La 3º Generación: 3º año
by Peare
Summary: El tercer año de Albus, Rose y sus amigos en Hogwarts...
1. La Madriguera

"La poción multijugos tiene la capacidad de adoptar la apariencia de otra persona en un periodo de una hora, el sabor de la cual depende de cada persona..." "La poción multijugos tiene la capacidad de adop..."- intentaba memorizarse Rose un día soleado de Agosto.

-¡Rose!-la llamo su abuela Molly desde la cocina- querida, ¡tienes una carta!

Rose se levanto para bajar a la cocina con pesar, tenia que estudiar, dentro de pocas semanas tendría sus exámenes de segundo, por culpa de la maldita Borgia no pudo hacerlos en su momento, pensó con rabia, abrió con cuidado la puerta del que era el dormitorio de su padre en la Madriguera, que era en el que dormía Rose.

Los padres de Rose trabajaron durante todo el verano, con lo cual ella y su hermano pequeño se quedaban en la casa con los abuelos... y Rose no pensó en un plan mejor, adoraba la Madriguera y adoraba a los abuelos.

-Hola abuela-dijo contenta, mientras le robaba una galleta de la bandeja.

-Tan estudiosa como tu madre... y tan famélica como Ron-dijo divertida, su abuela Molly-tu carta está sobre la mesa-le señalo su abuela.

Rose después de acabarse su galleta miro el sobre, era de su primo Albus, contenta lo abrió mientras veía como la lechuza del correo internacional se iba...

_Te echo de menos, Rosie:_

_¿Que tal las vacaciones con los abuelos? Seguro que no están tan mal. Aquí las cosas bastante bien... siempre que Lily y James no estén cerca (se pelean por todo), me encanta Roma, cuando mis padres me dijeron lo de la convención, ¡no me lo creía!, mi madre estaba radiante cuando le entregaron el galardón por toda su carrera profesional en el quidditch, ¡casi llora...!_

_James sigue haciendo de las suyas (siempre soy yo la victima) y Lily esta muy pesada, hay demasiados jugadores de quidditch aquí, incluso papa encontró a un viejo conocido, me dijo que tus padres también le conocieron... ¿Victor Krum?, me parece que se llamaba._

_¿Que tal Eli y Scor?, no se mucho de Eli, me imagino que estará disfrutando de sus padres y de Scor... no suele escribir mucho, ya le conoces, no es muy expresivo por una carta..._

_En fin Rose, te echo de menos, quiero a mis hermanos, pero son una tortura por mas de dos horas seguidas... no guardo nada en común con ellos... algunas veces creo que soy adoptado... _(Rose se reía, de los hermanos Potter, el mas parecido a Harry era el mismo Albus, James y Lily se parecían mas a su madre Ginny).

_Volveremos el 28 de Agosto para celebrar el cumpleaños de la pequeña Lily en la Madriguera, ¿estarás verdad? ¡Dime que si y olvida los exámenes! ¡Un día es un día!_

_Te quiere,_

_Tu primo Albus_

_PD: muchas gracias por cuidar a Fher, dale un beso a los abuelos de mi parte y recuerdos a Hugo._

-Que suerte tiene Al...-se quejo por lo bajo Rose. Albus con su familia llevaban cerca de un mes de vacaciones en Roma, gracias a que la confederación internacional de quidditch decidió premiar a su tía por su carrera profesional.

-¿Que tienes, Rosie?-pregunto su abuelo con amabilidad típica en el, el acabada de acompañar a Hugo a la casa de los Scamander, que vivían cerca de allí.

-Echo de menos a mis amigos...-dijo sinceramente Rose-Ah-dijo recordando algo- Albus os manda un beso...-mientras se lo daba-y regresaran para el cumple de Lily.

-Pues entonces habrá que hacer algo ¿no Arthur?-dijo la abuela mirando a su marido.

-Si, por nuestras nietas... cualquier cosa-dijo con confidencia.

-¿De que habláis?-pregunto Rose divertida a sus abuelos, Rose pensó que con tantos años de matrimonio y tantos hijos, ellos se podían comunicar telepáticamente.

-En el cumpleaños de Lily, invitaremos a todos vuestros amigos a la Madriguera a comer-dijo su abuelo Arthur contento

-¿Que?-pregunto Rose muy contenta, pero en ese momento vino un rubio a su mente- ¿todos?-pregunto indecisa.

-Si-dijo amablemente su abuela- habla con el joven de los Malfoy y con tu amiga, Eleine, están invitados-dijo contenta.

-¡Gracias, abuelos!-grito Rose contenta, mientras subía las escaleras a su dormitorio.

Al llegar no se sorprendió nada de encontrarse con una lechuza dorada en su mesa. Scorpius y ella se estuvieron carteando todo el verano, porque Eleine estaba en su fortaleza submarina con sus padres y Albus en Roma, los que quedaban eran los aburridos Rose y Scorpius.

-Aurum-llamo Rose a la lechuza que fue a su encuentro, a Rose le encantaba esa lechuza, no era tan molesta como su Sius, pero si lo pensaba jamás cambiaria a su lechuza rosada por Aurum y leyó la carta que traía.

_Hola, me aburro, ¿que haces?_

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, Scorpius si que no era nada expresivo en sus cartas, si lograba sacarle una oración subordinada era demasiado... Rose escribió la invitación en el mismo pergamino en el que llego la carta de su amigo, reiterándole que lo que hacia era estudiar, como le había dicho hace una hora en otra carta igual de corta, también escribió la invitación en otra carta para mandársela a Eleine, y llamo a Sius para que llevara el mensaje, Rose miro a su lechuza, por fin se había convertido en un espécimen adulto y le gustaba porque seguía conservando ese plumaje rosado tan característico. Acerco a ambas a la ventana y las vio alejarse, también Fher (la lechuza parda de Albus) las siguió. Rose recordó que la ultima vez que vio marcharse a Sius y Fher llevaban el regalo de su amigo Scorpius y Ámbar (la lechuza beige, de su hermano Hugo, regalo de sus padrinos, Ginny y Harry) llevaba una felicitación de Rose y Hugo.

Rose se quedo apoyada en el marco de la ventana... estaba deseando que llegara ese día, para volver a ver a todos sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Rose poco a poco se empezaba a despejar, notaba mucho revuelo, pero se giro para seguir durmiendo sin percatarse de que día era...<p>

-¡ROSE!-grito una conocida voz que irrumpía en su habitación alegremente.

-¿Albuuuuus?-pregunto indecisa sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

-¡Te he echado de menos!-dijo su primo mientras le quitaba las sábanas de encima, y la besaba en la frente, con esto Rose por fin pudo empezar a procesar la información.

-¡Al!-dijo Rose contenta, despierta-¡yo también te he echado un montón de menos, Al!-le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¿Que te has echo?-pregunto sorprendido Albus, mirando a su prima.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto Rose sonriendo, le había dejado a su abuela que le contara el pelo, ahora lo tenia sobre los hombros y como le había dicho Eleine, casi no se le enmarañaba nada.

-Si, estas genial, pero... ¡tienes que vestirte!-le ordeno su primo-los demás estarán al caer, Alex ya esta aquí con todos los primos-dijo sonriendo.

-¿QUE?-pregunto sobresaltada Rose, buscando algo que ponerse, no era de extrañar que no se despertara, el día anterior había estudiado hasta tarde... pero por tónica general Rose se quedaba dormida siempre.

Después de que se vistió para recibir a sus tíos y a la cumpleañera, bajaron a la cocina.

-¿Que tal por Roma?-le pregunto Rose contenta.

-Genial, pero me alegro de haber vuelto... cuando los abuelos nos dijeron lo de esta comida casi no me lo creo... ¡también va a venir Theo!-le dijo Albus riendo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida Rose- veo que esos ya se han decidido a "hacerlo público"-rio Rose, porque Molly y Theo pensaban que su relación era un secreto... pero era una secreto a voces y para esto ayudo mucho que le besara ante las narices de tío Percy.

-Rosie... no me vas a felicitar...-pregunto su prima pequeña con unos pucheros.

-Perdona, Lily-dijo Rose riendo- Felicidades...-pero antes de que acabara, Lily se había ido, porque llego su madrina con sus amigos, Lysander y Lorcan, con regalos.

-Ahora entiendo lo que decías... Al-dijo Rose ganándose las risas de su primo favorito.

Los dos primos se sentaron cerca de Fred, Roxanne, Alex y James, después de saludar a sus primos y recibir a James, Roxy le contó que Jay no podría venir porque estaba en Argentina con su padre, en un partido benéfico de selecciones, ("que movido esta el quidditch" pensó Rose), pero en ese instante en la chimenea aparecen una llamas verdes y en ellas una chica con los mismos ojos verdes brillantes que las llamas.

-Eli-salta contenta Rose al ver a su amiga.

-Rosie-dijo Eleine con cariño, Rose supuso que no había olvidado lo sucedido en Junio, y ella tampoco era capaz de olvidarlo, aun tenia pesadillas- y que guapa estas... has crecido o yo he encogido...-dijo riéndose.

-Pues tú estas igual de bien-le dijo contenta.

-Gracias-dijo Eleine- Hola Albus-saludo Eleine a su primo.

Después de la llegada de Eleine, llegaron Alice, Dana, Ben y Teddy con Victorie (ya estaba del todo recuperada). Solo faltaban Molly, pero fue a buscar a Samuel, mediante la aparición (era de familia muggle, por eso no tenia red flú en su casa). Aunque a los que esperábamos todos con ansias era a Theo y Scorpius. Todos se encontraban sentados en los jardines de la Madriguera, donde comerían, era un día espectacular, lucia el sol con fuerza, pero gracias a un encantamiento de la tía Audrey, la mesa se encontraba toda en sombra y se estaba a las mil maravillas.

Cuando de repente se escuchar un pequeño estallido, que significaba la aparición de otras personas fueras de los limites del jardín, todos miraron y se trataban de Theodore con Scorpius, al verlos llegar todos se levantaron para recibirles.

-...Theo, tienes que recordarme que para la vuelta utilice la chimenea-dijo Scorpius que tenia pinta de mareado, haciendo reír a todos.

-Hola cuñadito-dijo felizmente Lucy, abrazando a Theo, que se puso muy colorado

-Hola...-dijo bastante cohibido Theo.

Rose miro a su espalda y vio a todos los adultos que salían para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Gracias a todos, Señores Weasley, por invitarnos a mi y a mi primo-se adelanto Scorpius antes que nadie echando un cable al cohibido Theo-... y gracias por su regalo de navidades- los abuelos parecían muy complacidos, Rose, Albus y los demás ya no podían reprimirse las carcajadas ante las caras de sorpresa de sus tíos.

-Que amable, no te pareces en nada a tu abuelo-dijo el abuelo Arthur, a Rose le dio un vuelco el estomago, el abuelo estaba probando a Scorpius.

-No se-contestando Scorpius sin alterarse lo mas mínimo-pero a quien si me parezco seguro es a mi padre-dijo tan casualmente que se notaba... que estaba haciendo lo mismo, estaba probando a su familia. Rose miro a su primo que sonreía la respuesta de Scorpius, y ella espero lo que su abuelo dijera.

-Valiente y noble...-dijo el abuelo después de un rato evaluando a Scorpius- encantado, soy el abuelo Weasley-dijo en el mismo tono amable de siempre, Scorpius había pasado esa prueba.

-Encantado, Señor Weasley-dijo Scorpius inclinándose respetuosamente ante sus abuelos.

-Tío Percy-dijo James en su tono de solemnidad, Rose no se esperaba nada bueno-este enorme chico de aquí...-decía James acercándose a Theo.

-Es Theodore Andrew Nott décimo tercero...-añadía Fred con una reverencia como si estuviera saludando a alguien de la realeza. Todos empezaron a reírse, pero Rose sabia que la presión arterial de Theo subía vertiginosamente.

-Este chico, es el que se llevara a la pequeña Molly...-siguió James con burla.

-... para que jamás regrese, tito Percy-concluyo Fred, el tío tenia la mirada perdida, pero Theo parecía muy furioso, Rose sabia que si no fuera porque estaban en la Madriguera, James y Fred recibirían su castigo.

Pero en ese momento tanto Fred como James se quedan atados y colgando cabeza abajo ante la cara de asombro de todos.

-Molly, tranquila...-dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Era Sam que venia con una Molly... enfadadísima era quedarse corto.

-¡OS LO ADVERTI, NO OS METAIS EN MIS COSAS!-a los gritos de Molly todos escapaban, incluso los adultos, tía Ginny y Angelina, dijeron por lo bajo que Molly ya se encargaba de darles su merecido-¡¿OS PARECE GRACIOSO?-todos al suponer lo que esos dos iban a contestar entraron rápido a la cocina de la Madriguera.

-Cada vez se parece más a mama-dijo tío George, ganándose las miradas de reproche de la abuela.

-No empieces tu también tío-dijo Lucy-Papa, ya que Molly esta tan ocupada ahora... te presento a Theo-dijo con naturalidad.

-Ya le conocía...-dijo tío Percy estrechándole la mano.

-Señor Weasley, lamento lo de antes... es un placer estar aquí... y gracias, Señores Weasley-mientras le devolvía el apretón.

-Lo de antes es culpa de mi hijo y mi sobrino, creedme... no es ni será la ultima vez-dijo la tía Angelina con una sonrisa.

-Si, además, Theo, aquí hay muchos Señores y Señoras Weasley, llámame Percy-dijo el hombre con amabilidad, todos se miraron desconcertados, pero Rose tuvo el presentimiento que tía Audrey tuvo algo que ver.

-Gracias Se... Percy-dijo Theo entrecortado.

-Solo para que quede claro-añadió tío Bill, mirando tanto a Teddy como a Ben- yo sigo siendo Señor William, ¿entendido?

-Pog favog...-dijo tía Fleur con los ojos en blanco mientras Dominique y Victorie se enfadaban con su padre.

-Rosie-dijo la voz acusadora de su padre a sus espaldas-no me hagas pasar por esto jamás... no tengas novio-dijo con un tono sobre protector.

-Papa...-se quejo Rose, pero se fijo que su padre fulminaba con la mirada a Scorpius y este también lo noto, porque de repente se alejo de Rose para saludar al tío Harry con Albus.

Después de que Molly acabara de dar su merecido a Fred y James (que se sentaron muy enfurruñados) se pusieron a comer todos, y lo cierto es que a Rose estaba disfrutando mas que nunca de los manjares de la abuela Weasley, el tema en general de la mesa... era el quidditch, aunque a los que mas se le oían discutir era a Alexandra, Lorcan y Roxanne.

-¿Como podéis comer así?-pregunto divertido Scorpius.

-Es verdad-se reía Albus-no se parece en nada a las comidas de tu casa...-decía divertido, Rose miro a la mesa, para ella era normal tanta vitalidad pero para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado tenia que resultar muy desconcertante tanto alboroto y jaleo.

-Esto es genial...-dijo feliz Eleine-yo también quiero tener muchos hijos y muchos nietos, ¿a que si, Rosie?

-No, gracias-contesto Rose mordazmente, no imaginaba una locura peor.

Después de comer, sin demasiados percances mas y de cantarle a la pequeña Lily. Rose, Albus, Scorpius y Eleine se alejaron para hablar tranquilamente entre ellos.

-¿Que tal el verano?-pregunto Albus tranquilamente.

-Aburridísimo-contesto cansado Scorpius.

-Perfecto-dijo Eleine radiante.

-Igual que Scor-dijo Rose-espero que me salgan bien los exámenes...-dijo preocupada por lo bajo.

-Seguro que si, eres la chica mas lista de la clase-dijo Eleine para darle ánimos.

-Eli-le llamo Scorpius, de repente se puso muy serio-¿tus padres saben algo... de Thor?

-No-dijo Eleine tristemente-ni de los demás, no volvieron a atacar, supongo que tienen miedo, mi madre se salvo...-dijo como si nada, aun ninguno de los cuatro habían olvidado lo que les contó Matt al final del curso pasado.

-Eli...-dijo cuidadosamente Rose-¿sabes...o descubriste... algo mas?

-No, nada en absoluto-dijo Eleine con pena.

-¿Y tus padres se enteraron de lo que paso con Lía?-pregunto Albus.

-No, soy buena en Oclumancia, no saben nada-dijo Eleine encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Oclu...que?-pregunto Albus dudoso mientras Rose y Scorpius ahogaban un grito, ellos sabían de que hablaba.

-ELEINE-chillo Scorpius indignado-¿desde cuando nos conocemos?

-¿Mucho tiempo?-pregunto Eleine con voz inocente

-¿POR QUE NO ME LO HAS CONTADO?-continuo indignado Scorpius.

-Lo siento-dijo con falsa pena, Scorpius bufo mientras Eleine le daba un pequeño abrazo.

-Siempre estáis igual-dijo Rose riéndose- y eres una caja de sorpresas Eleine.

-Chicos...-llamo Albus molesto-¿a alguien le importaría decirme que demonios es Oclumancia?, suena fatal-concluyo molesto.

-Pues es algo muy útil y difícil de manejar-le contó Rose.

-Es cerrar tu mente a invasores, si sabes utilizar la Oclumancia, tu vida y tus recuerdos están a salvo e incluso lo que mas quieres-concluyo Scorpius- mi padre es un experto, aunque no quiere enseñarme...-añadió a regañadientes.

-¿Es útil saber eso?-pregunto dudoso Albus.

-Si, mucho Al-le dijo Rose- con eso nadie puede penetrar en tu mente y utilizarlo para controlarte, la Oclumancia te protege de los usan la Legeremancia, El Innombrable sabia bien la Legeremancia.

-El Innombrable encontró así a muchos de los magos que luchaban contra el, como mi bisabuela-le dijo tristemente Eleine.

-Además Al-añadió Rose- nuestros padres saben Oclumancia, es obligatorio si quieres ser auror o inefable, y normalmente los que saben Oclumancia saben también Legeremancia-añadió mirando a Eleine.

-Ese no es mi caso-añadió riendo Eleine-mi madre no me permitió practicarlo, limito mis capacidades con un hechizo-dijo-y me alegro, no quiero saber lo que piensan los demás.

-Pues no tenía ni idea-dijo Albus-me gustaría saber, ¿quien te enseño, Eleine?

-Mi padre-dijo Eleine como si fuera obvio (y lo era)-el pensaba que tenia derecho a mentirles si quería, como cualquier persona-dijo riéndose, ahora Albus entendía porque su padre pillaba a James siempre que hacia de las suyas y su madre no.

-¿Puedes enseñarme?-pregunto Rose esperanzada.

-No, no puedo-dijo Eleine con pena-no sabría hacerlo.

-¿Los aurores saben, no?-pregunto Albus.

-Rose te acaba de decir que si-dijo Scorpius exasperado-pero seguro que no os dejaran como el mío...

-No me refería a ellos, sino a Teddy-Rose y Scorpius se incorporaron contentos-el nos podría enseñar-concluyo feliz Albus.

-¿Por que queréis aprender Oclumancia?-pregunto Eleine indecisa.

-Porque no quiero que mi padre me pille cuando hago algo... que no debería-contesto Scorpius riéndose.

-Porque no quiero que mi padre fisgue en mi vida-dijo Rose cansada, aun recordaba las palabras de antes.

-¿Y por que no?-contesto Albus simplemente con evasivas.

-Vale-dijo Eleine riéndose.

Pasadas unas horas mas, en las que pasearon e incluso jugaron con todos al quidditch, chicos contra chicas. Las chicas eran, cazadoras, Roxy, Dana y Lily, golpeadoras, Alex (que entrenaba algunas veces con James y Fred) y Victorie, guardiana Alice y buscadora Rose. Los chicos, cazadores Teddy, Ben (que ninguno de los dos lo hacían mal en ese puesto) y Scorpius, golpeadores Fred y James, guardián, Theo(que jugaba muy bien, para el asombro de todos, aunque al ser tan enorme casi no dejaba hueco para marcar como dijo Lysander y Molly entre risas) y el buscador Samuel.

Eleine se negó en rotundo a volar, hasta que James la sorprendió por detrás y le dio una vuelta en su escoba, Albus se quedo impresionado por los gritos de pavor de su amiga, ganaron el equipo de las chicas, (Fred y James se enfurruñaron mas por las burlas de Alice y Alex), Alice le volvió a dar calabazas a James, (lo normal).

Los únicos que parecían raros era Lucy y Louis, tan inseparables como Rose y Albus, pero en ese día apenas hablaron entre ellos y si lo hicieron fue gracias a Daniela y Samuel, por lo visto ellos sabia algo mas (Sam era el mejor amigo de Lucy y Dana la de Louis).

Hasta que llego el momento de la despedida, ya era tarde y todos en la cocina esperaban su turno para irse, Scorpius como le pidió a su primo, regresaría por la chimenea, pero antes de irse...

-Rose, te queda bien el pelo así...-Albus miro a lo lejos y vio a su tío Ron con las orejas rojísimas, mala... muy mala señal-pero me gustaba mas antes...-y dicho esto Scorpius desapareció por la chimenea riendo sin darse cuenta que la tía Hermione y Hugo sujetaban a tío Ron para que no se abalanzara sobre el.

Albus y Eleine se miraron y no pudieron parar de reírse como el resto de sus amigos y sus primos, que aun quedaban, la única que no se entero de nada era Rose que se miraba en el espejo un tanto colorada.


	2. Soy Slytherin

Los gritos y el sonido de un intento de echar en algún lugar una puerta abajo, fue lo que hizo a Albus despertar del todo el día 1 de Septiembre, eran aun las 7:00 de la mañana y el despertador lo tenía para las 8:00.

-Pero ¿que...-intento preguntar al aire mientras se despedazaba.

Después de despejarse, miro a su lechuza que le miraba desde su jaula toda indignada y no era para menos, el alboroto aumentaba una vez despejado. Salio de su dormitorio aun con el pijama, al fondo del pasillo vio como Kreacher salía de su dormitorio refunfuñando algo y bajaba las escaleras, Albus en cambio las subió, y en el piso de arriba vio lo que se imaginaba... su hermanita Lily aporreando la puerta de James.

-JAMES-le gritaba la pequeña a la puerta-¡devuélvemela!-le ordeno, pero Albus vio como en lo ojos de su hermana se distinguían lágrimas de rabia contenida, no era muy inteligente acercarse, pero ella se percato de su presencia antes de darle tiempo a huir.

-SI NO ME LA DEVUELVES, SEV, SERA AHORA MI HERMANO FAVORITO-le grito a la puerta.

-Eso tendría mas valor si no lo cambiaras cada día-le grito la voz amortiguada de James, por la puerta-¡Chantajista!

-TE ODIO-grito enfadada Lily-¿porque no puedo ser hija única?

-Porque nosotros estábamos antes-dijo Albus la evidencia, mala idea en cuanto su hermana le miro con odio-Lily-intento apaciguar Albus-¿que te hizo ahora James?

-Mira...-le dijo amarrándolo y llevándolo a su habitación.

En cuanto Albus entro a la habitación de su hermana se sintió muy observado, y no era para menos. Su habitación estaba casi repleta de fotos de toda la familia y sus amigos, Lily no era de las que se conformaba con unos marcos, siempre tuvo la tendencia de tener una millón de fotos pegadas a la pared, tanto que casi no se notaba la pintura amarilla. Fotos, de las cuales Albus y James se avergonzaban, Lily tenia un talento para sacarles fotos a sus hermanos en los momentos mas comprometidos, en todas Albus sale con cara amargada o solo haciendo muecas ridículas y en la mayoría James sale sin arreglar y con ortodoncia (que se la habían sacado nada mas entrar en Hogwarts, consejo de la tía Hermione).

-¿Lo ves?-le pregunto Lily, señalando a un minúsculo hueco entre una foto de los mellizos Scamander y otra en la que sale su abuela, Molly, su madre Ginny, Rose y Lily.

A Albus siempre le encanto esa foto, en ella podía ver lo que sin lugar a dudas eran las mujeres de su vida... pero notaba una falta.

-¿Que había hay?-pregunto Albus señalando al hueco.

-Pues estaba una foto que me costo mucho conseguir, por culpa de James-dijo con unos enormes pucheros Lily- se lo prometí...-se quejo

-¿De quien era la foto y que le prometiste?-pregunto Albus, pero ya tenia una corazonada.

-A Alice-contesto Lily enrabietada, confirmando las sospechas de Albus, este puso los ojos en blanco, era alucinante la obsesión que tenia su hermano por la hija de los Longbottom tanta obsesión que no le parecía sana.

-¿Que James hizo que?-grito una voz desde la puerta, su madre, Ginny no estaba de buen humor cuando entro en la habitación y su padre aun venia sin las gafas y se desperezaba aun.

-Ella... me va a... odiar-empezó a lagrimear Lily, pero Albus sabia que las lágrimas de su hermana eran de cocodrilo-no me va... a hablar, se lo... prometí... James.

-Lily-dijo simplemente su padre en tono recriminador, por esto Lily dejo de fingir que lloraba, Albus en ese momento recordó la Legeremancia.

-Vamos a la habitación de tu hermano-dijo su madre a su hija, y se pusieron a aporrear la puerta de al lado-James sal de hay y de vuélvele las cosas a tu hermana-le grito a través de la puerta como Lily-no me hagas entrar por lo fuerza-le amenazo-eres muy pequeño aun para esto... eres un paranoico con la hija de Neville-se quejo su madre.

-Bueno, Ginny en algo James se parece a ti-dijo Harry con tranquilidad, pero en ese momento Ginny le fulmino con la mirada, era un indicativo de que no seguía de buen humor.

Albus se rió por lo bajo mientras acompañaba a su padre a los pisos inferiores, acompaño a su padre hasta su cuarto, que estaba en un piso inferior al de Albus. Lily y James dormían en la parte superior, Albus y Kreacher debajo de sus hermanos y sus padres, en el piso inferior a Albus y Kreacher. Este busco las gafas y se las puso, mientras oían un gran tumulto en la planta superior.

-Albus, creo que será mejor que tu madre se ocupe de esto-le dijo su padre con tranquilidad.

-Eres un mal padre, ¿lo sabias?-le pregunto burlonamente, pero aun así se gano unas miradas de reproche y bajaron a la cocina.

Albus reconocía que de sus padres al que mas se sentía unido era a su padre, Lily y James fueron siempre mas con su madre, aunque le quería a ambos, pero Albus nunca se metía en problemas al contrario que sus hermanos, y su madre empleaba todo su tiempo libre castigándoles o regañándoles, su padre, solía huir de imponer castigos, los consentía, pero con Albus siempre se mostró mas duro y severo que con James y Lily.

-No eres distinto a tus hermanos-dijo su padre de pronto, Albus se sobresalto y un poco se avergonzó.

-Si que soy distinto... soy adoptado, reconócelo-le dijo mordazmente.

-Albus...-dijo cansado su padre-¿te miras al espejo habitualmente?-le pregunto con fastidio.

-No llevo gafas, ni la cicatriz-dijo Albus refunfuñando, su padre sabia de sobras que no le gustaba que le dijeran que se parecía a el-ni soy tan flacucho...-y no lo era, Albus tenia una constitución fuerte como los hermanos de su madre.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan borde?-le pregunto su padre un tanto molesto.

-Soy Slytherin-le contesto simplemente Albus.

-¡Eso no es excusa, ni un patrón fijo de esa casa!-le regaño, otra cosa, al único que regañaba su padre era a Albus.

-¿Quien era realmente, Severus Snape?-pregunto molesto a su padre, Albus estaba obsesionado con averiguar la importancia de ese asesino en todo lo que paso, por eso le provocaba para intentar sonsacarle algo.

-Albus ya te dije...-le contesto su padre.

-NADA-le contesto enfadado Albus-y yo llevo el nombre de un asesino y no se el porque...

-YA BASTA-le grito cansado su padre-ve a vestirte y baja para desayunar, o llegaremos tarde-le ordeno, el tampoco ya estaba de buen humor.

Albus subió rápidamente las escaleras a su habitación, se topo con el resto de su familia pero les esquivo como una exhalación, seguro que ellos también les oyeron discutir en la cocina. Entro en su habitación y cerro la puerta de un portazo, de verdad que quería y necesitaba averiguar quien era Severus Snape y porque llevaba su nombre. Aun enfadado se vistió rápidamente y metió a Fher en su jaula sin muchos miramientos lo que le hizo ganarse las miradas llenas de reproche de su lechuza, metió las ultimas cosas en su baúl, unas fotos (no cogió ninguna de su padre), los cachivaches que les mandaba siempre tío George de la tienda (nunca utilizo ninguno) y el espejo doble sentido que tenia con Scorpius. Y saco su baúl al pasillo, y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina pero al llegar al piso inferior vio que la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres estaba entreabierta, seguro que ellos estaban hablando allí... Albus lo pensó un momento y decidió subir a por el primer cachivache que usaría del tío George, las orejas extensibles maxim, inmunes a los hechizos de protección. Las saco rápido de su baúl, supuso que sus hermanos aun estarían desayunando, se sentó en las escaleras y dejo que las orejas hicieran su trabajo...

-... así que fue eso lo que sucedió-oyó Albus como decía su madre Ginny.

-Si, y no se que hacer con el-dijo su padre exasperado- de verdad que me tiene contra las cuerdas...

-Harry, son unos niños, quieren saber... nosotros también éramos así, ¿recuerdas?-le dijo su madre para tranquilizarlo, en el fondo Albus se sentía mal, pero quería saberlo, ambicionaba todas las respuestas, al fin y al cabo si era Slytherin y podía hacer cosas que no eran del todo correctas.

-Gin, solo quiero protegerlo, es muy pequeño aun-le contesto su padre.

-Harry, hablas como mi madre-se rió despreocupadamente y su padre también se rió un poco.

-Pues ahora entiendo a la Señora Weasley-dijo ya de mejor humor su padre.

-Harry, Albus tiene razón-le dijo su madre a su padre, a Albus le dio un vuelco el estomago, si su madre decía que si...-pero es tu decisión-ahora todas sus esperanzas se redujeron a cero.

-Ya lo se, pero no entiendo tanto interés...-dijo su padre una vez mas.

-Harry...-se exaspero su madre-James-Sirius Black-Potter, ¿donde viste eso antes?

-Ya lo se-dijo su padre-James lo tiene colgado así en la puerta de su dormitorio, sabe que fue el de Sirius, que es Canuto y Hocicos, que huyo de la cárcel y le... idolatra un poco.

-¿Un poco?-pregunto Ginny riendo-y menos mal que no le conoció...

-Ya-dijo su padre riendo.

-¿Y Lily-Luna?-le pregunto una vez mas su madre-¿Por que nuestra pequeña tiene ese nombre?

-Por tu mejor amiga...-rió su padre- y la que siempre creyó en mí... Lunática Lovegood-Albus se sintió un poco desconcertado, ¿llamaban Lunática a la Señora Scamander?

-Y también los nombres de sus abuelos que murieron por salvarle la vida a su padre-dijo cariñosamente su madre, Albus reconocía que casi nunca la oía hablar así y menos sin gritos y castigos de por medio

-Lo se-dijo el padre de Albus simplemente.

-Lily y James, se sienten muy orgullosos de los nombres que llevan, son personas a las que quieren o idolatran, Harry, Albus se siente orgulloso del nombre de Dumbledore, pero no esta orgulloso del nombre del profesor Snape, pero porque no lo entiende y no lo sabe, en el momento que lo sepa, estará orgulloso como Lily y James...

-Lo se, Gin-le dijo una vez mas su padre-pero si le cuento lo de Snape, también tendré que contarle, lo que te hizo Lucius Malfoy a ti con el diario, los planes para Draco, lo que pasamos en la Mansión Malfoy... –a Albus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta... Scorpius- podría resultar perjudicial para el, por su amigo, no quiero que le odie así sin mas, no entenderá las cosas...

-Tal vez deberías omitir algunas cosas, ahora que lo dices... pero recuerda la carta que nos mando Malfoy el año pasado-dijo por lo bajo su madre, Albus recordó esa carta, el Señor Malfoy se la diera para entregársela a sus padres y seguía sin saber el contenido de la misma.

-Le estaría ocultando parte de la verdad... y la recuerdo, pero como Ron, no puedo olvidar, al menos no tan fácilmente-le dijo tristemente.

Albus oyó unos pasos y rápidamente recogió las orejas extensibles maxim y subió los escalones a su habitación, aun mas confundido que antes, que pintaba la familia de Scorpius en todo eso, sabia que fueron seguidores del Innombrable, pero sus historias no pasaron de allí, ni siquiera las de tío Ron, por la forma de hablar de su padre, tuvieron percances directos con la familia de su amigo, no sabia a que se refería y seguía sin pistas sobre Snape, y su padre tampoco olvido su pasado... ahora tenia mas preguntas de las que ya tenia en un principio y las que tiene que ver con la familia Malfoy no le gustaba ni un pelo.

* * *

><p>Albus miraba al suelo mientras arrastraba su equipaje al Anden nueve y tres cuartos, no quería que su padre descubriera que les había espiado y Rose le había contado que para la Legeremancia era importante el contacto visual, ahora mas que nunca queda aprender Oclumancia.<p>

Durante todo el trayecto no miro a su padre y tampoco no hablo y si lo hizo lo hizo con James y Lily, no le dijo nada a sus hermanos y no tenia intención de contárselo a nadie, pero estaba deseando ver a Rose puede que ella ya supiera que podía hacer para aprender Oclumancia.

-Bien, ya llegamos-dijo su madre cuando se encontraban en la barrera del Anden-James ve primero-dijo su madre, Albus se dispuso a seguir a su hermano, pero la mano de su padre en su hombro lo detuvo, "maldición" pensó enfadado Albus, le habían pillado-ahora nos vamos yo y Lily, nos vemos en un rato-se despidió su madre, de su padre e hijo mediano.

-Albus...-le llamo su padre, Albus asintió, todavía sin mirarle-no quiero que te vayas así de enfadado, te lo contare...-Albus se sorprendió y se alegro-cuando yo este preparado, ¿vale?-Albus volvió a asentir un tanto desanimado- son muchos recuerdos y que ahora no tengo...-Albus no sabia bien a que se refería pero volvió a asentir- lo siento, no debí bautizarte así...

-No-dijo por primera vez-no lo entiendo... pero si tú considerabas que era lo correcto, pues esta bien-dijo Albus en un vano intento para que su padre no se sintiera culpable del todo.

-Bien, creo que debemos irnos o tu madre se preocupara...-dijo simplemente, pero ya utilizaba un mejor tono-¿corres?-Albus asintió y su padre se rió, a los dos le ponían nerviosos cruzar la barrera.

Cuando cruzaron la barrera vieron al resto de su familia, Lily y James se peleaban otra vez (James no le devolvió la foto y no sabían donde la habían escondido) y su madre intentaba tranquilizarlos y atraía las miradas indiscretas, tanto Albus como su padre intentaron huir de la estampa... sin éxito.

Albus miro a su alrededor y encontró el resto de su familia, le llamo especialmente la atención un curioso grupo, formado por los Señores Nott, sus tíos, Percy, Audrey y Hermione, que hablaban tranquilamente mientras que Molly y Theo rehusaban mirarse, Albus se imagino que a causa de la vergüenza, supuso que "sus suegros" estaban felicitando a "su nuera" por su premio anual, pero Albus se fijo que su tío Percy que de vez en cuando dirigía miradas asesinas a un punto lejos de ellos, Albus siguió su mirada y esta acababa en su hija Lucy y... Albus no daba crédito, Lucy estaba hablando con Luke Higgs, ese chico estaba en su mismo curso pero era de Slytherin y todos sabían que era el mejor amigo de Christofer Borgia, era bastante problemático, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro, era fuerte y decían que de Slytherin era el mas guapo, Albus tuvo que aguantar alguna que otra burla de ese cuando estaba en primero.

Albus instintivamente miro a Louis que estaba de muy mal humor, este estaba con sus padres y los abuelos, Albus recordó que sus primos estaban algo disgustados en el cumpleaños de su hermana, pero Albus ahora que miraba a su prima... estaba guapísima, era "la monjita" de la familia, pero por lo que veía... se le olvido, porque vestía una falda que su prima nunca se pondría en sus cabales y unas botas que realzaba su estatura, y por lo que deducía a su alrededor, atraía bastantes miradas y no solo las de tío Percy...

-Hola-dijo una voz conocida, era Rose. Tío Ron y ella se habían acercado a ellos, Hugo estaba con los Scamander que también estaban con su hermana Lily.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Albus, Rose se encogió de hombros sin contestarle.

También busco con la vista a su amigo Scorpius y le encontró, pero también había algo raro, el Señor Malfoy parecía algo disgustado y hablaba a Scorpius que parecía que lo mas interesante del mundo eran sus zapatos, Albus tuvo el presentimiento que Scorpius también tuvo algún que otro problema con su progenitor como Albus.

También vio a Sam presentando a su novia Dana a sus padres y viceversa, pero todos allí parecían encantados, Jay en cuanto vio a Roxanne la abrazo ante la mirada asesina de Fred y el resto (nadie sabia nada, la familia pensaban aun que eran amigos), Alex se burlaba de Fred y Alice acababa de llegar y ya estaba huyendo de James.

"Menuda imagen damos" pensó para si Albus.

-Faltan quince minutos-les informo su madre Ginny-creo que deberíais ir subiendo...

Después de despedirse de su numerosa familia, subieron al tren bastante justos y cada cual se fue a sus compartimientos, Lily, Hugo y los Scamander por un lado, Alice en busca de los Hufflepuff, James, Fred y Alex maquinaban algo... Louis, Dana, Sam, Lucy, Molly y Theo fueron al compartimiento de los prefectos, Roxanne y Jaeson por su lado y nadie quería estar cerca de ellos después de un largo verano sin verse.

-Chicos, tengo algo que contaros...-dijo Scorpius-en privado.

-¿Sobre que?-le pregunto Albus con curiosidad.

-Ahora no tenemos que encontrar un comparti...- se cayo Scorpius al ver que el compartimiento que estaba a su lado se abría.

-Si queréis, podéis sentaros aquí-dijo una chica riendo mientras acariciaba a su lechuza negra en el hombro, eran Eleine y Enaire.


	3. El expreso sorpresa de Hogwarts

-Eli, menudo susto me has dado-dijo Scorpius con fastidio.

-¿No eres un valiente Gryffindor?-pregunto Eleine con burla.

-Muy graciosa-refunfuño Scorpius mientras entraba al compartimiento.

-Eleine, ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto Albus, se alegraba de que Eleine viajara con ellos, sabía que Rose y Scorpius se pondrían a discutir de un momento a otro y así no estaría solo.

-Viaje en el tren, quería veros y saber lo que nos quiere contar Scor-les informo Eleine

-¿Por que has avisado a Eleine y no a nosotros?-le pregunto molesta Rose a Scorpius, Albus y Eleine se miraron cómplices.

-Lo siento-dijo Scorpius, Albus y Eleine se sorprendieron, pero mas Rose que se esperaba una mala contestación-pero tiene mas que ver con ella que con... nosotros realmente.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Eleine un tanto confundida.

Scorpius se quedo mirándoles pensativo y serio, los tres amigos se extrañaron, Scorpius no era de ese tipo de personas, no al menos desde que liberaron a su padre.

-Si os lo cuento a vosotros dos...-dijo mirando a Rose y a Albus-expongo a mi familia...

-Scor, ¿que pasa?-pregunto Albus un poco molesto.

-Confía en nosotros, jamás se lo diré a mi padre, ni Albus al suyo-dijo Rose cariñosamente, mientras se sentaba al lado de Scorpius, por lo visto Rose capto a la primera las dudas de Scorpius.

-Pues claro-dijo Albus no muy seguro de lo que prometía, sentándose al lado de Eleine enfrente a Rose y Scorpius.

-Scor, ¿de que hablas?-pregunto Eleine un tanto indecisa.

Scorpius la miro, luego a Albus y luego a Rose, esta asintió como dándole ánimos y se levanto, abrió su baúl y saco lo que parecía un libro muy viejo y la portada era de un cuero negro, Albus no supo que importancia podía tener ese libro, casi no tenia paginas.

-Creo que puedo decirte... Eli... quien conoce del todo la Leyenda de la Marca...-dijo simplemente Scorpius tendiéndole el libro a Eleine.

Los tres amigos contuvieron el aire cuando Scorpius termino de pronunciar esas palabras, Albus no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír y no sabia que decir, miro a su prima que también tenia su misma expresión en cambio la de Eleine era de pavor sin dudas.

-Scor... no puedes hablar en serio... no puede... ser... no-dijo tartamudeando Eleine.

-Si, es ese libro estaba escrita la Leyenda-dijo Scorpius señalando el libro, que ahora Eleine tenía en las manos.

-Scor...-dijo Albus que fue el primero en reaccionar-¿como que estaba escrita?

-Compruébalo por ti mismo-le dijo simplemente Scorpius.

Eleine aun temblándole las manos abrió el libro y comprobaron que solo había una pagina en ese libro "La Leyenda de la Marca" estaba escrito a mano en mitad del la pagina, Eleine la paso comprobaron que el resto de las hojas habían desaparecido, por lo visto fueron arrancadas con rabia porque aun quedaban restos de letras, pero carentes de sentido.

-Scorpius, ¿de donde has sacado eso?-le pregunto Rose señalando al libro.

Scorpius les miro a los tres, Eleine había enmudecido, Albus y Rose miraban a su amigo esperando su respuesta, Scorpius tomo aire...

-Es de mi abuelo... Lucius Malfoy-dijo Scorpius mirando a Rose como esperando se reacción, ella simplemente se acomodo en su asiento evitando la mirada de Scorpius, luego Scorpius me miro a Albus, este también le sostuvo la mirada, pero no se le ocurría que decirle y por ultimo Eleine.

Eleine se levanta y le devolvió el libro a Scorpius y se sentó en sus rodillas.

-Scorpius, no creo que tengas nada que ver, a lo mejor tu familia no es... lo que tu te crees, sois una dinastía muy larga, puede que habéis guardado documentos muy antiguos... no todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo... es culpa de un Malfoy, estoy mas que convencida- termino de decir Eleine y después de esto le abrazo, Albus se sintió muy incomodo y enfadado en esa situación, miro a su prima, que permanecía pensativa.

Pero en ese instante la puerta del compartimiento se abre y por ella aparecían las personas a las que menos deseaban ver, y menos después de ese momento. Era Lía Borgia, con los hermanos Alexia y Vicent Goyle y Patric Flint.

-Que tierno...-dijo Borgia-siempre supe que seria la Señora Eleine Malfoy...-se burlo Borgia.

-Cállate y lárgate-dijo molesto Albus sacando su varita, era una persona muy tranquila pero ahora quería descargar todo el enfado que tenia en eses momentos.

-Al, no merecen la pena-dijo Rose que también se incorporo y sujetaba de la muñeca a Albus, Eleine y Scorpius se levantaron también.

-Sentimos interrumpirte el momento Scorpius-dijo Vicent Goyle riéndose cómplicemente con Patric.

-No interrumpes nada, Goyle-dijo Scorpius poniendo cierto énfasis en el apellido del chico.

-Ahora harás como que no nos conoce-dijo Alexia riéndose- ¿nos cambias por la... esa?-dijo señalando con desprecio a Eleine.

-Cállate-le dijo Albus una vez mas.

-Alexia, se que te mueres por mi-dijo Scorpius con arrogancia-pero nunca te di esperanzas...

-Baja esos humos Malfoy-le amenazo Patric.

-Eli-llamo Borgia, haciendo callar a sus acompañantes, con una sonrisa falsa-¿que tal mama y papa?

-Muy bien, para tu información, Lía-dijo Eleine con la misma sonrisa falsa que Borgia, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Valla-dijo Borgia al cabo de un tiempo-la dulce Prince saca sus garras al fin...

-Aprendo rápido de personas insidiosas como tu, Borgia-le espeto con desprecio Eleine.

Todos ante esa respuesta contuvieron el aire, Albus no daba crédito a las palabras de Eleine, por lo que comprobaba Eleine no se iba a dejar pisotear por Borgia, ni una vez mas, lo que hacia sentirse orgulloso.

-Modera tu lenguaje, inútil-le amenazo Lía, pero Eleine no dio un paso atrás.

-Pues esta inútil el año pasado te dio una lección y lo repetiré... si me lo suplicas-le reto Eleine, Albus se quedo petrificado por la sorpresa y no era el único, Scorpius tampoco daba crédito a sus oídos, Rose miraba confundida a su amiga y los acompañantes de Borgia tenia la boca abierta.

-Serás...-dijo furiosa Borgia.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Rose interponiéndose entre ambas, lo que hizo que Borgia retrocediera- ¡largaros y no regreséis!-le espeto también Rose a los cuatros invasores.

-Cuidado Weasley-dijo Borgia mientras salía del compartimiento- ¡Ah!-añadió Borgia antes de irse- dile a tu primita que se ande con cuidado si intenta algo con Luke, digamos que mi hermanita no ve con buenos ojos ese acercamiento... vigilarla, por su propio bien...-dicho esto cerro la puerta de un portazo, dejando tanto a Albus como a Rose furiosos por la amenaza contra Lucy.

-Eleine-dijo molesta Rose mientras se sentaba a su lado, los chicos se sentaron enfrente de las chicas aun sin dar demasiado crédito y Albus seguía enfadado, pero no tenia claro el porque del todo-¿que demonios tenias en la cabeza?

-Rose, entiende, estoy mas que harta de Lía y sus burlas, no voy a temerle mas-dijo con aplomo Eleine.

-Pero eso no estuvo bien-se voltio a quejar Rose.

-Lo se-dijo Eleine con fastidio-pero se lo merecía.

-Eli-le llamo Scorpius, todos en el compartimiento le miraron-estuviste genial-dijo Scorpius riéndose.

-Gracias Scorpius-dijo Eleine con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Tanto Albus como Rose se quedaron callados enfurruñados, Rose por el comportamiento inmaduro de su amiga y Albus... no sabia por que.

El carrito de la comida pasó, compraron todo tipo de cosas, dejaron volar a sus mascotas al lado del tren, les dieron de comer, pero Albus pensó que lo más conveniente era volver al tema del libro de Scorpius.

-Scor, ¿donde encontraste esto?- le pregunto Albus, levantando el libro ante las narices de su compañero, seguía molesto.

-Lo cierto es que lo encontré-contesto simplemente Scorpius.

-¿Por casualidad?-pregunto Albus de forma inquisitiva.

-Al-se quejaron las chicas.

-No le estas interrogando-le dijo molesta Rose.

-Y no, no lo encontré, por casualidad-remarco Scorpius, mirando a Albus un tanto molesto.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Eleine dulcemente invitándole a contar la historia.

-Ese libro como muchas cosas pertenecía a mi abuelo-dijo Scorpius tranquilamente-no son cosas peligrosas, mi madre se deshizo de eso, hace mucho tiempo-quiso aclarar Scorpius- pero el resto de sus pertenencias, su ropa, libros, retratos... los guardan en una habitación secreta de la casa, siempre tuve prohibida la entrada, pero ayer con el diverrabientapuertas de vuestro tío logre entrar en la estancia y me puse a rebuscar entre sus cosas...-dijo simplemente Scorpius-casi no le conozco... mas bien... no le conozco, nunca le vi-concluyo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

Albus recordaba que el Señor Malfoy permanecía en cadena perpetua por ser seguidor del Innombrable.

-Scor, eso no estuvo bien-dijo Rose poco convencida.

-Ya lo se, pero tengo curiosidad, por eso quería aprender Oclumancia, mi padre siempre me pillaba, pero ayer lo logre porque entre con la ayuda de Sandy... por fin la convencí-dijo Scorpius contento de si mismo.

-¿Sandy?-pregunto Rose.

-Es mi elfina domestica, esta en casa desde que nací, crecí con ella-explico Scorpius, Rose asintió-y mirando entre sus cosas me llamo la atención ese libro, cuando leí la portada, supe que se trataba de la Leyenda de la Marca, como nos hablo Matt en Junio, pensé que podría ser de utilidad a la Señora Prince, me encontré el libro así-explico- sin mas paginas, pero seguro que mi abuelo sabe la Leyenda y se la podrá contar a la Señora Prince.

-Scor, no dudo de su veracidad, pero...-Eleine no termino de hablar. Albus en seguida se imagino que no quería que sus padres lo supieran porque se volverían a marchar.

-¿Que?-le pregunto Scorpius-Eli, tus padres no conocen la Leyenda, saben que existe y por eso magos crearon la varita de tu madre, por eso queremos ayudarla.

-Scorpius-dijo Eleine mirándole con suplica-no quiero que mis padres sepan nada... lo entendéis, ¿no?-pregunto mirando a sus amigos-odio que mi madre se la elegida y la varita la crearon los hombres, puede que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para detener ese poder y ya visteis a mi padre... quiero una familia normal y a salvo...-concluyo Eleine.

Los amigos se miraron, Albus no participo en la conversación pero entendía las posturas de ambos, como Scorpius quería saber a los que se enfrenaban y pararlo y por otra entendía los miedos de su amiga.

-No diremos nada, Eleine-dijo Rose mirando a todos-pero necesitamos aprender Oclumancia o estaremos expuestos y no se lo podemos pedir a tu padre porque nos descubrirá-dijo Rose razonadamente.

-Rose tiene razón, llevo todo el día sin mirar a mi padre, le deje muy preocupado, me fastidiaba, pero si me miraba seguro que se daría cuenta-dijo Scorpius, Albus recordó a su amigo en el Anden, miraba al suelo mientras su padre le hablaba, utilizo la misma estrategia que el.

-Tenemos que hablar con Teddy-dijo Albus con decisión, era el único que podría ayudarles y enseñarles en ese momento, o los Señores Prince se enterarían sobre el contenido del libro, interrogarían a Malfoy y... puede que se marchen una vez más como vaticinaba Eleine.

El tren aminoraba cada vez mas su paso, los chicos ya se habían cambiado y ya tenían puestas sus túnicas nuevas, cuando el tren paro del todo, comprobaron que fuera estaba cayendo un diluvio.

Rápidamente echaron a correr para resguardarse en algún carruaje libre, Albus echo un vistazo a atrás y vio a Hagrid que indicaba a los empapados pequeños que se acercaran con el al lago, Albus se alegraba de no cruzar el lago con ese tiempo.

-¡Albus!-le llamo una empapada Rose, este miro a su prima que le indicaba un carruaje por el que ya entraban Scorpius y Eleine.

Albus siguió a su prima y a sus amigos adentro y ya en el carruaje se encontraron con alguien conocido y familiar.

-¡Louis! ¿Que haces tu aquí?-le pregunto Rose muy extrañada a su primo- ¿donde esta Lucy?-Albus pensaba que era muy extraño que esos se separasen y además no estaban ni Dana ni Sam con el.

-No se donde esta Lucy y yo quería estar solo-sentencio su primo Louis dejando entre ver que no quería hablar demasiado.

-Oye-dijo a pesar de todo Albus-Lía nos contó que su hermana esta molesta por el comportamiento de Lucy con Higgs, tienes que hablar con ella y que se aleje de el-le dijo preocupado Albus a su primo.

-Ya he hablado con ella... y mas me valdría haberme callado-mascullo entre dientes Louis, Albus no estaba acostumbrado al aspecto amenazante, al menos no en ese primo, era muy extraño, además, siempre lleva su pelo lacio y ese DIA por lo que distinguía y por culpa de la llovía lo tenia un tanto enmarañado- Lucy es mayorcita para saber donde se mete, es su vida...-dijo Louis bastante molesto.

Albus se miro con su prima, era bastante rara la situación de sus primos, de la familia eran quien mejor se llevaban, Louis era de los pocos que aguantaban a Lucy cuando se ponía extremadamente quisquillosa y pesada, por el contrario Lucy era quien mejor llevaba a Louis cuando tenia esos "pequeños ataques de arrogancia chico veela" como los bautizaba la propia Lucy, Albus no se imaginaba que podría haber pasado y recordaba también a su prima muy cambiada, en cuanto vieran a Dana o a Sam intentarían sonsacarles algo pero no tenia mucha fe en que les contaran algo...

Pronto llegaron al castillo, para alivio de los chicos, Louis no estaba de humor, Albus lamentaba más que nunca la graduación de Dominique y Victorie, ellas tal vez sus hermanas le podrían ayudar, aunque para ayudarle no había mejor persona que Lucy pero las cosas no estaban para cometer riesgos.

Acompañado de Eleine se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin cerca de Theo, y allí vieron la selección de los pequeños, Albus no tenia especial interés en esta porque no conocía a ninguno de los chicos aunque distinguía algún nombre conocido, vieron a todos los profesores sentados en la mesa, se fijo que Matt hablaba al oído de su esposa y la expresión de esta era mas relajada que de costumbre, ahora Albus daba la razón a Eleine, sus padres parecían muy felices, no era justo enturbiarlo por unas simples sospechas, además tal vez el Señor Malfoy no sabia nada y ese libro permanecía así desde hace mucho tiempo... pero a la vez que pensaba esto Albus se decía a si mismo que puede que el Señor Malfoy supiera mas de la cuenta... también por lo que había oído hablar a su padre... y con este debate interno se fue a dormir, se sentía cansado, (había madrugado por culpa de su hermana).

Una vez dentro de su cama intento vaciar su mente inconscientemente, pero se prometió a si mismo que mañana a primera hora mandaría un lechuza a Teddy para que pueda aprenderles Oclumancia, pero no sabia porque pero aun seguía molesto por algo... ese día... no fue un buen día para Albus...


	4. Las clases y Humberto

Rose se despertó... tarde, como de costumbre, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que solo ella permanecía en su dormitorio... vio que era tardísimo, ¡solo tenia diez minutos si no quería llegar tarde! se dio prisa en vestirse y recoger sus cosas a toda prisa, cogió todos los libros no tenia tiempo para volver a la torre, ese día tendría por fin sus primeras asignaturas.

-LLEGAS TARDE-le reprocho una voz nada más entrar en la Sala Común.

-Lo siento... lo siento-se excuso Rose con Scorpius y los dos corrían hacia el Gran Comedor atrayendo las miradas indiscretas.

-¿Pero que clase de despertador tienes?-le pregunto enfurruñado Scorpius-mira, por tu culpa tengo que cargar con todo...-se quejo Scorpius que llevaba todos los libros a la espalda como Rose-menuda forma de empezar...-se quejo por lo bajo.

-Ya te he dicho que lo si...-le reprocho Rose, pero alguien que salía como un exhalación del Gran Comedor se choco contra ella impidiéndole acabar y Rose se agarro con fuerza a Scorpius para no caerse.

-Alice...-suplico Lily, la que había arrollado a Rose era Alice Longbottom- perdona, sabes como es James... lo siento mucho...

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?-pregunto Scorpius mientras ayudaba a Rose a ponerse bien.

-Ni idea... pero Alice estaba de un humor de perros-dijo Rose impresionada, adoraba a Alice y esta era muy cariñosa pero tenia un carácter horripilante y si a eso le sumábamos James... el resultado te hacia temer por tu vida.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto una voz soñadora pero preocupada.

-Lys, ¿que le pasa a Alice?-le pregunto Rose a la rubia de Lysander.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros e intentaba no reírse.

-¿Que hacia la hermana de Al, siguiéndola?-pregunto extrañado Scorpius- normalmente eso lo hace su otro hermano...-dijo casualmente haciendo que las chicas se riesen.

-Chicos, yo ya llego tarde a Historia... pero Binns no se entera de nada, ¿Y vosotros?-pregunto tranquilamente Lysander reprimiéndose una carcajada, mientras veía a Rose y Scorpius ahogar un grito y precipitarse sobre los horarios que aun estaban sobre la mesa, solo estaba los de Rose y Scorpius y ya casi no quedaba nadie en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando Rose miro su horario empezó a subir las escaleras a la par que Scorpius deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las escaleras no cambiaran para no llegar tarde a su clase.

-Menos mal... que tengo clase en el primer piso...-dijo Rose con flato, reconocía que perdió algo de forma por la escasez de quidditch y la deliciosa comida de su abuela durante las vacaciones.

-Adiós Rose-dijo Scorpius que corría subiendo por las escaleras.

-¡Espera!-le grito Rose-Runas Antiguas queda en el primer piso-le grito pero Scorpius seguía subiendo.

-Ya, pero yo tengo Estudios Muggles-le contesto mientras subía.

-¿Que?-le grito sorprendida-¿Por que?-le pregunto y subió algunos escalones para colocarse en el hueco de las escaleras y escuchar la respuesta

-Por los coches-dijo Scorpius riéndose y asomándose unos pisos mas arriba, Rose puso los ojos en blanco- un minuto-le grito desde arriba.

Rose dio un bote y empezó a correr hacia su clase de Runas, maldiciendo por lo bajo, por lo visto estaría sola en esa clase, ya sonaba la campana que daba comienzo a la clase, cuando Rose entro en el aula, aun resoplando por la carrera.

-Señorita Weasley, agradecería que la próxima vez fuese más puntual-dijo la profesora.

-Lo siento-contesto Rose muy colorada, se fijo que es resto de la clase la miraba, pero para su alegría descubrió que en esa clase tenia a alguien conocido y se sentó a su lado.

-Rosie, deberías cambiar de despertador, lo sabes, ¿no?-pregunto con una sonrisa Eleine, por su cara Rose también agradecía tener una amiga en la clase.

-Ya lo se-contesto cansinamente Rose, pero no lo haría, le tenia cariño a ese despertador, se lo había echo el mismo abuelo Weasley con sus manos, no lo cambiaria aunque funcionara tan mal-¿donde esta Al?-pregunto por su primo, porque no le veía por ninguna parte.

-En Estudios Muggles-le contesto simplemente Eleine.

-¿Por cogió esa asignatura y tu no?-le pregunto con curiosidad Rose por lo bajo.

-Por lo mismo que tu-le contesto Eleine-mis abuelos eran muggles y ya se todo sobre el mundo muggle y por Albus... dijo algo de motos...-añadió Eleine en un suspiro por lo bajo- ¿y Scor?-pregunto.

-Coches...-dijo Rose por lo bajo.

Las amigas se miraron pusieron los ojos en blanco y suspiraron al unísono...

-Hombres...-y se echaron a reír mas alto de lo que quisieran.

-Prince y Weasley-reprocho la profesora porque les havia interrumpido su explicación-se quedaran después de clase para una tarea que les encomendare, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, profesora Babbling-dijeron al unísono una vez mas Eleine y Rose coloradas.

* * *

><p>Después de sus clases Encantamientos y Herbología, los cuatro juntos caminaban hacia los límites del Bosque Prohibido, donde sabían que Hagrid impartía sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.<p>

Rose recordó la expresión de su madre cuando le dijo que escogería también la clase de Hagrid con Aritmancia y con Runas, (la clase de Aritmancia si la compartía con Scorpius, Albus y Eleine por la contra se decidieron por Adivinación), pero Rose no se quiso dejar llevar por la experiencia de su madre en esa clase, adoraba a Hagrid y con el paso del tiempo se hizo un profesor experto y de respecto entre todos sus alumnos, también por eso era el jefe de la casa con los alumnos... "mas traviesos" aunque la lista solo la componían, James, Fred y Alexandra.

-Me encanta la profesora Hookun, yo y Al ya somos sus alumnos favoritos, gracias a nuestro entusiasmo-relataba alegremente Scorpius-por eso no nos puso deberes-Rose gruño y Eleine se rió.

-¿Que os paso a vosotras?-pregunto Albus.

-A mi y a Rose nos castigaron con mas deberes por reírnos en clase-les contó Eleine.

-¿Por que?-le pregunto incrédulo Scorpius.

-Por vuestra culpa-les dijo Rose a Albus y Scorpius.

Ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros sin entender nada.

-Mujeres-dijeron simplemente los dos, y los cuatro se echaron a reír aunque ni Albus ni Scorpius sabían del todo porque.

Cuando Albus y sus amigos llegaron al huerto de Hagrid vieron a todos sus compañeros allí, esa clase la compartiría también con Borgia y su sequito... desgraciadamente.

Pero lo mejor de ese día, es que se le había pasado el mal humor y el estúpido enfado que tuvo con Scorpius, estaba deseando comenzar la clase y ver que criatura les enseñaría su padrino.

-Valla-dijo Hagrid que salía de su cabaña-no me esperaba tanta gente... pero me alegro-dijo sonriente-pues pongámonos en marcha-dijo simplemente Hagrid adentrándose en el Bosque, los amigos se miraron entre si y higuerón al semigigante de su amigo, no sin miedo.

Pero al poco de andar, Albus observo a las criaturas que les tocaban ese día... hipogrifos y se quedo maravillado, eran muchos animales pero todos de colores distintos, aunque pataleaban con sus impresionantes y feroces patas delanteras con sus garras.

-Bueno chicos, como os imaginareis, hoy estudiaremos a estas preciosas criaturas-dijo Hagrid con una enorme sonrisa- los hipogrifos, pero... prestar mucha atención, son muy orgullosos y peligrosos si se ofenden, veis sus garras, podrían destrozaros sin mucha dificultad... por lo cual... mostrarles respeto y ellos lo harán lo mismo, son criaturas sumamente nobles, ¿queda claro?-pregunto Hagrid a la clase.

-Si-contestaron la clase.

-Bien-aprobó Hagrid con una gran sonrisa-¿Algún voluntario?- y Albus vio como prácticamente todos los Gryffindor levantaron la mano, entre ellos Rose y Scorpius sin titubear, algún que otro Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero ningún Slytherin, aunque Albus veía que Hagrid miraba significativamente a Eleine y sabia que esta no le tenia miedo a ninguna criatura, pero en ese momento Albus miraba a los ojos verdes de Eleine y a las garras de los hipogrifos y no le gustaba nada...

-Yo lo haré-dijo Albus antes de que Eleine levantara su brazo, y en ese instante se arrepintió, no le gustaba como le miraban los hipogrifos...

-¡Albus!-dijo feliz Hagrid, tanto Rose como Eleine le miraban preocupado y Scorpius con incredibilidad y Albus sintió un gran peso en el estomago... que no sabia si era de nervios o lo que le motivo para "casi suicidarse"...-si sigues mis indicaciones no habrá inconvenientes...

Y Hagrid se adentro entre la manada de hipogrifos, ahora su prima se acerco a el en la ausencia momentánea de Hagrid.

-Tranquilo Albus, seguro que lo haces muy bien...-le animo Rose-tu recuerda todo lo que dijo Hagrid antes...-Albus se preguntaba de que estaba hablando Rose, el no recordaba nada-y... ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto asustada su prima, Albus solo afirmaba con la cabeza-estas mas pálido que Scorpius...-añadió en un susurro para que Scorpius no lo escuchara.

-Al, haber como te defiendes de Humberto-dijo Hagrid y traía atado a un hipogrifo, de color marrón oscuro- es el mas agresivo, pero seguro que lo dominas bien-y coloco a la criatura a una distancia prudente de Albus.

Rose retrocedió como el resto dejándole vía libre a Albus con su hipogrifo.

-Ahora acércate a el muy despacito sin hacer ruido...-le indico Hagrid, Albus avanzaba pero a regañadientes-muy bien, ahora mírale directamente a los ojos, no confiara en ti si parpadeas demasiado...-a Albus eso le estaba costando mucho mas, ¿como quería Hagrid que no parpadeara? Era imposible y los ojos se le estaban irritando-bien-añadió Hagrid satisfecho, ahora inclínate-le dijo su padrino, Albus ahora estaba indeciso, no quería inclinarse ante esa criatura que lo podría desgarrar-hazlo... confía en mi...-y con gran fe Albus hizo lo que Hagrid le pidió, se incorporo y siguió mirando al hipogrifo a los ojos-valla...-dijo Hagrid decepcionado, a Albus no le gusto ni un pelo ese "valla"-Al, retrocede, lo has echo bien, este es muy orgulloso... no cesara-dijo Hagrid interponiéndose entre en hipogrifo y Albus.

Albus retrocedió a toda prisa, no le gustaba ni un pelo como lo miraba Humberto. Y se coloco con sus amigos, y estés les daban unas palmaditas en la espalda como muestra de apoyo.

-Aquí, donde lo veis... Humberto es el hipogrifo mas orgulloso que he tenido, era salvaje y el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio me lo ha dado con la esperanza de que lo eduque, lo intente, ante mi si se postra pero no le he visto hacerlo ante nadie mas-luego Hagrid miro a Albus- no te sientas mal, no esperaba que lo consiguieras, pero como...-y no dijo nada mas al momento.

Albus se sintió rabioso, ya sabia como acababa la frase "... como te pareces tanto a tu padre, pensé que lo conseguirías" "...como tu padre hizo cosas inauditas tu también" y cosas por el estilo, sabia que su padrino no se lo decía con malas intenciones pero no quería que le dijeran que se parecía tanto a su padre...

-Pero bueno, dejaremos a Humberto a un lado, ahora todos practicareis con otros hipogrifos, hacerlo como hizo Albus, si se postra ante vosotros, podréis acariciarles si no, os aconsejo que os alejéis de ellos rápida, pero tranquilamente-les aviso Hagrid.

Y así todos se colocaron por parejas y cogieron un hipogrifo, como era costumbre Albus se coloco de pareja con Scorpius y las chicas juntas. Se turnaron y no hubo mayores consecuencias, los hipogrifos de todos se inclinaron ante los alumnos, Albus estaba encantado de haberlo conseguido al fin, pero aun así miraba al hipogrifo Humberto, que en ese momentos escarbaba y afilaba sus terribles garras contra un árbol.

-Chicos, quedan diez minutos para que termine la clase, si podéis hacerme llegar a vuestros nuevos amiguitos...-dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

-Al, los hipogrifos no están nada mal, pero tanto como amiguitos... prefiero a Aurum, ¿verdad?-dijo Scorpius, Albus intento aguantarse la risa y recordó a su enfadada lechuza Fher, aun no lo había perdonado por la forma que le trato la ultima vez, aunque Albus no perdía la esperanza y lo colmaba de chucherías lechuciles.

-Y que lo digas-le contesto Albus riendo a su amigo, ya no estaba nada molesto con el, pero aun se preguntaba que paso entre las familias de ambos en el pasado.

-Muchas gracias chicos-dijo Hagrid sonriendo-cinco puntos para todos-regalo a la clase dejando muy contentos a todos, y listos para marcharse.

-Hagrid-dijo de repente Lía Borgia. Todos la miraron-quisiera intentarlo con Humberto porque la clase no termina hasta dentro de cinco minutos...-dijo con desprecio.

-No creo que sea conveniente... Borgia-le contesto Hagrid en el mismo todo que ella, Albus sabia que Hagrid no perdonaría a Borgia por lo que le hizo a Eleine el curso pasado, como todos en su familia.

-Mi hipogrifo no me supuso un reto... tal vez Humberto si lo sea... como Potter no fue capaz...-dejo caer Borgia asesinamente.

A Albus empezó a hervirle la sangre, Borgia lo que quería era dejarle mal ante todos, pero Albus dudaba que ese hipogrifo le fuera a hacer caso a esa...

-Muy bien, si es lo que deseas adelante-dijo Hagrid-pero...-y se callo otra vez dejando claro que dudaba de que lo consiguiera, algo que no le importo ni lo mas mínimo a Borgia.

Lía Borgia, empezó a acercarse al hipogrifo con cuidado, le miro a los ojos mientras, se inclino, ante el sin miedo ni dudas y se volvió a incorporar con una seguridad que Albus sabia perfectamente que el no tenia...

Y ante el asombro de todos... el hipogrifo inclina sus patas delanteras y se postra ante Borgia...

-Vale... veinte puntos a Slytherin-dijo entre dientes y enrabietado Hagrid-buen trabajo... Borgia- Hagrid era justo aunque sabia que no se lo merecía.

Albus se puso muy furioso, Lía cuando paso por su lado con sus amigos le miro por encima del hombro, Albus tuvo la tentación de abalanzarse sobre ella pero Scorpius y Rose cogían sus brazos para pararle y advertirle que no hiciera una locura.

-Al...-intento decir Eleine.

-Me voy a mi cuarto-dijo Albus simplemente zafándose del agarre de su prima y su mejor amigo- no tengo hambre-y dicho esto dejo a sus amigos plantados, Borgia ya había desaparecido, lo cierto es que no tenia hambre, no después del ridículo al cual le expuso Borgia.

Entro en su Sala Común y subió a su dormitorio con la esperanza de estar solo, no quería ver ni a Borgia ni a sus amigos, aunque lamentablemente compartía cuarto con dos de ellos y no tardarían.

Estaba tumbado de espaldas a la puerta, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, cuando escucha que la puerta se abría... Goyle y Flint ya estaba allí, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta no quería hablar con esos.

Pero noto como algo se sentaba a su lado, se giro sorprendido y vio que se trataba de Eleine.

-Te he traído pastel de chocolate-dijo Eleine, mientras le tendía un trozo enorme de este pastel-recordé que es tu favorito.

-Eli, no tenias que molestarte-pero de todas formas Albus acepto el pastel, reconocía que ahora si tenia hambre.

-Ya es tarde, debería irme-dijo Eleine simplemente y se levanto, Albus la miraba marcharse-Al-se giro en la puerta-no dejes que Lía te afecte, que duermas bien-y como entro se fue.

Albus comió con ganas el postre que le dio su amiga, ya de buen humor... pensó que se trataba del chocolate, su padre siempre se lo recomendaba si no se sentía bien... pero siempre se lo aconsejo con dementores, no con nada mas...


	5. El Boggart

Albus esperaba ansioso a que Eleine bajara de su dormitorio, ya habían pasado unos días y tendría su primera clase de Adivinación, su padre no le recomendó esa asignatura, pero lo que si le dijo era que... Trelawney, era una mujer más que particular...

-Buenos días-dijo Eleine a su lado, Albus estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no reparo en la presencia de su amiga.

-Buenos días, Eleine-la saludo Albus contento de golpe-¿preparada para Adivinación?

-¿Preparado, para lo que vendrá después?-le pregunto con una sonrisa Eleine.

-Estoy deseando saber que nos tiene preparado tu madre- le dijo sinceramente Albus.

-Tendrás que esperar para verlo-dijo Eleine con una sonrisa de suficiencia dejando a Albus con la curiosidad.

Albus y Eleine caminaron temprano hacia el Gran Comedor como era costumbre en ellos, por suerte los miércoles no tendrían que aguantar las discusiones mañaneras de Rose y Scorpius por los mala madrugadora que era Rose, no compartían Adivinación con ellos.

Pero cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor... Albus no daba crédito a lo que veía... y Eleine tampoco...

-¿QUE QUEREMOS?-pregunto una voz conocida y mandona, era Alice.

-¡MÁS ESPACIO!-contesto la masa humana que componía los Hufflepuff.

-¿POR QUE LO QUEREMOS?-pregunto Alice en voz ampliada por un hechizo, ella parecía la líder de esa curiosa manifestación.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF MASIFICADO!- grito la multitud, entre la que observo a Lysander, muy contenta.

Los Hufflepuff, todos vestían túnicas de un color amarillo chillón que gracias a la claridad del Gran Comedor hacia daño en los ojos, también en las túnicas tenían las palabras de "Hufflepuff masificado" como lema, pero había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso, la única pelirroja que conocía Albus en Hufflepuff era la "líder" Alice, pero entre la multitud reconocía una cabellera pelirroja, muy conocida para Albus... James... este seria capaz de todo para ganarse a Alice, también llevaban unas chapas todos, que desde la entrada del Gran Comedor Albus no sabia que era...

-Alice, si que sabe armar un lío...-le dijo Eleine por lo bajo, y Albus no pudo estar mas que de acuerdo, los Hufflepuff ocupaban su mesa repitiendo sus consignas, no tardarían en llegar los profesores y no quería que les pillase en medio. Y se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Que os parece?-pregunto Fred que intentaba controlar la risa.

-¿Vosotros la habéis ayudado a hacer todo esto?-pregunto Albus con curiosidad.

-Para nada-le contesto Alexandra, por lo visto ellos era los mas madrugadores, no había nadie mas en el Gran Comedor, quitando a los Hufflepuff y algún que otro Ravenclaw madrugador que no salía de su estupor- nuestra Alice se basta muy bien ella solita para crear todo esto...-dijo Alex contenta.

-Al profesor Longbottom le va a dar un ataque-dijo Eleine.

-No te creas-le dijo Fred-esta acostumbrado-dijo mientras se reía-es su padre.

-Pero, ¿que hace en medio mi hermano?-Alex y Fred lo miraron significativamente casi con preocupación, la pregunta no necesitaba respuesta-¿Y vosotros que tenéis que ver?-le pregunto Albus, sabia que directa o indirectamente tenían algo que ver, esos dos (con James) siempre tenían algo que ver si en Hogwarts había un caos.

-Aunque me abochorne reconocerlo...-dijo Alex con falsa indignación-somos peones...-y a continuación metió la mano en una saca que tenia cerca y saco dos chapas amarillas y se las paso a Albus y Eleine.

-Ponerlas, o Alice nos matara-les pidió Fred con fingida súplica.

Albus rió ante las ocurrencias de los dos, pero cogió su chapa y la observo de cerca, en ella se representaba un tejon (el animal que representaba a Hufflepuff) encerrado en una jaula muy pequeña para el con una cara tan triste que Albus dudaba que los tejones fueran tan expresivos, con el lema de "Hufflepuff masificado"

-Pero, ¿por que esta protesta?-pregunto Eleine curiosa.

-No lo preguntaras en serio-dijo Fred sorprendido, esa vez era de verdad-mírales-dijo señalando a la mesa contigua- no se pueden sentar en su mesa todos juntos.

Albus miro y era cierto, los Hufflupuff ocupaban todos sus bancos y el resto que quedaban sin sitio se sentaban en la mesa o permanecían de pie o sentados en las rodillas de otros compañeros.

-Es verdad-recordó de pronto Albus- en nuestro año somos cincuenta, diez Gryffindors, ocho Ravenclaws y seis Slytherins, el resto Hufflepuff, veintiséis...-dijo Albus

-Pues imaginar compartir dormitorio con trece personas-dijo Alice- por eso Ali esta tan enfadada, este año acabaron treinta y cinco chicos y chicas en Hufflepuff...-dijo por lo bajo.

-A este paso solo habrá dos casas en Hogwarts-dijo Fred entre risas- Hufflepuff y el resto- todos rieron- Alex, ¿te imaginas compartir Sala Común con las serpientes?-ahora Eleine y Albus le miraron mal- lo siento-dijo Fred captando su metedura de pata mientras Alex se reía- para ser culebras nos caéis bien... lo decía por Borgia y esos...-intento enmendar sin mucho resultado Fred.

-Gracias-dijo Eleine con sarcasmo, ahora los cuatro rieron sin problemas.

Después de desayunar, los profesores se llevaron a los indignados Hufflepuff, (el profesor Longbottom estaba aun mas indignado con Alice) y mientras estos se iban, llegaron Rose y Scorpius discutiendo, en cuanto Albus y Eleine vieron el panorama decidieron que ya era hora de subir a su clase y dejando a Rose diciendo _"lo siento, lo siento..."_ todo el rato y Scorpius diciendo _"Por tu culpa nunca nos enteramos de lo interesante que pasa... con Alice"._

-E..li...-dijo Albus casi ahogado por el esfuerzo-Tenemos... que encontrar un... atajo-dijo mientras se sentaba en la pared debajo de algún cuadro que los miraba con curiosidad.

-Y que lo digas...-dijo Eleine ella también estaba cansada por el esfuerzo-nunca... he estado en esta parte...

-Ni yo-le dijo Albus-¿crees que nos queda mucho?

-Espero que no-le contesto Eleine y siguieron andando y llegaron al lugar donde se impartía la clase de Adivinación.

Subieron las escaleras de caracol y vieron la sala de la profesora Trelawney, sumida en la penumbra con olor a incienso y un poco a licor de jerez, Albus y Eleine se sentaron en una mesita juntos sobre los cojines que estaban dispersados en toda la clase, cuando hubo llegado casi todos, (con la misma cara de desconcierto que Albus y Eleine), apareció sumida entre las sombras la profesora Trelawney.

-Bienvenidos a Adivinación-dijo con solemnidad, pero se le escapo un hipido, que hizo que Albus y Eleine se riesen- me sorprende que tanta gente haya querido cursar la asignatura mas difícil en la magia... aunque eso ya lo sabia-dijo con un tono de absoluta certeza, que Albus pensó que no tenia- hoy aprenderemos a leer los posos del te, así que coged cada cual una taza y venir aquí para que os la llene-dijo la profesora, así que uno por una fueron pasándose por delante de la profesora-ahora beber, cuando solo queden los pasos, remover el contenido tres veces con la mano izquierda y poned la taza boca abajo y luego podremos ver los que o depara el futuro...-dijo con entusiasmo- con la ayuda de Disipar las nieblas del futuro, paginas 5 y 6...-añadió en el mismo tono, los alumnos intentaron no reírse.

Albus y Eleine hicieron todo lo que les mando la profesora, pero Albus se mostraba muy susceptible del resultado de todo eso, lo mismo que Eleine.

-Ahora intercambiar la taza con vuestros compañeros-añadió la profesora, sentada en su lugar con los innumerables chales y collares que poseía. Albus tomo la taza de Eleine y Eleine la de Albus.

-Comienzo yo-dijo Albus fijándose bien en la taza de su amiga Eleine-tienes una especie de cruz... significa-dijo Albus mirando el libro- ¿que estas marcada? ¿De que?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Yo que se, eres tu el que lo dice...-se excuso Eleine-haber tu...-y Eleine miraba la taza de Albus con curiosidad- parece que hay como... una especie de flecha, pero parece rota por la mitad...-dijo Eleine mirando el libro, buscando alguna explicación.

-¿Podría...? ¿Señorita?-pregunto la profesora Trelawney, a Albus se le encogió el corazón, su tío Ron le dijo que esa mujer predice la muerte de sus alumnos... tres veces a la semana de forma distinta...

Eleine le dio la taza, la profesora mientras la examinaba la giraba y su expresión se volvía cada vez mas calmada, Albus no sabia que pensar... ni tampoco quería oír a la conclusión que llegaría esa mujer.

-Pobre...-dijo simplemente la profesora, devolviéndole la taza a Eleine.

Albus y Eleine se miraron y la clase también los observaba con curiosidad, Albus iba a preguntar pero Eleine se le adelanto.

-¿Pobre? ¿Por que profesora?-pregunto Eleine con curiosidad.

-Simplemente, que todos los temores de ese chico-dijo señalando a Albus-se harán realidad...-dijo misteriosamente dándole la espalda a Albus.

Cuando sonó la campana que daba finalizado las clases, Albus se sintió feliz de abandonar la clase de la profesora Trelawney.

-¿Que quiso decir antes?-pregunto Albus intrigado a Eleine.

-No lo se...-dijo simplemente Eleine-¿A que le tienes miedo?-le pregunto inocentemente Eleine.

Albus se puso a pensar y la realidad es... que no lo sabía. Nunca demostró pánico por nada en especial, su madre tenia miedo a la muerte, desde que su hermano Fred murió (como tío George) y su padre a los dementores, James nunca se lo confirmo... pero sabia que le horrorizan los truenos, siempre que había tormenta, acababa durmiendo en su dormitorio o en el de Lily, y su hermanita padecía claustrofobia... en cambio Albus nunca demostró miedo a nada, ni a un animal en particular (Rose tenia pánico a las arañas como tío Ron) ni nada que se le ocurriera...

-La verdad... no se a que le tengo miedo-dijo Albus- y no es por hacerme el valiente...-se intento excusar, no quería quedar como un estúpido engreído.

-Bueno... creo que pronto lo averiguaremos...-dijo Eleine con una sonrisita.

Por fin llego la hora de la clase mas esperada por Albus, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que la tenían ese mismo día por la tarde. Por desgracia con las nuevas asignaturas las horas de Defensa se redujeron pero aun así era la clase que gozaba de más horas a la semana para entusiasmo de Albus pero estas se concentraban al final de la semana y estaba emocionado...

-Eli, ¿que nos vas a enseñar tu madre?-pregunto Scorpius nervioso y no era el único.

-Ya lo veréis-dijo Eleine con una sonrisa cuando la puerta del aula de Defensa se abrió por fin...

Albus entro de los primeros en clase y ocupo su asiento en la segunda fila con Scorpius y las chicas delante como siempre. Estaba deseando comenzar la clase.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la Señora Prince en la actitud amenazante a la que tenia acostumbrada a sus alumnos desde siempre, algo que a Albus le pillo desprevenido, pensó que por lo que sucedió el curso pasado cambiaria su actitud pero no era así.

-Bienvenidos a vuestro tercer año en Defensa-dijo la profesora Prince con su habitual tono, frió y cruel- y personalmente... mi favorito-dejo caer como si nada- hable, Señorita Wilkins-dijo la profesora.

Albus giro la cabeza sorprendido como Scorpius, Rose y Eleine, y vieron a Anne Wilkins que permanecía con el brazo en alto pidiendo su turno para hablar.

-Solo quería decirle que...-empezó a titubear una de las gemelas de Gryffindor.

-...que nos alegra de que haya regresado-concluyo su hermana Jessy, con un poco de miedo.

La profesora Prince se quedo callada y toda la clase esperaba su respuesta, Albus reconocía que era un buen detalle el de las gemelas pero no se imaginaba la respuesta de la profesora Prince.

-Gracias... yo también me alegro de haber vuelto, Señoritas Wilkins-dijo la profesora Prince, abandonando la crueldad de su voz y su tono era más caluroso.

Ahora, después de las palabras, que dejaron a Albus, Rose, Scorpius y sobre todo a Eleine sorprendidos, el resto de la clase mostró su alegría por la vuelta de la profesora Prince a su puesto, la única que no parecía encantada era Lía...

-Centrémonos, por favor-pidió la profesora Prince después de un rato, recobrando su tono cruel y frió, pero la clase en general estaba muchísimo mas animada-como iba diciendo, en tercero estudiaremos a las criaturas tenebrosas y como combatirlas... aunque en mi sincera opinión, se tratan de seres incomprendidos por los humanos...-los chicos se miraron riendo, seguro que también pensaban en Hagrid- empezaremos por una curiosa criatura... el boggart... y como todos sabéis, puedo disponer de uno, Traicy-llamo la profesora Prince al aire y de repente, aunque Albus estaba acostumbrado apareció de la nada el fénix negro en el que se solía transformar, pero este estaba recuperado del todo, después de las quemaduras que tuvo en Junio, gracias a los cuidados de su dueña-Ahora levantaros, será una clase practica, todos con varita-ordeno la profesora Prince

Todos se levantaron como ordeno la profesora Prince con sus varitas en alto y mentalizados.

-Como ya os he dicho en mi primer día aquí, Traicy es inmune al hechizo de destrucción de boggarts, pero ayudara mucho para practicar, los boggarts, dentro de los que consideramos criaturas oscuras...-explico con cierto desprecio la profesora Prince, Albus admiraba lo comprometida que estaba con estas criaturas- son consideradas de las mas peligrosas, porque con la capacidad de transformarse en los mas temido, pueden incapacitar las habilidades del mago... y todos tememos a algo, nadie es inmune al boggart-dijo la profesora, Albus recordó las palabras de Eleine, ahora si que Albus sabría por fin a lo que tenia miedo- el hechizo para combatirlos es el _Riddikulus_, pero solo es posible con mucha concentración mental, tenéis que "ridiculizar" vuestros miedos, así que cuando apuntéis al boggart debéis tener en mente una imagen cómica de vuestro miedo... os daré unos minutos para pensar y todos-dijo con especial énfasis en "todos"-os mediréis a Traicy, por ultimo lo que destruye al boggart es la risa.

Albus se quedo en silencio bastante tenso, por lo visto Rose y Scorpius tenia claro sus miedos por que murmuraban palabras como Rose "claque" y Scorpius "aporrearse" en cambio Eleine estaba dudosa y Albus no sabia a lo que tenia que combatir.

-Listos-dijo la profesora Prince haciendo desaparecer los pupitres, Albus sabia que eso estaba lejos de ser una pregunta-formar en una fila... empezara... Borgia.

Albus miro como esta dirigía una mirada asesina a la profesora Prince pero no se atrevió en ningún momento a contradecirla, Traicy se encaro hacia Borgia y para sorpresa de todos... se transformo en la Señora Prince.

-Sinceramente... no me lo espera-dijo simplemente la profesora Prince, pero en su duro rostro era difícil saber si estaba sorprendida o no. Borgia miro avergonzada y furiosa a la profesora Prince-Traicy envaino su varita...

-_RIDDIKULUS_-grito furiosa y la Señora Prince-Traicy cayo derrotada, era de todo menos ridículo... pensó Albus.

-No es la primera vez que me encuentro con esto Borgia-dijo la Señora Prince, mientras que la Señora Prince-Traicy intentaba levantarse sin problemas-lo has echo muy bien-añadió simplemente- diez puntos a Slytherin-pero Borgia estaba muy lejos de estar contenta.

Así pasaron varios turnos y varias serpientes, cucarachas, ratas y varias mutilaciones... fue el turno de Rose, Albus no se sorprendió de ver aparecer una enorme araña peluda, pero lo que hizo reírse hasta que le dolieran las costillas era que bailara claque sobre sus patas traseras, después de Rose fue Scorpius y ante su sorpresa, el boggart era un Troll, horroroso y apestoso que llevaba un enorme garrote, con el que se empezó a golpearse la cabeza muy duramente, ganándose las risas otra vez de todos.

-Prince, tu turno-dijo la profesora Prince a Eleine.

Esta avanzo muy dudosa y Albus reconocía que estaba asustada, Traicy se encaro sobre ella y para horror de todos se transformo... en un tigre muerto... Albus entendía bien lo que eso significaba, como todos.

-Prince-dijo la profesora Prince con cuidado-tranquila y concéntrate- y Eleine asintió muy dudosa.

-_Riddikulus_-pronuncio Eleine señalando con su varita al tigre muerto.

En un momento las heridas tan feas que tenia el tigre cicatrizaron al momento y vivo empezó a desperezarse como si se hubiera echado una siesta.

-Muy bien, Prince-dijo la profesora, pero Eleine retrocedía a la cola de alumnos aliviada pero aun estaba un poco pálida-Potter, vamos eres el ultimo-dijo la profesora Prince y Albus se adelanto bastante asustado pero no sabia de que.

Cuando estuvo cerca de Traicy, esta empezó a cambiar hasta adquirir una presencia humana muy conocida e importante para Albus... Este se sorprendió como todos en su clase... esa persona no podía ser su miedo...


	6. Miedos Metafóricos

-¿Scorpius?-dijo Albus sorprendido y dudoso.

Rose tampoco daba crédito a lo que veía, el boggart de su primo, o que es lo mismo, el miedo de su primo Albus era... Scorpius, Rose giro la vista al Scorpius de verdad y también miraba la escena con incredibilidad, como Eleine.

-Profesora... esto...-pero Albus no pudo acabar porque de repente el Scorpius-Traicy, se abalanzo sobre Albus con un enorme cuchillo en las manos.

Rose grito de pavor como casi todos en la clase, Albus asustado se intento alejar y esquivar el ataque, sin intentar combatir el boggart con el hechizo.

-TRAICY-bramo la profesora Prince furiosa.

Ante el grito de su ama, el boggart adquirió la forma de una golondrina y voló por la estancia e se refugió el las vigas del tejado de la clase, tanto Rose como Eleine se adelantaron preocupadas por Albus que aun seguía en el suelo.

-Al, ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Rose, este asintió, pero tenia muy mala cara y sudaba frió.

-No te preocupes...-intento decirle Eleine mientas le ayudaban a ponerse bien, pero a Rose no le gustaba nada el aspecto de su primo.

Rose miro una vez mas y vio al autentico Scorpius se quedo paralizado con la mirada asustada e impresionada, Rose dedujo que seria muy extraño verte a ti mismo atacar de muerte a tu mejor amigo.

-Potter, lo lamento... Traicy al fin y al cabo es un boggart y no puede reprimir sus instintos...-dijo la profesora Prince también acercándose a Albus- si necesitas ayuda-añadió por lo bajo para que solo Albus, Eleine y Rose le escuchasen- ya sabes donde encontrarme...

Albus asintió una vez mas y volvió al lugar donde estaban los alumnos, Rose se fijo que su primo intentaba eludir de todas las formas posibles la mirada de su amigo, y Scorpius aun no había dicho nada y no le culpaba, si le pasase eso a ella no sabría que decir... pero lo que Rose hizo que se enfureciera era que veía a Borgia con una cara de inmensa alegría... Rose no era un persona agresiva pero le hubiera deseado quitar esa expresión de su cara con un buen golpe... sin varitas.

-Alumnos, por ultimo-llamo la atención la profesora Prince, aplacando un poco los instintos asesinos de Rose- si os vais a enfrentar a un boggart hacerlo acompañados, porque así los boggarts perderán la concentración y no sabrán en que transformarse, ¿entendido?-pregunto, la clase asintió y sonó el timbre- buenas tardes, hasta mañana-se despidió la profesora Prince, pero aun todos hablaban en susurros del ultimo boggart.

Los últimos en salir fueron los cuatro amigos, Rose y Eleine intercambiaban miradas cómplices, mientras que Scorpius miraba a Albus un poco indeciso y Albus miraba al suelo, Rose supuso que se sentía un poco avergonzado.

-Al...-intento hablarle Scorpius.

-Olvídalo-dijo de golpe Albus pero a Rose no le pareció enfadado pero si confuso, pero por la cara de Scorpius parecía que le hubiesen abofeteado-voy a ver a Hagrid-añadió y se fue, sin darle tiempo a sus amigos a seguirle.

-Scor...-le llamo Eleine-tranquilo, Albus no sabía... bueno a lo que tenía miedo y... esta muy sorprendido... además en Adivinación...-pero Eleine se callo al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Scorpius.

-Rosie...-le llamo Scorpius-habla con Albus, por favor...-le pidió Scorpius

-¿Y que quieres que le diga?-le contesto preocupada Rose.

-Rose no lo se...-dijo Scorpius abatido-lo único que quiero... bueno, no lo se, no quiero que deje de hablarme... y Rosie-dijo Scorpius cogiendo su brazo y parándola en medio del pasillo, Eleine miraba expectante a los dos- te juro que nunca le haría daño ni a el, ni a ti, ni a Eli... ni a nadie-dijo un tanto desesperado.

-Scor, eso ya lo se-dijo Rose cogiéndole la mano para tranquilizarlo- no necesitas jurarme nada, se que nunca nos harás daño...-dijo Rose con una sonrisa, y si Rose no estuviera tan absorta en la mirada agradecida de Scorpius se daría cuenta de que Eleine intentaba alejarse sutilmente, pero...

-MALFOY-gritaron dos voces.

Rose y Scorpius se soltaron al momento y vieron como se acercaban peligrosamente James y Lily Potter.

-¿Que es eso que anda divulgando Borgia?-pregunto de mala manera Lily.

-¿Que le has hecho a nuestro hermano?-pregunto James amenazadoramente.

-Yo... no... ¡Nada!-contesto Scorpius-¡Jamás y lo sabéis!-ahora los hermanos Potter se miraron dudosos.

-Lily y James-les llamo Rose en tono recriminador- ¿como podéis dudar de Scor?-les pregunto indignada.

-Mira lo sentimos mucho-se excuso James-pero lo que esta divulgando Borgia no me gusta ni un pelo.

-Lía siempre nos tiene que amargar la existencia...-dijo Eleine por lo bajo.

-Y lo que pase es algo que solo Albus puede decirnos... es su boggart y las dudas y esas cosas...-añadió Rose mirando a Scorpius-es algo que tiene que solucionar el propio Albus... nadie debería meterse, ¿no crees?-ahora se lo preguntaba directamente a Scorpius.

-Si...-acabo por aceptando abatido Scorpius.

-Chicos, vamos al Gran Comedor-dijo Eleine y los cinco empezaron a caminar.

Rose observo como sus primos no dijeron nada mas, ella pensó que era suficiente con ver a Scorpius tan abatido y sabían... aunque les cueste reconocerlo (son los hermanos de Albus) que el mas protector con Albus era su amigo Scorpius, siempre dio la cara por el, incluso en primero llego a plantarle cara a los Lestrange, el solo por Albus.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, todos miraron a Scorpius, Rose tenia que reconocer que la odiosa y repugnante Lía si sabia difundir las noticias, Rose volvía a tener esos instintos asesinos de arrancarle el horrible pelo que tenia Lía uno por uno, pero Eleine le cogió del brazo obligando a Rose a sentarse en su mesa y dejar de mirar a Lía.

-La odio, ¿sabes?-le dijo Rose a Eleine.

-No eres la única Rosie...-pero la voz de Eleine se perdió-Scor, ¿esa no es Aurum?-dijo con curiosidad señalando la lechuza dorada que se acercaba a ellos.

-Estaba en casa, ¿que hace aquí...?-dijo Scorpius muy extrañado cuando su lechuza se poso en su hombro, llevaba un pergamino que Scorpius quito de sus patas y se puso a leerlo, una vez que acabo... Rose se preocupo, su amigo se puso mas pálido de lo que era habitual en el, se levanto y se fue, ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos, Rose también se levanto para seguirle.

-Rose-le llamo Theo-deja que se marche, necesita estar solo-se lo estaba pidiendo, pero a Rose le sonó como una orden-hoy no es un buen día para mi primo...-añadió pensativamente Theo, el sabia lo que decía el mensaje, al contrario que Rose...

* * *

><p>Albus había dado esquinazo a sus amigos, pero ahora no sabia que hacer... nunca en su vida se imagino que tendría miedo de un amigo... ahora Albus entendía porque de pequeño no le temía a nada, porque no conocía a su miedo, eso se lo decía una parte de su cerebro pero la otra le gritaba constantemente que estaba equivocado, que había algo mas detrás de todo eso...<p>

Albus caminaba sin ninguna orientación, pero siguió, como les había dicho a sus amigos visitaría a Hagrid... puede que su padrino lograra ayudarle, aunque fuera solo un poco en todo ese y esclarecer un poco sus dudas y llamo a la puerta de la cabaña.

-¡ALBUS!-dijo alegre como siempre el semigigante-no te esperaba pero que sorpresa... me alegro de que vengas... ¿solo?-Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros-¿Por que solo?-pregunto su padrino a pesar de todo Hagrid era muy intuitivo, sabia que había algo mas.

-Lo cierto es que quiero un té y... un consejo-declaro por fin Albus.

-Por el té, no hay problema, vienes a buen sitio... pero lo que es un consejo... haré lo que pueda, no lo dudes, Al-le dijo Hagrid con cariño.

-No lo dudo-le contesto Albus.

-Me, alegro-le contesto Hagrid-¿quieres cenar? Yo ya he acabado, pero aun queda algo-dijo señalando al montón... de lo que Albus pensaba que era basura sobre una fuente

-No Hagrid... no quiero-le contesto con evasivas Albus-ya cene...

Hagrid le sirvió el té y Albus mas calmadamente le contó lo que le había sucedido en su clase de Defensa.

-Ya veo... Albus, puede que le tengas miedo a los cuchillos ¿no?-pregunto su padrino con esperanza.

-Si les tuviese miedo, lo sabría desde siempre... y si fuera así... ¿Por que adopto la forma de Scorpius para intentar asesinarme?-pregunto Albus cansado de teorías.

-No lo se... pero Albus, no creo que deba ser algo de lo que preocuparse-Albus le miro poco convencido- Al-dijo su padrino suspirando-yo no te puedo ayudar pero si...

-La Señora Prince-dijo Albus pensativamente recordando sus palabras de antes _"si necesitas ayuda... ya sabes donde encontrarme"_

-Si, seguro que Aldy puede-dijo Hagrid.

-Gracias-dijo Albus y apuraba su té para irse, pero por la ventana observaba al hipogrifo Humberto, y este le devolvía la mirada-Hagrid, creo que nunca se me darán bien las criaturas mágicas-dijo recordando su nefasta actuación ante Humberto y Traicy.

-Solo fallas en una cosa-dijo Hagrid mientras le abría la puerta-confianza en ti... y en los demás-añadió con un guiño.

Albus camino a toda prisa para entrar en el castillo, una vez allí tomo los pasadizos que conducían a las mazmorras pero en vez de coger el pasillo que le llevaba a su Sala Común, todo un pasadizo que terminaba en una pared lisa... la vivienda de los Señores Prince en Hogwarts.

Albus se preguntaba una y otra vez la contraseña (si hacia falta) para entrar, siempre venia con Eleine y a ella le bastaba con un simple "mama o papa" y la puerta se materializaba, Albus probo suerte...

-Señora Prince...-dijo con poca fe.

Y ante su sorpresa la puerta se materializo, pero en ella no estaba la Señora Prince.

-¿Albus?-pregunto Matt desconcertado, por lo visto acababa de salir de la ducha, tenia el pelo mojado.

-Buscaba a la profesora Prince-dijo Albus un poco avergonzado, no se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde, se quedo hablando con Hagrid más de lo que esperaba.

-No es un poco mayor para ti-dijo Matt burlonamente, Albus se avergonzó mas.

-Matthew-reprocho una voz detrás, era la profesora Prince-Potter esperaba que vinieras-dijo simplemente-entra.

Y Albus la obedeció, por lo menos agradecía que la Señora Prince no estuviera en ropa de dormir sino Albus se sentiría todavía mas incomodo allí.

-Toma asiento-le dijo la profesora Prince, en la mesa que tenían, Matt también se sentó al lado de su mujer, en cuanto Albus se sentó un gato negro se subió en su regazo y tocaba su mano con sus patas para que le acariciase-Potter, ese gato es Traicy, supongo que en cierto modo, te pide disculpas-le informo la Señora Prince, Albus empezó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas a ese gato y lo cierto es que parecía que le gustaba- ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-pregunto sin mas

-La verdad... no lo se-dijo Albus abatido-no se por que temo a Scor...

-¿De verdad crees que tus temores residen en Malfoy?-pregunto solemnemente la profesora Prince con su tono característico de voz.

-No lo se... supongo-dijo Albus sintiéndose un poco idiota bajo la mirada de los dos adultos.

-Potter, ¿recuerdas el miedo de Eleine?-pregunto la Señora Prince mirando a su marido, este les miraba desconcertado.

-Si-dijo Albus sin dar más explicaciones.

-Sabes a quien se refería, ¿no es así?-le pregunto una vez mas la Señora Prince. Albus volvió a asentir sin querer dar mas explicaciones delante de Matt, que los miraba interrogante- puede que tu miedo sea también... un tanto metafórico-concluyo la Señora Prince, buscando las palabras.

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto con curiosidad Albus.

-Potter...-prosiguió la Señora Prince- no se si lo conoce pero hay un dicho que utilizan como metáfora de una traición... "dar una puñalada por la espalda"

-Si-dijo Albus mas emocionado-entonces usted cree... que lo que me da miedo es la ¿traición?

-Solo es una conjetura... pero si, y es una curiosa forma de representarlo, por cierto-añadió la profesora.

-Pero si es así... ¿Por que Scor?-pregunto Albus con curiosidad.

-Eso me temo que solo tu puedes saber, tal vez sientes que Malfoy te traicionara o es una persona tan importante que consideras su falta o traición, muy importante o simplemente casualidad, si pudieras encararte con un nuevo boggart, puede que adquiera otra forma distinta, de otra persona, familiar, allegado o amistad-explico la Señora Prince.

-Si tal vez-dijo Albus pensativamente-muchas gracias, Señora Prince, me ha ayudado mucho.

-No hay de que Potter, pero no olvide que es solo conjetura, puedo equivocarme-concluyo la Señora Prince.

Albus sonrió y se alejo, dudaba mucho que la profesora Prince se equivocara y en cierto modo significaba un alivio para Albus, prefería temer la traición de un amigo, que a un amigo y Albus cerro la puerta del apartamento de los Señores Prince pero aun oyó decir a Matt "Alda no quería interrumpir, pero... ¿de que hababais?"

Al salir de la vivienda de los Prince, Albus se sentía mucho mejor y estaba deseando hablar con Scorpius y aclararle esas dudas, pensó que era mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente... pero tenía una corazonada...

Cogió el mapa del merodeador (James, Rose y Albus consideraban como lo mas acertado alejar ese mapa tanto de Lily como de Hugo, llegando a la conclusión que ahora seria propiedad de Albus) y busco a Scorpius en la torre de Gryffindor, pero no lo encontró allí sino en la biblioteca... era tarde y no sabia que hacia allí ni el porque y se preocupo, además siempre que iba a la biblioteca estaba Rose y ahora estaba solo.

Albus llego a la biblioteca, como imagino estaba cerrada, pero con un simple _"Alohomora"_ logro entrar y gracias a la luz de su varita, vio en el mapa que Scorpius estaba en la zona mas alejada, donde normalmente se sentaban el y Rose. Cuando llego, vio que Scorpius aun no se percato de su presencia y tenia mal aspecto y miraba a un pergamino en la mesa...

-Scorpius-le llamo Albus suavemente, pero aun así Scorpius se asusto, no se esperaba a nadie.

-¿Albus?-pregunto dudoso Scorpius-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como sabias...?-pero Scorpius dejo de preguntar cuando Albus le mostró el mapa.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Albus de golpe, Scorpius le miro interrogante- creo que tengo miedo a que me traicionen-añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y yo...?-pregunto Scorpius.

-Casualidad-dijo simplemente Albus, Scorpius sonrió y Albus se sentó enfrente, le caía bien Scorpius y lo mejor de todo es que para entenderse al cien por cien no necesitaban muchas palabras-¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto.

Scorpius simplemente le tendió el pergamino que había sobre la mesa para que lo leyera.

_Querido Scorpius:_

_Siento mucho tener que informarte de esta forma, pero seguro que mañana aparecerá algo en la presa y todo lo que tiene que ver con tu abuelo Lucius... ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Hoy, tu abuelo tuvo un ataque al corazón, tu abuela y Draco están muy preocupados y afectados, aun sigue en Azkaban, no han dejado que le trasladáramos a San Mungo, temía que escapara... Scorpius, lo cierto... esto no tiene buena pinta, Daphne intentara sacarle de la cárcel, pero sabe que lo tiene difícil que es._

_Tú no te preocupes, estudia mucho y no te dejes provocar por lo que vas a oír, prométemelo Scorpius, deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de todo._

_Te quiere mucho_

_Mama_

Después de leer la carta, Albus se quedo con la boca abierta y muy desconcertado.

-Lo siento Scor...-dijo Albus, pero lo cierto es que no sabia que mas añadir.

-No te preocupes-dijo Scorpius calmadamente-era muy mayor, esta en la cárcel... era de esperarse, pero me fastidia que no le dejen ir al hospital...

-Hablare con mi padre-dijo Albus con fe-seguro que el puede...

-Gracias, Albus-dijo Scorpius agradecido-pero como dijo mi madre, lo dejare en sus manos... por ahora-modifico Scorpius.

-Vale, pero cualquier cosa...-se ofreció Albus.

-Ya lo se-dijo Scorpius agradecido pero Albus recordó una cosa.

-¿Tu has conocido a tu abuelo?-pregunto Albus era extraño preguntar eso pero sabia que Lucius Malfoy no salio de la cárcel desde la caída del Innombrable.

-Lo cierto es que no-dijo Scorpius-nunca le vi y casi nunca le escribo y ni el a mi... mi padre me contó muchas veces que era un hombre muy intimidante y arrogante... pero eso es la característica común de los Malfoy...-dijo simplemente.

-Si, eres un poco arrogante-dijo Albus intentando vacilarle, para animarle.

-Ya-le contesto Scorpius sonriendo-vamos a dormir-le dijo levantándose, pero aun seguía con la mirada perdida, pero para Albus ya era una victoria, como dijo la Señora Malfoy, ellos se ocuparían del Señor Malfoy y Albus se ocuparía de cerrar la boca a varios de sus compañeros que les alegrara la noticia del Señor Malfoy.


	7. Confesiones en Hogsmeade

Era el primer fin de semana de Octubre, lo que significaba la primera excursión a Hogsmeade para los alumnos de tercer año. Albus, Scorpius y Eleine descendían los senderos para llegar al pueblo, habían quedado con Teddy en las Tres Escobas para que les enseñase Oclumancia, o para convencerle...al menos.

Y todavía se estaban riendo se lo que había pasado en los últimos días...

-Me siento mal por Rose-dijo Scorpius-no se merecía quedar castigada...-dijo pensativamente.

-No te sientas mal... Rose le tenia ganas a Lía desde el _Cordis Mortem_ de la final de quidditch-le dijo Eleine riendo.

-Rose es genial, ojalá pudiera ver la cara de miedo de Lía...-dijo Albus lamentándose, pero cada vez que se lo imaginaba... no paraba de reírse, Eleine y Scorpius tampoco podían parar.

Rose estaba castigada ese fin de semana por haberse peleado con Lía Borgia... lo que paso, (y como se imagino, Albus) Borgia recibió muy bien la noticia del estado de salud del abuelo de Scorpius, y ella antes de su clase de Runas (que compartía con Rose y Eleine) lo dejo caer... sutilmente su entusiasmo... Rose se enfado y le lanzo un maleficio que le provoco que los dientes de Borgia alcanzaran una tamaño desproporcionado, por la contra Lía le lanzo otro maleficio y le puso cuernos a Rose, pero esta en vez de correr a la enfermería... ¡corrió detrás de Borgia para cornearla, por todo el primer piso!

Después de este accidente la profesora de Runas las castigo a ambas todo el fin de semana, Eleine tuvo serios problemas para contar lo que había pasado al resto de los amigos y a la familia a causa de los ataques de risa que le entraban al recordar los chillidos histéricos de Borgia mientras huía de Rose.

También después de esto (como señalaba James, Fred y Alexandra con gran orgullo) Rose se convirtió en una chica muy popular (que ya lo era, gracias al quidditch) y como una digna candidata a una gran alborotadora de Hogwarts, cosa de la que Rose no se sentía orgullosa, tampoco McGonagall ni la tía Hermione, pero el tío Ron si, además el castigo de Rose era ayudar a su padrino Neville en los invernaderos (Rose eso lo haría sin castigo) mientras que Borgia tenia que destripar alguna cosa para clase de Pociones.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Albus no pudo mas que sentir nostalgia, el ya lo conocía, antes de arreglar la casa de Grimmauld Place vivían en un apartamento en ese pueblo, y conservaba muy bonitos recuerdos. Las calles estaba repletas de las hojas que caían en los árboles en Otoño y había muchísimos alumnos, aunque Albus sabia que la mayoría iban a ir a Sortilegios Weasley.

Albus con sus amigos se encaminaron a la Tres Escobas estaba deseando tomar una de esa cervezas de mantequilla y convencer a Teddy para que les enseñe Oclumancia.

-Al... ¿No le habías dicho a Teddy, que queríamos hablar en privado con el?-pregunto Scorpius, fue el primero en entrar al bar.

-No lo recuerdo bien...-le contesto Albus, pero enseguida vio a que se refería, Teddy estaba sentado en la mesa, con Victorie, Dominique, Ben, Molly, Theodore, Louis, Daniela y Samuel. Albus se sintió frustrado con todos allí no podría hablar con Teddy libremente.

-Que pena-dijo Eleine-en fin...-dijo simplemente y se acercaba a la ya muy concurrida mesa donde ya les estaban haciendo sitio, seguida de Albus y Scorpius.

-Por fin llegáis-dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

-Mimi, te he echado de menos y a ti también Ben-dijo sinceramente Eleine.

-¿Donde esta mi hermano?-pregunto Albus.

-Los tíos, han llamado a Fred y Roxanne para que les ayudasen en la tienda, Alex, James y Jaeson fueron con ellos-les informo Victorie.

-¿Y Alice?-pregunto Scorpius que era la que faltaba.

-Todos los Hufflepuff están en plena manifestación-dijo riendo Daniela.

-Esta Alice...-suspiro Ben.

-Eras el único que la controlaba... seguro que el profesor Longbottom te echa mucho de menos-le dijo Teddy a su cuñado. Todos se rieron.

-Oye Ben-le llamo Albus recordando algo que le había dicho Hagrid el día del boggart- ¿ya has entrado en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas?

-Si, mi padre, aunque se jubilo hace años-aclaro Ben- aun es influyente en ese Departamento y gracias a el me han dado una oportunidad, pero la tengo que trabajar y muy duramente-dijo cansado.

-Ya veras que toda va bien, lo más difícil es al principio-le animo Victorie.

-¿Que tal por la universidad, Mimi?-le pregunto Albus a su prima.

-Es genial te lo recomiendo, decidirme por la carrera muggle de economía es lo mejor, adoro Oxford-dijo contentísima Mimi-lo malo es que estoy un poco lejos de Ben...-dijo con una mirada embobada a su novio-y de vosotros-añadió rápidamente ante la cara de todos.

-Eres bruja, puedes aparecerte donde te de la gana-dijo ácidamente Louis, Albus miro a su primo, Louis tenia un humor de perros desde que comenzaron el colegio y no sabia porque.

-Hermanito, te quería mas antes... cuando eras amable, ¿lo recuerdas?-le pregunto sarcásticamente Mimi a Louis.

-Ahora que lo pienso...-dijo Molly, acentuando su tono, Albus sabia que estaba a punto de regañar a alguien como la abuela-Samuel-dijo severamente, Albus se sorprendió, Sam nunca tuvo problemas con Molly-¿no me habías dicho que mi hermana estaba con Albus?.

-Esto...-dijo Sam intercambiando miradas con su novia Dana-pues...-Molly le miraba expectante y Louis también-te mentí-le confeso de golpe, Molly se enfado un poco mas- tiene una cita...-dijo al fin.

-No será...-dijo Molly amenazadoramente.

-Molly le prometí a Lucy que no te lo diría...-intento escabullirse Sam, este recibía las miradas asesinas tanto de Molly como de Louis- esta con Higgs... en el salón de té de Madame Tudipíe-confeso al final, porque no tenia mas salida.

-¡¿Como le has dejado ir?-le grito furiosa Molly-¡Y pensaba que era amiga tuya!

-¡Ella me lo pidió...-dijo Sam acorralado- Se lo prometí!

-¡Es amigo de los Borgia!-dijo Molly muy preocupada, Louis se quedo mirando la mesa enfadado.

-Molly-le llamo tranquilamente Theo para que se relajara-es mayor, sabe lo que hace... será como nosotros... pero estoy contigo.

-No, y lo sabes-dijo Molly preocupada-tu nunca nos has echo daño, Carline ya la amenazo y con Higgs tuvimos serios problemas... ¡Voy a buscarla! ¡Y TU!-le rugió a Samuel-vienes conmigo y Theo-Sam simplemente afirmo con la cabeza, le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida a su novia y se fue detrás de Molly y Theo.

-Ce est a merde!-dijo Louis enfadado en francés y le largo también, ante la mirada de estupor de todos.

-Pero, ¿que pasa?...-pregunto Dominique sin entender nada, como todos menos Dana.

-DANA-le grito Victorie enfadada, porque Dana no se sorprendió, Albus pensó que era muy mal día para los Ravenclaw.

-Dime-dijo simplemente y con la suavidad acostumbrada Dana sin inmutarse, sabía que era inútil excusarse como hizo Sam.

-¿Que pasa con Louis?-pregunto enfadada Victorie.

-Y mas te vale que sea la verdad, estamos hartas de secretismos y promesas-añadió enfadada también Dominique, Albus reconocía que sus primas mayores enfadadas daban miedo, Teddy y Ben debían estar de acuerdo porque se intercambiaban miradas cómplices, pero Dana ni si inmuto.

-Entiendo que lo queráis saber, pero eso solo concierne a Louis, busquémosle-dijo amablemente, como siempre, se levanto y seguida por las hermanas se fueron.

-Veo, que todos en esa familia cuando están enfadados, hablan en francés-dijo Ben riéndose un poco- voy a ver al profesor Longbottom, me pidió que me pasara e intentar... meter en cintura a Alice, ni que fuera su padre-añadió encogiéndose de hombros- me voy, chicos a sido un placer veros-le dijo a los pequeños- nos pasaremos por aquí en las excursiones y nos veremos, ¿vale?-dicho esto se fue.

-Por lo visto nos hemos quedados solos-dijo Teddy riéndose y Albus no se creía la suerte que tenia, en desgracia de sus primos y pensó que lo mejor para convencer a Teddy era por su "ego"

-Teddy, este año acabas en la academia de aurores, ¿que tal te va?-le pregunto Albus con fingida gran curiosidad.

-Muy bien, no tengo demasiados problemas, me presente a algún examen... sin estudiar y lo saque con nota-dijo como si nada Teddy.

Albus se fijo que Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, seguro que el también estaba arto de oírle esas cosas.

-¿Y que tal?-le pregunto inocentemente Eleine, ella capto el plan de Albus-mi madre admira la forma en que capturaste a Telio Nassar, el torturador-Teddy parecía radiante de alegría, Albus pensó que si la mejor auror del mundo, admirara tu técnica... eso si subía el ego- nos contó que ese fue uno de los peores a los que se enfrento, ¿a que si chicos?-dijo mirándoles inocentemente, Scorpius aun estaba muy desconcertado y Albus intentaba por todos los medios no reírse.

-Claro-afirmo Albus y era cierto, pero le estaban echando un poco de teatro a las palabras de la Señora Prince, palabras de las que Albus esperaba que no se enterase nunca.

-Bueno no es para tanto...-dijo Teddy con falsa modestia-también hay cosas difíciles...-dijo simplemente.

-El tío Ron comento que lo mas complicado era la Oclumancia...-dijo como si tal Albus intercambiando miradas con Eleine y Scorpius.

-Si es difícil... pero yo no tengo demasiados problemas con eso, lo cierto es que soy bastante bueno-dijo como si nada.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Eleine falsamente-mi madre siempre dice que solo logras demostrarte a ti mismo que eres bueno en algo si se lo enseñas a los demás... ¿no crees?-pregunto convincentemente, tanto que Albus pensó que Eleine seria una gran actriz.

-Si-dijo Teddy contento-estaría bien enseñar a alguien, tal vez Victorie...

-O tal vez nosotros...-dijo Albus, Teddy le miro extrañado-prénsalo-dijo convincentemente Albus-si logras que unos alumnos de trece o catorce años aprendan... es que eres brillante... ¿no crees?

-Claro-dijo Teddy con cara de felicidad, cara que se le borro al momento, mientras miraba a las espaldas de los chicos.

-Los que realmente son aquí brillantes son Eleine y Albus-dijo una voz a las espaldas de los chicos, Albus sabia a quien pertenecía ese tono tajante... a su padre, Harry Potter.

-Papa-dijo Albus, intentando aparentar inocencia-me alegro de verte...-pero por la cara de su padre no se lo creía ni en broma.

-Teddy, le diré a Ron que revise tus calificaciones en Impasibilidad e interrogatorio...-dijo severamente el padre de Albus- creo que si unos alumnos de tercero te camelan tan rápidamente...

-Lo siento es que son...-Teddy buscaba las palabras desesperado y con cara de cordero degollado- muy astutos, con razón son serpientes-dijo suspirando Teddy.

-¿El papa de Rose es tu profesor?-pregunto Eleine con curiosidad.

-No-dijo Teddy abatido-es el director de la academia... y allí da miedo-añadió por lo bajo pero se escucho de todas formas.

-Pues si es así es que hace bien su trabajo-concluyo el padre de Albus- prefiero dirigir mil veces Azkaban que a los jóvenes-añadió, pero de pronto el vaso de Scorpius toco la mesa con bastante brusquedad.

-Señor Potter...-tanteo con cuidado Scorpius-¿es usted el director de Azkaban?

Albus se quedo mirando la tensa cara de su amigo y luego a su padre que le miraba pero no parecía enfadado sino más bien comprensivo.

-Así es-dijo-pero, Scorpius, no tengo nada que ver... con la decisión de que tu abuelo siga allí, la comunidad y la mayoría del Wizemagot, lo quiere así.

-Ya veo...-contesto Scorpius desilusionado, pero Albus sabía que había resentimiento en su voz y no era para menos-buenas tardes, Señor Potter-dicho esto se marcho sin esperar a nada dejando unas monedas en la mesa, que por lo que Albus contó, pagaba la consumación de todos.

-Yo me iré con Scor...-dijo Eleine dudosa-Adiós y ha sido un placer verlo Señor Potter-dicho esto se fue en busca de Scorpius.

-Papa...-dijo Albus, entendía a su amigo y sabía que su padre poco tenía que ver con eso.

-Albus-le llamo antes de que terminara-he venido para hablar contigo... a solas-ahora Teddy hizo el amago de levantarse- no es necesario, le he pedido a Rosmerta el cuarto reservado, no hablare con Ron, pero pon mas atención-añadió y Teddy asintió agradecido.

Albus siguió a su padre hasta el reservado del bar, dejando a un confuso Teddy solo.

-Papa...-intento excusarse una vez más Albus.

-No os culpo por querer aprender cosas nuevas-le contesto su padre-pero por lo que pude notar, la hija de los Prince no necesita clases... es muy buena en Oclumancia, ya lo note, en aquella semana hace dos años que domina la técnica a la perfección...-dijo impresionado su padre.

-Si, ya nos contó que era buena-dijo Albus maravillado, y añadió-su padre le aprendió la Oclumancia porque el consideraba que si quería podía mentir a sus padres como una niña normal-dijo Albus con la intención de que fuera una buena persuasión.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo su padre, al llegar ante una puerta, parece que no hizo caso al resto de las palabras de Albus-y estoy segurísimo que Matthew Prince piensa y cree eso, pero para tu desgracia... tu padre soy yo-dijo de forma tajante.

-Así que no dejaras que Teddy nos enseñe... ¿no?-pregunto Albus abatido, sentándose en el sofá de la estancia (su padre gozaba de varios privilegios en todas partes).

-Si-dijo su padre, Albus le miro con incredibilidad-si os dejare que Ted os enseñe-dijo su padre, Albus se alegro muchísimo-pero lo hago... por miedo-Albus ahora le miraba sin entender-hay muchos magos que aun siguen sueltos y pueden, a través de vuestras mentes... haceros mas daño.

-¿Entonces aun no sabéis nada de los fugitivos que huyeron de las cárceles de Oriente?-pregunto Albus ahora preocupado.

-No, por eso os permitiere a todos que aprendáis y Teddy os enseñara, el ya os informara... en cuanto el mismo lo sepa-dijo en el momento-y pensamos en recomendárselo al resto de la comunidad y pondré a los aurores a ayudar.

-Genial...-pero a la mente de Albus paso Scorpius-Papa, ¿de verdad que no puedes hacer nada por el Señor Malfoy?-le pregunto esperanzado.

-Albus...-dijo su padre-me he ofrecido yo mismo como guardia del Señor Malfoy para San Mungo-Albus le miro agradecido-pero la comunidad no le parece suficiente... y Albus-dijo mirándole por encima de las gafas- el Señor Malfoy es el mortígafo mas odiado de todos los que quedan con vida y... -dijo suspirando-mucha gente lo quiere ver muerto-termino cerrando los ojos.

-Scor esta dolido por su familia, el y ni sus padres deberían pagar por lo que hizo ese hombre-dijo Albus abatido.

-Lo se-dijo su padre-pero no te he traído aquí para hablar solo de Lucius Malfoy.

-Entonces, ¿para que querías verme en privado?-pregunto con curiosidad Albus.

-Para contarte todo-le dijo su padre.

-¿Todo? ¿El que?-pregunto Albus sin entender

-Todo-sentencio su padre.


	8. A golpes

Albus estaba echo un lío, su padre le había contado todo, no podía creer que el Innombrable persiguiera la inmortalidad con la creación de una cosas que le llamaba Horrocruxes, que guardaba parte de su alma, tampoco daba crédito que su propio padre fuera un Horrocrux creado involuntariamente.

-Papa-le pidió Albus asustado-¿vuelve a explicarme, porque sabias tu que eras un... esa cosa?

-¿Albus te encuentras bien?-le pregunto preocupado su padre-puede que me equivocara...

-No, no te equivocas-le retrato enseguida Albus obligándose a si mismo a cambiar su tono de voz para transmitir seguridad.

-Albus, cuando era pequeño y después de asesinar a mi madre, Voldemort...-Albus tembló un poco-Al, quiero que le llames por su nombre-añadió mirándole por encima de sus gafas.

-¿La abuela con su sacrificio, hizo de protección para ti y por eso de pequeño no te mato, rebotando la maldición, desgarrando la... alma de... Voldemort-dijo Albus tragando saliva-y un trozo del alma de eso... fue a parar a ti a través de la cicatriz?

-Creo que es mas complicado que eso...-dijo pensativamente su padre-pero es así-le afirmo.

-Vale... y ahora cuando tu lo descubriste de los recuerdos... de Severus Snape, ¿fuiste a que te matara?-le pregunto Albus mirándole impresionado.

-Si-contesto su padre levantándose de su asiento y dando un paseo por la estancia.

-¡Estas loco!-dijo Albus asustado-¡o lo estuviste...! ¡Tienes que estar muerto!

-¿Sabes?, eso exactamente es lo que me dijo tu madre-dijo riéndose su padre, Albus le miro peor-Al, ya te lo he dicho, esa maldición solo mato el Horrocrux que había en mi.

-Pero estas loco de todas formas-dijo Albus convencido.

-Puede-contesto si mas su padre.

Albus se quedo mirando como su padre se servia una copa de hidromiel y cogía una cerveza de mantequilla y le la pasaba a Albus.

-¿Por eso respectas a Severus Snape?-le pregunto Albus.

-No, tu no lo entenderías Albus-este le miro desanimado, su padre continuo- soy huérfano, crecí en una familia, que a pesar de ser la mía, no me quería... el me dio los recuerdos de mi madre, me dio la vida de mi madre... algo que jamás pensé de tener, y con todo... Severus Snape mato a Dumbledore por una promesa, para que no sufriera... yo jamás seria lo suficientemente valiente para hacer eso...

-Pero el te odiaba-le dijo Albus.

-Lo cierto es que me deje odiar, yo era igual que mi padre y yo simbolizaba para el... que mi madre nunca le quiso, al menos no mas que un amigo-dijo simplemente su padre.

-Entonces es casi igual a la historia de la Señora Prince...-dijo Albus pensativamente.

-Supongo que si, las historias pueden ser distintas pero en la base son iguales-concluyo su padre.

Albus se quedo pensando en todo lo que le dijo, de la amistad de sus tíos Ron y Hermione que siguieron a su padre, casi a la muerte, del papel de su madre, el profesor Longbottom y la Señora Scamander que eran en cierto modo la resistencia en Hogwarts... pero sobre todo de los Malfoy... ahora Albus entendía el soberano odio que tenia su tío Ron y no era para menos, en la mente de Albus no cabía ni siquiera perdón para un hombre que intento abrirle paso al Innombrable a través de la muerte de tu hermana pequeña, que precisamente era la madre de Albus, que el Señor Draco Malfoy invirtiera todo su tiempo y su esfuerzo en hacerles la vida imposible, sobre todo a la tía Hermione por ser de sangre muggle, la arrogancia y el egocentrismo por el que lideraban a los Slytherin de la época, para Albus el Señor Draco Malfoy era como los Borgia, bueno mas exactamente como Lía, pero que cayeron en desgracia cuando capturaron al Señor Lucius Malfoy, después de intentar matar a sus padre y que su hijo Draco no pudiera llevar a cabo la misión de matar a Dumbledore, casi también matando a una chica, que resulto ser la madre de su amigo Jaeson y a su tío Ron en el esfuerzo... dejaron que torturaran a la tía Hermione en su casa... no daba crédito... el Señor Draco Malfoy que el conoció le caía bien, era amable, atento y muy bondadoso con su hijo e incluso con Albus cuando estuvo en su casa... Albus ya no sabía cual era el de verdad.

-¿Albus?-le llamo su padre, porque hacia tiempo que no decía nada-¿te encuentras bien?

-Si claro-dijo Albus intentando quitar ese repentino odio y rencor de su interior -¿James sabe esto... o alguien...?

-No, tus hermanos no lo saben-dijo simplemente su padre-no me parecen lo suficientemente maduros para saberlo-le dijo con una sonrisa- pero Ted, Victorie, Dominique... y ahora Molly, también lo saben, se lo contaron sus padres o en el caso de Ted, yo, porque crecían y lo acabarían descubriendo de todos modos, y era mejor que lo sepan por su familia. En el momento que considere adecuado se lo contare a tus hermanos, siempre de los tres tu me has parecido el mas maduro y también el mas cabezota-Albus miro al suelo un poco avergonzado-temía que lo descubrieras por tu cuenta- añadió con suavidad

-¿La Señora Prince...?-intento preguntar Albus.

-Lo sabe, se lo conté, como ella me contó lo de La Leyenda de la Marca y su varita, por lo visto su destino estaba marcado como el mío-le contó su padre pensativamente.

-Papa...-Albus estuvo tentado a contarle lo del libro que encontró Scorpius de Lucius Malfoy-¿por que los libros siguen poniendo al Señor Snape por malo?-pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

-Eso es particularmente... desagradable para mi-dijo su padre sentándose a su lado y tomo otro sorbo de su bebida- los magos del Wizemagot del momento, la Orden del Fénix y el mismo Snape lo dejaron así, por lo visto deseaba ser el verdugo de la historia, después de tantos años... solo hable una vez con el y que menciono a mi madre... quería que su nombre permaneciera así, como un asesino, por haber vendido a Lily a Voldemort, según sus propias palabras.

-Cosa que curiosamente, tu te has negado-su padre le miro con curiosidad, Albus bufo-por tu culpa esta enterrado en el cementerio de Hogwarts y yo llevo su nombre, la gente siempre me pregunta el porque... sabe que detrás de Snape hay algo, porque tu estas dejando la duda esparcida-le dijo

-Puede-dijo su padre simplemente con una sonrisa.

-Por lo que me has contado de Snape... te mataría si lo supiera-le dijo Albus.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, Severus-dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

Albus le miro asustado, aun casi no podía creer todo lo que le contó su padre, pero sin dudas que era la verdad.

-Creo que debería volver a la escuela-dijo simplemente Albus.

-Si, vamos, te acompañare...-empezó a decir su padre.

-No- le dijo Albus levantándose-prefiero ir solo y pensar... ya sabes-dijo.

-Me parece bien-le contesto su padre, mientras Albus salía por la puerta- tu madre os envía un abrazo-añadió en el ultimo momento antes de que Albus cerrara la puerta.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes pasaron sin demasiados acontecimientos importantes para Albus, lo único, es que se sentía un poco distanciado de Scorpius y había discutido con el por algún tema trivial, algo que nunca hizo hasta el momento, incluso las chicas y sus hermanos le preguntaba lo que pasaba y Albus siempre decía lo mismo... nada.<p>

También, Albus no pudo evitar acercarse de vez en cuando al cementerio con la ayuda del mapa del merodeador, por alguna extraña sensación se sentía un poco identificado con Severus Snape, Albus supuso que era por el echo de que le gustaban las Pociones y que era bueno en Defensa, además de ser un Slytherin.

Albus pensó que era el único que visitaba la tumba del Señor Snape, porque siempre estaba sucia y crecían los matorrales, Albus la limpiaba y le dejaba flores (siempre lirios, Albus pensó que era lo adecuado), Albus siempre iba allí si necesitaba pensar, nadie le buscaría en un lugar tan lúgubre como ese, además el mapa era suyo y las horas que antes compartía con Scorpius... las pasaba solo en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Rose llevaba un rato despierta en cama y era temprano, tanto que aun sus compañeras de habitación estaban dormidas, estaba muy nerviosa, casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche, por fin le darían sus ansiadas notas de segundo, ya había terminado sus exámenes pero temía no haber estado a la altura. Se canso de esperar a que los minutos del reloj transcurrieran tan lentamente, decidió que era mejor levantarse y por fin le daría una sorpresa a Scorpius.<p>

Se vistió con el uniforme y cogió sus cosas para Runas, que era la primer clase del día, bajo a la Sala Común, pero allí ya había alguien... su prima Lucy estaba llorando.

-¿Lucy?-pregunto Rose desconcertada totalmente.

-Rosie...-se sobresalto su prima, estaba en pijama aun y no era de extrañar, aun quedaban algunas horas para el amanecer.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto Rose asustada, reconocía que Lucy era la mas llorona de la familia, pero parecía estar muy mal y Rose supuso que no era la primera noche que la pasaba así.

-Nada, estoy bien-dijo Lucy, intentando zafarse de su prima.

-No, no lo estas...-le dijo Rose, preocupada.

-Rosie he discutido con... mi novio, solo es eso-le dijo Lucy gravemente, a Rose le parecía una excusa.

-Así que... ¿estas saliendo con Higgs?-pregunto preocupada Rose.

-Si...-dijo Lucy pero no parecía emocionada de darle esa noticia a Rose.

-¿Entonces... por que lloras?-le pregunto Rose preocupada.

-Rosie, no me hagas mas preguntas-dicho esto se fue a su dormitorio, dejando caer algo a su paso.

-Lucy, espera-le dijo Rose pero ya era tarde, ella no volvió, Rose recogió lo que se le cayo a Lucy y se trataba de un colgante con un colmillo, Rose lo identifico como de dragón era no estaba convencida.

Rose guardo ese colgante en su mochila y se sentó a esperar a que Scorpius bajase de su dormitorio... pero se canso de esperar, con lo cual decidió ir a buscarle a su habitación.

Subió con cuidado los escalones hasta el dormitorio de los chicos de tercer año, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y entro, el dormitorio... estaba echo un desastre, ropa por todos lados y tirada por el suelo, los elfos si debían trabajar duramente para limpiar ese dormitorio, pero la zona que parecía mas ordenada estaba al fondo, en la esquina también era el lugar mas alejado del resto de los chicos, al lado de la ventada por la que aun entraba la luz de la luna, Rose supo de inmediato que esa parte pertenecía a Scorpius, se acerco a el y parecía descansar placidamente, en ese momento Rose se sintió mal, no quería enturbiar sus sueños, además con lo de su familia tenia mala cara y ahora parecía muy a gusto, no le despertó, pero hubo algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención, Aurum estaba en el resquicio de la ventana y tenia una carta en las patas, Rose se acerco al sobre y reconoció el emblema de serpientes de la familia Malfoy, Rose supuso que eso no eran buenas noticias.

-¿Rose?-pregunto una voz somnolienta, era Scorpius.

-Scor... lo siento-dijo Rose un poco avergonzada, se había sentado a los pies de su cama y acariciaba a Aurum-no quería despertarte... al final-confeso, lo cierto es que su primera intención si era despertarlo.

-No pasa nada, ¿has madrugado?-pregunto burlonamente mientras se revolvía el pelo.

-Si, que pasa, algún día me tocaaaaba...-dijo Rose sin poder impedir un bostezo.

-Ya veo-dijo Scorpius riéndose-¿Aurum?-y la lechuza bolo a manos de su dueño, este cogió el pergamino y lo leyó rápido, por su cara Rose se equivoco, parecía aliviado-menos mal-dijo después de leerla.

-¿Que tal?-pregunto Rose con cuidado.

-Bien, por lo visto la medicación que le aconsejaron le va bien-dijo mas contento.

-Me alegro-le dijo Rose cogiendo un cojín y acomodándose contra el barrote de la cama.

-Rose-le llamo Scorpius, esta asintió con los ojos cerrados, las horas en vela le estaban pasando factura-quiero vestirme...-dijo Scorpius riéndose.

-Vale...-le contesto somnolienta Rose, pero al darse cuenta de que no debería seguir allí...-¡vale!-dijo avergonzada y levantándose de pronto-te espero abajo en la Sala Común- y se marcho un tanto colorada del cuarto de chicos de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Después de que Rose recibiera sus resultados, con matricula como esperaban sus amigos, Albus y Scorpius se separaron de las chicas en el primer piso para ir a su clase de Estudios Muggles, pero antes Eleine abrazo a Scorpius por las buenas noticias de su abuelo y Albus volvía a sentir esa rabia inexplicada y subían las escaleras al tercer piso en un tenso silencio que Scorpius decidió romper.<p>

-Al, ¿donde te metes estos días?-le pregunto directamente.

-En ninguna parte, en la Sala Común-mintió descaradamente Albus.

-Pensaba que ese sitio no te gustaba, rodeado de todos los Slytherin-dijo Scorpius casualmente.

-No todos son malos-dijo Albus enfadado-tu deberías saberlo, tu familia es de Slytherin.

-Ya...-dijo Scorpius apretando la mandíbula-Albus, ¿se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?, cada vez que menciono a mi abuelo acabas así de...

-¿De que?-le reto Albus a Scorpius.

-De imbécil-dijo Scorpius sin miedo, ahora ambos dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo.

-¿Como me has llamado?-le pregunto Albus con un empujón a Scorpius pero este no cedió terreno.

-Lo que has oído-le dijo Scorpius enfadado y le empujo ahora el a Albus, algunos alumnos paraban para ver lo que pasaba-¿que te pasa? Estas cambiado...

-Digamos que ahora sé muchas cosas que antes desconocía totalmente-le dijo Albus furioso.

-¡¿Que cosas? ¡Si se pueden saber!-le grito Scorpius.

-¡Que tu abuelo era un vil mortífago!-ahora Albus se dejo dominar por esa rabia que inundaba su cuerpo y que no sabia que la producía-¡Y lo mejor que puede hacer es desaparecer!- en el momento que Albus dijo eso supo que de verdad no lo pensaba.

Pero antes de que Albus le pidiera disculpas, Scorpius ahora si cegado por la rabia se abalanzo sobre Albus golpeándolo con los puños, Albus también se defendió y con una patada quito a Scorpius de encima suyo y le empezó a golpear a el.

La pelea seguía y cada vez se acercaban más alumnos para ver el lamentable espectáculo que ofrecían.

-¡BASTA!-grito una voz autoritaria por encima de los gritos de los alumnos, Albus y Scorpius se separaron al momento ante la Directora McGonagall

-¿Potter? ¿Malfoy?-pregunto la Directora sorprendida por quienes estaban peleando.

Pero a Albus no le importo, aun miraba con odio a Scorpius, puede que Albus se pasara de la raya, pero Scorpius se había abalanzado sobre el primero, y ambos tenían un aspecto deplorable, tenia enrojecida la cara por los golpes, el labio de Scorpius sangraba, como la ceja de Albus, producto de los caros anillos que Scorpius tenia, y Albus se lamenta de un costado donde Scorpius se apoyo en el con su rodilla, también Albus pensó que Scorpius estaba dolorido de la patada que le dio, para quitárselo de encima.

-A mi despacho-dijo enfadada la Directora- llamare a sus familia-y empezó a caminar seguida de Albus y Scorpius, dejando un enjambre de murmullos a su paso.


	9. Confundido

-Adentro-sentencio la Directora McGonagall, dejándoles paso a Albus y a Scorpius.

Estés entraron en la estancia, los retratos les miraban con curiosidad, pero Albus solo estaba pendiente de un retrato, el que se encontraba a las espaldas de McGonagall, también era el único que no les miraba directamente, parecía molesto solo por tener que presenciar eso.

-Severus, por favor, avise a los Malfoy para que vengan-Severus Snape asintió y desapareció por el marco de su cuadro-Phineas y tu avisa a los Potter-le pidió a otro retrato. Albus sabia que ese retrato también estaba colgado en su casa, mas exactamente en el cuarto de Kreacher.

-No soy un recadero-se quejo el hombre del retrato-pero lo haré de todos modos...-añadió al ver que los retratos del resto de directores le miraban mal.

-Y vosotros dos sentaros-les mando la Directora y así lo hicieron- quiero saber que os ha pasado y ahora, antes de que lleguen vuestras familias-les ordeno.

-Potter...-dijo despectivamente Scorpius, eso a Albus le supuso una punzada, pero no sabia si era de rabia o acongojo-insinuó algo... sobre mi familia-dijo con rabia

-Malfoy... me insulto antes-dijo Albus en su pobre defensa.

-¿Quien empezó con la pelea... muggle?-pregunto severamente la Directora McGonagall

-Yo...-reconoció Scorpius y Severus Snape apareció otra vez en el despacho, Albus se imagino que los Malfoy estaban de camino, esa certeza supuso para Albus un nudo en la garganta, no de miedo sino de arrepentimiento.

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea del despacho dejaron ver por fin a los Señores Malfoy.

-Scorpius, te he pedido que no te dejes influenciar por las palabras de...-pero la Señora Malfoy se cayo al ver a Albus-¿Albus?-Albus miro a la decepcionada mujer, también noto la presencia del Señor Malfoy, el no dijo nada, como Scorpius, pero Albus quería evitar a toda costa mirarle, su presencia allí solo aumentaba su culpa, había metido la pata y faltaban aun sus padres, para hacerle sentir peor.

-Astoria, Draco, tomar asiento-dijo gentilmente la Directora-Harry y Ginny no tardaran.

Y no lo hicieron, las llamas verdes empezaron a encender lo que significaba la presencia de los padres de Albus.

-¿Que han echo ahora James o Li...?-empezó su madre cansada, pero al ver a su hijo mediano, no dijo nada mas por la sorpresa.

-Malfoy...-dijo su padre simplemente.

-Sentaros-les pidió la Directora.

Albus miro por el rabillo del ojo a su madre, parecía muy enfadada, casi nunca o nunca se había enfadado con Albus y también en parte preocupada, Albus también evito mirar a su padre, en ese instante supo... que lo sabia.

-Les he llamado, por que hoy, sus hijos aun protagonizado un suceso deplorable en todos los sentidos... son alumnos modelo y quiero que este comportamiento sea simplemente una negativa... anécdota-continuo la Directora.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto la madre de Albus-¿Por que Scorpius y Albus tienen este aspecto?

-Me temo que estos alumnos han protagonizado un... duelo muggle, con este lamentable resultado-dijo la Directora seriamente.

-Scorpius...-le llamo su madre-¿que ha pasado...?

-Tory, espera-le pidió su marido antes de que Scorpius contestara.

-Quiero que me den su opinión... la sanción a este comportamiento, la pondré yo o lo harán ustedes-dijo la Directora apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla, Albus prefería mirar a su Directora antes que a nadie en la sala y por lo visto también Scorpius.

-Creo que será mejor que usted, Directora, tome las medidas que considere oportunas... porque mucho me temo que lo sucedido aquí es solo culpa mía-dijo su padre mordazmente que hizo que Albus se avergonzara y se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien, ya entiendo-dijo la profesora, Albus la miro y vio como fijaba su mirada de escrutinio en el, era obvio que ella ya lo sabia todo también- Potter, Malfoy ya pueden retirarse-les ordeno a los alumnos.

Albus se levanto rápido, pero Scorpius fue aun más rápido que el, Albus sabia que sus padres aun estarían hablando de lo sucedido y en parte Albus agradecía no haber sido expulsado, pero antes de salir del despacho escucho decir a Phineas _"Esto era de esperarse, los Gryffindor y los Slytherin no pueden ser amigos..."_

En el pasillo Scorpius iba andando echo una furia delante de Albus, mas rápido que el, Albus supuso que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no echar a correr, en una parte de la cabeza de Albus, esta le pedía que se adelantara y pedirle disculpas, el resto del cuerpo aun le pedía... guerra sin razón, Albus pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, Scorpius ya estaba a bastante distancia de el cuando...

-Scor...-llama una voz preocupada y le abraza, a los pies de la escalera, Albus estaba aun una distancia bastante grande de allí, ella aun no había visto a Albus.

Ver a ellos abrazados... hizo que la voz que le pedía disculparse enmudeciera, y ahora la misma rabia se propagaba por su cuerpo como una enfermedad mortal, que le dolía hasta en la última célula de su cuerpo y no sabia como remediarlo, lo único que quería era no ver eso mas... Albus dio media vuelta y hecho, ahora si, a correr, quería esconderse y no salir nunca de ninguna parte.

Llego rápidamente a las mazmorras... tan rápidamente que casi no lo creía, no se encontró con nadie, estaban en clases, pero el no quería ir a ninguna clase, dijo furiosamente la contraseña para acceder a su Sala Común y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia su dormitorio, pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedo helado y toda esa rabia remitió un poco... allí le esperaba Theo.

-Hola Albus-dijo gravemente Theodore, su voz estaba mas seria de lo que estaba acostumbrado en el, Albus se avergonzó en su presencia, se sentía peor con el que con sus padres, a Theo le debía muchas cosas, el desde su primer año le protegió de los sus compañeros de Slytherin y incluso llego a enfrentarse a los Borgia para que no le pasase nada malo a el y a...

-Theo... ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto Albus acercándose a el, Theo imponía mucho respecto por su físico y su habilidad en combate, pero Albus sabia que a pesar de todo no tenia nada que temer con respecto a Theo.

-¿De verdad lo piensas?-le pregunto Theo directamente, Albus ya sabia que se refería a lo que había dicho sobre el abuelo de Scorpius.

-No, de verdad que no-dijo, Albus tenia la necesidad de sincerarse con alguien y tuvo el presentimiento, que precisamente la persona correcta era Theo-solo que no se, desde hace algunos días siento como una... rabia que no entiendo... y me hace hacer cosas que no entiendo... no se lo que me pasa Theo... pero de verdad que no quiero que...

-Ya-dijo simplemente Theo comprensivo con una media sonrisa que relajo un poco su tosco rostro. Albus tuvo la extraña sensación de que Theo comprendía lo que confusamente intentaba explicarle y tuvo la curiosa sensación de que nunca tuvo jamás una conversación parecida con su hermano.

-Theo... lo siento muchísimo... Phineas tiene razón... los Gryffindor y los Slytherin no deben ser amigos...-contesto rendido Albus.

-Albus, Molly es de Gryffindor y tengo pensado... en... bueno pasar la vida con ella-contesto Theo con evasivas y un poco entrecortado por la vergüenza.

-Pues puede que con las parejas funcione pero no...-pero Albus se quedo callado pensando abatido en lo que el mismo dijo... y recordó lo que vio antes y otra vez el dolor, aun mas intensamente volvió... Albus recordó mortificado _"con las parejas funciona..."_

-Te dejo tu tiempo-añadió rápidamente Theo al mirar a Albus y curarle con su varita, el daño de la pelea no el que sentía por dentro- hablare con mi tío... pero debes hacerlo tu con Scorpius... si es lo que quieres-dicho esto se fue, después de despeinarlo como hace siempre con Scorpius... pero Albus ya no sabia lo que quería, quería esconderse... no era capaz de entender porque le dolía tanto verla a ella con su mejor amigo... no lo entendía... porque ella también era su amiga...

Después de que sus compañeros le habían contado que Scorpius y Albus se pelearon, Rose y Eleine se separaron para buscarles, pero solo Eleine logro encontrar a Scorpius mientras que Rose no lograr encontrar a Albus, supuso que estaría en la Sala Común de Slytherin y allí ella no podía subir.

Por primera vez estaba deseando que las clases acabaran, Scorpius le deshizo rápido de Eleine para ir a la torre de Gryffindor no quería hablar con nadie ni ver a nadie, por lo visto el y Albus aun no hablaron desde la pelea.

Rose no entendía nada con respecto a su primo favorito y a Scorpius, cierto que en los últimos días ambos estuvieron un poco distantes pero no se había preocupado... Rose no podía ni quería creer lo que le contaban de Albus, aunque le dolía y en parte no quería... le daba la razón a Scorpius...

Cuando las clases acabaron, Rose se empeño en querer entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin con Eleine, pero Theo les salio al paso y las llevo de nuevo al Gran Comedor, por el camino les dijo a las chicas que Albus necesitaba un tiempo a solas y poner en orden sus dudas, pero que estaba bien físicamente, algo que relajo un poco a todos, también a los hermanos de Albus, además estos dos, Lily y James se metieron en problemas con... los Borgia. La pelea entre los amigos fue fruto incesante de rumores y especulaciones, fueron los primeros en querer poner fin a la rivalidad entre las dos familias mas enemistadas que había en el país (los Malfoy y los Weasley) y su pelea suponía "la vuelta a la normalidad" durante la guerra, cosas que a Rose no le gustaba, con todo, Albus era su primo y Scorpius su amigo; y haría todo lo que pudiera para arreglarlo.

-Rosie, ¿que crees que ha producido todo esto?-le pregunto asustada Eleine.

-Sinceramente... no lo se-le contesto malhumorada Rose y Rose odiaba no saber algo.

-¿Tu crees que podremos hacer algo para arreglarlo?-le pregunto Eleine preocupada

-No lo se-le volvió a decir Rose-ha sido un día muy largo, Theo ya ha hablado con Albus, y le conozco, preferirá quedarse en su mundo ensimismado, tu no le digas nada ni vallas con el-le pidió Rose a Eleine.

-Vale...-dijo Eleine, pero a Rose no le parecía que su amiga quedara conforme-¿Y con Scorpius?, me ignoro, no quiso escucharme...-suspiro Eleine cansada.

-Ya...-bacilo Rose-no se, ya veremos... creo que lo mejor es que me valla a dormir.

-Esta bien-dijo Eleine-que descanses, Rosie-dijo tristemente y se fue camino a las mazmorras.

Rose salio del Gran Comedor, pero antes tuvo que pasar cerca de Lía Borgia y su grupito y por sus caras de felicidad parecía que la Navidad se adelanto tres meses y Rose furiosa salio del Gran Comedor, ahora lo que menos necesitaba su familia era mas problemas, Lily, James, Fred, Alex y su hermano Hugo ya estaban castigados por culpa de los Borgia y los suyos, como Albus y Scorpius.

Cuando entro a la Sala Común de Gryffindor vio a toda su familia (menos los castigados de antes) que permanecían en silencio absoluto, pero Rose quería ver a Scorpius por las buenas o por las malas. Y subió las escaleras a los dormitorios de los chicos, el prefecto Leark quiso impedírselo, pero su mirada mordaz sumada a la de su prima Molly, le hizo replanteárselo y se sentó en los sillones.

Cuando llego al dormitorio de tercero... en el solo estaba Scorpius, en su cama mirando por la ventana, Rose no se podía creer que en tan pocas horas las cosas cambiaron tanto, ese mismo día entro a su habitación muy nerviosa por sus resultados, pero ahora estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción y por como esta la amistad de sus amigos.

Se sentó a su lado, Scorpius giro la cabeza sorprendido, pero no le dijo nada y Rose tampoco sabia que debía decirle, se conformo con que no rehusara de ella como con Eleine, pero se fijo que en la barbilla aun tenía un poco de sangre. Rose se levanto mojo un poco un pañuelo en el agua que tenia Scorpius para beber y se acerco a el y se la limpio, el la observaba aun sorprendido.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto con cuidado Rose.

-Si, Molly me curo-le contesto simplemente Scorpius y bajo la mirada otra vez.

-Scor...-intento decir Rose.

-Rosie-le dijo mirándola-¿me odias?-pregunto, pero la voz le temblaba un poco.

-¡No!-le contesto Rose con contundencia, como si dijera una tontería, eso pareció calmar un poco a Scorpius.

-¿Me vas a seguir hablando?-le pregunto inseguro Scorpius.

-Claro, ¿con quien discutiría sino?-le pregunto sarcásticamente, aunque Rose notaba que ya hacia mucho que ella y Scorpius no discutían.

-¿Y los demás?-le pregunto Scorpius, pero antes de que Rose le contestara o pensara algo, la puerta de dormitorio de tercero se abrió de par en par, con la llegada de los Weasley, con James y Lily a la cabeza, mala señal, pensó Rose.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-pregunto Rose, levantándose de golpe y plantando cara a su familia.

-Como no bajabas...-empezó a decir Hugo.

-¡Jamás le haría daño a Rosie!-grito molesto Scorpius.

-¡Hey!-le grito de vuelta Hugo adelantándose-eso ya lo se, tío, tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

-Y Scor...-dijo Lily desilusionada- eso mismo lo has dicho de Albus...

-Lily, yo...-intento explicarse Scorpius, pero no tenia palabras y era cierto.

-Aunque me fastidie... lo entendemos-dijo James-mi hermano se lo merecía-todos en la familia miraban impresionados a James-pero una cosa si añado-dijo James-la próxima vez que le levantes la mano a mi hermano pequeño... te las veras conmigo-añadió en tono amenazador.

-Tranquilo James, no habrá próxima vez-dijo Scorpius entristecido.

-¿Tu y Albus no vais a hablar?-pregunto Molly, preocupada.

-No tengo nada que hablar con el-contesto simplemente Scorpius.

-Como quieras, sabes de sobra que por nosotros nada va a cambiar-dijo Molly con cariño y Scorpius le sonrió.

-Gracias...-dijo un poco avergonzado Scorpius- a todos-dijo clavando su mirada primero en su familia, pasando a los hermanos Potter y por ultimo a Rose, que puede ser por la escasez de luz, pero Rose juraría que Scorpius se ponía un tanto colorado.

* * *

><p>Albus permanecía en la soledad de su dormitorio, soledad que se vio interrumpida de golpe por sus compañeros de habitación.<p>

-Valla Potter-dijo Patric Flint contento- bienvenido al equipo.

-Si la cuota para entrar era darle su merecido al imbécil de Malfoy-dijo Vicent Goyle alegremente.

-¡ANTES MUERTO QUE SER UNO DE LOS VUESTROS!-le escupió Albus a esos dos que se quedaron impresionados y asustados por su repentino ataque de rabia desbordada.

Con esto Albus bajo como una exhalación a la Sala Común, con un poco de suerte estaría ya vacía, porque era tarde, quería perder de vista a esos fracasados, porque sabia que si permanecía mucho mas tiempo allí acabaría con mas problemas de los que ya tenia.

Pero cuando bajo a la Sala Común, vio allí a la única persona que aun estaba despierta a esas horas, Albus se quedo embelesado mirando... llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir, pero por encima llevaba el jersey que le había regalado la abuela Molly en las Navidades pasadas, tenia su pelo negro recogido perfectamente en una trenza larga que le llegaba asta la cintura, con sus brazos recogía sus piernas, de todos era la mas bajita, pero eso a Albus le parecía adorable, de todos ella era la mas dulce y frágil... pero ya se había dado cuenta de que no era para nada frágil sino muy fuerte.

Se sentó en las escaleras mirándola, ella aun no había visto porque tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, Albus llego a pensar que dormía y si era así no quería despertarla... pero de repente abre sus ojos verdes y le miran, por fin se había dado cuenta de que Albus estaba allí.

-Al...-le llamo y se levanto, Albus se quedo mirándola, pensó que si era endiabladamente adorable por lo poco que media y esos ojos verdes brillantes.

Albus no pudo decirle nada, no sabia porque ahora la miraba tan detenidamente, ni porque el dolor y la rabia volvió a su ser al recordarla en los brazos de Scorpius.

-Albus, ¿que te pasa?-le pregunto preocupada, Albus solo miro al suelo dolido-mírame-Albus no lo hizo, no quiso, le dolía mirarla...

Después de eso Albus no sabía cuanto tiempo permaneció sentado y mirando la dura y fría piedra, ni supo cuando ella se marcho, solo tenia una cosa clara... jamás estaría tan confundido como esa noche...


	10. Oclumancia

El mes de Octubre paso con muy mal sabor de boca para Rose, ni Albus y ni Scorpius se hablaban, además el castigo que les impuso la Directora McGonagall ha sido ejemplar. Tanto Albus como Scorpius ya no pasarían mas fines de semana en Hogsmeade, además Scorpius había sido expulsado del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor por iniciar la pelea e insultar a Albus.

Esa noticia fue un mazazo para todos los leones, con Scorpius tenían el mejor equipo de quidditch del colegio en mucho tiempo, ahora los sueños de conquistar la copa "con tranquilidad" se habían esfumado como el humo, Jaeson (el capitán del equipo) se enfado mucho con la Directora cuando anuncio esta decisión, pero la Directora le amenazo con quitarle a el del equipo si no acataba las normas, también la Directora puso esa sanciones de acuerdo con los padres de ambos así que no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Por otra parte, (Rose no sabia si triste o alegre) su prima Lucy hizo mas que oficial su relación con Luke Higgs, al aparecer con el en el baile de Halloween... a nadie le gustaba esa relación, ni siquiera a los Slytherin, menos a Carline Borgia, Rose no sabia que había en la cabeza de su prima, Higgs era malicioso y muy ambicioso, Theo le había advertido sobre el, pero ella no quiso escucharle, pero algo le decía a Rose, que Lucy estaba un poco despechada, además seguía sin hablarse con Louis (que este estaba muy amargado siempre), nadie sabia nada, ni Victorie ni Dominique lograron sonsacarle lo que le pasa a el. Dana y Sam lo cierto es que hacían imposibles para que los primos se hablasen... sin ningún éxito... además Rose aun no le había devuelto su collar a Lucy (era colmillo de dragón, lo confirmo gracias a Hagrid) porque su prima casi no pasaba tiempo en la torre de Gryffindor.

La única noticia buena, es que Teddy escribió a todos comunicándoles que les aprendería a todos, Oclumancia, tenían el permiso de sus familias para aprender.

-Este mes ha sido muy raro...-dijo Lily a espaldas de Rose.

Estaban (casi) todos en el campo de quidditch, ese seria el primer entrenamiento con el "nuevo" equipo de Gryffindor, estaban sentados en la gradas esperando las indicaciones, Rose miro detrás suya, al lado de Lily y allí tenia a Scorpius con cara de pocos amigos, la verdad Rose lo sentía mucho por el, además de tener que ver los entrenamientos desde la grada... su sustituto era nada menos que Kurt Lance, ese chico que le hizo la vida imposible desde que entro en Gryffindor.

-Scorpius anímate-le dijo Lily- no es el fin del mundo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-le dijo mordazmente Scorpius, el no estaba de humor, Rose apoyo la espalda en la piernas de su amigo y la cabeza en sus rodillas para mirarle.

-Scor... Lily te intenta animar-dijo Rose girando la cabeza un poco para mirar a su prima, que parecía enfadada-tu eres mejor que Kurt y lo sabes-dijo mirando a Scorpius, este le sonrió un poco y siguió con la espalda apoyada en la piernas de Scorpius mientras que el jugaba con uno de los rizos de Rose y eso la relajaba muchísimo.

Pero Rose aun pudo notar mucho la falta de Albus, allí estaban todos, menos el, en esos momentos Rose sabia que estaba con Teddy, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal, Eleine estaba sentada con ellos y ella le había dado la preocupante noticia de que Albus tampoco le hablaba a ella y Eleine también estaba muy entristecida, el circulo de amistad de Rose se hizo añicos sin poder impedirlo y lo peor... Albus no hablaba ni con Rose...

-Al campo-les ordeno Jaeson desde el campo.

-Suerte-le deseo tanto Eleine como Scorpius, mientras Rose y Lily se levantaban.

* * *

><p>Albus caminaba silenciosamente, hacia el sexto piso donde sabia que Teddy le estaba esperando para practicar Oclumancia, cuando entro en el aula (que también se usaba como almacén) encontró al metamorfomago, haciéndole señas.<p>

-Hola, Al-dijo Teddy alegremente, como siempre-¿como estas?

-Bien-mintió Albus descaradamente.

-Ya veo...-contesto simplemente-pues estas mejor que la alegría de la huerta, mi cuñado Louis-dijo Teddy sarcásticamente.

-¿Podemos empezar?-le pregunto directamente Albus, el también quería saber que le pasaba a su primo pero ya tenia mas que suficiente con sus propios problemas personales.

-Vale, nada de charlas...-añadió Teddy con una sonrisa- veras-aclaro la voz- la Oclumancia es un arte que te ayudara a cerrar tu mente a invasores y a tener en buen recaudo tus recuerdos mas queridos y personas-Albus asintió, pero ya no tenia personas queridas, pensó negativamente-el método de aprendizaje es... sinceramente muy duro, me "meteré" en tu mente y tu con tu fuerza de voluntad o con algún hechizo, si lo deseas, debes expulsarme.

-Vale...-acepto Albus un poco dudoso.

-Ya lo entenderás en cuanto empecemos...-dijo Teddy con una sonrisa para relajar a Albus- y también te aviso que puede resultar un poco doloroso.

-¿Que?-dijo Albus asustado.

-Tranquilo, no es como una maldición de tortura-dijo Teddy riéndose

Albus le miro muy seriamente y Teddy puso lo ojos en blanco, Albus no estaba de humor.

-Vamos allá, ¿preparado?-le pregunto Teddy, Albus asintió, se levanto y preparo su varita-_Legeremens_-dijo.

Albus sintió como algo penetraba con fuerza en su mente... era pequeño y James le rompía sus juguetes favoritos... el día que su padre llega con Hocicos cuando era un cachorrito... el y Rose jugando en la Madriguera... una tediosa tarde de visita en la casa de los Dursley...

-¿Al?-le llamo preocupado Teddy.

-¿Que ha sido todo eso?-pregunto asombrado Albus, de algunas cosas no sabia ni que las recordaba.

-Son tus recuerdos más escondidos-dijo Teddy con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo has visto tu también?-le pregunto Albus preocupado.

-Solo partes, pero si-dijo Teddy- no te has resistido, me has dejado entrar hasta el fondo de tu mente, me lo tienes que impedir.

-¿Como?-le pregunto Albus ansioso, ya no le gustaba tanto la Oclumancia pero no le gustaba que la gente entrara a su mente.

-Con fuerza de voluntad o mediante un hechizo-dijo simplemente Teddy- ¿preparado?

-Si-dijo Albus, pero las piernas y el brazo de la varita le temblaba.

-_Legeremens_-dijo Teddy.

Albus en su once cumpleaños con la carta de Hogwarts, con su padrino Hagrid y Fher... Lily suplicando que la lleve a Hogwarts... Rose y Albus comprando sus varitas... en el expreso de Hogwarts... Eleine... Scorpius... Aldara Prince... Matt... Scorpius cuando dio la cara por el en el primer banquete de Hogwarts... los castigos con el en la biblioteca en primero... cuando Scorpius le explicaba Historia de la Magia... las tardes que Scorpius se empeño en enseñarle a volar... el lince hablando del ataque de los Lestrange... el alivio que Albus sintió al ver sano a Scorpius en San Mungo... la promesas que le hizo... cuando los dos fueron secuestrados... Scorpius inconsciente a su lado con la cabeza ensangrentada... los gritos de dolor de Scorpius mientras Lestrange le torturaba...

"_Teddy para"_-penso Albus-_"no puedo mas..."_- y Albus noto como sus rodillas chocaban contra en duro suelo, se había derrumbado en el suelo de la clase.

-¡Albus!-le llamo preocupado Teddy.

Pero Albus no se levanto, siguió en el suelo, ese recuerdo volvió a su mente tan nítidamente que aun podía oír los gritos de dolor de Scorpius en su mente, la sensación de abandono y de pánico volvió a recorrer su cuerpo como aquel día.

-Albus, tranquilízate, por hoy hemos acabado...-decía Teddy con cuidado a su lado mientras intentaba incorporarle y sentarle en una silla, Albus rápidamente se seco las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y que no sabia cuando empezó a llorar.

-¿Duele mucho?-pregunto Albus, nunca lo había preguntado, pero al recordarlo, se daba cuenta de lo peligroso de aquella situación, al ser tan pequeño no había notado la envergadura de la cual.

-Si te refieres a la maldición _Cruciatus_, si y mucho-le contesto Teddy, Albus con su afirmación dio por echo que el vio lo mismo- algunos de mis profesores, decían que preferían morir... antes que volver a sufrirla...-dijo simplemente.

Albus trago saliva e intento recobrarse, pero sentía como si su cerebro quisiera escapar de su cráneo, sumado a eso también sentía dolor en sus rodillas al caer al suelo y además aun temblaba mucho.

-¿A ti también te torturaron?-le pregunto cuidadosamente Teddy.

-No, solo a Scorpius, por desafiarles, yo no fui tan valiente...-dijo Albus simplemente.

-Ya veo-dijo Teddy simplemente-Al, por eso es importante que aprendáis la Oclumancia, porque imagina que alguien quiere cuacionarte o extorsionarte, usarían a Scor y le torturarían... Al, ese es tu peor recuerdo, en tu mente no encontré nada peor- Albus trago saliva- y si no usan a Scor... usarían a tus hermanos a Rose... o incluso matarían a tus mascotas que son tus recuerdos mas tiernos, ¿entiendes?-Albus asintió asustado y en parte sorprendido- o también le darían información sobre la Señora Prince... que es a quien buscan desesperadamente y tu estas muy unido a su hija...

-¿Entonces crees que los criminales que se fugaron, vendrán a por nosotros?-le pregunto Albus asustado.

-Harry lo cree así y yo también-dijo Teddy tristemente.

-Lo entiendo-dijo simplemente Albus-¿los demás han reaccionado tan mal como yo?

-Depende-le dijo Teddy-cuanto mas duro son los recuerdos mas duro es concentrarte y sacar de la mente al invasor, ¿entiendes?, en la Oclumancia nadie reacciona igual a los otros.

-Entiendo-dijo simplemente Albus.

-Por hoy hemos acabado, te avisare para la próxima clase-Albus asintió y se puso en pie-aun le temblaban un poco las piernas-pero quiero que antes de dormir vacíes tu mente, así con la practica y el tiempo obtendrás control sobre tu mente y te resultara mas fácil cerrarla a invasores.

-Lo haré, gracias Teddy-dijo Albus y camino hacia la salida.

-¡Ah!-añadió Teddy antes de que Albus se marchara- ¡come mucho chocolate!

Con una media sonrisa Albus salio del aula, no sabia a quien le tocaría ahora pero no le envidiaba... aun se sentía un poco mareado y descoordinado por causa del dolor de cabeza.

Pero Teddy le había dicho algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido... el peor recuerdo que tenia era la tortura de Scorpius... no el recuerdo en el que le veía abrazado a... eso alivio un poco la cansada cabeza de Albus, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió peor... ya no se hablaba con Scorpius, no sabia y en parte no quería arreglar las cosas con el.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, no ha ido tan mal el entrenamiento-dijo Fred, Rose se giro para fulminar con la mirada a su primo-prefiero a Scor, que conste, pero mejor que nada...<p>

-Ya, Lance no lo hace mal... pero no es Scorpius-dijo tristemente Roxanne, mientras todo el equipo (menos Lance, que se quedo aun entrenando el solo) caminaba hacia el castillo después del entrenamiento.

-Habrá que dejar la copa para el año...-dijo Lily por lo bajo.

-¿Pero que os pasa?-dijo Jay indignado-este año ganaremos la copa y se la dedicaremos a Scorpius-dijo con determinación- y en el próximo partido golearemos a Alice.

-Y hablando de Hufflepuff, ¿quien es el capitán?-pregunto Rose intentando cambiar de tema. Recordó que Ben ya estaba graduado.

-Mi novia-dijo James sin poder evitar reprimir un suspiro enamorado.

-Baja de las nubes, burro, que tu nube algún día se convertirá en lluvia-dijo Lily.

-Canija insoportable-le dijo James a Lily.

-Estúpido unineuronal-le contesto despectivamente su hermana a James.

-Gana Lily Potter-dijo Fred contento-lo siento James, la canija insoportable tiene mas elegancia e ingenio insultando que tu-dijo Fred contento mientras se escondía detrás de Roxanne para evitar las posibles reacciones de los hermanos Potter.

Rose puso lo ojos en blanco, ahora entendía la quejas de Albus sobre sus primos... Rose echaba de menos al Albus que se quejaba a cada paso de las peleas y discusiones de sus hermanos y sus castigos, echaba de menos al chico con el que podía hablar sin importar de lo que fuera... le echaba de menos y ahora casi no era capaz de reconocerle y menos encontrarle... el tenia el mapa del merodeador...

* * *

><p>Llegaron a mediados de Noviembre y pasó el partido contra Hufflepuff... con mazazo para los Gryffindor... Hufflepuff les había ganado, la nueva buscadora era nada menos que Lysander Scamander, Rose se desconcentro totalmente del juego al ver a la chica, dominaba muy bien los movimientos, después descubrieron que fue el propio Ben quien la entreno como su sustituta y había echo un gran trabajo con ella y Alice solo mejoraba ese trabajo, además Alice se mostró intratable no dejo pasar ni una quaffle así que también gano ese pequeño duelo que tenia con Jaeson por la imbatibilidad en la portería, el resultado fue... 190-20 a favor de Hufflepuff, Rose se confió demasiado de la novata de Lysander, Kurt Lance demostró tener pánico escénico, Lily y Roxanne no podían batir a Alice, James se negó en rotundo a mandar bludgers contra su amadísima Alice, Fred fue vapuleado por una bludger, que no logro atajar a tiempo, como resultado de esto Jaeson perdió parte de la noción del juego (después de lo sucedido el año pasado, tanto el como Fred se hicieron buenos amigos por el bien de Roxy) lo que desencadeno en los goles... pero Rose pensó que podía haber sido mucho peor... (Fred estaba muy bien) Hufflepuff jugo limpiamente... pero también lo hizo con contundencia y dominación, todo sumado era la marca personal de Alice Longbottom.<p>

* * *

><p>Albus caminaba de noche, había llegado a la conclusión, las cosas con Scorpius no había forma y sabia que en el fondo de su alma no quería arreglarlas, con... ella aun no entendía nada, pero todo era distinto con su prima Rose. Ella estaba muy desanimada por el partido de quidditch y Albus se sentía un poco culpable, no vio a la Rose de siempre sobre el campo, seguro que aun estaba mal por lo que había pasado con el...<p>

Entro en la biblioteca, con la ayuda del mapa vio que Rose estaba sola en la biblioteca, la vio sentada leyendo un libro enorme y muy viejo... _"Ensayo de las estrellas"_ ponía en el titulo... increíble, pensó Albus, Rose ya estaba haciendo el trabajo de Astronomía que la profesora Sinistra les mando para después de las Navidades.

-Hola...-dijo simplemente sobresaltando a su prima.

-¡Al!-dijo Rose con los ojos como platos-¿que haces aquí... arriba? ¿No deberías estar en las mazmorras?

-Si... bueno, quería verte-dijo simplemente, se sentó y vio la extensa redacción de su prima, para Albus era mas fácil que mirar a Rose a la cara, aunque no entendía nada de la minúscula letra de su prima, le gustaban mas los apuntes de Scorpius...

-Entonces...-dijo su prima esperanzada-¿que quieres?

-Pedirte disculpas-dijo Albus pero aun miraba el pergamino-no se que me esta pasando, pero no quiero perder... te a ti-concluyo mirándola, Rose tenia una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro

-¡Oh! Albus-dijo Rose y sorprendentemente abrazándole-te he echado mucho de menos.

-Yo también a ti-dijo Albus abrazándola, de verdad que era su favorita, quería a sus hermanos pero Rose era muy distinta a ellos y muy igual a el.

-Que bien que hayas decidido arreglar todo con Scor y volver...-pero paro al notar que Albus dejo de abrazarla.

-Rose no-dijo Albus evitando por todos modos su mirada decepcionada-contigo es una cosa, tu no tienes nada que ver, no quiero que lo pases mal por algo que he echo yo...

-Vale, lo entiendo, pero te suplicaría que lo arreglases pronto con Scor, te conozco Al, se que no piensas eso sobre su familia-dijo Rose, Albus no supo que añadir-pero-a Albus le sonó mal ese "pero"-Scor es una cosa, pero Eleine, ¿que tienes contra ella?-le pregunto Albus se quedo en blanco, no quiso contestar-eres muy injusto, ¡ella también lo esta pasando muy mal con vuestra situación, tu no le hablas y no se porque demonios Scor también la evita!-le acabo gritando Rose olvidando que se encontraban en la biblioteca.

-¿Scorpius no le habla a Eleine?-dijo Albus sorprendido y un poco enfadado, seguía sin saber el porque de sus enfados repentinos.

-No y no lo entiendo, bueno mas bien, nadie os entiende ni a ti ni a el-dijo molesta Rose recogió sus cosas y se levanto para dejar el libro pesado en su estante-Albus te voy a dar un ultimátum-dijo Rose con contundencia, cogiendo su mochila y la capa de invisibilidad- o arreglas las cosas con la pobre Eleine o las cosas conmigo seguirán así de mal-dijo con un tono amenazador, propio de tío Ron.

-Rosie no...-intento decir Albus.

-Es mi ultima palabra-sentencio Rose antes de hacerse invisible.

Albus miro de inmediato en el mapa y vio como Rose se alejaba rumbo a su torre, Albus simplemente suspiro pensando... Scorpius no le hablaba a Eleine, entonces porque se habían abrazado... recordó la efusividad de Eleine y su rabia remitió de golpe, aquel día Eleine no le vio porque Scorpius andaba mas rápido que Albus y Albus no se quedo el tiempo suficiente para que Eleine le viese...

Albus se sintió aun mas culpable que de costumbre, miro en el mapa y desgraciadamente encontró a Eleine en el lugar donde debería estar, en su dormitorio, el no podía subir allí, pero Rose tenia razón, no era justo con Eleine, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era justo con nadie, no entendía lo que le pasaba pero no podía hacer daño a los suyos por sus dudas...

Albus se prometió a si mismo que mañana hablaría con Eleine... al fin y al cabo siempre supo algo... si su peor recuerdo era la tortura de Scorpius... el que tenia de Eleine y Scorpius juntos no tenia base... verdadera, al menos... y seguía sin entender por que no le gustaba, ni ese recuerdo... ni porque se molestaba al recordarlo.


	11. Sin Indulto

Albus llevaba un buen rato sentado en los sillones de su elegante Sala Común de Slytherin, había madrugado a pesar de que era un domingo, estaba deseando hablar con Eleine pero no sabia como, ni por donde empezar, vio bajar a varios de sus compañeros que se quedaron mirándole, pocas veces permanecía mucho tiempo allí.

Pensó nuevamente en que decirle a Eleine o al menos de darle alguna explicación pero no siquiera tenia una explicación de todo para si mismo y menos para dársela a los demás.

Vio bajar a Lía Borgia con su amiga, o mas bien subordinada Alexia y ambas le miraron, pero solo Alexia le dedico una sonrisa, Albus se sintió asqueado... desde su pelea con Scorpius... reconocía que les caía mejor a sus compañeros de Slytherin... por desgracia.

Eleine estaba tardando en bajar de su dormitorio, era lo mas normal en un domingo, pero se prometió a si mismo y a Rose arreglar parte de las cosas que sucedían en esos instantes en su vida.

Pasados unos minutos cuando oyó unos pasos que descendían desde el dormitorio de las chicas, Albus se levanto y al poco vio a Eleine, ella miraba al suelo, traía consigo algunos libros y tenia su pelo recogido, algo muy poco frecuente en ella, Albus la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Eleine solo se recogía su pelo cuando estaba triste o se iba a dormir, dado que era de día y acababa de amanecer... no necesito mas pruebas de que Eleine estaba triste.

-Eleine...-le llamo Albus, ella lo miro sorprendido, no había notado la presencia de Albus.

-Dime-dijo Eleine, con la mirada triste y apagada, a Albus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-En...esto...-dijo Albus intentando buscar las palabras o una explicación o algo racional que decirle-Herbología...-dijo mirando sus libros, Albus se llamo idiota como un millón de veces a si mismo.

-Si, tengo algunos deberes atrasados... me voy a la biblioteca, adiós Albus-dijo mientras caminaba aun desilusionada.

-¡Espera!-dijo Albus, ahora no sabia porque sentía a Eleine como una desconocida o una persona nueva, pero eso ahora no importaba tenia que arreglarlo de inmediato-¿puedo acompañarte...?-Albus pensó que fue lo único inteligente que dijo en toda la mañana.

-Claro-dijo Eleine mas contenta-te espero-dijo sentándose en el sitio de antes de Albus.

Albus se dio cuenta que no tenia nada, como una exhalación fue a su dormitorio, lo cierto es que no tenia deberes atrasados, con todo y las nuevas horas de soledad... sus notas mejorarían, pero no su concentración, nunca estuvo tan distraído en las horas de clase, nunca le prestaba atención a los profesores y esta falta le retribuía como trabajos extra, así que cogió todo lo necesario para el ensayo de Astronomía, como hizo Rose...

Bajo de nuevo a la Sala Común y allí vio a Theo hablando con Eleine. Y la expresión triste de Eleine volvió y Theo parecía mas serio de lo que era normal en el y eso era decir mucho...

-¿Que paso?-quiso saber Albus, Eleine le miro y bajo la vista aun apenada, y Theo suspiro.

-Albus, el Señor Malfoy a empeorado, ya no reacciona bien a la medicación...-dijo Theo, Albus se quedo callado y también bajo la mirada, ya había hablado con Theo, pero aun así cada vez que oía noticias del Señor Malfoy se sentía un poco mal- bueno, os dejo estudiar-se despidió sin mas y se fue.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Eleine, Albus simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron de la Sala Común y empezaron a andar hacia en Gran Comedor, allí se encontraron con poca gente, de los conocidos solo con Alice pero estaba sentada con su grupo de amigos y no quisieron molestarla, desayunaron algo rápido y en silencio, Albus no sabia que decirle y por lo visto Eleine tampoco, pero su mirada triste y afectada seguía allí, por lo que pudo suponer Eleine, si quería saber algo del abuelo de Scorpius le preguntaba a Theo no a Scorpius y Albus no se imaginaba la razón por la que este no quería hablar con Eleine.

Después del rápido desayuno caminaron juntos hasta la biblioteca, Albus en su vida se sintió mas incomodo, pero no entendía el porque, al llegar a la biblioteca se sentaron en la mesa que solían ocupar... pero siempre acompañados por Rose y Scorpius.

-Esto es ridículo-dijo al fin Albus.

-No me parece ridículo-dijo Eleine convencida- no es ridículo que el fuego y la luz sea lo único que puede vencer al lazo del diablo, porque...

-No-dijo Albus con una sonrisa, algunas veces era asombroso la inocencia de Eleine- no, claro que eso no es ridículo... lo único aquí ridículo soy yo-dijo simplemente Albus y Eleine le miraba expectante con una media sonrisa-lo siento...-se disculpo al fin.

-Creo que eso no me lo tenias que decir a mi-dijo simplemente Eleine con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

-Si, Eli-dijo Albus y miro a la mesa-siento mucho que te vieras involucrada en esta situación, tu no tenias nada que ver...-pero ahora que Albus lo pensaba un poco... eso no era del todo cierto.

-Gracias-le dijo Eleine-pero no os entiendo, ¿que paso?-le pregunto con delicadeza.

-No lo se-dijo Albus desesperándose- de verdad que no lo se- y Eleine le miraba cada vez mas confundida.

-Al, ¿yo tuve algo que ver?-pregunto Eleine, Albus se sobresalto al momento.

-No, para nada-se apresuro a decirle Albus, pero por otra parte pensó que le mentía-¿por que lo preguntas? ¿Scorpius te dijo... algo?-quiso saber Albus, pero no estaba seguro exactamente de lo que estaba preguntando.

-No, desde ese día casi no me habla, quise averiguar el porque, pero el siempre me contesta que no pasa nada y que todo esta bien... y me miente-dijo Eleine entristecida.

Albus no sabía que decirle, pero al verla tan triste quiso hacer algo...

-Eli... ¿quieres que yo hable con... el?-dijo Albus entre dientes.

-No- le contesto sorprendentemente Eleine-quiero que cuando hables tu con el, volváis a ser los mismos amigos de siempre, que solucionéis vuestros problemas de siempre, solo le echo de menos, es mi mejor amigo desde que me vine a vivir aquí- le confeso Eleine, Albus volvió a sentir esa rabia inexplicada- pero desde que entre en Hogwarts no se convirtió en mi único amigo, tengo otro y me alegro de haberle recuperado-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sincera del todo.

La rabia de Albus se disipo al momento y también rió y volvió a concentrarse en los distintos planetas, constelaciones y demás cosas... hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, pero conocía a Scorpius aun con todo, había algo mas "extraño" para justificar su comportamiento.

* * *

><p>El mes de Noviembre quedo atrás, y había llegado Diciembre con las primeras nevadas, en esos momentos Rose arrastraba muy difícilmente a Scorpius a una batalla de bolas de nieve, con el resto de su familia, además allí estaría Albus y tal vez...<p>

-Rose, se lo que intentas y no lo vas a conseguir-le dijo tozudamente Scorpius.

-Los dos sois unos malditos egoístas-le contesto furiosa Rose y Scorpius bajo la vista- no le hables, pero no puedes usar al grupo como escudo siempre-dijo mientras se guardaba por dentro en colgante perdido de Lucy, aun no se lo había devuelto y Rose sospechaba de que la estaba evitando, realmente Lucy por lo visto evitaba a todos.

-Ya lo se, lo siento...-dijo Scorpius pero cogió a Rose y la aparto en una esquina- Rosie, tenemos que decírselo...

-¡NO!-sentencio Rose enfadada, los últimos días Scorpius se mostró muy pesado con el mismo tema de siempre.

-No sabemos lo que nos espera allí fuera, tenemos que decirle a la Señora Prince que mi abuelo puede hablarle de esa leyenda...-dijo Scorpius tozudamente.

-Scor... eso solo lo decide Eleine, son sus padres, ¡habla con ella!-le dijo cansada.

-No-dijo simplemente Scorpius.

-¿Por que? ¿Que te pasa con Eli?-quiso saber Rose, siguiéndole a toda prisa, tenia que asegurarse de que no hablase con los Señores Prince.

-Nada, de verdad-le dijo Scorpius tranquilamente.

-¿Por que no le hablas?-le volvió a preguntar Rose cerrándole el paso hacia las mazmorras.

-Tengo una teoría...-dijo pensativamente Scorpius.

-¿Teoría?-dijo Rose enfadada-¡¿Por una cosa tan absurda dejas de...?

-Calla, Rose-dijo Scorpius, mientras le tapaba la boca-si mi teoría es correcta, me lo agradecerá Alb... bueno, hazme caso-dijo Scorpius pronto y soltándola.

Rose aun se quedo en su posición muy sorprendida, estaba casi segura de que la próxima palabra que iba a decir era Albus... era la primera vez que le mencionaba desde hace casi dos largos meses sin hablarse y en la cara de Rose no pudo evitar que se dibujara una gran sonrisa.

-¿Albus?-pregunto esperanzada Rose.

-No-pero Scorpius no la miro cuando lo dijo, era muy mal mentiroso y eso le gustaba a Rose, Scorpius era una persona predecible.

-Bueno puede que yo también tenga una teoría...-dejo caer como si tal cosa Rose, pero la verdad es que estaba mintiendo descaradamente y no tenia ni idea de la teoría de la que hablaba Scorpius, ni siquiera una pequeña duda.

-No me hagas reír-dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente- yo siempre fui el mas intuitivo-y siguió su camino a las mazmorras.

-Scor, por favor-dijo Rose amarrándolo con fuerza y parándole- no le digas nada, te lo suplico eso es cosa de Eli, por favor ¡se lo prometiste!-le presiono un poco mas Rose.

-Rosie, ¿no entieses la importancia de esto?-pregunto Scorpius cansado, pero Rose aun lo tenia bien sujeto.

-Claro que si pero también es una familia y no la mía-dijo Rose tozuda- no quiero meterme y tu tampoco deberías meterte-acabo por decirle.

-Rose mi abuelo... esta muy mal...-dijo Scorpius abatido- hable en serio con mi padre, vino al castillo-Rose le miro preocupada-le escribí a mi abuelo, mis tíos ya no piden que liberen a mi abuelo para ir a San Mungo sino para... Rose, su ultima voluntad es morir en la mansión... es ahora o nunca-le confeso y Rose le soltó.

-No sabia que estaban tan mal las cosas Scor...-le dijo Rose.

-Nadie lo sabe, mi padre lo quiere así y a decir verdad, yo también lo prefiero, solo lo sabes tu-dijo Scorpius, Rose le sonrió agradecida por la confianza depositada.

-Pero Scor... sigo pensando que es Eli, quien tiene que decidir si quiere que sus padres conozcan el libro...-dijo Rose, pero si Scorpius decidía ir con los profesores Prince, Rose no lo pararía.

-Lo se...-dijo simplemente Scorpius y Rose se quedo mirándole en parte agradecida- Rosie, no me apetece ir a la nieve ahora...

-A mi tampoco-dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros

-Entonces, ¿que quieres hacer?-le pregunto Scorpius.

Rose se encogió de hombros otra vez, pero pensó en un buen tazón de chocolate caliente no estaría tan mal en ese día tan frió...

* * *

><p>Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin demasiados incidentes, exceptuando una sorprendente victoria de los Ravenclaw sobre los Slytherin, Dana (la capitana de Ravenclaw) adopto una estrategia de "todos contra Lía" en ese partido apenas hubo goles pero Samuel logro coger la snitch antes que Lía, y según el reglamento y Matt, era juego limpio, maniobra arriesgada pero inteligente... como Dana, estuvo encantado de remarcar Samuel, pero esta victoria también supuso un problema para los Ravenclaw, por lo visto, atacaron al miembro del equipo mas joven, una chica que se llama Betsy Lu, y creen que el atacante fue Patsy Zabini, Rose se lamento mucho al escuchar esto, pensó que la única buena persona del ejercito de Borgia era esa chica pero por lo visto ya se dejo contaminar por las costumbres de sus "amiguitos".<p>

En esos momentos Rose se encontraba sola en su Sala Común, esperando a Scorpius, le parecía sumamente raro que no bajara, siempre el era el primero en esas cosas, además ya era un poco tarde, se estaba empezando a impacientar y a preocupar.

-Rosie, ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto Molly a Rose que acababa de llegar a la Sala Común.

-Estoy esperando a que baje Scorpius, tengo Aritmancia con el...-dijo simplemente Rose dejando palpable su preocupación.

-Rosie cielo... el no va a bajar-le dijo Molly con suavidad-se fue.

-¿Por que?-le pregunto preocupada Rose.

A esta pregunta Molly simplemente, le tendió el periódico, Rose lo cogió rápidamente y al contemplar la portada ya lo supo.

-No tendría que haberle parado-pensó en voz alta-ahora ya es tarde...

Albus bajo a la Sala Común, allí vio a Eleine y vio bastante murmullo a su alrededor.

-Eli, ¿que pasa?-le pregunto Albus preocupado, algunos de sus compañeros tenia en semblante serio, otros parecían alegres y otros simplemente eran indiferentes.

-No lo se-le contesto Eleine acercándose a Albus-cuando baje todo ya estaba así.

-¿Donde esta Theo?-le pregunto preocupado Albus.

-No lo se-ahora Eleine también le buscaba con la mirada también preocupada.

-Creo que vuestro amiguito se marcho-dijo una voz rastrera que salía del grupo que parecía contento.

-¡¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto enfadado Albus a Lía Borgia.

-No lo sabes-dijo poniendo una cara falsamente inocente- es verdad...-dijo Lía con una sonrisa maquiavélica- ya no sois amiguitos-dijo felizmente y les tiro lo que parecía un periódico, además se fueron ella y su grupo muy contentos.

Albus y Eleine recogieron rápido el periódico del suelo, tenia una mala corazonada que no quería confirmar, pero...

-Al, mira...-dijo Eleine con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras le enseñaba la portada.

**SIN INDULTO**

Esta noche de madrugada, el Señor Lucius Malfoy ha muerto en la prisión de Azkaban, por insuficiencia respiratoria y paro cardiaco.

El suceso altera parte de la comunidad, era el último "Gran" Mortífago que quedaba con vida. El Señor Malfoy sirvió en las filas del Innombrable y todos le señalaban como un gran allegado a este, también formo parte de sus escuadrones desde los comienzos de lo que seria el ascenso del Innombrable tanto en la Primera como en la Segunda Guerra.

Después de la primera "caída" del Innombrable, el Señor Malfoy no fue a prisión, (a pesar de tener la Marca Tenebrosa) por alegar de que el Innombrable le tenia bajo la influencia de la maldición _Imperio_, pero fue en la Segunda Guerra cuando mostró su apoyo al Innombrable, pero en esta época, su sitio como "segundo" en el ejercito del Innombrable lo paso a ocupar su cuñada, Bellatrix Lestrange y después como todos sabemos Severus Snape, provocando la profunda degradación de la credibilidad del Señor Malfoy en la líneas del Innombrable.

También, después de este fallecimiento la comunidad mágica debemos preguntarnos, ¿somos tan crueles como el Innombrable y sus seguidores en el pasado? Formulo mi pregunta, por un hecho que cada vez hacemos más palpable (y curiosamente con la misma familia) nuestra crueldad y rudeza.

Al Señor Lucius Malfoy primero se le fue denegado en derecho a la asistencia medica en San Mungo, por miedo de que se fugase, poniendo médicos, pero no medios, cualificados en la cárcel y por ultimo le fue denegado la petición que hizo su familia, legalmente debo añadir (sin extorsiones, sobornos, ni chantajes... como algunas malas lenguas aseguran) de que se le concediera el indulto, para morir entre los suyos... cosa que el Wizenmagot le denegó en ultima instancia, la Directora del Consejo, Minerva McGonagall, mostró su desilusión y después de la ultima palabra de sus compañeros bajo al estrado para hablar y en parte consolar a la familia del difunto Lucius Malfoy.

Su muerte como su vida no estará exenta de controversia, pero ahora lo que si deja es a su hijo, Draco Malfoy como el hombre más rico de toda Gran Bretaña, ya que el límite de la fortuna de esta familia es aun motivo de grandes rumores y habladurías.

_Les informo Alicia Jordan. Corresponsal especial y Directora de la Sección de Sucesos de El Profeta._


	12. El anillo

_Hola Scorpius:_

"No" pensó Albus, suena alegre y le quería dar el pésame, lo tacho.

_Scorpius, siento lo que le ha pasado a tu abuelo..._

"¡Peor!" volvió a pensar Albus y lo volvió a tachar, ¿desde cuando le costaba tanto escribir una carta?

Albus se levanto de su escritorio y se tumbo en su cama, ya habían llegado las vacaciones de Navidad pero estaba muy lejos de alegrarse o que el espíritu navideño se apoderase de el.

Volvió la cabeza y vio por todo el suelo un montón de pergaminos arrugados, esos fueron los anteriores intentos de escribirle algo a Scorpius, pero no le gustaba nada. Ese día enterrarían al abuelo de Scorpius, al menos la familia logro que le enterrasen en el cementerio de la familia antes que en Azkaban y todo eso lo sabia, increíblemente, por sus hermanos y Rose, ya que esta, estuvo en todo momento en contacto con Scorpius, aunque no sabia si Eleine también...

Al entierro solo querían que asistieran la familia y los mas allegados, Albus supuso que lo que querían evitar eran manifestaciones Anti-Malfoy, muy parecidas a la que tuvo el, sabia que solo asistiría la familia de Malfoy, la Nott, la Señora Andrómeda y Teddy, por propia petición de Rose, Albus sabia que su prima quería ir y acompañar a Scorpius pero también sabia que no seria lo mas correcto en esa situación, también sabia que ni Eleine ni la Señora Prince irían, pero Matt si, Matt nunca dejaría solo a sus alumnos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de sopetón, como siempre que entraba su hermano James en su habitación, con el también entro Lily, que traía consigo a su Kneazle Lunita, Albus ni siquiera si inmuto, con James y Lily cerca apenas tenia intimidad y en parte agradecía no compartir Sala Común con ellos, sus hermanos tenían el talento de dejar su mundo patas arriba.

-Al, te voy a coger tu lechuza-le pidió James pero lo cierto es que el mismo ya se estaba acercando a su lechuza, pero esta voló lejos de James y cerca de su amo- ven aquí pajarraco.

-James, déjalo en paz-le pidió Albus de mal humor-dile a papa que te deje a Gaia...-le dijo Albus, Gaia era el búho de la familia, su padre no quiso mas lechuzas, no desde que la suya muriera, los búhos no eran tan fáciles de entrenar como las lechuzas, pero eran iguales de efectivos y mas caros.

-Ya se lo he pedido-dijo James intentando atrapar a Fher-pero me dijo mama que la necesita para mandar la redacción de su columna de quidditch a las rotativas-le explico James.

-Fher ven conmigo-le llamo Lily y la lechuza fue con ella, pero de repente Lunita quiso cazarla, pero la asustada lechuza logro escaparse.

-¡Ya vale!-les grito Albus poniéndose de pie sobre su cama cogiendo y protegiendo a su asustada lechuza-¡¿por que siempre tenéis que acabar con mis cosas y mis mascotas?-le pregunto Albus hecho una furia a sus hermanos.

-No siempre intentamos acabar con tus cosas-dijo inocentemente James- y lo del Plimpy puff fue un accidente...-dijo James con una voz cantarina e infantil.

-Ya-dijo ácida y secamente Albus. Cuando era pequeño su madre le regalo un Plimpy puff, pero a la hora misteriosamente desapareció... Albus estaba seguro que James se lo tiro por el sumidero por los celos, a el no se lo compraron...-¿para que quieres a Fher?-le pregunto, pero seguía con el mismo tono y su lechuza aun temblaba por culpa de James y Lunita.

-Para mandar una carta-dijo obviamente James.

-Y por lo visto Al también-dijo Lily, que estaba rebuscando en el escritorio de Albus.

-Lily, no seas cotilla-dijo molesto Albus arrancándole el pergamino de las manos a su hermana.

Albus se quedo fastidiado mirando la cara de inocentes que ponían sus hermanos, de verdad que les quería, pero no los soportaban, eran un suplicio... los dos... y juntos eran peores.

-Bueno, te dejo esto-dijo James mostrándole el pergamino-es para Scorpius de parte mía y de la peque-se refería a Lily-si quieres puedes añadir algo... vamos Lunita-añadió y el y Lily se fueron dejando en peor estado la habitación de Albus.

Albus se quedo mirando la puerta un momento para asegurarse de que sus hermanos no volvieran... y no lo hicieron, aun con Fher en sus brazos se acerco al pergamino, era la letra de James y lo leyó:

_Querido Escorpión:_

_Sentimos lo de tu abuelo, ya se que todo es un poco complicado, pero no te preocupes, por aquí todo igual, nuestro hermano sigue igual de amargado que de costumbre... pero no es sorprendente, es un serpiente... habla con el, no sabemos que le has visto, pero tal vez te ayude un poco mas que nosotros, venga anímate, en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts te reto a una carrera, que sino perderás practica._

_Un saludo_

_James Sirius Potter_

Y ahora era de su hermana:

_¡Scorpy!_

_¡Lo siento mucho!, no se que mas decirte, sabes que por cualquier cosita nos tienes a nosotros, no hagas caso a James sigues siendo el mejor, ya hecho de menos los entrenamientos contigo... Lance es muy malo. Y ya sabes, Albus esta muy triste... creo que te hecha de menos, pero nunca lo reconocerá y tu tampoco... bueno espero verte pronto y nos tienes muy preocupados, ¡Animo guapito! (Risitas)._

_¡Besitos y te quiero muchito!_

_Lilyhan Luna Potter_

_PD 1: ¿Como que eso de guapito, besitos y te quiero muchito? ¡EH! ¡CANIJA!_

_PD 2: James, ¡No te metas en mis cosas! ¡IDIOTA!_

Albus se empezó a reír, pero después de leer la carta de sus hermanos... cualquier cosa que el añadiría la estropearía y sus hermanos sí animarían a Scorpius y no nada de lo que le pudiera decir, ni contar, llamo muy apenado a Fher que se había recobrado un poco del susto y agradecía alejarse un poco de Lunita, pero por otra parte hablaría con sus hermanos, no quería modificarla pero no le gusto que le hablaran de el a Scorpius aunque por otra parte nada de lo que contaban era mentira, cada vez echaba mas de menos a Scorpius pero había metido la pata y con la muerte de su abuelo la distancia era insalvable.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el primer día del año nuevo y como era costumbre todos se reunían en Grimmauld Place, Albus se levanto y se puso la chaqueta que le regalo Eleine por Navidades, desde que la vio se convirtió en su favorita aunque prefería la ropa de mago antes que la muggle.<p>

También miro a su escritorio, estaba mas ordenado que la ultima vez... pero allí encima había un paquete, le había comprado algo a Scorpius, pero después de comprarlo... recordó que ya no eran amigos pero no lo devolvió, quizás convencería a su prima para que el regalo lo hiciese pasar como suyo y dárselo, pero Albus sabia de antemano que Rose no lo haría, para ella eso seria una buena excusa para que el y Scorpius volvieran a hablarse, pero no era posible... Scorpius no le había mandado nada y no le parecía mal, era lógico al fin y al cabo.

Salio de su habitación para encontrase con toda la familia allí esperándoles (curiosamente Rose, Hugo y sus padres aun no habían llegado), también estaba Teddy con su abuela, la Señora Tonks, su pareja, el Ministro Shacklebolt (los rumores eran ciertos), los Señores Scamander y los Longbottom con sus hijos.

Después de la comida sus tíos con Rose y Hugo llegaron y por lo visto tuvieron discusiones en casa, o eso concluyo Albus por la cara de su tío Ron y de Rose.

-¿Como habéis tardado tanto?-dijo su madre Ginny a su hermano-me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Pregúntaselo a tu sobrina-dijo su tío Ron enfadado.

-Ron...-le llamo severamente la tía Hermione.

-Papa, ya estoy harta...-dijo Rose conteniéndose-Scor no me mandaría nada peligroso.

-Entonces porque cada vez que intentas ponértelo... ¡Casi te arranca un dedo!-le dijo muy enfadado tío Ron a Rose.

-No es verdad, solo me apretaba un poco, seguro que ni Scor sabia...-intento defenderse Rose, pero Albus ya se estaba preocupando.

-¡No me vengas con esas historias Rose!-le grito tío Ron.

-Ya vale-dijo su padre Harry-¿que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto ya de no tan buen humor.

-Rose, enséñaselo a Harry-le pidió tía Hermione a Rose.

Rose se quito una cadena a regañadientes de la que colgaba un anillo, Albus miro la pieza y le pareció un sello muy bonito y caro, eran dos serpientes enroscadas y los ojos parecían pequeñas piedras de esmeraldas brillantes, además era de un metal que parecía oro y seguro que lo era.

Su padre lo cogió y empezó a examinarlo, con distintos hechizos, tío Ron le informo que eso mismo ya lo había hecho el sin resultado, pero para sorpresa de todos la Señora Tonks le quita el anillo y lo revisa.

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado-dijo la Señora Tonks de inmediato-este anillo esta encantado, pero no maldito-añadió mirando al tío Ron-y llegado el caso, solo apretara la mano que lo posee, nunca hasta el punto de arrancar un dedo.

-¿Como sabe eso?-pregunto Rose curiosa.

-¿Que te dijo Scorpius?-le pregunto la Señora Tonks evadiendo su pregunta.

-Su carta decía que llegado el momento lo entendería y que no me asustara-dijo Rose mirando significativamente a su padre.

-Ya veo-dijo la Señora Tonks-es una reliquia familiar muy curiosa, veo que Cissy llevo a cabo sus deseos...-añadió pensativamente.

-¿Eso es de Lucius?-pregunto preocupado el abuelo Weasley.

-No, no es de Lucius-dijo la Señora Tonks-es de mi padre.

Y ante esta declaración, todos se miraron asombrados.

-Claro, ahora lo entiendo el anillo es para usted-dijo Rose pensativamente.

-No, no lo creo-dijo la Señora Tonks-Cissy sabe que no quiero las reliquias de nuestros padres, no después de que me abandonaran, la única que me quería era Cissy y yo la abandone, dejándole a merced de Bella...-añadió con crueldad.

Y todos nos volvimos a callar, la Señora Tonks nunca hablaba de su familia y Albus sabia que nunca mencionaba a su hermana muerta, porque ella mato a su hija. Albus siempre sintió curiosidad por esa parte enrevesada de la vida de la Señora Tonks, además, aunque la señora Tonks no quería reconocerlo, ella y su hermana Bellatrix Lestrange se parecían muchísimo y su padre al igual que el resto de la familia también lo pensaban así.

-Andy...-le llamo el Ministro Shacklebolt-¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, perdonad-dijo la Señora Tonks recobrando su tono decidido de siempre.

-Señora Tonks...-le llamo su padre Harry-siento meterme en su vida, pero ¿a que se refiere con que abandono a la Señora Malfoy?

-Me refiero a que Bella era la mayor y la favorita de nuestros padres, la mejor en todo y una defensora de la pureza de la sangre, también la más guapa de las tres, y al ser Black las tres cualidades eran muy importantes... yo era la segundona, una copia mal hecha de Bella, no se me paso inadvertido nuestro parecido físico-dijo mirando a su padre- se que por eso me gritaste la primera vez que nos vimos-añadió, pero su tono no era nada recriminador, su padre Harry simplemente bajo la mirada- pero con todo nuestros padres tenían grandes planes de matrimonio para mi... Augustus Rookwood, para ser más exactos...

-Ese fue el que mato a mi padre...-dijo Teddy con rabia.

-Si, creo que nunca le sentó bien que le abandonase a pocos días de la boda-dijo la Señora Tonks tristemente, Albus se quedo alucinado, era increíble lo complicado que se volvía todo-le abandone y me fugue con el hijo de muggles Ted Tonks, mis padres como Bella... entraron en cólera, el único que me apoyo en mi decisión fue Sirius... pero a el le encantaba enfadar a la familia...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- hasta Bella me quito a mi primo favorito...-dijo con gran pesar la mujer, Albus no se imaginaba que algún de sus hermanos le quitaran a Rose a sangre fría, tenia que ser horrible estar en la situación de la Señora Tonks.

-Bellatrix, fue el peor de todos los mortífagos... con diferencia-dijo el profesor Longbottom con odio, y Albus recordó que también esa mujer era la principal responsable de la difícil situación en la que viven los abuelos de Alice.

-Yo le tenia miedo... siempre viví con miedo de Bella, pero Dora no... Dora era muy valiente-y a la Señora Tonks no pudo evitar que se le derramaran unas lágrimas y se probó el anillo y a ella le quedaba bien.

-Andy... no eras la única-le dijo el Ministro y la consoló-me enfrente en varias ocasiones a ella y no pude vencerla... nadie podía, bueno, excepto...-y el Señor Shacklebolt no dijo nada mas.

-Molly-añadió la Señora Tonks, su abuela se levanto y rehuía la mirada de todos-no debes culparte, gracias a la ausencia de Bella, Cissy pudo volver a mi... recupere a mi hermana-añadió con una sonrisa, Albus no se imaginaba algo así, recupero a una hermana gracias que otra muriera-cuando me fugue, Cissy apenas tenia trece años, Bella hizo lo imposible por borrarme de la casa de mis padres, era la vergüenza de la familia y Cissy también creció con miedo a Bella, pero la única diferencia entre Narcisa y yo, es que ella se enamoro de un sangre limpia... que resulto ser Lucius, después de la ultima guerra... perdí todo, a mi marido, a mi hija y a mi yerno a casi toda mi familia... no tenia dinero para ocuparme de Teddy y Harry era muy joven, había vivido muchas cosas, se merecía esos años en los que disfruto sin preocupaciones...

-Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, Teddy también era responsabilidad mía...-dijo su padre Harry.

-No me arrepiento, gracias a eso recupere a Cissy, ella me dio el oro de mis padres y acepte el justo y necesario para criar a Teddy, también Cissy estaba sola, su marido en la cárcel como su hijo... entre las dos salimos adelante-concluyo y mirando el anillo- creo que en el fondo, el único que lamento mi marcha, aparte de Cissy, fue mi padre, pero sus ideales eran simple "Toujours Pur" y yo no los cumplí-acabo con pesar.

Albus se quedo mirando el anillo pensando que la vida de la Señora Tonks si fue muy dura emocionalmente, y no se imaginaba que eso llegara a pasar entre su familia.

-Albus-le llamo la Señora Tonks y se sorprendió-ponte el anillo...-dijo y se lo dio.

-¿Yo?, pero no creo que...-dijo Albus muy sorprendido.

-Hazlo-le dijo la Señora Tonks recobrando parte de su tono de siempre pero aun su voz estaba quebrada.

Albus cogió el anillo y se lo puso, y ante su sorpresa y la de los demás se ajusto perfectamente a su mano, no le causaba daño ni nada, le iba... perfecto.

-Ese niño cambiara el nombre de los Malfoy para bien-dijo con orgullo la Señora Tonks.

-Era para Al... desde el principio-dijo Rose pensativamente y Albus se sorprendió mas aun de lo que ya estaba.

-Así es-dijo la Señora Tonks con orgullo-ese anillo esta encantado, solo los auténticos Slytherin pueden llevarlo, yo soy Slytherin y Albus es el único aquí que es de Slytherin... seguro que Scorpius tampoco puede ponerlo... es un buen regalo... una reliquia de los desaparecidos Black...

-Si es así mi Señor...-dijo Kreacher mirando impresionado el anillo-perteneció al Señor Cygnus II, antes a Pollux, antes a Cygnus I y el primer dueño fue Phineas Nigellus, se lo hicieron los duendes...

-Pero... no puedo aceptarlo-dijo Albus impresionado-es importante para usted, es suyo-intento convencer Albus a la Señora Tonks.

-No, no lo quiero, es de Scorpius y el lo decidió así, Cissy se lo entrego con el resto de la fortuna que le pertenece a Scorpius-dijo la Señora Tonks.

-Scor ya es rico con solo trece años-dijo con una sonrisa Teddy.

-Pues entonces te pertenece a ti-le dijo Albus a Teddy.

-No, no lo quiero y además no puedo ponerlo-dijo Teddy-conozco al pequeño, te lo regalo a ti.

-Si, seguro Al-le dijo Rose con una sonrisa-ya conoces a Scor, es así.

Albus seguía sin estar convencido, pero sorprendiendo a su familia se levanto y se fue a correr a su habitación, cuando llego se puso a rebuscar en su baúl... hasta que por fin dio con el espejo de doble sentido, se sentó en la cama muy nervioso y llamo.

-Scorpius-dijo mirando el espejo, no estaba seguro que Scorpius quisiera hablar con el, pero tenia que intentarlo.

Llevaba un rato allí esperando, se sintió defraudado, Scorpius no quería hablar con el y ahora que lo pensaba... Albus no sabia que decirle, la seguridad que le contagiaron la Señora Tonks y Rose abajo en la cocina se estaba disipando... pero se disipo del todo al ver unos ojos grises que le miraban...

-Esto...-empezó a decir Albus, hacia casi tres meses que no hablaban-Hola-dijo al fin y si no fuera porque no estaba en buen momento se daría de golpes contra la pared, recordando sus cartas de hace días.

-Hola-contesto secamente Scorpius, por lo visto no quería participar en la conversación.

-Rose me trajo esto...-dijo mostrándole el anillo.

-Si, eres el único Slytherin que conozco que estas emparentado con los Black, te pertenece a ti-contesto directamente Scorpius sin emoción en su dura voz...

-Gracias...-"supongo" pensó además Albus, pero no añadió nada más.

-¿Suficiente? ¿Me puedo ir?-contesto de mala manera Scorpius, Albus ya se estaba enfadando.

-No, no es suficiente-contesto Albus enfadado, podía que en un lugar remotamente en su cabeza, tenia intención de pedirle disculpas, pero estas se disiparon al momento-¿que te pasa con Eleine?-pregunto directamente, era algo que en los últimos días le obsesionaba.

-Yo se la respuesta... solo faltas tu-dijo Scorpius simplemente.

-Mira Scorpius-dijo Albus enfadándose-yo no quiero volver a lo de antes...

-Ni yo-contesto mordazmente Scorpius interrumpiéndole.

-Pero no quiero que Eli ni nadie lo pase mal-Albus quiso pasar por alto la aportación de Scorpius, aunque sabia que eso lo había enfadado mas-y que siento lo de tu abuelo, no dije eso conscientemente, no quería que le pasase nada malo, no se lo que me pasa...

-Ya lo se, se que te pasa...-resolvió rápidamente Scorpius.

-¡¿Que?-le pregunto Albus olvidando por completo su enfado-¿Sabes porque me comporto así?

-Tengo una teoría...-dijo Scorpius con una media sonrisa de suficiencia y un poco burlona.

-¡¿CUAL?-le pregunto a gritos Albus, le costaba reconocerlo pero Scopius era muy observador y puede que de verdad lo supiera, además Albus necesitaba desesperadamente saber el porque de su comportamiento.

Scorpius le sonrió una vez más maliciosamente y desapareció, Albus se volvió a enfadar, Scorpius no olvidaba fácilmente, era muy rencoroso y vengativo, Scorpius tenía sus propios medios para saldar las cuentas.

De la rabia que le dio a Albus casi tira el espejo lejos rompiéndolo pero se controlo, miro el regalo que le tenia preparado para Scorpius en su escritorio y una pequeña voz en su mente con el tono de Rose que le decía _"te lo mereces Albus, Scor te ayudaría y ahora te has quedado sin amigo y sin respuesta por ser tan orgulloso y no pedir perdón antes", "cállate Rose"_ pensó para si Albus...


	13. Los Slug

Rose caminaba junto a sus padres por la estación para subir al expreso de Hogwarts de regreso al colegio. Caminaba muy pensativa, en todas las vacaciones no vio a Scorpius y no sabia que decirle... en eses momentos su padre le estaba dando las típicas recomendaciones como su madre pero no les prestaba mucha atención estaba deseando volver al colegio, aunque sabia que los echaría mucho de menos.

Al fin el tren se puso en marcha y Rose miro a su primo Albus.

-Rose se lo que piensas y no pienso ir contigo-atajo rápidamente Albus.

-Pero Al...-se quejo Rose enfadándose.

-Tu puedes ir, voy a buscar a... no se, me sentare con Louis-dijo Albus mientras seguía a su primo mayor, que todavía seguía bastante enfurruñado y el día de Navidad en la Madriguera... las cosas no estaban nada bien entre el y el resto del mundo.

-Cabezota-se quejo Rose.

Odiaba ser la mediadora, era genial que Albus se hablara con Eleine pero estaba aun así muy distantes, además no vería a su amiga hasta la cena, ella los esperaba en Hogwarts. Reconocía que echaba de menos los días en los que era Albus el que se ponía en medio de ella, Scorpius y paraba sus peleas, nunca pensó que echaría tanto de menos "llevarse mal" con Scorpius, era mas divertido de esa forma.

Siguió caminando por el tren, arrastrando su baúl hasta que por fin se encuentra con alguien conocido.

-¡Theo!-grito al reconocer de inmediato al chico enorme que se acercaba por el vagón.

-Hola Rose-le dijo cuando se acerco a ella y cogió su baúl-¿te has perdido?

-No-le contesto Rose agradecida, estaba cansada y así sujeto mejor a Sius-buscaba a Scor... ¿sabes donde esta?

-Si... vengo de estar con el, pero me dijo que quería estar solo-le dijo tristemente Theo.

-Valla...-se quejo Rose por lo bajo.

-Pero ve de todas formas, seguro que se alegra de verte-la animo Theo, y llevo su baúl hasta en compartimiento de Scorpius.

-Muchas gracias Theo-dijo Rose contenta- y si buscas a Molly esta...

-Ya lo se, pero a quien quiero encontrar es a los Ravenclaw-dijo Theo, Rose supuso que se refería a Dana y a Sam- no hay manera de hacer entra en razón a Lucy...

-¿Sigue con Higgs?-le pregunto a apesadumbrada Rose.

-Si, y ya que Louis se niega a hablar con ella... Molly ya no sabe que hacer-se quejo un poco desesperado.

-Ahora Al esta con Louis...-le dijo Rose.

-Mira, entiendo un poco a Albus, solo un poco...-Rose se quedo mirándole expectante- pero no ayuda mucho... el también es muy rencoroso-Rose supuso que se refería a la situación entre Albus y Scorpius.

-Ya...-vacilo simplemente Rose.

-Hemos llegado, entra y si mi primo te echa... recuerda le que volveré-le dijo con un guiño Theo.

-Muchas Theodore-dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa, y recordó la primera vez que vio a ese chico le dio miedo pero era muy bueno y atento con todos en la familia y con los desconocidos igual, ella no estaba muy unida a el, pero sabia que Albus si, Theo nos dejo claro desde el principio que el enfado de Albus no tenia nada que ver con la familia Malfoy, pero se negó en rotundo a darnos mas información... a pesar de los famosos y convincentes pucheros de Lily.

Rose miro al compartimiento y abrió la puerta.

-Hola-saludo al chico rubio platino que estaba allí-¿quieres que me valla?-pregunto antes de que Scorpius reaccionara.

-No, claro que no, pasa Rosie-le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

Rose con la ayuda de su amigo metió su baúl y libero a Sius que rápidamente voló a la barandilla del portaequipaje, al lado de Aurum.

Rose miro a su amigo que se colocaba bien la ropa antes de sentarse, no tenia mal aspecto parecía bien pero Scorpius engañaba muy bien a la primera impresión.

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Rose directamente, ella no seria nunca cuidadosa, tampoco su hermano y menos, por supuesto, su padre.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, ya he oído a Theo...-dijo con una sonrisa-quería que me dejara solo... es un poco pesado... con... Potter-contesto mordazmente.

-Scor...-se quejo Rose-los dos sois las personas mas cabezotas que conozco...-se quejo en alto.

-¿Te has mirado en el espejo?-le pregunto con sarcasmo Scorpius.

-¿Ya empezamos?-pregunto mordazmente Rose, pero lo cierto es que estaba encantada, lo echaba mucho de menos, Scorpius solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios, Rose pensó que a el le pasaba lo mismo-¡Ah!-recordó algo pero no sabia si para bien o para mal, se levanto de su asiento, abrió el baúl y encontró el regalo-Albus te compro esto...-dijo tendiéndoselo.

-Le mande el anillo porque...-se empezó a quejar Scorpius-¡no tenia que comprarme nada!

-Tranquilo, esto te lo compro antes del día de Navidad, cuando aun no sabia nada del anillo-le informo Rose con una sonrisa ante la cara de desconcierto de Scorpius.

-Pues entonces no es nada bueno-dijo Scorpius con un bufido.

-Ábrelo-le ordeno Rose aburrida.

Y Scorpius lo hizo y se encontró con una navaja multiusos. Muy útil en opinión de Rose.

-Que te dije, algo peligroso-y Scorpius se rió, pero Rose observo felizmente que la guardaba muy contento en su túnica.

-Me parece muy útil-dijo Rose simplemente-¿por que no habláis? Por favor... hace casi tres meses que ni os saludáis...-se quejo y se sentó triste en su asiento.

-Lo cierto es que hemos hablado-Rose lo miro contentísima-y volvimos a discutir...-dijo simplemente Scorpius, Rose se deprimió y bajo la cabeza-Rosie anímate, no es el fin del mundo que yo no me hable con Al...

-Para mi si, ¿y se puede saber por que os enfadasteis ahora?-pregunto aburrida Rose.

-Porque no le dije...-Scorpius desvió su mirada.

-¿Dije...?-le pregunto esperanzada Rose-dímelo, por favor, no es justo que me tengáis así... ¿que os he echo yo?

-No le dije lo que verdaderamente pienso, sobre lo que el hace-aclaro Scorpius.

-Theo lo sabe, ¿has hablado con el, verdad?-pregunto Rose esperanzada.

-No, tenía mis sospechas ya de antes-le dijo Scorpius.

-¿Y no me vas a decir las sospechas, verdad?-dijo Rose enfadándose.

-Si-le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa, Rose lo miro emocionada-creo que Al esta celoso...-contesto simplemente.

-¿Celoso?-pregunto Rose, pero ahora que lo pensaba... se enfadaba a cada momento, estaba esquivo, Scorpius se llevaba siempre la peor parte... porque siempre...-¡A ALBUS LE GUSTA...!-pero Scorpius le tapo la boca.

-¡Calla Rose o se estará hasta el!-dijo Scorpius.

-Perrrom essso eis jenial-dijo difícilmente Rose porque aun Scorpius la callaba, este al asegurarse de que no chillaría la dejo hablar con normalidad-¿por que no hablas con el?-quiso saber Rose emocionada.

-Uno, no es asusto mío, dos, es el quien se tiene que dar cuenta y tres-paro un momento- que se fastidie y lo pase un poco mal, se lo merece-concluyo enfadado Scorpius.

-Pero si sabes la razón... ¿no vas a querer hablar con el o a ti también te... bueno-Scorpius la miraba con curiosidad-te gusta también?-Rose se avergonzó mucho al preguntarle esto.

-No-Scorpius se reía a carcajadas-no es mi tipo, es como mi hermana-le confeso Scorpius, Rose cada vez se ponía mas colorada, estaba un poco avergonzada- y por hablar con Al... con todo, dijo algo que me ha dolido, se que mi familia no lo hizo bien en el pasado, pero es mi familia, al fin al cabo-termino mas serio-me hubiera gustado hablar con mi abuelo por lo de la Leyenda, ahora ya nada...

-Tranquilo Scor...-dijo Rose comprensivamente- pero sigo sin entender una cosa, ¿por que te has alejado de...?-le empezó a preguntar Rose.

-¿Ella?-termino de una vez Scorpius-para que se de cuenta de una maldita vez y actué de una vez por todas...

-Era tan obvio... no se como no me he dado cuenta antes-dijo pensativamente Rose, algunas veces pensaba que había heredado el poco tacto de su padre.

-Ya te has enterado antes que el implicado... eso ya es mucho-dijo riéndose Scorpius.

-¿Tu crees que...-Scorpius le lanzo una mirada significativa- que ella...-remedio a tiempo Rose- le gusta Albus?

-No lo se, sois chicas hablareis de eso-dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te creas, ella es muy reservada-le dijo Rose con una sonrisa a Scorpius.

-¿Por que te ríes?-le pregunto Scorpius dudoso.

-Le estas dejando el camino libre a Albus, aun te preocupas por el-Scorpius un poco avergonzado simplemente se encogió de hombros-eres un buen amigo-añadió con una sonrisa y Scorpius se puso muy colorado, cosa que a Rose le causo mucha gracia, el tenia razón, era divertido ver a la gente colorada...

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron el Hogwarts, mas tranquilos para Rose, al menos ya sabia y podía entender un poco mas el estúpido comportamiento de sus dos amigos, pero ahora estaba mas que nunca atenta al comportamiento de cierta persona... pero no demostraba mas interés por su primo del que ya siempre mostró, pero lo que si confirmo... Scorpius y Theo estaban en lo cierto, Albus le gustaba ella, se ponía celoso siempre que alguien se acercaba y se iba hecho una furia... Rose no pensó que su primo fuera tan desastre según para que cosas... pero bueno, la tía Ginny dijo que tío Harry solo se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, después de casi seis años de conocerse...<p>

-Scor... habla con Albus... esta muy perdido-dijo Rose con una sonrisa, recordando una escena particularmente graciosa en la biblioteca en la que Mike Abercrombie (un chico de Ravenclaw de su misma clase, muy guapo en opinión de Rose) la alabo por sus encantamientos estimulantes en la ultima clase de Encantamientos y Albus se marcho furioso...

-¿Y por que no se lo dices tu?-le pregunto Scorpius aburrido.

-Sois chicos...-contesto simplemente Rose-a mi me da vergüenza...

-Mira, Albus ya se dará cuenta... algún día-dijo Scorpius riéndose- _whisky de fuego_-y el retrato de la Dama Gorda les dejo pasar.

-Scor, creo que la Dama Gorda se esta echando a perder...-dijo entre risas Rose, haciendo reír a Scorpius.

Cuando entraron a la Sala Común vieron bastante alboroto, tanto de unos como de otros.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Scorpius desconcertado.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Rose recordando algo-¡el baile post Navidad de Slughorn!

-¿El que?-pregunto Scorpius desconcertado.

-El baile para los favoritos del viejo y cascado profesor-dijo una voz a sus espaldas que resulto ser Hugo.

-¡No le llames así!-se quejo Lily-¡es un muy buen profesor!

-Eso lo dices por que eres muy buena en pociones y recuerda siete veces a la clase entera que has heredado el potencial de tu abuela Potter y su voz... creo que estaba enamorado-bufo Hugo, mientras se sentaba en una mesa, sacaba pluma y tinta para hacer sus deberes.

-Envidioso-le llamo Lily sentándose en el sofá enfurruñada, Rose se miro con Scorpius y se separaron, Rose se sentó con Lily y Scorpius con Hugo.

Pero en ese momento por las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos descienden... James y Fred guapísimos... estaba vestidos muy casuales, pero Rose reconocía que sus primos tenia una belleza innata... que no habían heredado de sus padres... sino de las tías Ginny y Angelina, y atraían las miradas (mas de lo normal) de las chicas.

-A que estamos genial-dijo Fred con aire triunfal.

-Somos sexualmente apetecibles-dijo James con una sonrisa socarrona.

Rose puso lo ojos en blanco, lo que no eran sus primos eran modestos precisamente, y los demás se reían mientras los veían coquetear con unas chicas cerca.

-Jamie-dijo Lily para avergonzarlo, James la fulmino con la mirada mientras Nelly Kinn se reía (era a la chica que James intentaba "quedarse", pero Rose sabia que ninguno de los dos le interesaba el otro)-¿con quien vas?

-No es obvio-contesto Fred-nuestra querida Longbottom le ha dado calabazas, así que solito...-dijo mientras se reía.

-Pues te equivocas-dijo James-voy a ir con Alex-dijo con una sonrisa, todos se sorprendieron y Rose recordó lo que les dijo Matt el año pasado...

-Me estas vacilando, ¿No?-le contesto Fred serio.

-No, piensa un momento-dijo James y cogió aire- aunque me cueste reconocerlo... Alex esta buenísima, tu la has visto... y no quería que alguno se aprovechara de ella... además Alice después de darme calabazas a mi, te pidió ir...

-Y tú me suplicaste que le dijera que si...-le recordó Fred con una carcajada- vale, me parece Potter segundo que has sido listo... esta vez.

-Gracias Weasley segundo-dijo mientras le daba con el puño en el hombro, Scorpius y Hugo no pararon de reírse.

-¡Valla!-grito Lily-¡que guapa estas!-y Rose giro su cabeza y también se quedo sorprendida.

Alex bajaba las escaleras, tenia el pelo largo suelto (casi siempre lo tenia recogido), con un vestido rojo corto... que explicaba en opinión de Rose las palabras "esta buenísima" de James, casi todos los chicos de Gryffindor se quedaron con la boca abierta y algunas chicas igual de sorprendidas que Lily y Rose. Rose también pensó, que a ella jamás le quedaría así de bien, ni con esa naturalidad ningún vestido que ella se ponga.

-Hola chicos-dijo Alex simplemente, por lo visto no era consciente de las miradas.

-Hola Alex-dijo James, que por lo visto era el único que no se quedo en ese trance-¿nos vamos? Fred...FRED-le grito y le dio una colleja que lo hizo despertar.

-Si ya te he oído, pero...-dijo mirando a Alex-¿desde cuando tienes piernas?-dijo sorprendido, James le dio otra colleja.

-Gracias Potter-dijo Alex-si te la diera yo seria peor... ¿como pensabas que andaba, si se puede saber?-dijo Alex sarcásticamente, cogió a James del brazo y lo arrastro, seguido de un Fred que estaba aun desconcertado y decía por lo bajo _"sabia que era chica... pero que chica"_

-Rose mira-dijo Lily que no era capaz de parar de reír.

Rose miro y vio a su hermano y a Scorpius aun con la boca abierta... por lo visto el tintero de Hugo se derramo por todo la mesa y las camisas tanto de Hugo como de Scorpius estaban manchadas y no se daban ni cuenta, porque seguían mirando en la dirección en la que se marcho Alex.

-¡Patético!-les grito Rose a carcajadas.

Ambos despertaron del trance, Hugo les miraba a las dos mal porque ni Rose ni Lily eran capaces de parar de reír mientras intentaba salvar algún libro y Scorpius subió las escaleras coloradísimo y muy avergonzado.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maldito Abercrombie, es un inútil, ridículo, no se que hace en Ravenclaw, no tiene suficiente masa encefálica ni para llenar un dedal, será..." <em>maquinaba Albus metido n su cama, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño... y los estúpidos ronquidos tanto de Goyle y Flint lo hacia mas imposible.

Albus se levanto y fue a la Sala Común, pero como siempre Eleine estaba allí, Albus se estaba acostumbrada a verla allí a deshoras.

-_Accio libro_-dijo Eleine tan concentrada que ni se dio cuenta que Albus estaba allí, el libro simplemente vibro y se cayo a la mesa, Eleine bajo las manos desilusionada.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Albus con una sonrisa y Eleine se sobresalto, Albus ya había olvidado al imbécil de Abercrombie.

-Albus que susto-dijo Eleine-¿es que tu nunca duermes?-le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras recogía el libro que se cayo al suelo de su intento fallido.

-Pues lo mismo que tu-Albus inexplicablemente se alegro de padecer insomnio-¿que haces?-volvió a preguntar cuidadosamente, mientras se acercaba y vio sobre un sofá _"El libro reglamentario de hechizos, (curso 4) de Miranda Goshawk"_-¿Por que intentas hacer un hechizo que no aprenderemos hasta el año que viene y que haces con este libro?

-Pues...-empezó a decir un poco avergonzada Eleine-el profesor Flitwick me lo dio para que se lo devolviese a su dueña, le lo olvido en el aula, pero como no la encontré hoy tenia intención de devolvérselo mañana... lo mire y encontré el encantamiento convocador...e intente aprenderlo, pero me resulta imposible, no tengo el nivel necesario...-dijo Eleine desanimada.

-No, eso no es cierto Eli-dijo Albus con ganas de animarla, sabia que Encantamientos y el profesor Flitwick era la asignatura y el profesor favorito de Eleine, y para ella era importante sacar buena notas en esa asignatura-Eli, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera clase en Encantamientos?-Eleine simplemente negó con la cabeza-yo si, teníamos que hacer levitar unas plumas, estábamos sentados juntos, tu lo conseguiste y yo no, y en ese momento se desespere-Eleine le miraba expectante con una sonrisa inocente-y me habías dicho que no era capaz de hacerlo, por que no me consideraba capaz, que tenia que creer que si era capaz... y era cierto-Eleine le sonrió y Albus le dio un vuelco en el estomago- se que tu puedes...- al decir esto se avergonzó un poco-cierra lo ojos-le pidió a Eleine.

-¿Que?-le pregunto Eleine divertida.

-Confía en mi, por favor-le pidió Albus, Eleine afirmo con la cabeza y cerro los ojos-ahora concéntrate, deja que el poder fluya en ti, concéntrate, tu puedes hacerlo, eres muy buena, ten fe en ti, puedes hacerlo, porque sabes y crees que puedes... convoca el libro que tengo en la manos, Eli tu puedes hacerlo...-dijo con fe Albus y intentaba contagiársela a ella.

-_Accio libro de Alice_-dijo Eleine con seguridad y el libro voló de las manos de Albus para llegar a los brazos de Eleine.

-¡Muy bien! sabia que podías, eres la mejor...-dijo Albus mas avergonzado aun.

-¡Gracias Albus!-dijo Eleine contenta mientras daba saltitos de emoción-ha sido gracias a ti... tu eres el mejor de todos-le dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella no se avergonzaba.

-Esto... gracias...-dijo Albus-bueno supongo que lo que te falta es practica y veo que Alice es muy despistada...-dijo Albus, nerviosamente, sin saber porque, pero el no recordaba estar así antes de que Eleine le dijera eso.

-Si, Ali es muy despistada-dijo Eleine, sin darle importancia- Albus muchas gracias y me sorprendió mucho que recordaras lo que te dije hace tanto tiempo...

-Recuerdo todo lo que dices...-pero Albus se dio cuenta de lo ridículo y cursi que sonaba-bueno... quiero decir... tengo memoria y eso...-Albus cada vez se ponía mas nervioso.

-Ya-dijo Eleine con una sonrisa-mejor vamos a dormir, es tarde-dijo Eleine.

-Si...-dijo Albus aun nervioso y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

-Buenas noche Al y gracias...-dijo Eleine y desaparecía muy contenta rumbo a su dormitorio.

-Gracias a ti-dijo Albus, no sabia porque, pero sabia que esa noche iba a dormir bien después de que Eleine le dijese que era el mejor de todos...


	14. Clase de Expecto Patronum

El mes de Enero, paso para Rose y para las demás sin mayores preocupaciones, exceptuando que las clases de Pociones se volvieron de lo más desagradables, debido a que James y Fred armaron unos de sus típicos numeritos en la fiesta de Slughorn, debido a esto el profesor Slughorn quedo en evidencia delante del resto de sus personalidades importantes, Rose dudaba que Fred o James recibieran otra invitación por parte del anciano profesor…

Pero lo que mas motivaba a Rose del mes de Febrero es que se disputaría su segundo partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw… y estaba deseando ganar para mantenerse firmes en la competición después de la derrota ante Hufflepuff, además había oído rumores de que Dana tendría un sustituto en el equipo, porque Betsy Lu aun no se había recuperado del ataque de Zabini y si era así se negaba en rotundo a volver al equipo, decisión que tenia muy deprimida a Dana, pero Rose entendía bien a la chica, ella misma se perdió casi tres semanas de su vida dormida por culpa de Borgia y los suyos, además todo lo que le iba mal l rival una ventaja para ellos y eso lo iba a necesitar.

-¿Qué tal estas de animo, Rosie?-le pregunto dulcemente Eleine el día del encuentro del quidditch.

-Mas o menos-dijo Rose nerviosa-¿Qué tal con los chicos?-quiso saber.

-Con Al bien, pero… Scor sigue así de esquivo-dijo tristemente Eleine.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta… sabes como son los chicos de tontos-dijo Rose a regañadientes, pero no estaba enfadada con nadie, se había prometido a si misma estar al margen.

-Espero que Scorpius encuentre… lo que sea que esta buscando sin mí…-dijo Eleine cabizbaja.

-Eli anímate-dijo Rose con una sonrisa-todo pasara…

-Eso espero…-le dijo simplemente Eleine.

-ROSE-grito Jaeson desde la puerta del Gran Comedor- vamos, quiero a todo el equipo abajo… ¡Ya!

-Voy…-le grito Rose a Jay por encima de los vítores que se escuchaban en el Gran Comedor con la aparición del capitán de Gryffindor-Eli nos vemos después del partido, ¿vale?-le dijo Rose a su amiga mientras se levantaba y cogía una manzana.

-Mucha suerte, Rosie-dijo Eleine en el ultimo momento, y mientras Rose se iba vio a Lucy besar a su novio en la mesa de Slytherin, Rose recordó su colgante… pero por lo visto tampoco Lucy lo echaba de menos, ahora estaba mas ocupada con Higgs.

Rose se junto con los miembros de todo el equipo a las afueras del castillo, y Lance parecía igual de nervioso que en el primer partido, para Rose eso no era nada bueno.

-No se que demonios ha visto nuestra prima en ese tipo, es despreciable…-dijo Lily con rencor-no para de meterse con los pequeños.

-El amor es ciego algunas veces-dijo Roxanne tristemente-ahora entiendo porque Louis no le habla y Molly esta tan preocupada…

-Jay-le llamo en un susurro Fred, mirando hacia atrás, Lance era el mas alejado de todos-llama a Louis, es buen cazador, le necesitamos o nos machacan…

-Para que lo sepáis…-dijo Jay cabizbajo-ya se lo he pedido y ha rechazo unirse al equipo, me dijo que tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza para además añadir el quidditch…

-Pues que rabia, si Lance vuelve a quedarse en blanco, dimito-se quejo James.

-Eso ni en broma-le dijo Jaeson serio.

-Tranquilo...-dijo James con una sonrisa-se que soy vital en el equipo…-dijo con falsa modestia.

-Cállate James-le ordeno Roxy que no estaba para bromas.

-Al menos sabemos que Dana esta en la misma situación que nosotros… con un nuevo cazador-dijo Rose en un vano intento de animar a los demás… aunque ella también añoraba la confianza que transmitía Scorpius, y sabia que no vendría a ver el partido… para el era muy difícil, ver a su equipo y no jugar, Rose no se lo reprochaba.

* * *

><p>Albus caminaba con Eleine y el resto de sus familiares para ver el partido… se le hacia raro no ver a Scorpius por ninguna parte, pero de todas formas no quiso preguntar, cuando llegaron a la tribuna de Gryffindor, vio a su alrededor los típicos colores rojo y dorado, pero a lo largo del estadio no era el color predominante, también había mucho azul en apoyo a los águilas y los Hufflepuff se dividían entre las aficiones de Dana o Jaeson, pero los Slytherin no tomaban ningún equipo como propio, como se imaginaba desde el principio Albus.<p>

-Bienvenido todos-dijo Alex con la siempre emoción que ella logra transmitir-con todos ustedes el guapo, atractivo y ahora manco…-dijo Alex, Albus escucho a la Directora gritarle-MATTHEW PRINCE-y la ovación no se hizo esperar, Matt no parecía enfadado, seguro que fue el mismo el que aconsejo a Alex la presentación así.

-Alex es única… al final conseguirá que le quiten el megáfono-dijo Alice detrás suya, ella estaba vestida de amarillo canario, según sus palabras no podía animar a los rivales, sino machacarles.

-Bueno seguimos… los leones son…-y Albus vio salir uno a uno los integrantes del equipo, vio a sus dos hermanos y Fred, tenia una curiosa competición de exhibicionismo, Roxy y Jay volar juntos, Lance haciendo grandes proezas para no caerse de la escoba con los nervios y Rose volar igual de bien que siempre.

-Falta Scor… ¿verdad?-le pregunto dulcemente Eleine

Albus no le contesto, simplemente se quedo callado, la rabia volvió a fluir… pero cada vez concretaba mas… había descubierto que Eleine tenia algo que ver en esos ataques, pero seguía sin dar con la razón aunque sentía algunas veces que su estomago daba un vuelco si la veía feliz por algo que el hacia… como lo del encantamiento convocador…

-Y ahora con la nueva formación de los Ravenclaw…-gritaba Alex por el megáfono- como es ya un clásico desde hace unos años… el buscador oriental ¡Samuel Turner!- y todos le aplaudimos, incluida Alice-los golpeadores Leire Palin y Max Spore, la guardiana Joey Darling-los jugadores llegaron en una nube de aplausos- ahora vamos con los cazadores, Lisa Goldstein acompañada de la... capitana DANIELA CREEVEY-se escucharon grandes vítores-con su nuevo cazador... ¿es broma?-pregunto riéndose Alex a alguien de la tribuna.

-JORDAN-le grito la Directora, como ya era clásico.

-Vale, solo me quería asegurar...-dijo Alex riéndose.

-Oh no-se lamento de repente Lysander en la grada-Lily va ha perder...-Albus tuvo una corazonada.

-... LORCAN SCAMANDER-grito sorprendentemente Alex, confirmando las sospechas de Albus y se escucharon algún que otro aplauso desconcertado.

Albus sabia que a Lorcan le apasionaba el quidditch (lo único en lo que parecía relativamente normal en el), pero al verle volar parecía bastante lento y tranquilo, como si se aburriera muchísimo y no entendía las palabras de Lysander sobre su hermano mellizo, no le parecía tan bueno, aunque eso también lo pensaba de ella y le gano la partida a Rose.

-¿El rarito juega bien?-le pregunto Hugo a Lysander.

-¡No llames así a Lorcy!-se quejo Lysander, Hugo puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada-vais a perder y nosotros también Alice...-se quejo desesperadamente Lysander.

-¿Por que dices esa tontería?-le pregunto Alice confiada.

-Ya lo veras...-vaticino temerosamente Lysander.

-Matt suelta las Bludgers y la Snitch dorada... ahora el Quaffle... y comienza el partido... ¡GUAU!-grito Alex-¡GOL DE RAVENCLAW!

-Lo sabia...-se lamento Lysander-es un maldito genio...

Albus se quedo helado como todos en la grada de Gryffindor, porque ha sido un visto y no visto, en cuanto Matt libero el Quaffle, Lorcan se hizo con el Quaffle con una gran finta a Roxanne y a Lily voló a todo velocidad pero ya a una distancia muy grande, soltó el Quaffle se colgó de una mano en su escoba y le dio una patada que metió el Quaffle por el aro central de Jaeson.

-¡SENSACIONAL!-vocifero Alex-Lorcan Scamander consigue el récord de rapidez en marcar en Hogwarts... mirarles las caras a todos los jugadores...-grito Alex

Albus miro y era cierto, incluso los de Ravenclaw no se podían creer la rapidez de ese chico, eso que montaba una escoba normal, Albus pensó que si llega a montar la escoba de Rose seria casi invisible, también distinguía la cara de angustia de su hermanita...

-Vamos se reanuda el juego... Jaeson se la manda a Lily... pero Lorcan se la arranca, ¡que garra! Todos contra Jay, Lorcan evita a Roxy mandándosela a Dana, Dana a Scamander y vuelve a anotar... no ha pasado ni un minuto... 20-0 a favor de Ravenclaw, seguimos...-grito Alex.

Pero pasados unos minutos... Albus pensó en que Gryffindor le valía la pena abandonar... estaban siendo machacados, limpiamente por Lorcan Scamander, llegaban una hora de partido y perdían por 250 puntos, veía a Rose realmente desesperada, pero no podía atrapar la Snitch sino perderían de todos modos, la Quaffle ni siquiera se acercaba a la portería de Ravenclaw porque Lorcan o Dana la interceptaba... menudo juego daban los dos juntos.

-...otro gol... águilas... dejar de apalearnos... anda-se quejo Alex, todos pensaban como ella- 270-20 gana Ravenclaw, hoy Jaeson esta genial, pero nos sorprendieron a todos, Dana, ¿donde tenias escondido a Lorcan Scamander?-dijo Alex apesadumbrada-Rose o Sam, da igual coger la Snitch ya...

* * *

><p>-Menuda paliza que os han dado...-le dijo Scorpius al cabo de un rato en la Sala Común, todos lo miraron muy mal-lo siento-le disculpo rápidamente al ver las caras, el estaba sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón con Lily y Lysander.<p>

-Lorcy es malo-se enfurruño Lily.

-No, Lilu-dijo Lysander, ella estaba allí con Alice también con Albus, Eleine y Theo, pero Albus y Scorpius se sentaron lo más alejados posible uno del otro- mi hermanito es muy bueno-dijo con una mezcla extraña entre alegría y pena.

-¿Por que no le cogieron antes?-pregunto muy abatido Jaeson al lado de Rose, ella sabia que el había jugado muy bien pero Lorcan era algo inaudito.

-Seguro que Lorcan no se presento a las pruebas, anda tan despistado, que seguro que no lo sabía cuando hacían las pruebas...-le explico Lysander con una sonrisa.

-Tu eres su gemela, tienes que jugar así de bien te viene en la sangre...-le dijo Alice emocionada y esperanzada.

-Somos mellizos, somos como dos hermanos normales-concluyo Lysander con una sonrisa.

-Para empezar...-dijo Hugo mordazmente-no sois normales...-y todos por primera vez se rieron a carcajadas, tanto que a Rose no le importo perder la Snitch frente a Samuel, ya estaban fuera de la copa.

Pero el ese momento aparece un monito plateado muy bonito, _"¿Podemos pasar?"_ pregunto la voz de Samuel, al verlo Rose enseguida se levanto y se acerco al retrato de la Dama Gorda y lo abrió, era Samuel, Daniela y Lorcan. Con ellos también traían muchas bebidas.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-pregunto James con sorpresa-¿no tenéis fiesta?

-Si, pero preferimos a los amigos-le contesto con cariño Dana dándole una cerveza de mantequilla y un beso en la mejilla a el y a Fred, felicitándoles porque casi la derriban.

-Tomad-empezó a repartir Samuel, pero el sin besos y se sentó con Lucy que estaba muy callada.

-Lorcan eres impresionante-le dijo Jaeson dejándole sitio a su lado.

-Gracias-dijo con su voz ensoñadora-espero no tener problemas, un partido es un partido, lo entiendes ¿no?-le pregunto y esta vez en el tono de su voz, Rose reconoció preocupación.

-Pues claro-dijo Jaeson riéndose-esta vez me has pillado por sorpresa, pero Alex me apodo Jaeson Impenetrable Wood y quiero mantenerlo-dijo con una sonrisa todos.

Rose se sentó en el suelo cerca de la aun enfurecida Lily y de Scorpius, no quedaba mucho sitio después de las visitas, y no se sentía mal por perder, admiraba el detalle de sus amigos, ellos si era campeones de los pies a la cabeza en todos los sentidos.

* * *

><p>Después del increíble partido de quidditch y de la actuación de Lorcan, lo que mas emocionaba a Albus eran la clases de Defensa, (mas de lo normal) ya que por fin empezarían con las lecciones para aprender a realizar en hechizo <em>Expecto Patronum<em>.

-¿Que forma crees que tendrá mi _Patronum_, Lía?-le oyó Albus preguntarle animadamente Alexia Goyle a Lía Borgia.

-A mí que me importa-le contesto secamente la odiosa de Borgia, ella ni siquiera se molestaba en agradarle a sus amigos/vasallos.

-Lía, no te morirás por decir algo amable, ¿lo sabias?-le pregunto Eleine, Albus intento por todos los medios no reírse, al igual que Rose y noto que Scorpius igual, ellos en esa clase estaban cerca de Lía y los suyos.

-Cállate inútil, que por fin hasta tu amiguito no te habla...-dijo Lía con una sonrisa enfermiza.

-Cierra tu aliento de víbora, Borgia-le contesto enfadado Scorpius.

-Solo digo la verdad...-dijo Borgia con esa horrible sonrisa maliciosa, Albus vio que Eleine se entristeció.

-Tu no tienes ni idea-le contesto Rose mordazmente.

-Aquí la única que no tiene ni idea es ella... o tal vez...-dijo Lía intercambiando una mirada maliciosa con sus amigos y Alexia miro al suelo tristemente.

-Como digas una palabra mas, asquerosa rata... te las veras conmigo-dijo Scorpius apuntándola con su varita.

Muchos lo abuchearon casi todos Slytherin y los demás le pedían tranquilidad, pero Albus se quedo estático, medio furioso porque defendía a Eleine, medio alegre... no sabia porque, pero le parecía que también le defendía a el y por miedo a las reacciones de los demás, también saco su varita...

-Potter y Malfoy... pensé que lo suyo era el combate muggle-dijo una voz fría y cruel, la Señora Prince había llegado al aula, Albus guardo rápidamente su varita y se sentó con Eleine bastante avergonzado, lo mismo que Scorpius.

-Alda, no seas tan borde-dijo una voz que les alegro al instante, era Matt.

-Esta bien, lo que quieras-dijo rápidamente la Señora Prince caminando con decisión y su aura amenazante de siempre-en esta clase contare con la ayuda del Señor Prince...

-También conocido como Matt-le interrumpió, mientras la seguía hasta el escritorio.

-¡Esta bien!-dijo mordazmente la Señora Prince, Albus casi se ríe, pero no tenia valor-como les llevo recordando, hoy intentaremos el hechizo de defensa contra los incomprendidos dementores...

-Tanto como incomprendidos... no me lo parece Alda, dan pavor...-dijo pensativamente Matt.

-¡Matt! ¡Es su naturaleza! ¡No pueden luchar contra sus instintos!-le regaño la Señora Prince-creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de contar contigo...

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu... no debes crear un _Patro_...-pero se calló al ver la mirada amenazante de su mujer-vale, ya no hablare más- pero Albus, al igual que todos sabia que no lo cumpliría... Matt no podía evitar mostrar a su mujer mas humana, de lo ella quisiera y eso era una alivio.

Albus también se sorprendió muchísimo, nunca se imaginaria que la Señora Prince fuera incapaz de realizar algún hechizo. Se giro, para intercambiar una mirada con Rose, pero en vez de eso se encontró con Scorpius y este también tenia la misma cara de desconcierto que el.

-Gracias Matt...-dijo mordazmente la Señora Prince-pues como bien ha dicho Matt, yo no debo crear un _Patronum_, pero el si y por eso el...-dijo con un toque amenazador-tendrá el honor de ayudarme en esta única...-puso mucho énfasis en esa palabra-clase.

Matt simplemente suspiro y estiro su único brazo, como si nada, la Señora Prince continúo como si nada.

-Es un encantamiento muy avanzado-siguió explicando-eso supondría crear una fuente de energía positiva para enfrentar a los dementores, cada uno tiene su _Patronum_ único, aunque en determinadas situaciones pueden cambiar, pero no es la pauta normal, normalmente, los _Patronum_ están ligados de algún modo con el recuerdo que elegimos para convocarlo, por ejemplo...-ahora miro a su marido y este convoco a su _Patronum_, un tigre-el _Expecto_ _Patronum_ de Matt tiene forma de tigre como su forma de animago... y no quiero saber en lo que piensa para convocarlo...-dijo un poco indignada, Matt simplemente esbozo una media sonrisa, Albus ahora como mucho se rieron y sabia que Eleine quería esconderse-además, uno de los grandes legados que nos dejo Albus Dumbledore, es que los _Patronum_ se pueden utilizar para comunicarse... por eso lo aprendemos, para que su legado no muera y una forma de mostrare aprecio y la admiración que merece-concluyo su explicación.

Albus se emociono, no sabia que Dumbledore descubriera esta función, y recordó los _Patronum_ de sus padres, el de su padre, un ciervo, el de su madre, un caballo y el de James, un reno. Albus también supuso que el suyo seria un animal de cuatro patas.

-En pie-ordeno la Señora Prince, todos obedecimos al momento, estábamos acostumbrados porque en ese instante las sillas y las mesas desaprecian, y era muy embarazoso despatarrarse delante de toda la clase-quiero que tengan unos minutos para pensar en su recuerdo mas... feliz y se concentren, y aviso... en el examen de fin de curso, se enfrentaran a un dementor falso-Albus se asusto pero supuso que se refería a Traicy y ojalá así sea deseo también- y si son capaces de defenderse aprobaran o sino... suspenderán, pero en la vida real se quedaran sin alma, ¿entendido?-pregunto amenazadoramente.

Ahora todos se intercambiaban miradas muy asustadas, Albus no estaba muy seguro... todos los recuerdos felices desaparecieron al momento...

-Aldara, ¿como quieres que realicen _Patronum_ si los asustas?-le pregunto Matt con una sonrisa, la Señora Prince solo lo miro mal- estas entrenando niños no a tu una manada de Nundus-explico tranquilamente.

Albus escucho a Rose, Scorpius y a varios compañeros dar un gritito ahogado... Albus no sabia que era un Nundu... pero por lo que sabia de la Señora Prince de las personas que conocía, sabía que solo Hagrid se atrevería... con eso, miro a Eleine, esta le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Mi madre es así...-le dijo simplemente Eleine- y no son tan malos...-ahora Albus la miraba horrorizado y ahora si que no quería saber que era un Nundu...


	15. Problemas en Slytherin

-No... soy capaz...-dijo Rose rendida, desplomándose en uno de los sillones de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-No te desesperes Rose-le animo Scorpius, mientras sacudía la niebla blanca a su alrededor.

-Voy a suspender-se quejo desesperada Rose-ni siquiera soy capaz de que mi niebla sea tan persistente como la tuya...

-Eso es por que estas muy nerviosa...-le dijo Scorpius-si te tranquilizas te saldrá mejor... espero-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Rose lo fulmino con la mirada, durante el resto del mes de Febrero tenían que practicar para conseguir un _Patronum_ corpóreo, pero nadie fue capaz... exceptuando a la odiosa de Borgia... que su _Patronum_ resulto ser una araña enorme, lo que hizo gritar a Rose en la clase de Defensa, ganándose las burlas de los Slytherin, menos las de Albus y Eleine, la profesora Prince les dio de plazo hasta la ultima clase de Defensa de la segunda semana de Marzo para conseguirlos o sino los dejara rezagados y suspenderían, presión a la que todos estaba sometidos y Rose reconocía que Albus lo llevaba peor que ella.

-Creo que será mejor volver a la Sala Común...-dijo Scorpius después de un último intento.

-Ni de broma, quiero conseguirlo-dijo Rose testarudamente-puedes irte...-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona para vengarse.

-¡Rose!-dijo Scorpius fastidiado-sabes de sobra que no me voy a ir... tenemos la capa aquí... y con la suerte que tenemos seguro que nos pillan... con capa y todo-se quejo.

-Pues entonces ayúdame a conseguirlo...-se enfado Rose.

-¡¿Como?-se quejo Scorpius.

-Déjame tu varita...-pero Rose ya se la había quitado de las manos-_Expecto Patronum_-y apareció una nube tenue de color blanco.

-Rose, nuestras varitas son iguales... _Expecto Patronum_-dijo Scorpius con la antigua varita que Rose tenia y de repente apareció una niebla mas densa que la primera, hasta Rose se emociono y vislumbro lo que parecía una cola escamosa...

-SCOR...-le grito contenta, el parecía realmente emocionado.

-¡No puedo creérmelo!-dijo Scorpius-¡casi lo consigo!... y por lo visto parecía una lagarto... genial ya he descartado a todos los mamíferos y a las aves-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me alegro-dijo Rose contenta pero a la vez un poco celosa- devuélveme mi varita...

-No-le dijo triunfalmente Scorpius.

-¡Pero has dicho que eran iguales!-se quejo Rose.

-Ya, pues por eso-dijo con una sonrisa Scorpius, Rose gruño- tranquilízate y cuéntame tu recuerdo mas feliz.

-Eso es personal-se quejo Rose, Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vale-se dio por vencido-pero piensa en el en todo momento... es así como yo lo conseguí...

Rose cerro los ojos, quería volver dos años atrás, la angustia que vivió, el pánico, el terror desapareció, para convertirse en autentica felicidad en cuanto vio aparecer sanos a Albus y a...

-¡_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!-chillo con todas sus fuerzas.

-ROSE-le llamo Scorpius.

Rose abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa, la niebla era muy densa, aun mas que la de Scorpius y poco a poco esta empezaba a tener una forma... Rose se asusto, porque empezaba a ver un montón de patas como seis o así... y al gritar se disipo todo.

-¡Rose!-le grito Scorpius-¡¿Que has echo?-le pregunto, Rose solo lo miro mal-¡estabas muy cerca de conseguirlo! ¡LO CONSIGUIRIAS!

-¡Es una araña!-se quejo Rose-¿porque una araña? Odio las arañas, soy como Borgia...- dijo a punto de un colapso.

-Eso no lo sabes, yo solo pude contar seis patas-le dijo Scorpius mientras le pasaba la capa por encima y la arrastraba al pasillo.

-¿Cuantos animales conoces que necesiten tantas patas?-le pregunto Rose mordazmente.

-No se...-dijo Scorpius pensativo- ¿un ciempiés?-Rose lo miro mal y Scorpius casi se ríe.

-No me ayudas-le gruño Rose a Scorpius-el de mi padre es un perrito muy mono, el de mi madre una nutria... yo quiero un perrito-se quejo.

-Rose no te preocupes-dijo Scorpius, pero de repente por lo visto recordó algo-¿estabas pensando en el la final de quidditch del año pasado?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-No-se molesto Rose-por si no lo recuerdas me quede inconsciente...-dijo refunfuñando-¿por que lo preguntas?

-Ya, no me lo recuerdes... tuve que cargar contigo-dijo Scorpius cansado, Rose le propino un pisotón-¡AY!, vale tranquilízate, que mal genio tienes... lo decía, como el de Borgia es una araña... el tuyo no se que será pero era mas grande.

-¡Lo ves! Tu también piensas que es una araña... ¡NO QUIERO!-grito Rose sin querer.

-¿Quien esta levantado a estas horas?-dijo una voz delante de ellos.

-Filch-dijeron a la vez.

En ese momento ambos dan la vuelta y empiezan a correr para despistar al amargado conserje, estaban cerca de la Sala Común, pero en esos momentos no podía pasar por allí, y dieron un rodeo.

-Para Scorpius-le dijo Rose cansada de correr-ya le hemos despistado.

-Vale, pero casi nos pillan porque has gritado-le dijo Scorpius un poco enfadado.

-Lo siento, pero tu gritaste también...-dijo Rose tozuda.

-¡Porque me has pisado!-le grito Scorpius.

-Calla-le dijo Rose en un susurro y siguieron caminando un rato enfurruñados, pero la Sala Común de Gryffindor aun les quedaba bastante lejos.

-Rosie-le llamo Scorpius, Rose le miro mal, solo la llamaba así, si quería burlarse de ella, saber algo o pedirle algo-¿por que le tienes tanto miedo a las arañas?-esa vez era porque quería saber algo, aunque Rose pensó que si se lo contaba no podía descartar la burla.

-¿Te quieres reír de mi?-le pregunto enfadada, Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, solo tengo curiosidad, si me lo dices te contare porque le tengo miedo a los Trolls-le dijo Scorpius y Rose vio que era sincero.

-Para empezar, mi padre también les tiene pánico, pero yo soy mucho peor, en Pociones siempre que son arañas, Eleine lo hace por mi, pero no se lo digas a Slughorn-Scorpius le sonrió comprensivamente y asintió- y en uno de los cumpleaños de mi padre, yo era aun pequeña, tío George le regalo un peluche de una araña enorme, te imaginaras que a mi padre no le gusto ni siquiera un poco, así que lo dejo en mi dormitorio, sinceramente a mi me gustaba, pero resulto que era una de sus típicas bromas, y de noche ese peluche se empezó a mover y se metió en mi cama...-a Rose le dio un escalofrió-era enorme y con mis gritos mis padre y Hugo llegaron, fue horrible-termino mientras Scorpius no se paraba de reír, pero a Rose no le molesto-te toca-le dijo Rose.

-La mía no es tan graciosa, mas bien al contrario...-dijo tristemente y Rose se sorprendió- yo también era pequeño, además mi padre estaba en casa, era verano y sabes que antes, le liberaban durante tres semanas al año-Rose simplemente asintió, le sorprendía que Scorpius tocara el tema- estaba jugando con Theo en los jardines de mi casa, por si lo quieres saber, Theo también les tiene pánico-Rose se sorprendió, el Theo que conocía ahora parecía que no le temía a nadie, pero no le interrumpió, como hizo Scorpius con ella- y de repente vimos que tres magos llegaban a través de la verja, con ellos traían un Troll enorme, que de un golpe se deshizo de la verja y vino directo hacia mi, que era el que estaba mas cerca-Rose se sorprendió y se escandalizo-me salve del golpe, porque mi padre se interpuso y le golpeo en medio de la espalda-Rose reprimió un grito- y menos mal que al poco rato llego mi padrino con sus compañeros, redujeron rápidamente al Troll y se llevaron a mi padre al hospital... casi le parte la espalda...-recordó amargamente.

-Pero... eso... ¡es indignante!-dijo Rose, Scorpius la miro complacido-¿que hacia allí un Troll?

-Supongo que reivindicar su desagrado, por la liberación de mi padre aunque fuera solo unos días-contesto simplemente Scorpius.

-Lo siento muchísimo... ¿capturaron a esa gente?-pregunto Rose un poco conmocionada.

-No, el Troll era robado, nunca supimos quienes fueron, huyeron cuando el Troll derribo la verja- le contó Scorpius.

-Es horrible-dijo Rose entristecida-tu padre tuvo suerte...

-La verdad es que si... pero lo único bueno es que desde entonces se empeño en convertirse en animago y lo logro-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y menudo animago-dijo Rose sorprendida-¿como logro transformarse en dragón?

-Mi madre-contesto simplemente Scorpius-le ayudo mucho, además era yo el que quería que se transformase en dragón, me encantan los dragones...-dijo con una sonrisa-a la abuela no le gustaba nada...

Rose simplemente se rió, no conocía a la familia de Scorpius, pero no le parecía tan mala como se imagino desde el principio, era un poco como la suya.

-Pues algún día te presentare a tío Charlie, es dragonista y Louis también quiere serlo-le contesto Rose.

-Gracias-dijo encantado Scorpius-será genial, pero con Louis no me atrevo a hablar por ahora-dijo Scorpius riéndose con Rose, por el comportamiento de este.

Ya habían llegado a la Sala Común y Rose se disponía a subir a su dormitorio, pero vio a Scorpius aun parado.

-¿En que piensas?-quiso saber Rose.

-Ahora entiendo la traición a la que se refería Albus-dijo Scorpius pensativo, Rose al principio se quedo desconcertada mientras veía a Scorpius marcharse a su dormitorio y recordó el boggart de su primo, ahora ella también lo entendía, y no iba a dejar que sus miedos la dominaran... en la próxima clase de Defensa, conseguiría por fin su _Patronum_ corpóreo, aunque fuera un arácnido horroroso de tantas patas.

* * *

><p>Albus estaba aun somnoliento sobre su cama, esos días le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño, su escaso avance en lograr un Patronum le quitaba mas el sueño de lo que era normal en el.<p>

Pero de repente oye un estruendo abajo, en la Sala Común, tanto, que hasta Goyle y Flint se despertaron asustados.

-¿Que pasa abajo?-pregunto Flint nervioso.

-No tengo ni idea-dijo Goyle.

-Yo voy a ver-dijo Albus de pronto preocupado, Eleine también pasaba muchas horas en vela y se temía lo peor...

En los pasillos se choco con Theo que parecía tan preocupado como el y bajaron en estampida como muchos de los chicos. En la Sala Común vio que alguien se estaba batiendo en duelo, busco desesperadamente a Eleine, separándose de Theo, que el se hizo hueco para detener el duelo, pero Albus milagrosamente vio a Eleine aparecer por las escaleras al lado de Borgia sin demasiados problemas, se acerco a ella y la cogió del brazo, pero entre el tumulto reconoció un mechón pelirrojo en el duelo y eso era mala señal para Albus, preocupado se interno entre la multitud para ver quien se estaba enfrentando... Albus no daba crédito... era su prima Lucy contra Carline Borgia, y detrás de Lucy... alguien muy familiar estaba tendido en el suelo.

-¡Louis!-grito desesperado Albus y muy preocupado, Eleine le siguió y se colocaron a ambos lados de el-despierta-le zarandeo Albus-¡Louis!-tenía mal aspecto, como si se peleara con alguien.

-Al, tranquilo-le dijo Eleine-su corazón aun late-le dijo mientras mantenía la mano sobre el pecho de Louis, el duelo entre las chicas se paralizo, gracias a Theo que paraba a Lucy y a Christofer Borgia, el mellizo de Carline que la detenía- _enervate_-dijo Eleine y Louis pareció reaccionar, pero estaba aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Louis-le llamo una vez mas Albus, los demás permanecían ajenos.

-¿Al?-musito Louis aun medio inconsciente. Albus respiro aliviado y centro su atención en la conversación.

-Te he avisado, mosquita muerta, ¡sal de mi Sala Común!-le vocifero Carline a Lucy, enfrente a todos los Slytherin, y Albus recoció que entre las filas al novio de Lucy, Higgs, mientras Christofer aferraba con fuerza a su hermana, lo mismo que Theo a Lucy.

-Cállate vil víbora, ¿crees que me quiero quedar un rato mas aquí? Eres una...- a Lucy empezaron a derramársele lagrimas por la rabia y intentaba desesperadamente deshacerse del agarre de Theo como Carline de su hermano, Albus nunca vio a su prima tan fuera de si, y eso que era la mas tranquila de la familia.

-Ni se te pase por la cabeza seguir... sangre sucia-dijo con desprecio Christofer Borgia.

-¡Te cerrare esa maldita bocaza a ti también! ¡BASURA!-bramo Lucy, tan fuerte que hasta Theo se sorprendió, Albus nunca vio tan claro el parecido de Lucy con Molly.

-Lucy para, por favor-le suplico Theo, pero Albus ya se puso en guardia al lado de su prima esperando las reacciones de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

-Veo Nott que defendiendo a la familia-le escupió con rabia Carline Borgia.

-Si, siempre-dijo Theo con decisión y orgullo.

-Pues entonces tú también, tendrás lo que te mereces-dijo Carline, soltándose de su hermano, ella y algunos Slytherin empezaron a atacar, Albus conjuro un _Protegeo_, mientras Lucy y Theo se ponían en guardia, el hechizo de Albus los protegió de los primeros malos hechizos de los Slytherin.

-_MAUNUM_-grito la conocida voz de Eleine y de repente todas las varitas, fueron parar al techo, los hechizos explotaron en el aire, pero no estaban congelados.

Albus se dio la vuelta muy sorprendido y vio que Eleine también se iba a desmayar, pero Albus fue más rápido y la cogió antes de que tocara el suelo, todos se quedaron callados muy impresionados, era unos de los hechizos más potentes de la Señora Prince... Albus sabía que se trataba de magia oscura y se quedo mirando... en parte asustado a la inconsciente Eleine.

-Valla-dijo Lía Borgia con alegría, por lo que Albus pudo ver a ella no le afecto el hechizo, seguro que logro protegerse a tiempo- por lo visto si que es como su mama...-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Nos vamos-dijo simplemente Theo y las varitas cayeron del tejado, Lucy recogió sus varitas, mientras que Theo cargaba aun al medio inconsciente Louis a la espalda y Albus recogió con mucho cuidado a Eleine en brazos, Albus pensó que estaba bien, solo parecía cansada.

-Luke una cosa mas-dijo Lucy con la voz cargada de un odio visceral que Albus no se imaginaria nunca que su prima pudiera expresar-hemos terminado-Albus vio como Higgs apretaba las mandíbulas furioso, pero no dijo nada mas.

Y se marcharon los cinco de la Sala Común de Slytherin, dejando a muchos furiosos, pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Albus, es que nunca vio a Lía Borgia tan feliz...

-Lucy, ¿que ha pasado?-pregunto Theo de muy mal humor-¿y que hacías tu y Louis en la Sala Común de Slytherin?

-Louis me protegió de Higgs, el quería hacerme daño, me metió allí a la fuerza, Carline estaba en la Sala Común, pero Louis nos siguió y logro entrar antes de que la pared se cerrara, el no confiaba en Higgs y menos mal, se peleo con el y Louis acabo así por culpa de Carline-dijo Lucy simplemente, mientras se acercaba a la mejilla de Louis y le daba un beso, pero Albus vio que su prima lloraba y estaba aun preocupada.

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado-le contesto mordazmente Theo- mañana hablaremos con Molly y se lo tendrás que contar.

-No, por favor Theo no, no se lo digas, conoces a mi hermana... es... es...

-Temible-remato Theo por ella-lo se, pero necesitas un escarmiento, Lucy-dijo Theo severo.

-Ya lo he tenido... mira a Louis-dijo Lucy llorando.

-Lu...cy...-dijo difícilmente Louis, Theo paro y lo bajo de la espalda.

-Louis, mírame-le dijo Theo comprobando que estaba al menos despierto.

-Gracias, Theo... eres un buen tío...-dijo Louis.

-¿Puedes andar?-le pregunto Theo preocupado.

-Si...-dijo Louis pero se tambaleo, pero Lucy lo cogió justo a tiempo.

-Te llevare a la enfermería...-le dijo Lucy, intentando no llorar. Louis la miro sonrió y asintió.

-Bien, yo tengo que ocuparme de una cosa-dijo Theo extremadamente serio mirando a Eleine. Y se acerco con la intención de cogerla, Albus recelo y no le dejo.

-Yo puedo, no pesa mucho-le dijo rápidamente, Eleine de verdad no pesaba mucho, pero no podía cargarla con la facilidad de Theo. Su amigo le miro receloso, mientras Lucy y Louis se iban muy lentamente a causa de que Louis aun no estaba bien.

-Sígueme y no comentes nada mas-le pidió Theo y volvió a bajar hacia las mazmorras.

-Theo, ¿A donde vamos?-quiso saber Albus deteniéndose, por que no seguiría el camino que Theo estaba tomando.

-Al departamento de los Señores Prince-dijo Theo con decisión.

Albus se horrorizo y sus sospechas se cumplieron.

-No, la llegare a la enfermería-dijo e intento dar la vuelta.

-Albus sus padres deben saber lo que hizo Eleine, es magia muy peligrosa-dijo Theo intentando que entrase en razón.

-Si se lo dices a la Señora Prince, matara a Eli-dijo Albus apartándose de Theo, para que no le quitase a Eleine.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Tu también sabes que lo que hizo no esta bien!-le grito Theo.

-Lo hizo para protegernos, como el año pasado-intento Albus que entendiera.

-Ya lo se-le dijo Theo-pero la gran diferencia, es que el año pasado se trataba de magia avanzada y esta es magia negra-dijo con un suspiro- Albus... ¿confías en mi?-le pregunto.

-Sabes que si-le confeso y era cierto, reconocía que confiaba mas en Theo que en cualquier de sus primos o hermanos, exceptuando a Rose y antes a Scorpius también.

-Pues si confías en mi sabrás que no quiero que le pase nada malo a Eleine-le dijo con sinceridad Theo.

-Ya lo se, pero...-intento decirle rendido.

-Albus, la magia negra es peligrosa, ahora esta inconsciente, pero... Albus solo magos poderosos pueden sobrevivir a esta magia, la Señora Prince puede, pero Matt ya no, como Eleine, por eso la tienes inconsciente en los brazos, por favor, tienes que entender la importancia de esto... se que te importa Eleine muchísimo, yo te entiendo, pase por lo mismo que tu... Albus yo no quiero perder a Eleine-dijo Theo bastante preocupado-Albus yo me voy... te espero allí y si no vienes, yo solo hablare con los Señores Prince...

Y Theo se fue, dejando a Albus solo en el oscuro pasillo con Eleine inconsciente en los brazos, le dejo solo con el sentimiento de pánico mas grande de su vida... y siguió a Theo sin dudar... Albus no podía y no quería perder a Eleine, necesita su presencia y no quería que le pasase nada malo, pero lo que menos quería... era perderla para siempre.


	16. La carta

Albus llego corriendo al departamento de los Señores Prince, allí encontró a Theo esperándole, sabía que él le esperaría.

-Me alegro que hayas tomado esta decisión, Al-le dijo Theo.

-Lo hago por el bien de Eleine-le contesto Albus.

-Lo sé-le contesto Theo-Señores Prince soy Theodore Nott, necesito hablar con ustedes-le dijo a la pared- se trata de Eleine.

Y la puerta se materializo ante sus narices, y por ella aparecieron preocupados los Señores Prince.

-¡ELI!-grito Matt preocupado y la cogió de los brazos de Albus.

-Nott, Potter-les llamo la Señora Prince con su tono mas amenazante que nunca, Albus se asusto-¿Qué le ha pasado o quien le ha hecho esto?-pregunto la mujer con la mirada clavada en ellos, Albus por si acaso bajo la mirada no era capaz de mantenerla.

-Señora Prince, hubo problemas en nuestra Sala Común…-intento explicar Theo pero por la mirada de la Señora Prince, poco le importaba eso- Eleine para ayudarnos… conjuro un _Maunum_…-dijo rápidamente.

Albus se asusto por el cambio repentino de la Señora Prince, ahora su mirada amenazante, paso a la de una mujer inerte y Matt se enfureció.

-_Enervate_-apunto Matt a su hija y Albus admiro a pesar de las circunstancias la agilidad y fuerza que tenia con su único brazo.

-Papa... –dijo Eleine despertando-¿que hago aquí?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, Eleine-dijo Matt muy severo, cambiando del todo su tono amable de voz, Albus se sorprendió, Eleine miro a su padre un poco asustada y busco con la mirada a su madre pero ella le miraba también, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro que mostrara enfado, alegría... o cualquier sentimiento normal, eso hacia sentir a Albus un poco mas asustado.

-Papa... esto-dijo Eleine con lagrimas en los ojos, en ese momento miro a Albus y Theo, este para evitar que Albus se metiera en medio lo sujeto con cuidado pero firmemente del hombro-lo siento...-dijo simplemente Eleine dejando caer las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-grito furioso Matt-ENTONCES ES VERDAD, ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE INTENTAS CONSEGUIR?-Albus se asusto mucho por lo gritos de Matt, se hizo un nudo en el estomago, al verle gritar a su hija, que normalmente la consentía, noto que Theo le agarraba fuertemente.

-Papa... yo-dijo Eleine con miedo.

-MIRAME BIEN-le grito una vez mas, Matt furioso, se quito la camisa de dormir justo lo suficiente para ver... Albus ni siquiera reprimió el grito, mitad de miedo, mitad de asco... Matt dejo ver que en el lugar donde debía estar su brazo ahora tenia una enorme mancha negra... que Albus asocio con carne pudriéndose-ESTO ES MAGIA NEGRA Y UN PRECIO MUY PEQUEÑO... ¡PODRIAS HABER MUERTO!-le grito Matt fuera de si, la Señora Prince seguía en su posición, no gritaba ni tampoco tranquilizaba a Matt, Albus no sabia a que estaba esperando...

-Papa... perdóname...-le suplicaba Eleine, pero Matt no le escuchaba, aun estaba furioso y la Señora Prince, permanecía igual de estática para desesperación de Albus, que entendería cualquier comportamiento menos el suyo-lo hice porque...

-¡No quiero escuchar nada mas!-dijo Matt enfadado y Albus reconoció en su voz lo que nunca se imaginaria escuchar de Matt, frialdad- ve a tu cuarto-le ordeno y Eleine obedeció sumida en un mar de lagrimas-y vosotros dos-dijo señalando a Theo y a Albus-dudo que os reciban bien en Slytherin, coger el cuarto de la derecha, dormiréis aquí-dijo duramente y el desapareció detrás de la ultima puerta del pasillo, Albus supuso que ese era su dormitorio, sin embargo la Señora Prince no le siguió, sino que llamo a Traicy y desapareció, Albus se quedo muy desconcertado, pero siguió a Theo.

Entraron y era un cuarto muy simple, tenia dos camas normales, Theo en seguida eligió una y se desplomo sobre ella.

-Estarás contento-le dijo Albus enfadado a su amigo aunque sabia de sobras que el no tenia nada que ver.

-Albus, entiendo lo que te pasa... pero no la pagues conmigo, como has echo con Scorpius-le dijo duramente Theo-yo te machacaría y no estoy siendo metafórico-dijo serio, Albus eso lo sabia de sobras, pero estaba dolido igual, al imaginarse a Eleine tan mal-Albus...-dijo Theo cambiando su tono de voz y suavizándolo- lo siento mucho, quiero a Eleine como puedo querer a Scor... la conozco desde que tiene cinco años...

-Ya lo se-dijo Albus comprensivamente y se metió en cama-creo que es mejor dormir, buenas noches Theo...

-Buenas noches y esto quedara entre nosotros, no hay necesidad de que los otros se enteren-concluyo Theo, Albus no estaba seguro que le viera asentir pero le dio igual, claro que no se lo contaría a nadie.

Pero pasados unos minutos, no sabia cuantos, Albus no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, lo cierto es que se sentía cansado, pero el peso del estomago no le lograba dejar dormir, Theo ya dormía, así que decidió levantarse con mucho cuidado para no despertarle... pero necesitaba ver a Eleine.

Salio con sumo cuidado del dormitorio, susurro un tenue _Lumus_ y pudo ver con claridad la estancia, confiaba en no ser descubierto por los Señores Prince, no sabia si la Señora Prince había vuelto... pero Albus dudaba que Matt conciliara el sueño fácilmente. Se acerco con suavidad a la escalerilla que desembocaba en la trampilla a la habitación de Eleine, nunca estuvo allí, pero sabía que allí era...

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido la abrió, apago la luz, porque no quería asustarla, pero tampoco sabia que decirle, solo, por alguna extraña razón que no lograba aun entender, necesitaba verla... afino el oído, y escucho algo que le partía el corazón, Eleine aun lloraba y intentaba ahogar los sollozos en la almohada.

Albus entro con muchísimo cuidado en el cuarto, Eleine aun no le había delatado y no sabia cuanto tardaría, volvió a bajar la trampilla sin hacer ruido y se acerco a Eleine, cada vez que se acercaba le escuchaba llorar mas y Albus no sabia que decirle y empezaba a plantearse irse de allí, cuando sin querer tropezó con lo que parecía ser parte de la cómoda, alertando a Eleine de su intrusión.

-¿Papa...?-pregunto Eleine esperanzada. A Albus se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, no, claro que no era Matt.

-Eli...-le llamo Albus un poco acongojado-soy yo... -dijo simplemente.

-Luz-dijo Eleine y la habitación entera se lleno de la luz mágica, que Albus reconoció que era de las sirenas.

Albus miro a Eleine, que se recogía las piernas como siempre hacia y tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, Albus bajo la mirada, porque se sentía muy mal al ver a su amiga así y vio que con lo que realmente se tropezó e hizo el ruido era contra el cajón abierto de la cómoda.

-¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto simplemente Eleine pero no parecía disgustada.

-Estaba preocupado-le contesto sinceramente Albus, pero no sabia que mas hacer.

-Gracias por venir, pero estoy bien-le mintió Eleine.

-No, no lo estas-dijo seguro Albus y era mas que cierto, ahora Albus miraba detenidamente el contenido del cajón y vio un montón de fotos, luego miro cerca de Eleine y descubrió un álbum, que tenia la certeza que también era de fotos.

-Albus yo...-intento decirle Eleine.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Eleine-le dijo rápidamente.

-Si, necesito dárselas a alguien, por favor, siéntate conmigo-le pidió Eleine, Albus la obedeció y se sentó a los pies de su cama para escucharla- el año pasado, cuando me fui...-dijo Eleine entrecortadamente, Albus pensó que se refería a la batalla-Thor me dijo que me utilizaría como señuelo, para capturar a mi madre...-ahora Albus lo entendía todo- no quiero ser una pobre niña indefensa...-dijo simplemente Eleine con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Eli, yo te entiendo... ¿pero crees que la magia negra es lo acertado?-le pregunto Albus muy preocupado-pudo haberte pasado algo...-dijo un poco desesperado.

-Lo se, te juro Al... que no lo volveré hacer, te lo prometo-dijo Eleine mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas-ahora mi padre no me habla...

-No... Matt solo se asusto, no te preocupes ya veras que todo va a ir muy bien-intento animarla Albus-Eli, ¿que es eso?-le pregunto Albus señalando al álbum como un intento de distraer a Eleine.

-Toma, mirarlo tu mismo-le dijo Eleine y se lo paso.

Albus un poco abrumado lo cogió y vio que era un álbum sobre la vida de Eleine... eran fotos muggles, porque ninguna se movía, en todas era pequeña... pero lo que le llamaba la atención a Albus es que enlodas estaba el joven Matt, pero en ninguna estaba la Señora Prince, también de vez en cuando salían dos personas mayores con el rostro amable, Albus enseguida dedujo que eran los padres de Matt, los abuelos Prince de Eleine.

-Eli-le llamo Albus, no sabia como hacer esta pregunta, le parecía un tema delicado-¿por que...?

-Mi madre-le dijo rápidamente, Albus simplemente asintió-después de que yo naciera, se convirtió en lo que hoy conoces, mi padre me crió con los abuelos, mama nunca pasaba mucho tiempo, porque según mi padre estaba de cacería-Eleine se encogió de hombros y Albus se molesto aun mas con la Señora Prince, su padre era auror igual que ella, pero aun así estaba en casa, aunque vivían en un mundo en paz y allí no lo era-pero si tengo una foto de ella... esta al final-le dijo Eleine.

Albus volvió a coger el álbum y paso las hojas rápido, para su alegría empezó a ver fotos en las que salía el y su familia, también Theo con Eleine y Scorpius cuando eran mas pequeños, paso una hojas en blanco, que faltan por rellenar... y en la ultima pagina encontró a lo que se refería Eleine.

-Valla-dijo Albus sin poder disimular su sorpresa, si no supiera de antemano que era la Señora Prince, juraría que era Eleine, ya se parecían muchísimo, pero en esa foto la Señora Prince lucia una sonrisa tan grande como las de Eleine, el pelo lucia suelto como siempre que lo lleva Eleine y sus ojos brillaban como solo los hacen los de Eleine, por lo visto estaba en su época del colegio, además Albus se sorprendió de ver un abdomen abultado que dejaba ver la túnica color arena, era la época de juventud de la Señora Prince cuando estaba embarazada, también era la única foto mágica, por que pasado unos segundos el joven Matt se acercaba a ella, pero desde el cielo aparecía un pájaro que al momento se convirtió en un toro, para asustar a Matt, sin conseguirlo, Albus en seguida reconoció a Traicy, en esa fotos los jóvenes parecían realmente felices- te pareces muchísimo a tu madre.

-Ya lo se-dijo Eleine simplemente- debería guardarlo-dijo Eleine con un amago de levantarse.

-Ya lo hago yo, no te preocupes-le dijo Albus, y se acerco al cajón de la cómoda.

-Por cierto Al-le dijo Eleine, Albus le pareció que Eleine estaba mas tranquila y calmada, Albus se alegro y se sintió triunfador-tu hermana me pidió una foto... coge tu mismo una, no se cual le gustaría-dijo Eleine encogiéndose de hombros.

Albus se rió, Lily nunca cambiaria, estaba un poco obsesionada con las fotos, mágicas o no, Albus miro al cajón y cogió una en la que solo aparecía Eleine sonriendo, parecía a la orilla del mar, sabía que eso era la bahía donde estaba su hogar y parecía reciente, del verano pasado, le gusto esa foto, era la Eleine que quería recordar.

-Buenas noches, Eli-le dijo Albus mientras se guardaba la foto-descansa y no te preocupes.

-Vale...-le dijo Eleine, pero cuando Albus estaba a punto de irse- gracias por estar hoy conmigo-Albus simplemente asintió y avergonzado se fue a su cuarto, con una gran sentimiento de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>La ultima clase de <em>Patronum<em> llego para Albus con un gran problema... el no era capaz de crear uno, además se le sumaba la preocupación por Eleine, ni el ni Theo dijeron nada, pero todos notaron al sonriente Matt menos sonriente que de costumbre, aunque la Señora Prince, para bien o para mal, seguía igual de fría. Los Slytherin estaba molestos porque perdieron ante Hufflepuff, pero a Borgia no le importo, no parecía que el quidditch le interesara ese año, y para alegría de la familia, tanto Lucy como Louis volvieron a ser los de siempre (Molly de todas formas se entero y... Lucy y Louis perdieron audición seguro, pensó Albus)

-En pié-ordeno una ultima vez la Señora Prince.

Muchos de sus compañeros consiguieron un_ Patronum _corpóreo, otros muchos no... pero Albus no quería estar en el lado de los no...

Scorpius asombro a todos... su_ Patronum _era una cría de dragón...

-Malfoy, mande un mensaje a Hagrid, le hará ilusión ver su _Patronum_-dijo seria la Señora Prince-concéntrese en la persona a la que quiere hablar, vuelva a conjurar su _Patronum_ pensando en el mensaje que le quiere decir-y así Scorpius lo hizo muy emocionado.

Llego el turno de Eleine, Albus estaba tembloroso, porque por lo poco que había hablado con ella también tenia sus problemas.

-_Expecto Patronum_-dijo Eleine con fe y seguridad, para el asombro de Albus la densa niebla a su alrededor empezó a adquirir forma de un imponente animal con cuernos... el _Patronum_ de Eleine era un toro... Albus tenía claro que estaba pensando en la foto que le enseño.

-Bravo Eli-dijo contenta Rose, Albus también vio como Scorpius se acercaba a ella para felicitarla y Eleine parecía mas contenta ahora que en los últimos días, cosa que enfureció a Albus.

-Potter-llamo la Señora Prince-tu turno.

-_Expecto Patronum_-dijo rabioso Albus, ni se molesto en pensar en nada bueno, porque apretaba los puños con una rabia que hasta se estaba haciendo daño, y lo que temía sucedió... solo una tenue niebla blanca.

-Potter, su rendimiento en esta clase deja mucho que desear-dijo duramente la Señora Prince, Albus pensaba lo mismo, pero de ella-me siento especialmente defraudada con usted-"igualmente"penso Albus, pero por si acaso ponía en practica las enseñanzas de Teddy de Oclumancia-era mi mejor alumno-dijo simplemente, Albus la miro sorprendido, como todos, no era malo, pero el mejor, lo pillaba desprevenido-ahora para todos lo que no lo consiguieron, sigan practicando, aun no es tarde, pero debemos continuar con los hombres lobo, y Señorita Weasley, es la ultima, vamos-dijo y se sentó, por su actitud todos esperaban que Rose lo consiguiera, esta avanzo y por su cara Albus notaba un poco de miedo y asco... y Albus no sabia porque.

-_EXPECTO PATRONUM_-chillo Rose con los ojos cerrados ante la cara de asombro de la mayoría, poco a poco la nube blanca de Rose, empezó a adquirir forma, empezó a distinguir un montón de patas que lo sorprendieron, pero precisamente las dos delanteras se transformaron en dos pinzas, el resto del cuerpo se concentro al final en una gran aguijón... Albus no daba crédito el _Patronum_ de Rose era un escorpión gigantesco, comparado con los normales.

Albus vio como su prima abría los ojos, por las risas excesivas de los Slytherin y cuando mira a su _Patronum_... tenia el rostro tan rojo como el de su pelo y parecía realmente avergonzada, instintivamente Albus miro hacia donde estaba Eleine, esta también sonreía, pero no era de burla ni nada, parecía alegre y Albus miro a Scorpius que miraba el hechizo con cara de incredibilidad y con la boca abierta.

-Bien, Weasley-dijo la Señora Prince, sin hacer caso del alboroto-diez puntos a todos los que lo consiguieron y pueden irse.

Albus vio como su prima salía como una exhalación de la clase la primera, las burlas de Borgia no iban a esperar demasiado, pero tanto el como Eleine y Scorpius reaccionaron a tiempo, y empezaron a perseguir a Rose.

-ROSE-gritaron al unísono sin querer Albus y Scorpius.

Rose sorprendida por esta novedad se detiene y los espera, Albus reconocía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de Scorpius, sin problemas.

-Rosie-le llamo Eleine- ¿en que pensabas?-pregunto curiosamente.

-Creo que es obvio...-dijo una voz burlona y maliciosa a sus espaldas-ya sabíamos que Malfoy hacia feliz a Weasley... pero no de esta manera.

Rose se enfureció, pero Eleine se interpuso a tiempo y a pesar de todo Albus no perdía de vista al avergonzado Scorpius.

-¿Quieres saber en lo que pensaba yo, Lía?-le dijo Eleine con la misma sonrisa burlona- en el día que le pusiste cuernos a Rose y casi te cornea...-dijo Eleine, y no solo las carcajadas de los amigos se escucharon por encima de los normal, sino la de los alumnos que pasaban, Lía se fue echa una furia, Albus sabia que eso era mentira, pero le estaba bien empleado a Borgia.

-Gracias, Eli-dijo Rose mientras intentaba recobrarse de las carcajadas.

-De nada-le dijo Eleine.

-Rose, yo pensaba en mi familia, Eli nos lo acaba de decir-dijo Scorpius-¿por que no me lo quieres decir? ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?-pregunto Scorpius con curiosidad, Albus pensó que no debería ser tan directo... pero el también tenia curiosidad.

-Lo cierto es que si...-dijo un poco avergonzada Rose-el momento mas feliz de mi vida, es el día en que tu y Albus llegáis sanos y salvos después del secuestro de los Lestrange-se sincero Rose, ella y Eleine se marcharon dejando a los chicos solos, pero no tardaron mucho en seguirlas, ni Albus ni Scorpius querían hablar aun.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaron y para alegría de Albus llegaron rápido las vacaciones de Pascua, en eses momentos se encontraba tirado en su cama boca arriba examinando toda su vida para encontrar alguna respuesta o por lo menos un recuerdo feliz para conjurar su <em>Patronum<em>, cuando la puerta de su cuarto la abren y por ella entra su padre con el perro de la familia, Hocicos y este salta sobre el.

-Hocicos, baja, sal... ¡HAY!-grito Albus, era un perro grande y tenia la mala costumbre de molestar y tirarse encima de uno, a la única a la que no le hacia eso era a su madre Ginny, su padre también tenia mal acostumbrado al perro.

-Albus-le llamo su padre, pasando por alto los pocos modales de su mascota-tu madre y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo ¿vienes con nosotros?

-No, no me apetece, gracias-le dijo Albus mientras este intentaba que Hocicos no mordisqueara sus cojines.

-No quiero que te quedes solo, James esta con George y Lily con Luna, tu madre se esta preparando, sabes que aun tardara, tienes tiempo-intento convencerle su padre.

-No, de verdad, no me apetece-le dijo Albus-además alguien tiene que quedarse para evitar que Hocicos me deje sin cuarto-dijo riéndose, no le gustaba sus pocos modales, pero le gustaba Hocicos.

-Esta bien-se rindió su padre- si necesitas algo llama a Kreacher, pero sabes que genio tiene si interrumpes su sueño-le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, Albus se rió.

Media hora mas tarde sus padres ya habían salido y Albus aun forcejeaba con el perro para quitarse uno de sus cojines y lo llevaba arrastro aun por la casa.

-Hocicos, por favor deja de ser tan... así-se exaspero Albus, pero al menos ya lo había sacada de su habitación y en esos momentos pasaban por delante del estudio de su padre y a Albus se le ocurrió una idea... Tanto el como sus hermanos tuvieron gran curiosidad por todo lo que su padre guardaba allí, pero siempre les pillaba, pero pensó que...-Hocicos-llamo el perro con un silbido, su puso tenso a la espera-¿quieres esto?-le dijo Albus mostrándole el ya destrozado cojín, el perro empezó a mover la cola alegre-ve a por el-y se lo tiro dentro del estudio de su padre y cerro la puerta... Albus sabia que si su madre o su padre supieran eso... le matarían.

Pasados unos minutos, Albus abrió la puerta... todo estaba echo un desastre, había papeles tirados por todas partes, libros que cayeron de la estantería, la silla volcada y todo estaba cubierto de las plumas del maltrecho cojín, que aun mordisqueaba el hiperactivo perro.

"Genial" pensó Albus, ahora por mucho que el rebuscara no se notaria y podría echarle la culpa al perro, además no era la primera vez que Hocicos hacia cosas de este estilo en casa.

Con esa idea se puso a rebuscar pero no encontró nada particular, había varios objetos que ya había visto en el despacho de la Señora Prince que usaban los aurores, expedientes de casos pasados, revistas, mapas... nada que le interesase particularmente a Albus, pero encima del escritorio, Albus vio una carpeta que si le llamaba la atención.

EXPEDIENTE: MORTÍFAGO LUCIUS MALFOY

Albus intrigado lo abrió y no vio nada nuevo, todo ya se lo había contado su padre o lo sabia ya el, supuso que su padre, estaba con el para destruirlo o archivarlo, por la muerte del Señor Malfoy, pero entre los papeles... Albus encontró algo que el año pasado lo buscaba desesperadamente, tanto el como Scorpius y se habían rendido... la carta que le había dado el Señor Draco Malfoy cuando estuvo de visita en su casa a comienzos de su segundo año.

El folio estaba muy gastado, era una carta larga y su padre por lo visto la leyó en muchísimas ocasiones.

_Potter:_

_Sé que te sorprende recibir esta carta, creedme que me sorprende mas a mi escribirla, pero la situación ha cambiado drásticamente y tú lo sabes._

_Nunca me imagine que Hyperion pudiera haber hecho amigos con la facilidad que demostró y más me sorprende es que todos estés amigos sean precisamente, los descendientes de toda tu familia empezando por tu hijo Albus._

_Me remito a ti, por los desgraciados incidentes que sucedieron hace pocas semanas y que a mí no me deja dormir con tranquilidad y apuesto que a ti te sucede lo mismo, se que Weasley nunca está de acuerdo con lo que voy a decir y supongo que tu esposa tampoco, pero los Lestrange se empeñaron en demostrar ante todos, que odian a mi familia tanto como la tuya._

_Quiero que mi familia viva en paz, se lo debo y quiero luchar para que eso se cumpla. Potter cuando serbia en la líneas del Señor Tenebroso, mi padre hablaba de un poder aun mayor que el del Señor Tenebroso y que este le buscaba puede que no sepas esta información pero es así, ese poder le era una gran amenaza, le buscaba y se encontró con la joven Aldara Prince, jamás entenderé como logro sobrevivir, ella apenas tenía ocho años, si logro sobrevivir y escapar del Señor Tenebroso no sé si le temo mas a ella que a ese poder que se avecina, se lo que piensas sobre ella y sé que mi palabra no te importa y menos a Weasley, pero no la saques de Hogwarts, si te importa tus hijos y tu familia deja que se quede o si no, no quiero imaginármelo._

_Potter, te debo la vida y eso no lo olvidare nunca, quiero luchar para que Hyperion no tenga que hacerlo, pero tus diferencias y las mías seguirán y no las olvidare, pero no las pagues con los niños, de verdad, Hyperion no se parece en nada a mí, con su edad._

_Yo de ti, le daría una última visita a mi padre e iré contigo, quiero saber de lo que hablaban los Lestrange tanto como tú, pero no creo que debamos informar a Aldara Prince o a Weasley._

_Espero tu respuesta:_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Albus no dejaba de mirar con estupor esa carta... no se lo podía creer, su padre en algún momento quiso sacar a su profesora de Hogwarts, en esa carta el Señor Malfoy le ofrecía su ayuda, su padre puede que supiera de lo que hablaba la Leyenda de la Marca...

-¡¿Que ha pasado aquí?-Albus dio un salto de la sorpresa al escuchar a su madre. Ella y su padre ya habían regresado... era demasiado pronto... le habían pillado.

-Mi Señor, cuando oí el estruendo no me imaginaba esto-dijo obedientemente Kreacher, "maldita sea" pensó Albus, con el ruido Kreacher se había despertado y fue a buscar a sus padres.

-¡¿QUE HACES CON ESO?-le pregunto su padre, muy enfadado, Hocicos, ya se había escapado como Kreacher.

-¿Que te dijo el Señor Malfoy?-le pregunto Albus a su padre con valor, no se arrepentía de nada si lograba las respuestas.

-¿Has metido tu a Hocicos aquí?-pregunto su madre de mal humor.

-¿Que te dijo el Señor Malfoy?-pregunto una vez mas Albus.

-¿COMO SE TE OCURRE...?-dijo su padre, con las manos sobre la cabeza-¡LO HAS DESTROZADO TODO!

-¿Que te dijo el Señor Malfoy?

-¡James y Lily jamás habían hecho algo como esto!-dijo su madre furiosa.

-¿Que te dijo el Señor Malfoy?

-¡NADA!-bramo su padre-¡NADA NO NOS DIJO NADA!-le gritaba su padre furioso-¡SI SABIA ALGO SE LO LLEBO A LA TUMBA!-le grito una vez mas, Albus nunca vio a su padre tan fuera de si, por algo que había echo el, pero en el fondo no le importaba, tenia su información y dudaba que su padre le mintiese, cuando se enfadaba nunca mentía.

-¡ALBUS A TU CUARTO!-bramo su madre, con más potencia que su padre-¡Y NO SALDRAS EN TODA LA SEMANA!

Albus obedeció a correr, era un precio pequeño por destrocar el estudio de su padre, pero una vez que llegara a su habitación sabia que de todas maneras le contaría lo que descubrió a Scorpius... eso era una promesa que aun mantenía y las promesas Albus las cumplía y los castigos también, pero este sabia que se lo merecía bien merecido, no todos los días destrozaba en estudio del jefe de los aurores...


	17. El secreto

Rose con todos sus amigos ya habían vuelto y retomado las clases, pero con una gran sorpresa, Albus les contó a todos, (incluido a Scorpius) lo que paso y lo que descubrió, Rose se enfado mucho con su primo, esas cosas eran típicas de Alexandra (le contaron que en su primer año, voló por los aires el despacho de Filch, gracias a un gran concentración de Magifuegos Weasley, desde entonces ella, Fred y James eran los mejores amigos).

-Si, mi padre también me dijo lo mismo-dijo Scorpius abatido-tampoco quiso hablar con el...

-Puede que no supiera nada, al fin y al cabo-le dijo Eleine esperanzada.

-No, Eli estoy seguro que algo sabia y mi padre también y ahora no hay forma de saber que era...-dijo Scorpius decepcionado.

Rose escuchaba triste pero muy contenta la conversación, Scorpius le había contado que ya no quería seguir sin hablarle a Eleine, que la hecha de menos y que Albus se fastidiase, cosa que por un lado la dejaba feliz, pero por otro lado lo lamentaba por su primo Albus.

-Bueno eso es todo, me voy-dijo Albus molesto, lo cierto es que a Rose le empezaba a fastidiar esos cambios tan radicales en el humor de su primo favorito.

-Adiós chicos-dijo Eleine y también se fue detrás del enfurecido Albus.

-Me pregunto si Eli...-empezó a decir Rose.

-No, no lo sabe-dijo Scorpius-vive en su propio mundo para que se de cuenta de lo que pasa fuera de el.

-Scor, ¿de verdad crees que tu abuelo sabe quien es el poder?-pregunto Rose.

-Si, estoy totalmente convencido, era uno de los mas llegados... al Innombrable-dijo Scorpius tristemente, Rose no quiso decir nada-seguro que el Innombrable lo sabia y por eso lo buscaba, pero se encontró con la profesora Prince...

-Oye Scor... se me ocurre que tal vez... el Innombrable quería...-empezó a decir pensativamente Rose.

-... que la Señora Prince se uniese a el-termino por ella Scorpius-si yo también, según la leyenda es la única que podría con el poder, seguro que al Innombrable quería contar con ella de su lado.

Pero en ese momento Rose recordó algo...

-El Señor Homelore...-dijo pensativamente Rose, recordando una conversación que tuvo con su madrina hace cerca de un año.

-¿Crees que Homelore es el poder?-pregunto escéptico Scorpius-bromeas... el tampoco lo sabe, esta de nuestro lado, o al menos del lado de la Señora Prince y Matt los adora...

-Eso ya lo se, pero lo que creo... creo que el Señor Homelore es la razón por la que la Señora Prince logro burlar el Innombrable cuando era niña-Scorpius seguía mirándola escéptico-si, mira-se intento explicar Rose-cuando hable con Minerva sobre el dijo, que gracias a el, el Innombrable no llego a controlar esa zona y muy pocos magos allí eran sus seguidores, estoy mas que seguro que el Señor Homelore ocultaba a la Señora Prince, para protegerla, tu mismo lo has dicho, la adora, además recuerda lo que nos dijo Matt, en su tierra muchos magos creen en la Leyenda, y ven a la Señora Prince como la única capaz de medirse a ese poder-dijo Rose segura de si misma

-Bueno, no es nada descabellado-acepto Scorpius-pero estoy seguro que si el Señor Homelore supiera algo, los Señores Prince también lo sabrían...

-Yo también lo creo así, además seguro que el Señor Homelore, reconoció a la Señora Prince por su varita... y la entreno en la magia negra-dijo pensativamente Rose.

-Rose, ¿podrías sonsacarle algo mas a la Directora...?-intento preguntarle Scorpius.

-No-dijo Rose mientras negaba con la cabeza-si hay algo en lo que no cree y desprecia Minerva McGonagall son las leyendas, las profecías y la magia negra-dijo Rose con contundencia-se que no lograre sonsacarle nada...-dijo apesadumbrada.

* * *

><p>El lluvioso mes de Abril dejo paso al buen mes de Mayo, el cielo por fin se estaba despejando para los demás, pero para Rose y su equipo de quidditch seguía negro... no pudieron hacer nada contra los Slytherin, y Lía parecían muy desesperada por ganar... además Rose se reconocía solo a si misma que no jugaba bien sin la confianza que le transmitía Scorpius en el campo, al fin y al cabo, en la final del año pasado el le había salvado de Borgia y de paso, la vida.<p>

-Rose deberías relajarte-le dijo Scorpius.

-Cállate-le dijo Rose molesta.

-Eres una mal perdedora... y yo no tengo la culpa-dijo Scorpius aburrido.

Rose simplemente le gruño, en eses momentos se dirigían a la sesión de Oclumancia que Rose tenia con Teddy. Cosa que a Rose se le daba rematadamente mal, Teddy ya había dejado de practicar con el resto porque lo hacían bien, incluido Scorpius pero le decía que Rose tenia la cabeza dura y le costaba concentrarse en Oclumancia.

-¿Por que no te vas con Eleine?-le dijo molesta a Scorpius, el se empeño en acompañarla pero Rose no quería que le viera fracasar con Teddy.

-¿Estas loca?-le pregunto Scorpius riéndose-solo para que lo sepas, tu primo pega fuerte...-dijo Scorpius molesto, Rose casi se ríe pero no quería ceder tan pronto.

-Pues mi hermano...-aventuro Rose.

-Ni de broma, el concepto que tiene Hugo de pasarlo bien es machacarte en el ajedrez, Lily y Lys me volverían loco con cosas de chicas y Lorcan... Rosie, me asusta de lo raro que es...-dijo Scorpius mirándola fijamente como hace Lorcan y Rose se rió por fin.

-Vale, pero Fred, James y Alex...-intento decir Rose.

-Conseguirían que me castigasen de por vida-termino por ella Scorpius, Rose aceptaba que estaba teniendo razón con todos.

-¡¿Que tal si vuelas?-le pregunto Rose un poco harta pero a la vez divertida.

-¡Jay!-dijo Scorpius aburrido-me mataría en una de sus sesiones para ponerme en forma.

-Vale pues Theo no creo que le importe que estés unas horas con el-le dijo Rose rindiéndose.

-Solo dos palabras...-dijo Scorpius aclarándose la garganta- Exámenes EXTASIS.

-Vale, me rindo-dijo Rose-pero pareces mi perrito faldero... me persigues a todos lados-se quejo enfurruñada.

-Oye que tu no eres mi primera opción que es Alb...-Rose lo miraba expectante-¡si tanto te molesto me largo!

-Ibas a decir Albus, ¿a que si?-le pregunto Rose con curiosidad-le echas mucho de menos.

-No-mintió Scorpius, Rose le miraba con escrutinio-ya vale, sabes que si-se rindió Scorpius-echo de menos al cerebro de mosquito verde, ¿contenta?-le pregunto molesto a Rose.

-La verdad es que si-dijo Rose con una sonrisa triunfadora- perdónale y ayúdale, no seas tan cabezota.

-No, es algo suyo-terqueo Scorpius-además trato a Albus como un desconocido... al que conozco muy bien-dijo abatido, Scorpius por primera vez demostraba lo que pensaba y Rose lo sentía por el, pero no sabia que hacer.

-Valla, no pensé que fueras tan sensible-dijo una voz en la nada que hizo asustarse a Rose y Scorpius-casi me haces llorar-dijo agudamente.

De la nada empezó a parecer poco a poco un chico guapo alto y delgado con el pelo azul clarito...

-¡Teddy!-gritaron a la vez Rose y Scorpius.

-Hola, y Rose llegas tarde-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Como lo has hecho eso?-le pregunto Rose

-¿Desde cuando llevas escuchando?-le pregunto Scorpius.

-_Encantamiento Desilusionador_ y desde esa gran imitación de Lorcan Scamander-dijo Teddy con una sonrisa ante la cara de asombro de los chicos- vamos es hora Rose, y por cierto... me recordáis mucho a dos personas-dijo Teddy nostálgicamente-curiosamente también el era rubio y ella pelirroja.

-¿Por que?-pregunto Rose.

-Ben y Mimi de pequeños discutían mucho... quien lo iba a decir y ahora... bueno ya lo sabréis-dijo con un guiño, Rose y Scorpius se miraron, les parecía raro que la pareja de tortolitos discutieran alguna vez-creo que tendremos malas noticias para el gran Señor William Weasley-dijo Teddy con solemnidad, haciendo una imitación, como si se tratase de una personalidad.

-Eso no se lo dirías en la cara ni de broma-dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Pues, no me queda mas remedio... pero Ben lo tiene peor-dijo con una sonrisa Teddy, que dejo desconcertados a Rose y a Scorpius-adentro.

Rose y Scorpius entraron, pero Scorpius se quedo al final de la clase y Rose acompañada de Teddy se dirigieron a la parte delantera.

-Rosie, ya sabes como va esto... ¿lista?-le pregunto amablemente Teddy, Rose asintió, sin saber si estaba lista o no-_Legeremens_-dijo Teddy

La primera vez que Rosie logro volar para alegría de su padre... la última vez que logro ganarle a Hugo en el ajedrez... su madre y su padre dormidos en el sofá con Hugo de pequeño... el día que conoció a Eleine y a Scorpius... el primer enfado con Scorpius...

-Rosie-dijo Teddy cansado, pero Rose se sentía mas cansada-intenta combatirme, concéntrate-le dijo Teddy, pero ya no tan amablemente.

-Ya lo intento-dijo Rose molesta.

-Pues no lo creo-dijo Teddy la amabilidad había desaparecido-vamos allá, ¿vale?-le pregunto suspirando, Rose afirmo con la cabeza-_Legeremens._

El día que Sius llego... Albus y Scorpius cogidos por los Lestrange... su familia bajo el agua... el miedo... su madre diciendo que los Señores Prince murieron... Eleine sufriendo... cuando cogió a Eleine en último momento... es día en que le vio... Minerva y Homelore desplomados a sus pies... Donovan Thor... los dos encapuchados...

-ROSE-oyó que alguien gritaba.

Rose abrió los ojos poco a poco, tenia miedo de volver a estar delante de el, pero no, quienes le miraban eran unos preocupados Scorpius y Teddy, pero Teddy también parecía un poco molesto, estaba tumbada en el suelo y notaba algunas lagrimas en su rostro, quien la había llamado antes fue Scorpius.

-Rosie, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado Scorpius, Rose simplemente asintió.

-Rose reprimes tus recuerdos-dijo Teddy de mal humor, era extraño verle en esas circunstancias-si no los aceptas, no serás capaz de aprender-dijo Teddy mientras andaba de un lado a otro, parecía ansioso.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa a ti?-le pregunto Scorpius molesto a Teddy. Rose miro a Scorpius, el le había ayudado a ponerse bien.

-No me pasa nada-dijo Teddy enfadado y su aspecto se estaba volviendo mas sombrío, el pelo negro la piel clara, el rostro mas marcado y se estaba transformando mientras miraba la ventana, Rose se fijo que estaba oscureciendo-volvamos a intentarlo-dijo Teddy con su aspecto amenazante.

-No, de eso nada-le dijo rápidamente Scorpius-Rose tiene que descansar.

-No-dijo Rose levantándose-quiero volver a intentarlo-dijo con decisión.

-Bien-dijo Teddy con una sonrisa, que no era de las suyas.

-Rose, no creo que debas...-le dijo Scorpius mirándola atentamente, pero Rose no le hizo caso-esta bien, pero al menos si es necesario defiéndete de algún modo... no me gusta esta actitud de Teddy-dijo al fin, lo cierto es que a Rose tampoco le gustaba, pero confiaba en el.

-¿Preparada?-dijo Teddy molesto, Rose asintió.

-_Legeremens_-dijo Teddy y Rose sentía como una bestia penetraba su mente y le hacia mucho daño...

-_Protegeo_-consiguió conjurar en último momento... y algo extraño pasó...

Rose veía a su alrededor muchas escenas... que ella no vivió... se acercaba a una en particular sin poder evitarlo...

_-No...-decía un niño suplicando alejándose de alguien, Rose afino un poco mas la vista y se encontró con el despacho de McGonagall, miro a las personas, el niño tenia el pelo azul, era Teddy no tenia mas de 11 o 12 años._

_-Dámela Teddy-le ordenaba una voz conocida, era tío Harry, todo alrededor empezaba a adquirir forma, había dos personas conocidas allí, Hagrid y la Directora McGonagall... y otra dos que Rose jamás conoció... y tenia la estaña sensación que jamás conocería._

_-Ted...-dijo una mujer muy hermosa, rodeada de un aura luminosa, Rose la miro, tenia el cabello rosa, pero sus ojos estaban tristes... no era un fantasma... pero tampoco era una persona como las demás._

_-Si se la doy te iras-dijo el pequeño Teddy llorando mientras la miraba._

_-Teddy, dásela a Harry, no puedes vivir así... en un mundo de recuerdos-le dijo la otra persona, era un hombre y también estaba rodeado de un aura luminosa, tenia pelo castaño con muchas canas y sus ropas eran muy viejas._

_-No quiero que os marchéis...-suplicaba Teddy mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de tío Harry, Rose miro a Hagrid que lloraba y a la Directora le estaba costando mantener la compostura._

-Minerva...-le llamo Rose, no entendía que pasaba pero nadie delataba su presencia allí, nadie le hizo caso.

_-Teddy, dame la piedra-le suplico el tío Harry-si hay alguien que entienda por lo que estas pasando... ese soy yo, Teddy..._

_-No quiero que se vallan...-le dijo Teddy._

_-Teddy-le llamo la mujer del pelo rosa-nunca nos iremos del todo...-le dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_-Siempre estaremos contigo... si nos recuerdas-dijo el hombre desaliñado._

_Teddy les miro una última vez y dejo caer la piedra al suelo, en el momento en que Teddy soltó esa piedra, las personas brillantes desaparecieron y tío Harry abrazo con fuerza al pequeño Teddy._

_-Hagrid...-le llamo la Directora, ahora tenia lagrimas en los ojos-esconde esa piedra... donde nadie la encuentre jamás..._

Pero de repente Rose vuelve a sentir la presencia de la bestia de antes... y sin darse cuanta siente que se cae de espaldas en algún lugar.

-¡ROSE!-grito una voz, era sin dudas Scorpius-¡MIRAME!-y Rose oye un portazo en alguna parte-¡TEDDY SE HA VUELTO LOCO! ¡SE HA IDO! ¡PARECIA UNA BESTIA!

-Scor... no-dijo Rose, ahora por fin Rose sentía el profundo dolor de cabeza y también en el resto del cuerpo y sentía grandes lagrimas surcar su rostro.

-Rose, tranquilízate-dijo Scorpius asustado-¿que ha pasado? ¿Que te ha echo Teddy?-le pregunto muy preocupado.

-No... ha sido horrible-dijo Rose aun llorando, ahora no le importaba que la viera así.

-Rose, ¿de que estas hablando?-le pregunto Scorpius mientras le ayudaba a sentarse, pero aun seguía con lagrimas en los ojos.

Rose se paro un momento a pensar... de todas las cosas tristes que había vivido, ninguna superaba a lo que acababa de ver... era el peor recuerdo de Teddy y le parecía que pasaría a ser el de ella también.

-Les he visto...-dijo Rose aun conmocionada.

-¿A quien has visto?-pregunto Scorpius alarmadísimo.

-A los padres de Teddy...-le dijo Rose aun con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía saberlo, pero estaba segurísima.

-No, no puedes-dijo Scorpius horrorizado-nadie puede, murieron... no pueden regresar, Rose necesitas ir a la enfermería, Teddy esta mal de la cabeza.

-No, no lo esta-dijo Rose-y si se puede, ellos pueden volver, una piedra...

Pero Scorpius no la dejo terminar, la cogió con cuidado y salio con ella del aula, Rose pudo ver la puerta... cuando Teddy paso por allí al abrirla debió de romperla de un golpe, estaba fuera de su sitio y la madera estaba toda rota.

-¿A donde me llevas?-le pregunto a Scorpius aunque no hacia fuerza por impedírselo.

-Ted se ha vuelto un perturbado, gritaba que no podía controlarse mientras estabas en ese trance con el... no se lo que le pasa... pero creo que parte de la locura te la paso a ti-dijo Scorpius asustado.

-No, tenemos que ir... llama a Albus y a Eli, les necesitamos-le dijo Rose-puedes ver aun a tu abuelo...-le dijo Rose en un ultimo esfuerzo, se sentía cansadísima.

-¿Que dices?-le pregunto Scorpius aun asustado, por las divagaciones de Rose.

-Hagrid...-concluyo Rose mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer.


	18. La reliquia perdida

Albus se encontraba con Eleine en la Sala Común de Slytherin, estaban repasando algunos encantamientos para una pequeña prueba que les haría Flitwick, a finales de esta semana.

-Bueno-dijo Eleine cansada y reprimiendo un bostezo-creo que deberíamos ir a dormir... estoy cansada...-concluyo mientras reprimía otro bostezo.

-Vale-se rió Albus mientras Eleine se levantaba y muy mal disimuladamente se estiraba, pero un dragoncito apareció como un rayo...

"_Albus, tu y Eli tenéis que venir, estoy en el cuarto piso... no se lo que pasa... Teddy se ha vuelto loco y Rose con el... ¡no se lo que pasa! ¡AYUDAME!_" concluyo la voz asustada de Scorpius.

Albus se quedo mirando un momento el sitio donde se difumino el pequeño dragón, primero, estaba muy sorprendido de que Scorpius le hablase, segundo no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo... y tercero, le estaba pidiendo ayuda...

-¡Albus!-le llamo Eleine haciéndole reaccionar-vamos-dijo y todo el cansancio tanto de su cuerpo como el de Eleine desapareció por completo.

Y empezaron a correr rumbo al cuarto piso sin perder tiempo, Albus estaba aun sorprendido, Scorpius con todo le pidió ayuda a el... ni a Eleine (al menos no directamente) ni a Theo, ni a nadie mas... solo a el.

-Al, Scor hablaba de Teddy y Rose, ¿que paso?-le pregunto Eleine muy preocupada.

-No lo se-dijo Albus también preocupado-solo espero que estén bien...-deseo Albus.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso se pusieron a buscar un poco desesperados a Scorpius, el cuarto piso era muy grande y no tenían ni idea donde se había metido Scorpius.

-¡Rose!-gritaba Eleine, sin miedo a ser descubierta.

-¡Eli no!-le grito Albus por lo bajo con aspavientos-no podemos dejar que nos descubran...-pero Eleine lo miraba nerviosa.

-El Patronum decía que a Rosie y a Teddy les pasaba algo...-dijo asustada Eleine.

-Ya lo se-le contesto preocupado Albus-pero con esto tendremos mas suerte...-y saco del bolsillo el mapa de merodeador... y por fin ubicó a Scorpius, estaba al otro lado del pasillo con Rose, y de un vistazo Albus no vio por ninguna parte a Teddy aunque no insistió mucho, porque echo a correr seguido de Eleine, a excepción de ellos cuatro el cuarto piso estaba desierto.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que al final del corredor, distinguieron dos figuras, una estaba apoyada en la pared... era Rose y Scorpius estaba de pie andando de un lado a otro sin rumbo.

-¡Scorpius!-grito Albus mientras corría preocupado-¡Rose!-grito al ver que su prima no se movía.

-¡Rosie!-grito Eleine también asustada.

-¡¿Que le ha pasado?-le pregunto enfadado Albus a Scorpius una vez que llegaron, Albus sabia en el fondo que Scorpius no tenia nada que ver con el estado de Rose, pero estaba muy asustado.

-Te juro que no lo se-le dijo Scorpius aun seguía asustado.

-Rosie, despierta-le llamo Eleine asustada-¿que te pasa?-quiso saber desesperada.

-... la escondió-deliraba Rose, Albus ahora se asusto, ahora entendía la preocupación de Scorpius.

-¿Esconder?-dijo Eleine horrorizada, es aspecto de Rose cada vez era menos saludable-¿de que habla?

-Lleva delirando así-dijo Scorpius asustado-solo repite... Hagrid la escondió.

-¿Por que dice solo eso? ¿Que paso?-le pregunto Albus.

-No lo se bien, estábamos normales todos, Teddy, Rose y yo, cuando Rose empezó a fallar en Oclumancia y Teddy se empezó a enfadar... acabo por darme miedo, os lo juro-dijo Scorpius ante la cara de sorpresa de Albus y Eleine-ahora no se donde esta, pero antes... algo raro paso... Teddy y Rose se quedaron juntos en un trance... cuando estaba practicando el Legeremens... fue, no se si decir, increíble o terrorífico... Teddy gritaba que no era capaz de controlarse y Rose chillaba a la vez que lloraba, volaban pequeñas cosas a su alrededor, yo intente hacer algo... pero no sabia que-decía asustado-cuando paro Rose se desplomo y empezó a gritar cosas sin sentido... me da miedo-termino por decir Scorpius y Albus vio realmente que estaba muy asombrado.

-La piedra...-decía Rose aun en su delirio.

-Hemos perdido a Rose...-dijo Scorpius convencido y horrorizado.

-¡No digas tonterías!-le grito Eleine.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería... ¡Ya!-dijo Albus asustado y con la ayuda de Scorpius cogieron entre los dos a Rose y empezaron a correr hacia la enfermería.

-La piedra... los padres de Teddy... Hagrid-seguía delirando Rose.

-¿De que hablas, Rosie?-pregunto una llorosa Eleine.

-Dice que vio a los padres de Teddy-dijo Scorpius impresionado- no se que de una piedra, que mi abuelo puede volver... Rose definitivamente desvaría-dijo con miedo.

Albus al momento de escuchar eso paro de golpe, aunque llevaba a Rose en brazos con la ayuda de Scorpius... repitiéndose mentalmente "No puede ser...", esa historia ya le sonaba de algo, pero no podía ser verdad... estaba perdida en el bosque, a no ser...

-Teddy la encontró...-dijo muy bajito Albus, como un susurro, pero no era para sus amigos... amigos que le miraban ahora a él también horrorizados.

-¿TU TAMBIEN?-le pregunto alarmado Scorpius.

-Albus, ahora no es momento de historias... tenemos que llevar a Rosie a la enfermería- le pidió Eleine preocupada.

Albus siguió andando pero no podía salir de su asombro, solo conocía una cosa que podía hacer eso... la reliquia perdida.

-¡Madame Pomfrey!-llego Eleine antes que los chicos-¡Madame Pomfrey!

-¡¿Que son esos gritos?-pregunto indignada la enfermera-¡Esto es una lugar de descanso!

-Lo se-le contesto Eleine asustada-pero Rose...-y en eso momento Albus y Scorpius llegan cargando a Rose.

-Ponerla hay inmediatamente-ordeno la enfermera, el enfado se había esfumado, ahora revisaba a Rose-¿que le ha pasado?-pregunto mientras la observaba.

-Pues no se muy bien como explicarlo...-dijo Scorpius-Teddy y Rose estaban aprendiendo Oclumancia, cuando no se... se quedan en trance...

-¡No puede ser!-dijo la enfermera horrorizada-¿estas hablando de Teddy Lupin?

-S... si-afirmo Scorpius sorprendido por la reacción de la enfermera, como Albus y Eleine que se miraron sorprendidos y preocupados.

-Le dije que no odia controlarlo... le avise-se lamento la enfermera-es esta noche...-dijo asustada mientras miraba la ventana.

-Hagrid... la escondió... piedra-seguía delirando Rose. Albus miro a su prima, no podía ser...

-¿Por que dice eso?-le pregunto Eleine asustada-¿se pondrá bien?-dijo mirando a la enfermera.

-Esta aun en contacto mental con Ted, tengo que avisar a Minerva...-dijo la enfermera- si se recuperara depende de Ted y su fuerza de voluntad...-y dejándoles así se marcho a toda prisa.

-Rosie...-se acerco Eleine a ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Scor, ¿por donde se ha ido Teddy?-le pregunto Albus a Scorpius.

-No lo se-dijo Scorpius negando con la cabeza-se fue sin mas echo una furia...

-La piedra... la piedra...-seguía repitiendo Rose.

-Puede que Teddy este buscando esa piedra... pero, ¿que piedra es esa?-se aventuro Eleine.

-La piedra de la resurrección-dijo Albus con seguridad, sabia que se refería a eso Rose, estaba seguro.

-¿De que estas hablando tú?-le pregunto alarmado Scorpius.

-Sabes "El cuento de los tres hermanos" ¿verdad?-le pregunto Albus a Scorpius.

-Claro que si-dijo Scorpius, que le miraba a él también asustado-¡pero es un cuento!-dijo Scorpius convencido.

-No-le negó Albus-existe de verdad, mi padre perdió la piedra en el bosque-ahora Eleine y Scorpius le miraban, como si el se estuviese volviendo loco-es cierto, os lo juro-Eleine ahora bajo la mirada a Rose, pero Scorpius le seguía mirando de la misma forma- pero Teddy la encontraría, sabéis como es el... le descubrieron y por lo visto Hagrid la escondió en alguna parte... Rose te dice la verdad, Scor-dijo Albus mirando con seguridad a Scorpius-tu abuelo puede volver y saber lo que dice la Leyenda de la Marca.

-Creo que tú también deberías desasnar-le dijo contundentemente Scorpius-estas delirando tú también.

-Ya se donde esta la piedra...-dijo Eleine levantándose de un salto.

-¡NO! ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!-dijo Scorpius fuera de si-ESO NO EXISTE Y NO SABEIS LO QUE ESTAIS DICIENDO.

-Scorpius, ¿no quieres conocer a tu abuelo y entender por que la gente le odia?-pregunto Eleine, Scorpius le iba a replicar pero no lo hizo, Albus recordó que ellos eran amigos desde hace mas años que el-ahora podemos-dijo Eleine con seguridad-gracias Rosie-le dijo a Rose que aun seguía inconsciente y repetía las mismas palabras-sin ti no lo sabríamos-y con seguridad salio de la enfermería.

Albus y Scorpius se quedaron mirando por donde se fue, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer.

-¿A donde va?-pregunto Scorpius.

-No lo se-le contesto Albus-pero no podemos hacer nada por Rose, la Directora y Madame Pomfrey le ayudaran-dicho esto salio con seguridad detrás de Eleine.

-Espera-le dijo Scorpius que le seguía-estáis locos-repitió convencido-pero me necesitáis... es mi abuelo-dijo pensativamente.

-¡Eleine!-grito Albus siguiendo a la chica.

-Si vais a venir, tenemos que darnos prisa-les contesto Eleine por encima del hombro mientras corría-si McGonagall escucha a Rose, lo entenderá todo y cambiaran la piedra de sitio.

-¿Donde esta la piedra de la resurrección?-le pregunto Albus a Eleine una vez que la alcanzo.

-El año pasado... cuando... cuando pensábamos que mis padres habían muerto...-dijo Eleine difícilmente-estaba muy mal y Hagrid quería ayudarme, sabes lo bueno que es...- Albus empezaba entender todo-lo preparo todo... una noche nos metimos en el bosque, toco lo que parecía un montículo... pero no paso nada, ahora lo entiendo, no paso nada porque mis padres no estaban muertos-le explico Eleine-Hagrid me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie... y no lo he echo hasta ahora.

-¿Entonces la piedra de la resurrección esta en el bosque?-le pregunto Albus, Eleine afirmo con la cabeza-¿Y tu sabes llegar hasta ella?-le pregunto Albus, ya estaban cerca de los limites del bosque.

-Si, más o menos-dijo Eleine un poco insegura.

-No, para-le dijo Albus cogiéndole del brazo-tu no vas a ir, dime como se va, e iremos yo y Scor...-le dijo Albus.

-¿Que?-le pregunto Eleine y parecía molesta- voy a ir... mi padre sigue enfadado conmigo y quiero arreglarlo, por mi culpa no pudieron hablar con el Señor Malfoy en vida... es responsabilidad mía...

-Podría pasarte algo malo, Eleine...-dijo Albus, sentía una enorme presión en el pecho al imaginarse que Eleine pudiera salir herida.

-Creo que este no es el momento...-empezó a decir Scorpius

-Se cuidarme sola, Al-le dijo Eleine con seguridad, ninguno hacia caso a Scorpius.

-No, no sabes-se empeñaba Albus, no podía dejar que Eleine corriera peligro, se hacia falta la hechizaría.

-Si, se-dijo Eleine con rabia soltándose de Albus con fuerza y con una rapidez increíble saco su varita, sin darle ni tiempo a Albus ni tiempo a Scorpius de reaccionar- Ferrum Incarcerus-y Albus quedo inmovilizado en es suelo con cadenas y candados.

-ELEINE-le grito Scorpius sorprendido

-Al, lo siento mucho-dijo Eleine con lágrimas en los ojos-pero es responsabilidad mía arreglarlo, lo siento...-Albus aun sorprendido intento librarse pero no pudo, y veía como Eleine caminaba hacia el bosque.

-¡Scorpius no dejes que entre!-le grito Albus a Scorpius que aun seguía sorprendido.

-Y acabar como tu-le dijo Scorpius.

-Malfoy me las vas a pagar-dijo Albus muerto de rabia, quería evitar por todos los medios que Eleine se fuera-¿no te importa o que?

-Albus, ¿como puedes ser tan estúpido?-le dijo Scorpius a su lado-si me importa, es mi amiga, solo mi amiga, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Cerebro de mosquito sin sensibilidad!-le grito Scorpius cansado, Eleine ya estaba llegando a los árboles-Eli solo es mi amiga, Al-dijo Scorpius con una voz mas pausada-iré con ella para protegerla, no nos pasara nada, te lo prometo Al-le dijo Scorpius con seguridad, de pronto su carácter cambio del todo-tu busca a Teddy y yo iré con Eli, confía en mi-dicho esto se levanto y se fue detrás de Eleine, Albus después de sus palabras se tranquilizo del todo, pero observo que Scorpius había dejado caer algo a su paso...

Albus reconoció que los hechizos de Eleine eran fuertes, se movió como pudo y cogió lo que Scorpius había dejado a su paso... y se sorprendió muchísimo... era la navaja multiusos que el le había regalado estas navidades, pensó que se había desecho de ella... con eso lograría romper los candados y liberarse.

Cuando consiguió deshacerse de las cadenas, tanto Scorpius como Eleine ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro en el bosque, seria una tontería internarse el allí, no sabia que rumbo habían cogido, recordó las palabras de Scorpius... confiaría en el, guardo su navaja multiusos en el bolsillo, con una gran presión en el cuerpo, solo tenia en mente a Eleine, estaba muy asustado, no quería que le pasase nada, solo con pensarlo se le helaba la sangre, eso nunca le había pasado jamás... solo con ella.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ya había oscurecido del todo, tenia un presentimiento de donde estaba Teddy, ahora no podía ayudar a Scorpius o a Eleine, pero a Rose si. Cuando llego al cementerio de Hogwarts empezó a buscar con desesperación un sepulcro compartido... el de los Lupin... y allí estaba Teddy de rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza... Albus se asusto ante el aspecto amenazador de ese Teddy.

-No puedo...-decía Teddy con la voz ahogada-no puedo controlarlo... sal de mi... sufres...

-¿Teddy?-pregunto Albus con miedo, Albus ahora entendía las palabras de Scorpius.

-¡Albus aléjate de mi!-le grito Teddy con todas sus fuerzas-¡no voy a controlarme por mucho tiempo!

-Pero... ¿que te pasa?-le pregunto Albus asustado.

-Pronto saldrá...-dijo Teddy mirando el cielo-¡LARGATE!-le grito antes de volver caer de rodillas.

Albus asustado miro también al cielo y vio ahora que un conjunto de nueves dejaba pasar unos rayos de la luz de la luna llena... pero lo que hizo sobresaltarse y ponerse en guardia eran los gritos ahogados de Teddy... Albus también grito, pero de miedo, algo extraño le sucedía a Teddy, su aspecto se volvía mas amenazador, sus manos y sus piernas se estaban deformando, la ropa que llevaba se estaba rompiendo, Albus miro sus manos, cada vez se parecían mas a garras... es rostro de Teddy seguía siendo humano, pero cada vez tenia mas pelo, su cara no tenia la belleza de siempre, su mandíbula también estaba desencajada, ahora ya no gritaba, Albus no se lo podía creer... ahora en clase estaban dando ese tipo de criaturas... los hombres lobo... pero Teddy no era un hombre lobo, no lo era del todo, era un paso entre hombre lobo y humano... Albus estaba asustado, pero lo que le aterrorizo de sobre manera fueron los ojos inyectados en sangre de Teddy...

-¿Teedd?-le pregunto Albus con muchísimo miedo, mientras retrocedía despacio.

Pero esa cosa en la que se había convertido Teddy, no le contesto... se acercaba peligrosamente a el... en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, ese ser se abalanzo sobre Albus.

-_FERRUM INCARCERUS-_grito Albus con todas sus fuerzas apuntando a la cosa, en ese momento la cosa quedo aprisionada e intentaba por todos los medios liberarse para atacar a Albus, se retorcía y gritaba a la vez que rugía... Albus se queda paralizado por el pánico viendo el macabro ser en que Teddy se había convertido.

Pero de pronto ese aspecto de Teddy empezó a desaparecer, Albus miro al cielo y vio que la luna quedo una vez mas cegada por unas nubes que pasaban, volvió a mirar a Teddy y volvió a ver el aspecto, mas o menos normal de el y no el de esa bestia.

-Teddy, ¿que te paso?-le pregunto Albus con miedo, pero mantenía las distancias con Teddy y le apuntaba con su varita.

-Harry...-le dijo Teddy con un susurro ahogado.

-No, no soy el-dijo Albus asustado- el no esta aquí...

-Llámale... necesito... Rose esta en peligro... no le controlo-decía Teddy nervioso.

Albus ahora lo entendió todo, si ese ser estaba en la mente de Teddy también lo estaba en la de Rose... tenia que ayudarles, tenia que llamar a su padre... pero no sabia como... o si...

Albus cerro los ojos, quiso sacar de su mente todas sus preocupaciones, no podía hacer nada por Eleine y Scorpius, pero tenia que ayudar a Teddy y a Rose... busco en su infancia un recuerdo feliz, pero no lo eran lo suficiente, lo había intentando antes sin resultado... Scorpius, no lo había intentado sin éxito, su familia, Rose... nada... no era capaz de sentir algo alegre, porque aun tenia ese tremendo dolor en el pecho por culpa de haber perdido a Eleine... Eleine... quería volver a verla... necesita saber que ella estaba bien... era una esperanza... esa esperanza era lo mas feliz que había sentido en mucho tiempo, tenia el rostro de Eleine en la mente.

"Papa, Teddy y Rose están en peligro... Teddy se transformo en un ser casi hombre lobo, esta en el cementerio" pensó para si Albus, con ese mensaje y el rostro sonriente de Eleine...

-_EXPECTO PATRONUM_-grito Albus a todo pulmón con los ojos cerrados, pero un destello blanco hace que los abra...

Era su_ Patronum_ corpóreo... una gran serpiente, que en ese momento desapareció volando, Albus nunca se sintió más feliz en toda su vida y su recuerdo mas feliz... era Eleine... siempre fue ella.

-Teddy tranquilo-le dijo Albus-papa esta de camino, te pondrás bien-le dijo a Teddy que parecía estar sufriendo-Scorpius y Eleine encontraran la piedra de la resurrección y todo ira a mejor...-dijo Albus con fe.

-¡NO!-grito de pronto Teddy, ahora parecía asustado-no pueden... corren peligro...

-¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunto Albus otra vez asustado a Teddy.

-La piedra es ahora...-dijo Teddy, Albus miro al cielo, las nueves estaban a punto de pasar para dejar ver otra vez la luna llena, Albus se alejaba de el-...custodiada por las acromándulas...-dijo Teddy antes de retorcerse del dolor.

El pánico y el miedo empezaron a fluir por el cuerpo de Albus... en esos instantes tanto Eleine como Scorpius caminaban hacia un nido de acromándulas asesinas... Albus perdería a Eleine en el momento en que la encontró, por fin...


	19. Gracias

Albus asustado volvió a atar con cadenas al ser en que se convirtió Teddy, pero el pánico lo domino con sus últimas palabras, Scorpius y Eleine corrían grave peligro y ellos no lo sabían...

Con esa desesperación, Albus empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la única persona que conocía que era capaz de internarse en un nido de acromándulas y vivir para contarlo... Hagrid.

Albus dejaba atrás los rugidos a la vez que gritos que emitía Teddy sin entender lo que le pasaba y no quería imaginarse lo mal que lo estaba pasando Rose en eses momentos...

Ya podía divisar la cabaña de su padrino...

-¡HAGRID!-empezó a gritar Albus dejándose llevar por el pánico-¡HAGRID!-pero nadie le abría la puerta y las ventanas estaban oscuras... _"no podía ser" _pensó desolado Albus, Hagrid no parecía estar en casa.

Pero aun así, dominado por el miedo y la desesperación quiso entrar en la cabaña golpeando con todo su cuerpo la puerta, y lo que solo consiguió... fue hacerse muchísimo daño en el hombro.

Albus lamentándose por su idiotez, se aparto de la puerta... pero no era capaz de controlar el miedo... Eleine y su mejor amigo estaban en peligro y no quería que las cosas con Scorpius acabaran así... tenia que hablar con el... pero al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Hagrid... eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que no estaba en casa.

Desesperado empezó a pensar... intento conjurar su _Patronum_... pero no fue capaz... su recuerdo mas feliz era Eleine... y no tenia esperanzas de volver a verla... esa idea hizo que Albus se derrumbarse por completo... sabia que sonaba egoísta y absurdo... pero sin ella... sin ella no seria el, nunca mas...

Pero de repente oye cerca del limite del bosque unos crujidos... esperanzado se interna sin pensarlo dos veces... pero no eran ni Eleine ni Scorpius... era la manada de hipogrifos de Hagrid... y en ese instante se le ocurre una idea a Albus...

Se acerca rápidamente al primer hipogrifo, pero de la nada aparece un destello... y se quita rápidamente de su camino... era el hipogrifo Humberto... el indomesticable hipogrifo Humberto.

Albus se alejo rápidamente de la manada, pero Humberto se detuvo... lo único que hacia ese hipogrifo era proteger a los de su especie... parecía el líder, también Albus sabia que era el mas agresivo de todos los hipogrifos que tenia Hagrid.

-Necesito que me ayudes...-empezó Albus a pedirle el hipogrifo, sabia con certeza que Humberto no lo entendía, pero le daba igual necesitaba hacer algo por Scorpius y su Eleine, y le daba igual perder la poda cordura en el proceso- tengo que salvarles...-le suplico al animal-ayúdame... te lo ruego-le pidió Albus con valor y se inclino del todo ante Humberto y esperaba que de un momento a otro ese animal le hiciera trizas.

Pero nada de eso paso, Albus le miro, pero aun seguía inclinado, Humberto desplegó sus alas, Albus cerró los ojos para sentir el inminente ataque de Humberto... pero siente que algo cae al suelo, Albus abre los ojos y observa con sorpresa como el hipogrifo se inclina ante el con gran solemnidad, Albus no podía salir de su asombro...

-¿Me... me ayudaras?-le pregunto asombrado al hipogrifo.

Como respuesta el hipogrifo se incorporo y bajo una de sus alas... Albus interpreto eso como una invitación para montarlo, y en el interior de Albus se diviso una tenue esperanza, el bosque era muy denso, pero desde el aire habría alguna posibilidad...

-¡Gracias!-dijo Albus emocionado-¡Gracias!

Monto en el a toda prisa, no tenia donde agarrarse pero se aferro mas con fe que con fuerza, Humberto desplegó sus alas, empezó a correr y sin darle tiempo a Albus de reaccionar, el y Humberto estaban sorteando los árboles rumbo al cielo despejado sobre el Bosque Prohibido.

Una vez sobre el Bosque Prohibido, Albus se incorporo difícilmente sobre el animal, a causa de sus movimientos oscilantes y sus alas, y se fijo en la inmensidad... de nuevo la desolación se hizo presa de el, el Bosque Prohibido era una inmensidad amazónica y no había manera de saber donde se encontraba, _"si aun tenia algo que encontrar_" pensó desesperado sobre Scorpius y Eleine.

-Humberto, ¿tu les oyes?-le pregunto asustado al hipogrifo. Este simplemente grazno... Albus lo interpreto como un no, porque Humberto mantenía la dirección y la velocidad.

Pero de repente, a su izquierda, como a cien metros o así se vislumbra un haz de chipas rojas en el cielo...

-¡HUMBERTO!-le grito Albus emocionado al hipogrifo-¡GIRA! ¡VAMOS!-le grito y se agarro fuerte mente a la criatura que cambio de dirección y empezó a volar a una velocidad asombrosa.

Albus cada vez que se acercaban... la esperanza volvió a surgir en su cuerpo... esas chispas solo las podían producir la varita de una mago... ahora solo le quedaba ver si eran sus dos amigos o las de uno solo...

-¡Vamos!-le animaba Albus al animal- ¡acércate un poco más! ¡Estamos cerca!-gritaba, mientras el hipogrifo no paraba de graznar en señal amenazadora, el debía de notar que se movía algo entre los árboles... Albus presentía que montaba a una de las criaturas más valientes de Hagrid y sobre ese hipogrifo no tenia ningún miedo a las acromándulas...

De repente otro haz de chispas se produjo... pero eran de color verde... y la esperanza volvió a surgir en el pecho de Albus con una fuerza devastadora.

-¡ELEINE!-grito con todas sus fuerzas... tanto que quedarse mudo de por vida era un precio pequeño.

Como contestación a sus gritos... dos haz de chispas, tanto rojas como verdes se producen cerca de el...

-¡HUMBERTO!-grito victoriosamente Albus-¡ESTAN VIVOS!-grito Albus y pequeñas lágrimas surcaban su rostro por la alegría.

Humberto se interno entre los árboles una vez mas... a Albus se le helo el alma... eso estaba muy lejos de ser una victoria...

Cientos de arañas de medio metro y un metro, plagaban el suelo y algunas ramas de árboles cercanos y todas perseguían desesperadamente a dos personas que corrían a toda prisa... Albus sabia quienes eran esas dos personas... Scorpius y Eleine...

-¡_ARANIA EXUMAI_!-gritaba Scorpius en todo momento como Eleine, y gracias a ese hechizo algunas de las arañas más pequeñas caían al suelo, inconscientes pero las más grandes parecían inmunes o eran más fuertes. Eleine corría delante de Scorpius buscando una ruta de escape de los monstruos, pero Albus aun estaba a mucha distancia de ellos...

Albus observaba con estupor como salían arañas por doquier... no se imagino una colonia tan inmensa de esos monstruos... pero Humberto no se asustaba... Albus observaba con asombro como Humberto hundía sus poderosas garras con saña sobre estos monstruos sin miedo y los dejaba fuera de combate... mientras con gran habilidad sorteaba los árboles y las ramas bajas de los árboles que se interponían en el camino siguiendo a Scorpius y a Eleine... de los que Albus no perdía de vista en ningún momento.

-¡ALBUS!-oyó que le llamaba Eleine asustadísima.

-CORRE-le grito desde detrás Scorpius a Eleine- CORRE, NO MIRES...-pero Scorpius no pudo acabar, porque tropezó seguramente contra una de las raíces y de repente una acromándula inmensa se abalanza sobre el...

-¡_ARANIA EXUMAI_!-gritan a la vez Eleine, que se detuvo en su carrera y Albus desde encima de ellos... los dos hechizos impactan de lleno sobre la acromándula y fueron lo suficiente fuertes para dejarla fuera de combate.

-¡SCOR!-chillo lastimosamente Eleine y lo cierto es que Albus tenia el corazón en un puño y un nudo inmenso en la garganta... no veía a Scorpius... y las acromándulas se acercaban...

Pero para su alivio ve salir a Scorpius cojeando desde debajo de la enorme acromándula... estaba herido... Albus quería pensar que no envenenado, Eleine se acerco a el y le ayudo a seguir andando, pero ahora eran muy lentos...

-¡CUIDADO!-les grito Albus cuando vio que incluso desde el frente se acercaban mas acromándulas-¡TAMBIEN VIENEN DE FRENTE!-les grito asustado a Scorpius y a Eleine-¡HUMBERTO!-le grito Albus...

Pero sin que Albus ni el hipogrifo se dieran cuenta, una de las acromándulas se abalanzo sobre ellos, Albus logro repelerla a tiempo de que les mordiera pero ya había perdido el control y Humberto acabo por estrellarse cerca de donde estaban Eleine y Scorpius, pero gracias a que Humberto le protegió totalmente del golpe, Albus solo estaba mareado y aun mantenía su varita en la mano.

-No hay alternativa...-dijo pensativamente Eleine con lágrimas en los ojos, Albus sabia lo que iba a hacer.

-¡NO!-le grito Albus-¡NO LO HAGAS!

-Si no lo hago...-le dijo Eleine mirándole-vamos a morir...

-¡SOLO NECESITAMOS TIEMPO!-sentía a las acromándulas cerca, cada vez mas-¡PODRIAS...! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA!-le grito sinceramente Albus, si utilizaba magia negra... podría...

-¡_NIMBLA_!-grito Eleine a su alrededor, y el potente hechizo escudo se cerro a su alrededor, con Albus, Scorpius, Eleine y Humberto dentro, Albus sabia que no era magia negra, sino magia avanzada, muy avanzada...-le prometí que no utilizaría esa magia nunca mas...-le dijo Eleine y se derrumbo- no durara mucho... no se que mas hacer...-dijo Eleine y se deshizo en llanto.

Albus tampoco sabia que mas hacer, dejo de mirar a Eleine, no podía verla así, pero tampoco podía consolarla, el también sentía esa desesperación, las acromándulas ya les estaban atacando con la intención de romper el escudo... pero Albus se obligo a pensar en algo pero no sabia el que... pero ve a Scorpius tendido sin moverse...

-¡SCOR!-grito Albus y se acerco a el, Scorpius abrió los ojos y le miro, tenia la mirada perdida, muy mal aspecto, muchos rasguños y la túnica deshilachada por muchos sitios debido a la huida... lo mismo que Eleine.

-No podéis cargar conmigo...-le dijo pausadamente Scorpius-he metido la pata, literalmente...-dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba cansado y rendido.

-No digas estupideces, no te mordió-dijo Albus, mas con fe que con seguridad, observo que Scorpius tenía en muy mala posición su pierna derecha, la tenia rota.

-No, pero no puedo andar, menos correr...-las acromándulas seguían atacándoles-vamos a morir y no hemos conseguido ni la piedra...

-Eso ahora ya da lo mismo-dijo Eleine en medio del llanto, ella también se había rendido ante tal adversidad.

-¡No!-dijo Albus con contundencia-aun tenemos a Humberto...-dijo con fe y el animal como respuesta a su fe se puso en pie con su solemnidad... Humberto no estaba herido después de la caída tan aparatosa.

-Valla, creo que si se te dan bien las criaturas-le dijo Scorpius con la mirada aun perdida-ojalá Hagrid lo sepa...

-Lo sabrá y también sabremos la Leyenda-dijo Albus con seguridad-os lo prometo-les dijo mirando a sus amigos-tengo un plan-dijo con aplomo, Albus tenia fe pero seguridad en su plan no era al cien por cien.

-Scor, no puedes andar, pero si volar, eres un buen cazador-Scorpius le miro desconcertado pero asintió-Eleine, ¿la guarida de las acromándulas queda muy lejos?-le pregunto.

-No, pero es una locura...-dijo Eleine aun mal-todo por mi culpa...

-Eli, no-le dijo Albus-tu nos estas manteniendo a salvo de esos-dijo señalando a las acromándulas que se empeñaban en entrar sin éxito-contéstame por favor...

-Se que hay varias entradas, una de ella la acabamos de pasar, fue cerca de donde Scor tropezó...-le dijo Eleine-esta zona le pertenece a las acromándulas, intentaba llegar a donde suelen descansar Grawpy y los demás gigantes, pero me he perdido...-dijo lastimosamente.

-Es normal, tranquila, Eli-ella le miro-cierra los ojos-le dijo mientras ayudaba a Scorpius a incorporarse, tanto ella como Scorpius le miraban aun mas desconcertados y asustados-confiar en mi les pidió y Eleine cerro los ojos-convoca una escoba, se que tu puedes Eleine.

-Cuando lo haga el escudo se romperá-le dijo Eleine.

-Lo se-dijo Albus mientras ayudaba a montar a Scorpius sobre Humberto-ahora tu Eleine-y Albus la ayudo a montar-Humberto no parecía muy conforme con sus dos nuevos pasajeros, pero no hizo nada, Albus sabia que el hipogrifo presentía que era una situación particular y Albus también se monto-nos iremos volando-concluyo.

-Vale, ¿pero porque Eleine tiene que convocar una escoba?-pregunto Scorpius, Albus cada vez veía a Scorpius con peor cara, el dolor de su pierna tenia que ser muy grande-¿y puedes hacerlo?-le pregunto a Eleine.

-Si-contesto por ella Albus-fui un idiota antes Eli, si sabes cuidarte sola.

-Tenias razón-le dijo Eleine a Albus-si supiera cuidarme no os habría puesto en peligro a los dos.

-Convoca a la escoba-le pido Albus-Humberto, prepárate-el hipogrifo dio un picotazo amenazador al aire en señal de aprobación.

-_Accio Luce di Velocitá_-dijo Eleine con los ojos cerrados, en el momento que Eleine pronuncio estas palabras el escudo se rompió, y las acromándulas se abalanzaron sobre ellos, pero Humberto fue mas rápido y empezó a volar no sin antes darle su merecido a una cuantas acromándulas.

Rápidamente Humberto atravesó las ramas y los árboles hacia un cielo despejado de peligros...

-Volvamos al castillo-dijo Scorpius ahora si emocionado, mientras veían como la escoba de Rose se acercaba a ellos, aun con la pierna mal, Scorpius subió a la escoba con la gran agilidad que caracterizaba a un jugador de quidditch.

-Eli, sube con Scorpius-le pidió Albus, mientras que este se acercaba para llevarla.

-¿Por que con el?-pregunto Eleine, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

Albus simplemente le sonrió... Scorpius y Eleine ya estaban a salvo, pero aun quedaba algo que faltaba... la piedra de la resurrección.

-Humberto, aun quiere acción-dijo Albus con seguridad en el y en su hipogrifo. A sus palabras el hipogrifo grazno amenazadoramente, Albus empezaba a entenderse muy bien con ese hipogrifo y en ese momento, vira totalmente y se interna una vez mas en el bosque.

-¡NO!-oyó que grito Scorpius por la sorpresa.

-¡SCOR, SIGUIELE!-le suplico Eleine en un grito.

Pero ni Albus ni Humberto hicieron caso de los gritos... Humberto desde el aire se estaba deshaciendo de algunas de las acromándulas a su paso, clavando sus enormes garras en sus cuerpos.

Albus veía como Scorpius y Eleine le seguían, pero no quería que le siguieran. El se sentía seguro y a salvo sobre Humberto... pronto llegaron a la entrada a la guarida de las acromándulas y Humberto penetro en ella desgarrando las telas de araña y algunas criaturas que allí le esperaban.

-Lo siento, pero no me seguiréis-dijo Albus pensativamente-¡_Incendio_!-grito Albus y las telas de araña de la entrada empezaron a arder dejando al otro lado a Scorpius y a Eleine y al resto de acromándulas, sin poder seguirles.

Albus se pego todo lo posible al hipogrifo y atravesó ese túnel atestado de telas de arañas, hasta salir a una gran estancia rodeada de inmensos árboles plagados también de telas de arañas, parecía una enorme cúpula...

-Vamos Humberto...-le animo Albus al hipogrifo, en ese lugar apenas había acromándulas, Albus se imagino que aun seguían en el bosque y confiaba que Eleine y Scorpius estuvieses a salvo en el aire-¡hacia allí!-le grito Albus al hipogrifo.

Unos pocos metros a su izquierda, vio un montículo parecido al que se refería Eleine, Humberto cada vez se acercaba más al lugar... Albus vio que dentro de esa roca existía una abertura y con valor, metió la mano y tanteo con cuidado hasta que reconoce una pequeña piedra suelta... esa tenia que ser la piedra de la resurrección.

La cogió rápidamente y la observo... si era esa sin dudas, el triangulo, el circulo y la línea que cruzaba... era la reliquia perdida.

-¡LA TENEMOS!-grito emocionado Albus-¡HUMBERTO VAMONOS!-le grito al hipogrifo.

-No iréis a ninguna parte...-escucho una voz escalofriante que Albus en seguida asocio a un sonido femenino- soy Mosag, la reina de esta colonia, mis hijos e hijas no tardaran... os doy la bienvenida-ahora Albus veía que era lo que estaba hablando y es se quedo helado... era la acromándula mas grande que ha visto jamás, y que vería... media cerca de seis metros y chascaba sus pinzas amenazadoramente-sois mi comida...-concluyo el ser.

Humberto grazno mas fuerte que nunca y se precipito sobre la acromándula, Albus se asusto, era un ser demasiado grande como para que ellos llegasen a ganarle, la acromándula intento morderles con sus pinzas pero Humberto fue mas rápido y con un fuerte destello de sus garras, Albus observo con horror como esa terrible acromándula, pierde la visión de varios pares de ojos y con terribles heridas en sus patas delanteras... Humberto era muy valiente, pero los gritos de la reina de las acromándulas alertaban al resto de las jóvenes arañas.

-¡HUMBERTO TENEMOS QUE LARGARNOS!-le grito Albus al hipogrifo asustado, notaba que cada vez se acercaban esos seres, Humberto grazno en señal de aprobación, pero no podía utilizar los túneles, ahora estaban plagados de acromándulas.

-Disfrutare desgarrando tu carne...-les dijo la acromándula en medio de sus gemidos.

-LO DUDO MUCHO-le grito Albus y miro hacia arriba-¡_INCENDIO_!-dijo apuntando su varita hacia las telas de arañas que empezaron a arder, quemando y destruyendo el habitad de esos monstruos- ¡VAMOS HUMBERTO!

Y Albus se volvió a pegar todo lo posible a Humberto, mientras este atravesaba las llameantes telas de arañas y cortaba alguna... en su camino al exterior... estaban fuera.

Albus miro a su alrededor, no se lo podía creer... había entrado en un nido de acromándulas asesinas y salido ileso, con la piedra de la resurrección en su mano... también veía con gran alegría como Scorpius y Eleine se acercaban volando a su posición y Humberto graznaba en señal de victoria, el hipogrifo también estaba ileso, no había sufrido ni daños, ni mordeduras ni quemaduras...

-¡GRACIAS!-le grito al hipogrifo mientras le palmeaba el plumaje-¡eres fantástico!-felicito a la criatura, Humberto le dio un suave picotazo a Albus en el brazo, Albus lo interpreto también como una felicitación.

-¡ALBUS!-le gritaba Scorpius aun asustado con el rostro desencajado por culpa de su pierna rota-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡AHORA MISMO TE LLEVO A SAN MUNGO! ¡NECESITAS TRATAMIENTO! ¡URGENTEMENTE!

-¡Albus! ¡¿Estas bien?-quiso saber Eleine con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡LA TENEMOS!-dijo Albus victoriosamente-¡TENEMOS LA PIEDRA Y A ESA ASQUEROSA ARAÑA HUMBERTO LE DIO SU MERECIDO!-les grito a sus amigos ignorando la cara de preocupación que ellos tenían.

-Pero...-intento decir Eleine asustado.

-¡Volvamos a Hogwarts!-dijo Albus emocionado.

Ahora los cuatro, Albus, Eleine, Scorpius y Humberto volaban en dirección al castillo de Hogwarts.

-Humberto, gracias-le dijo Albus una vez mas al hipogrifo en un susurro-sin tu ayuda, no lo habría conseguido... te debo lo mas importante de mi vida-le dijo Albus mirando fijamente los ojos ambarinos del valiente e invencible hipogrifo... ojos muy distintos a los Eleine.


	20. La verdad

Humberto aterrizo a una distancia de la escalinata al castillo y Albus aun portando la piedra, descendió de su lomo mientras veía descender tanto a Scorpius como a Eleine, Humberto alzo las alas una vez las y planeo por encima del lago negro, metiendo sus patas y limpiándose de los estragos de la lucha.

-Albus-le llamo Scorpius-vamos a la enfermería, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza...-le dijo Scorpius convencido, aunque Albus observaba que el necesitaba mas una enfermería, su cara aun estaba muy desencajada y ahora veía una herida abierta en el brazo, y se apoyaba en la escoba de Rose.

-Lo siento mucho...-dijo Eleine mirándoles-siento lo que os ha pasado, soy la responsable de todo...

-No, Eli, tu no eres responsable de nada...-le dijo con cuidado Albus, ahora que veía mejor a Eleine, ella también tiene rastros de la pelea, tiene un corte en la mejilla pero no parecía muy profundo y Albus se fijo que estaba llena de rasguños y tierra, como Scorpius.

Albus se quedo mirándola, nunca se imagino, ni hipotéticamente que ella era lo único y suficiente para que Albus fuera feliz, era su _Patronum_, su amiga, su mentora, su esperanza, su primer amor... su Eleine, por eso le dolía que alguien que no fuese el mismo la que la hiciera feliz, quería verla feliz, su sonrisa era suficiente para despejar los miedos y las dudas que podían asolarle, por ella diría y haría un millón de tonterías... solo si ella era feliz... se había dejado arrastrar por la ternura e inocencia que se desbordaba en ella... y lo peor, no sabia cuando había empezado, pero sabia que no acabaría jamás...

-Chicos...-dijo Scorpius lastimosamente-siento interrumpir este momento idílico-dijo sarcásticamente, mirando a Albus y este ante la mirada de Scorpius se sonrojo-pero no puedo mas...-dijo con la cara desencajada por el dolor y desplomándose.

-Scor...-dijo Albus y tanto el como Eleine corrieron para ayudarle antes de caer al suelo

Albus paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros y le ayudo a incorporarse, Eleine cogió la escoba de Rose y se adelanto a ellos para abrir las puertas del castillo.

-Scor...-intento decir Albus.

-¿Lo has entendido?-pregunto simplemente Scorpius con los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

-Si...-contesto un poco avergonzado Albus.

-Ya era hora-concluyo simplemente Scorpius.

Albus simplemente esbozo una sonrisa, tenia suerte con Scorpius, se llegaban a entender sin muchas palabras, le había echado mucho de menos y sabia que el también, y recordó sus palabras_ "es solo mi amiga" _Scorpius ya sabia que le gustaba Eleine, nunca pensó que unos simples celos podrían haberle apartado tanto tiempo de su mejor amigo, porque el y Scorpius volvían a ser amigos.

Aun con Scorpius sobre sus hombros entraron en el vestíbulo, allí no veían a Eleine por ninguna parte, Albus estaba más que seguro que fue a buscar ayuda así que con mucho cuidado mantuvo a Scorpius como estaba, evitando por todos los medios rozar su pierna...

-¡Hyperion!-dijo una voz preocupada a sus espaldas, Albus se sobresalto, solo había una persona en todo el mundo que llamaba así a Scorpius, su padre, el Señor Malfoy.

-¿Papa?-pregunto Scorpius inseguro, Albus y Scorpius se dieron la vuelta, Albus aun cargando con Scorpius, era una mala escena en la que se encontraban.

-¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?-pregunto sorprendido el Señor Malfoy, pero Albus no noto amenaza en su voz y le miraba tanto a el como a su hijo.

-Me ha salvado la vida...-en ese momento Scorpius cayo rendido, pero Albus le sujetaba y su padre también, Albus vio como el Señor Malfoy hacia movimientos complicados con su varita y al momento la pierna de Scorpius recobro su forma normal.

-Vamos a la enfermería-dijo el Señor Malfoy, ayudando a incorporarse a Scorpius-Albus-le llamo, no parecía enfadado, mas bien preocupado-tu padre esta muy preocupado también-le dijo con seriedad-creo que tenéis algo que explicarnos...-añadió pensativamente mientras quitaba una tela de araña de la manga de Albus, este se imagino que estaba lleno de ellas.

Caminaron aun con cuidado hacia la enfermería, cuando estaban llegando al cuarto piso, Albus ve a lo lejos que se padre se estaba acercando a ellos y como dijo el Señor Malfoy, parecía preocupado... y enfadado.

-¡Albus!-le grito su padre una vez cerca-en un momento como este, tu, Scorpius y Eleine desaparecéis-le dijo enfadado, ahora Albus entendía la presencia del Señor Malfoy-¡¿desde cuando eres tu peor que James?

-Lo siento-dijo simplemente Albus, pero recordando lo de antes-¿que le paso a Teddy?-le pregunto preocupado a su padre-¿que le esta pasando a Rose?

-Potter, mírales bien-le dijo el Señor Malfoy, su padre lo hizo y Albus vio como en la cara de su padre les miraba con mas preocupación aun, tanto el como Scorpius tenia que tener un aspecto lamentable.

-Vamos a la enfermeria-dijo simplemente su padre.

Cuando llegaron, Albus vio a mucha gente allí que no se esperaban, estaban los tíos Ron y Hermione con el profesor Neville, al lado de una cama donde estaba tumbada Rose, que seguía con el mismo mal aspecto de antes y murmuraba cosas inteligibles y sus padres la miraban con preocupación. Albus vio que al otro lado de Rose estaban, Eleine con la Directora y ambas miraban a Rose preocupadas. Enfrente de la cama de Rose estaba Teddy encadenado, el Teddy de aspecto amenazador, no el de la mitad criatura mitad persona, Albus también vio que todas las ventanas de la enfermería estaban cegadas, y tanto Matt como la Señora Tonks y Victorie miraban al inmovilizado Teddy también preocupados.

-¿Que le pasa a Ted?-pregunto Scorpius sorprendido, por el ambiente tenso que se respiraba en la enfermería.

-Nada bueno...-le contesto el padre de Albus, mientras la enfermera se acercaba a ellos y los examinaba.

Albus vio como su tia Hermione tenia los ojos bajados en lágrimas y miraba a Rose con miedo, tampoco el tío Ron no le quitaba los ojos de encima, lo que le sorprendió a Albus es que Matt no paraba ni un momento en hacer complicados movimientos de varita por encima de la cabeza de Teddy.

-Matt, ¿podrás...?-le pregunto Victorie muy nerviosa.

-No-dijo Matt rendido, Albus le miro y vio que estaba tan enfadado como aquel día- los genes de Hombre lobo se hacen cada vez mas poderosos una vez que la persona alcanza la edad adulta, pero Señora-dijo Matt mirando directamente a la Señora Tonks-no se preocupe, jamás será un Hombre lobo... completo al menos, ni aunque le muerda uno...-dijo Matt con cuidado.

-¿Hombre lobo?-pregunto Scorpius sorprendido-¿estáis de broma, no?-pregunto Scorpius a su padre, el Señor Malfoy no le dijo nada, solo hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

-¿Que pasara con mi pequeña?-pregunto con la voz seca el tío Ron, Albus sabia que cada vez que su tío utilizaba esa voz, no estaba para bromas.

-Ted y Rose, están conectados mentalmente, en la mente de ambos esta el Hombre lobo, o la parte que Ted tiene en su cuerpo... mucho me temo que Rose esta atrapada en la mitad racional de Ted y la irracional del Hombre lobo...-concluyo pensativamente.

-Pues la sacare de allí-dijo tío Ron cogiendo su varita.

-¡Ron no!-le advirtió el profesor Longbottom.

-Señor, si utiliza el _Legeremens_ para sacar a su hija, podría provocarle daños irreversibles... solo una autentico maestro puede sacar a Rose sin que sufra-le dijo Matt con cuidado- Aldara estaba con Hagrid en la Protectora Scamander en Gales... la he avisado, están en camino... confió en que Alda lo logre...-añadió pensativamente Matt.

-¿Que pasara si ella no lo logra?-pregunto la tía Hermione lastimosamente.

-No debería subestimarme, Señora Weasley-dijo una voz fría y cruel que acababa de aparecer en la enfermería, era la Señora Prince, seguido de un asustado y preocupado Hagrid.

-Alda-le llamo inmediatamente Matt-los padres de Ted son una curiosa mezcla, ella era metamorfomaga y el Hombre lobo, por lo visto los genes metamorfomagos son mas poderosos, pero a la edad adulta, el Hombre lobo adquiere poder...-le informaba a su mujer mientras esta se acercaba a Teddy-no podemos darle la poción, no surtirá efecto, ya es luna llena... pero lo que me preocupa es Rose...-Matt miro a su mujer-solo hay una manera, pero puede...

-Lo haré-dijo la Señora Prince sin dudas con su voz habitual.

Después de las palabras de su marido la Señora Prince se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la cama donde descansaba Rose, aun diciendo casas sin sentido. La Señora Prince puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rose, Albus se fijo que sus tíos no parecía muy convencidos de nada.

-¿Que le va a hacer?-le pregunto su tía aun muy preocupada.

-Ayudarla-dijo simplemente la mujer con su tono de voz, Albus se fijo que Eleine miraba a su madre con suplica, el también deseaba que hiciera lo que hiciera, Rose saliera bien parada de todo eso.

De repente Albus ve como Rose se queda muy tensa lo mismo que Teddy y se asusta, la expresión de la Señora Prince se endureció.

-¡Quédese quieto!-le ordeno Matt al tío Ron, este estuvo a punto de apartar a la Señora Prince de Rose-¡Pueden morir los tres!-ahora todos miraron con miedo a Matt, Albus se sorprendió de que la Señora Prince se arriesgara tanto por Rose y Teddy.

Pasados un tensos minutos, Rose aun seguía igual de rígida, Albus en ese tiempo intercambio miradas asustados con su padre y Scorpius estaba cerca, también estaba asustado pero su padre le agarraba del hombro, sus tíos parecían igual de preocupados, que Matt, la Señora Tonks y Victorie. Albus también vio el gesto de la Directora McGonagall, Hagrid y el profesor Longbottom al acercarse a una Eleine que derramaba lagrimas en silencio, pero de pronto... el pelo de Teddy se volvió del mismo color azul de siempre y tanto el como Rose parecían dormir placidamente. La única que no parecía bien era la Señora Prince.

-Mama...-le llamo con miedo Eleine.

-Ya no corren peligro-dijo la Señora Prince incorporándose- me he traspasado la transformación, Matt quita las cadenas a Lupin.

-¿Que quieres decir con que te has traspasado la transformación?-pregunto preocupado Hagrid.

-Quiero decir esto-dijo la Señora Prince ante el desconcierto de todos, destapa una ventana y Albus observa con autentico horror como la Señora Prince casi se transforma... y dice casi porque ni su voz cambio ni vio mas pelo ni grandes garras- al ser un semi licántropo puede controlarlo como quiera al igual que su aspecto físico-explico calmadamente.

-¿Como puedes controlar eso?-pregunto incrédulo el padre de Albus.

-Porque soy una bruja de sublime talento y con una habilidad que otros solo pueden soñar-dijo secamente, no parecía orgullosa de si misma- ayudare a Lupin, le entrenare para que el también pueda hacerlo y lograra controlarlo, no se preocupe, Señora-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince a la Señora Tonks.

-Entonces, tanto el como Rose no sufren daños, ¿No?-pregunto aun preocupada Victorie.

-No-contesto simplemente la Señora Prince.

-¿Como puedo agradecérselo?-pregunto agradecida la Señora Tonks.

-Digamos que Lupin ya me lo agradecerá... cada día me sorprendo mas de las particularidades de este mago-dijo la Señora Prince clavando su mirada en Ted.

-Señor Malfoy-dijo la Directora McGonagall severamente- tengo entendido que cuando todo esto sucedió, usted estaba en el mismo lugar que Rose y el Señor Lupin, ¿no es así?

-Si...-dijo simplemente y abatido Scorpius, gracias a los cuidados de la enfermera tanto el, como Albus y Eleine ya estaban curados de los cortes y arañazos.

-¿Por que no trajo a Rose directamente a la enfermeria?-le pregunto duramente la Directora, Albus pensó que Scorpius no tenia porque llevar las culpas pero Rose siempre fue la predilecta de la Directora.

-Yo... yo lo siento muchísimo...-dijo Scorpius, Albus vio que el Señor Malfoy intercambiaba miradas odiosas con su tío Ron, Albus estaba llegando a la conclusión que eso iba por muy mal camino.

-Hyperion, no era consciente de la gravedad de la chica-dijo duramente el Señor Malfoy, para defender a Scorpius.

-Malfoy, pues resulta que esa chica es mi hija-dijo tío Ron enfadado, Albus temía que en un momento a otro se pelearan en duelo.

-Ya vale-dijo el padre de Albus, mirando fijamente al Señor Malfoy

-Ronald, por favor...-le suplico la tía Hermione, y el tío Ron se sentó a su lado y le paso el brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla.

-Scorpius-le llamo con cuidado el profesor Longbottom-Rose pudo sufrir daños mentales irreparables o incluso morir, no te culpamos, pero fue un total desacierto por tu parte no avisarnos a cualquiera de nosotros, de esta situación.

-Yo no sabia... me asuste... les juro que si supiera que Rose estaba en peligro... habría echo algo... solo se me paso por la cabeza avisar a Albus... yo lo siento muchísimo, no sabia... lo siento-decía Scorpius entrecortadamente por la gravedad.

Albus se fijo que el Señor Malfoy se sentó al lado de su hijo y no dejaba de intercambiar miradas asesinas con su tío Ron, tampoco no era justo que le echasen la culpa, ni el, ni Albus y ni Eleine sabían la gravedad de lo que le estaba pasando a Rose.

-Tu... primera... opción, Albus...-dijo Rose en un susurro.

Albus se emociono, como Scorpius y Eleine, Rose les miraba, estaba bien, pero parecía muy cansada.

-Si, siempre-dijo Scorpius mas tranquilo una vez que Rose los miraba, Teddy aun seguía durmiendo.

-Ahora-dijo Matt serio, seriedad muy extraña en el-quiero saber donde estuvisteis vosotros tres... solo a vosotros os ocurre desaparecer en una situación así, con un casi un Hombre lobo rondando la escuela...

-Papa, yo...-quiso decir Eleine-yo...-pero no era capaz de articular palabras-fuimos a por la piedra...

-¿Que piedra?-le pregunto Matt, aun seguía enfadado, Eleine bajo la mirada ante su padre, Albus se levanto y se puso a su lado, para darle apoyo.

-¿Por que tenéis... tan mal aspecto... los tres?-le pregunto Rose mientras recibía los mimos y cuidados de sus padres.

-A mi también me gustaría saber eso-añadió el Señor Malfoy-y también me gustaría saber, Hyperion-dijo el Señor Malfoy mirando a su hijo- como te has roto la pierna.

-Me la he roto, mientras huíamos...-dijo Scorpius y también bajo la mirada.

-¿Que piedra, Eleine?-pregunto una vez mas Matt.

-¿Huir?-pregunto el Señor Malfoy desconcertado-¿de que?-pregunto pero Albus noto un deje de preocupación.

-Con esta piedra...-dijo con cuidado Eleine-sabremos lo que pasa, sabremos la Leyenda de la Marca-ahora su padre le miraba preocupado-Albus, logro coger la piedra de la...

-Resurrección-concluyo por ella Albus con seguridad.

-¡¿QUE?-le grito Hagrid enfadadísimo-¡¿A QUE DEMONIOS PENSAIS QUE JUGABAIS?

Tanto Eleine como Albus dieron un pequeño salto a los gritos enfadados del padrino de ambos.

-¡¿Como la habéis conseguido?-pregunto el padre de Albus preocupado

-¡HARRY! ¡ALDY!-les llamo Hagrid enfadado-¡ESCONDI LA PIEDRA CON LAS ACROMANDULAS! ¡PODRIAN HABER MUERTO LOS TRES!

-ELEINE-le grito Matt furiosísimo, tanto que hasta Teddy se despertó y Rose también del todo, estaba tan furioso, que todos se quedaron mirándole sin hacer nada-¿QUE ES A LO QUE ESTAS JUGANDO? ¡ERES UNA INSENSATA! ¡ME HAS DEGRAUDADO!

-Papa...-intento decir Eleine.

-¡ALBUS! ¡PRIMERO DESTROZAS MI DESPACHO Y AHORA ESTO! ¡¿QUE SERA LO PROXIMO?-le grito su padre a Albus, Albus nunca pensó ver tan enfadado a su padre como en aquel momento.

-¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?-le grito el Señor Malfoy a Scorpius perdiendo la elegancia y las formas presentes en el-¡HYPERION! ¡¿QUE TIENES QUE DECIR?

Tanto Albus como sus dos amigos se vieron acorralados por los gritos de sus respectivos padres, Albus no podía evitar mirar a Rose que parecía realmente horrorizada y a Hagrid que estaba sumamente disgustado, los demás les miraban con asombro o enfado, como la Directora y la Señora Tonks.

-Fue culpa mía...-confeso Eleine, entre lágrimas ante la mirada amenazadora de los tres adultos-arrastre a Scorpius conmigo... el no quería ir, quería quedarse con Rose y buscar a Teddy... me lo dijo...-le dijo Eleine mirando al Señor Malfoy y al padre de Albus-Albus nos salvo la vida a mi y a Scorpius, con la ayuda de Humberto... el quería llamar a alguien, pero yo no le deje, le hech... le hechice-dijo Eleine con miedo mirando a su padre, a Albus cada vez le partía mas el alma Eleine- todo a sido por mi culpa... yo soy la única responsable-confeso Eleine.

-Eli... no nos has obligado a ir-le dijo Scorpius con cuidado

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, tranquila-le dijo Albus con cariño, mientras la veía llorar, lo cierto es que a Albus se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Eleine-dijo Matt con dureza- se acabo-sentencio- eres un peligro no solo para ti misma, sino para todos tus amigos, si no te importa poner sus vidas en peligro... mucho menos te importara lo que yo te diga... al finalizar el año, nos iremos de Hogwarts-dijo con aplomo.

-¡NO!-le grito Albus a Matt-¡no quiero que se valla!-dijo Albus con valor, y no le importaba las miradas de advertencia de su padre y las duras de Matt.

-Vale...-acepto Eleine con un suspiro.

-Pero Eli, tu has querido la piedra para proteger a tus padres, ellos no saben que utilizaste la magia de tu madre, para no sentirte indefensa ante Thor y así no arrastrar a tus padres a su merced... diles la verdad-le suplico Albus, no estaba dispuesto a que se la llevasen de Hogwarts, haría todo lo posible para que Eleine se quedara con el.

-Eleine-dijo Matt, pero ya no parecía tan enfurecido-¿es cierto lo que esta diciendo, Albus?-Eleine no se atrevía a mirar a su padre con lo cual solo afirmo una vez con la cabeza-Eli...-dijo Matt derrotado y la abrazo, Eleine se cogió con fuerza a Matt-deja ya de preocuparte por Alda y por mi, eso lo debemos hacer nosotros y lo estamos haciendo muy mal...-añadió con resentimiento- no debes subestimar a Don, pero esa no es tu lucha, ni la de Aldara, es la mía...-concluyo Matt-mi pequeña Eli...-dijo Matt con mimo.

Albus intercambio una mirada con Scorpius, y la bajaron a la vez, Matt volvía a ser el de siempre, pero Albus tenia un enorme nudo en el estomago... Matt aun no había decidido nada... y la Señora Prince permanecía en pie seria, sin hacer nada, como la otra vez, Albus empezaba a sentir mucho resentimiento ante esa mujer, podía poner su vida en peligro constantemente, pero no podía consolar a su única hija... le parecía un comportamiento cruel y desalmado, porque a pesar de todo, las reaccionas, tanto de su padre, del Señor Malfoy y de Matt era justificable y normales, la de ella no.

-¿Porque habéis ido a por la piedra?-pregunto su padre Harry mas calmado pero aun estaba nervioso.

-Pues... para hablar con mi abuelo-dijo simplemente Scorpius, el Señor Malfoy le miraba aun mas sorprendido- al poco de empezar la escuela... logre entrar en su habitación y encontré un libro sobre la Leyenda...

-¿Has sido tu el que echo la puerta abajo?-le pregunto enfadado el Señor Malfoy a Scorpius.

-Yo también encontré la carta... cuando destroce el escritorio de mi padre, por eso sabíamos que el Señor Malfoy sabia algo-les confeso Albus a los adultos.

-Los dos tenéis demasiados instintos destructivos-dijo molesto el padre de Albus y por la expresión del Señor Malfoy, estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Eleine-dijo simplemente su madre, ahora todos la miraron-podrías haber muerto para nada, quieres protegernos pero no confías en nosotros-Albus se sorprendió, tenia en tono duro y cruel de siempre, pero se mostraba impotente por algo- Malfoy y Potter ya hablaron conmigo el verano pasado, cuando les puse al corriente de la Leyenda, fuimos a hablar con el Señor Malfoy señor, y el no sabia nada, de verdad que no, ese libro ya estaba así cuando Voldemort se lo entrego-les explico increíblemente.

Albus recordó que el libro tenia las paginas arrancadas de forma brusca... el Innombrable fue quien arranco esas paginas y recordaba como el Señor Lucius Malfoy era de los mas allegados a el, ahora todo le encajada... pero sin respuesta, y estuvieron a punto de morir por culpa de las acromándulas sin razón.

-No hay forma de saber esa Leyenda-dijo la Señora Prince con contundencia.

-Tal vez no... Aldara-dijo con seguridad la Directora McGonagall.

-Señora McGonagall-le dijo Matt, que aguantaba sorprendentemente bien a Eleine con su único brazo-podríamos utilizar la piedra, pero el problema es que no conocemos a nadie que sepa esa Leyenda, y me niego a convocar a Riddle... aunque no creo que tenga suficiente alma como para hablar.

-No me subestiméis-dijo la Directora mirando a la Señora Prince- Aldara, como has dicho, eres una bruja de gran talento... pero con tus nada despreciables veintinueve años, no tienes la experiencia que yo tengo, con casi un siglo a mis espaldas-dijo la Directora solemnemente.

-¿Usted conoce a alguien que pueda darnos luz sobre este tema?-pregunto esperanzado Matt.

-A lo largo de mi vida conocí a muchas buenas personas, pero sobre todo malas personas-dijo la Directora con seguridad-tengo una corazonada...-dijo extendiendo su mano.

Albus le dio la piedra de la resurrección a la Directora McGonagall y ella miro la piedra con curiosidad.

-Lo cierto es que no creo en leyendas, ni profecías, ni cuentos... pero el aplastante tiempo, se empeña en demostrarme lo contrario...-dijo pensativamente la mujer.

La Directora cerro la mano con la piedra de la resurrección en su interior... y todos empezaron a vez a una persona con una halo brillante, un hombre empequeñecido, por lo visto a causa de una desnutrición prolongada, con unos ojos grandes y hundidos. Albus no sabia quien era ese hombre, pero la cara que puso su padre, como mínimo le sobrecogió.

-Hola Minerva-dijo el hombre del halo brillante-no te veía desde mi derrota...


	21. La primera oscuridad

Albus se quedo aun estático mirando a la persona/espíritu que se mostró ante ellos, intercambio una mirada con Scorpius y con Rose pero ellos seguían igual de perdidos, no sabían quien era ese hombre, tampoco nadie parecía reconocerlo, solo su padre, Harry Potter, con lo cual supuso inmediatamente que no se trataba de el Innombrable.

-Tu derrota-dijo la Directora McGonagall con naturalidad-supuso mi salvación...-dijo con toda tranquilidad, por lo visto ella tenia cierta desconfianza en esa persona.

-Al, siempre tuvo debilidad por ti Minerva... te tachaba de su mejor alumna-dijo el hombre, Albus se sorprendió al escuchar su diminutivo... pero no podían estar hablando de el.

-Yo también sentía suma admiración por Albus... como tu-remarco con rencor la Directora McGonagall.

-Fue un cobarde, era necesario...-dijo con una sonrisa maligna el hombre decrepito.

-¡Así que secuestrarnos a mi y a Aberforth Dumbledore era necesario!-le reprocho con severo rencor la Directora McGonagall, Albus nunca oyó a la Directora hablar así con nadie y no conocía al que nombro, pero por el apellido debía ser el hermano de Albus Dumbledore...

-Si-dijo con aplomo el hombre decrepito sin inmutarse ni lo mas mínimo- Albus vino, caí derrotado, pero regreso al fin y al cabo, era lo único que quería.

-¡¿Por que?-le grito la Directora, sin perder la compostura, pero cada silaba estaba empapada de odio y rencor.

-Eso lo sabemos el y yo, nos lo hemos llevado a la tumba-dijo el hombre decrepito con una sonrisa socarrona, a esa altura de la conversación, Albus dedujo que no hablaban de el sino, del hombre al que el de debía su nombre, Albus Dumbledore-¿que te hace pensar que después de muerto lo diré?

-Sigues siendo un mounstro, cruel y despiadado... Nunmengard solo te ha cambiado por fuera, pero por dentro sigues igual de podrido-dijo con sumo asco la Directora, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, por el miedo y la Señora Prince miraba a la persona con desconcierto.

-¡No he regresado, para que me faltes el respecto!-le grito ese hombre a la Directora, Albus se aterro como todos, su padre se puso delante de el, para protegerle como el Señor Malfoy con Scorpius, Matt se alejo de el con Eleine en el brazo y sus tíos abrazaron a Rose, Victorie se acerco mas a Teddy, sin embargo, la Señora Tonks se levanto con expresión indignada como la enfermera Pomfrey y el Profesor Longbottom, y Hagrid y la Señora Prince se pusieron a ambos lados de la Directora, que no retrocedió ni lo mas mínimo-¡a pesar de la vejez sigues siendo una cría de mente cuadriculada! ¡¿Para que me has llamado utilizando mi reliquia?

-No son tuyas...-le dijo la Directora McGonagall sin perder terreno ni coraje-¡No pertenecen a nadie!

-Solo yo creía en ellas, solo yo las busque-tercio el hombre con odio-¡Tendrían que haber sido mías!

-Gracias al profesor Dumbledore no lo fueron-tercio la Directora con valor, el hombre solo la miro con odio.

-¿Profesora...?-intento preguntar Hagrid.

-Jóvenes-dijo la Directora solemnemente, ignorando a Hagrid-os presento a Gellert Grindelwald-tercio la Directora con odio.

Albus miro con asombro a Scorpius y este le devolvió la mirada... no podían creer que estaban presenciando al recuerdo del que fue uno de los magos oscuros de todos los tiempos... Albus ahora también se daba cuenta, de por que solo su padre le reconoció, su padre ya había visto a ese hombre en uno de esos recuerdos que tenia en común con el Innombrable... Gellert Grindelwald fue uno de los magos mas poderosos de la época, Albus había leído en algún que otro libro que los experimentos oscuros de este mago eran muy retorcidos y que había creado una fortaleza para encarcelar y esclavizar a los que se oponían a el... ahora si que Albus estaba asustado.

-Deja que me marche-le dijo el hombre a la Directora ante los rostros asustados de todos.

-No-dijo la Directora McGonagall con determinación-puede que tú sepas algo que nos ayude...

El hombre, Gellert Grindelwald, empezó a reírse de una forma aterradora... Albus nunca se imagino que le dieran verdadero miedo los fantasmas o aquel hombre en particular.

-Basta, Grindelwald-le ordeno la Directora de forma severa.

-Valla, Minerva, primero me convocas de entre los muertos, me ridiculizas y ahora me pides ayuda... ¿que te hace pensar que te ayudare?-pregunto con una sonrisa mal sana, Grindelwald-el orgullo te puede mas que la sensatez... Minerva.

-Puede que sea así-dijo la Directora con orgullo-pero te he convocado, porque Albus aun tenia fe en ti... aun después de morir...

-Al, siempre fue un insensato siempre... gracias a eso era un genio-dijo Grindelwald pensativamente-pero se equivoco... como en otras muchas cosas-tercio el hombre.

-La Leyenda de la Marca... ¿te suena, Grindelwald?-le pregunto con resentimiento la Directora McGonagall.

-Valla... y todo este tiempo pensando que no te interesaban las leyendas...-dijo Grindelwald con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No creo en leyendas... pero si en hechos, Grindelwald-le corrigió la Directora McGonagall

-¿Para que quieres esa leyenda?-pregunto impacientemente Grindelwald-¿y que has echo con mi varita?-añadió asesinamente.

-Tu varita descansa en el lugar que le corresponde-le contesto mordazmente la Directora, Albus divisaba en su mirada mas odio incluso que antes.

-No me refiero a la indestructible... sino la que cree yo la has encontrado, Minerva, ¿por eso me llamas?... fue tu amiguito del alma quien me la robo-pregunto con odio también Grindelwald, pero Albus delato en su voz impaciencia... Albus tuvo un presentimiento...

-Aldara, enséñele tu varita-le pidió la Directora a la Señora Prince.

-No creo que sea conveniente, Señora, no creo que este hombre esclarezca ninguna de nuestras dudas-dijo con seguridad la Señora Prince.

-¿Tu quien eres, mujer, para dudar de mi?-pregunto con cierto desprecio el hombre.

-Me llamo Aldara Prince, pero soy mas conocida como la última McKinnon-a su apellido de soltera el hombre la miro más atentamente-y soy considerada como la mejor.

-Las mujeres McKinnon... conocidas por su poder, belleza...y orgullo, sola dan a luz brujas con magia y magos sin ella... una curiosa maldición-dijo el hombre complacido, contemplando a la Señora Prince como si fuera un espectáculo, Albus ni nadie entendía exactamente de que hablaba.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ya no soy McKinnon-dijo con rencor la Señora Prince, Albus ahora entendía menos.

-Valió la pena haber vuelto, para conocer a la primera McKinnon avergonzada de serlo-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡No te burles de mi!-le dijo asesinamente la Señora Prince mostrándole su varita de forma amenazadora, Grindelwald cambio totalmente de expresión para tener una entre horrorizada y maravillada.

-¿COMO PUEDES...?-pregunto Grindelwald contemplando a la Señora Prince con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas-¡¿Que haces con esa varita?

-Vino a mi, el día en que nací, de una muggle y un squib, indignos en su opinión-le informo con odio la Señora Prince- el profesor Homelore, me dijo que fue usted quien la creo en su afán de conseguir la indestructible, basándose en leyendas antiguas, después de muchos experimentos obligo a buenos magos a probarla, porque usted era tan cobarde que no se atrevió, casi mata a mi mentor por no aceptar su hegemonía, pero el le robo la varita ante sus narices-dijo con orgullo la Señora Prince del Señor Homelore-y hoy me tiene ante usted gracias a la tenacidad y protección del profesor Homelore.

-Abundio...-dijo con rencor Grindelwald- un guerrillero de pacotilla... me lo quite de encima varias veces... pero tengo que reconocer que era hábil, siempre se me escapaba en el ultimo momento, muy escurridizo... el idealista.

Albus se quedo aun mas sorprendido si eso era posible, intentaba recapitular todo lo que estaba oyendo, pero no era capaz, con lo único que se quedo, fue que Grindelwald creo la varita de la Señora Prince como respuesta a una leyenda, la leyenda que ellos buscaban y que tanto ambicionaban saber, busco con la mirada a Eleine, pero estaba también sorprendida y cogía de la mano a su padre con fuerza.

-Háblanos de la Leyenda de la Marca de una maldita vez-le ordeno la Directora, Albus observaba que el pulso de la profesora le temblaba a causa de la presencia prolongada del mago.

-Pensaba que Albus te había enseñado educación, Minerva-le reprocho Grindelwald- te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿que te hace pensar que os ayudare?-pregunto con desprecio- por que necesitáis mucha ayuda-añadió con malicia.

-Se lo he dicho profesora... este hombre no nos va ha ayudar-dijo con determinación la Señora Prince.

-Eso ya puedo verlo yo misma-concluyo la Directora-tenia fe, por lo que dijo Albus después de decidir no acabar contigo...-dijo pensativamente, mientras abría la mano...

-¡Espera!-le ordeno Grindelwald nervioso.

-¿A que tengo que esperar, Grindelwald?-pregunto cuidadosamente la Directora McGonagall, Albus veía que ahora no le temblaba el pulso a la Directora McGonagall, tenia algo planeado.

-¿Directora?-le llamo la Señora Prince, dejando ver su impaciencia.

-¿Que dijo Albus?-pregunto nervioso Grindelwald

-Háblanos primero de la Leyenda de la Marca-le ordeno la Directora McGonagall con seguridad.

-¿Intentas chantajear a un muerto?-pregunto enfadado Grindelwald.

-Tu sabes algo que necesito y yo se algo que necesitas saber, pero estamos en ventaja, nosotros estamos vivos y podemos averiguarlo por otra forma, tu estas muerto y como has dicho... las cosas se llevan a la tumba-dijo victoriosamente la Directora McGonagall.

Albus observaba al mago, estaba contra las cuerdas, la Directora McGonagall era increíble, sabia bien como jugar sus cartas y dejo a todos impresionados con lo que dijo, pero a Albus le sorprendía aun mas como Grindelwald, deseaba saber la respuesta a porque no le mato Dumbledore en su momento, por encima de todo.

-De acuerdo-concluyo Grindelwald enfadado-espero que seas una mujer de palabra... Minerva.

-Lo soy-dijo con mucha claridad la Directora McGonagall.

-La Leyenda de la Marca es la leyenda más antigua de las que pudo oír y estudiar, aun sigue habiendo magos que esperan la llegada de ese poder que vaticinan... y por lo visto esta más cerca que nunca...-dijo mirando a la Señora Prince.

-Eso lo sabemos-le informo la Directora McGonagall-pero lo que no sabemos es el origen de todo esto.

-El origen lo tiene en la primera era de oscuridad-le informo Grindelwald.

-¿La que usted provoco?-pregunto directamente Hagrid.

-No, híbrido, claro que no-dijo con desprecio Grindelwald.

-No le falte el respecto al Maestro Hagrid... se lo advierto-dijo asesinamente la Señora Prince-si quiere escuchar lo que la Señora McGonagall tiene que decirle.

-Aldy, tranquila-dijo Hagrid con cariño-no me importa nada de lo que me diga.

-Grindelwald, sáltate tus opiniones políticas, haznos el favor-añadió con desprecio la Directora McGonagall.

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Minerva-le advirtió el hombre-pero no, no es cuando yo tenía el poder por casi todo el continente, pero para que lo sepas-dijo mirando a Hagrid y a la Señora Prince detenidamente-antes que yo, ya existieron magos oscuros.

-Grindelwald-llamo la Directora McGonagall-lo sabemos, pero no hay constancia de la primera oscuridad.

-Eso se debe a que la historia la escriben los ganadores, es muy difusa, como las leyendas-puntualizo el hombre-Minerva, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, no?-le pregunto.

-Claro-dijo la Directora con una falsa sonrisa-¿como de antigua es esa época oscura?

-Aun mas antigua que este castillo e incluso aun mayor que los fundadores... la leyenda habla del gran mago, el mas grande mago de la historia-concluyo misteriosamente.

Albus volvió a intercambiar una mirada con sus amigos, nadie sabía de quien hablaba, ni siquiera podía imaginarse un mago más antiguo de los que fundaron Hogwarts.

-Habla de... ¿Merlín?-dijo Matt sumamente confuso.

Todos lo miraron confusos, pero ahora que Albus lo pensaba... podía tener sentido.

-Así es-dijo Grindelwald-el mayor mago de todos los tiempo, pero este también tenia sus rivalidades, una rival para ser exactos... Morgana Le Fay gobernadora de Ávalon o así paso a la historia, pero lo cierto es que fue desterrada allí por Merlín.

-¿Quieres decir que Morgana Le Fay fue la primera gran hechicera oscura?-pregunto confusa la Directora McGonagall.

-Si, fue derrotada y desterrada por Merlín, dice la Leyenda, que durante muchos años cultivo un gran odio y enemistad hacia Merlín y todo lo que este defendía, dicen que ella se volvió loca y se convirtió en una bruja muy poderosa y peligrosa, incluso para si misma, por eso Merlín usando todo su poder la desterró y la condeno a Ávalon, dicen... que ella lanzo un conjuro de aniquilación sobre la magia... la Leyenda dice que ella volverá reencarnada en otra persona, no hay constancia de que tuviera descendientes, por eso se pierde la pista, tampoco sabemos el genero de su reencarnación, pero dejo constancia que su mayor ambición era acabar con toda la magia que hay en el mundo como una venganza hacia Merlín y lo que el simbolizaba, dicen que su reencarnación acabara con todos los magos y con ellos extinguir toda la magia... es el poder ilimitado y el definitivo-concluyo Grindelwald

Albus se aterro, ese poder se acercaba y venia a acabar con todos, no a establecer un nuevo régimen, sino a exterminar a toda la magia que había en el mundo.

-Ni yo, ni Albus, ni el que me mato... no fuimos los elegidos para enfrentarnos a ese poder, por lo visto tu tienes algo muchacha que nosotros no teníamos-continuo Grindelwald mirando a la Señora Prince-la Leyenda dice que lo único que puede librarnos de ese poder para siempre es la única sustancia que puede destruir el alma, el veneno de basilisco, por eso cree una varita con colmillo de basilisco y también he añadido los ojos, por iniciativa propia-explico Grindelwald-y por lo que veo... mi varita funciona-añadió con un mal sano orgullo.

-¿Como podemos saber quien es el poder?-pregunto Matt ansioso, el quería saberlo, el quería proteger a su mujer, Albus miraba a la Señora Prince que estaba callada, escuchando todo lo que decía.

-La Leyenda también dice, que ese poder esta marcado, de hay el nombre de la Leyenda de la Marca, por lo visto el nuevo poder, en su brazo izquierdo tendrá la Marca de Morgana... esta marca es un pájaro... que por lo visto seria su vuelo de la libertad de Ávalon-concluyo Grindelwald misteriosamente.

-Así que lo que estamos buscando es una persona, con la imagen de un pájaro en su brazo...-interrogo la Señora Prince para asegurarse, de que el no sabia nada mas- eso es todo, ¿no?-pregunto a Grindelwald.

-Si, estoy seguro-concluyo Grindelwald con seguridad-he cumplido con mi palabra, ahora te toca, Minerva.

-¿Que es lo que deseas saber?-le pregunto con tranquilidad la mujer.

-¿Por que no me mato Albus?-le pregunto directamente Grindelwald.

-Solo dijo, que el no podía y no quería olvidar, cuando te tenia a su merced-le dijo la Directora-siento si te he defraudado o te he creado falsas esperanzas, pero el juego es así-concluyo con dureza la Directora.

-Nada de eso Minerva-dijo Grindelwald, mientras la Directora abría su mano-ahora si que has dado descanso eterno a este muerto-Grindelwald ya se empezaba a difuminar- nuestro fin se acerca... buena suerte, la necesitareis...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y con esas ultimas palabras, el primer mago oscuro de la época presente se fue, dejando con el, un gran miedo y desesperanza por el provenir en todos los allí presentes...


	22. Aun hay luz I

La poca luz que entraba desde el ventanal, provocaba que poco a poco Rose se estuviese desvelando.

-Hola Princesita-dijo una voz cariñosa y atenta a su lado-¿como estas?

-Hola... bien, papa-dijo Rose con una sonrisa, ahora que veía a su padre.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que invocaron a aquel mago... desde entonces Rose permaneció en la enfermería, bajo los cuidados de la enfermera... cuidados excesivos en la opinión de Rose, estaba muy bien y estaba deseando que le diesen el alta de una buena vez, pero para sus padres y la Directora, era aun pronto para eso, que había corrido mucho peligro y todas esas cosas, pero los que si corrieron peligro de verdad fueron sus amigos y ellos estaban por el castillo muy bien.

-¿Donde esta mama?-le pregunto Rose a su padre, desde que estaba allí se había acostumbrado a despertar y a encontrar a sus padres, pero ese día su madre no estaba.

-Ya sabes lo imprescindible que es tu madre-dijo su padre con claro orgullo que hizo reírse a Rose-tuvo que ir al ministerio, pero en cuanto salga del trabajo vendrá- añadió su padre.

-Tu también tienes que estar ocupado-le reprocho Rose a su padre, le asfixiaba un poco su cuidados excesivos-pronto será la época de examinarse y tienes que evaluar a los jóvenes aurores.

-Tranquila, muy pocos acabaran la carrera no tengo que examinar a muchos-le contesto su padre con tranquilidad.

Rose cuando se entero de que su padre iba a Dirigir la Academia de aurores casi ni se lo creía, pero por lo que le habían contado era muy estrito y exigente, solo quería a los mejores, y lo conseguía... pero también decían que enseñaba muy bien y era un gran profesor.

-... y menos serán... Señor-dijo una voz pausada que acababa de entrar en la enfermería, Rose giro la cabeza y se encontró con un triste Teddy.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?-quiso saber el padre de Rose.

-Profesor...-a Rose se le hacia muy raro que alguien llamase profesor al loco sobre protector de su padre- después de lo que ha pasado... ya he hecho formal la renuncia...-concluyo tristemente Teddy.

-¡¿Que has echo que?-le pregunto molesto su padre a Teddy.

-Con lo que paso con Rose, queda claro que no estoy preparado...-siguió acongojado Teddy, ese día tenia el pelo castaño... Rose no pudo evitar ver el parecido real que tenia Teddy con su padre, la misma mirada triste-pongo a mas gente en peligro, de la que salvo...

-Ted-le llamo severamente el padre de Rose-no voy a dejarte renunciar, esto a sido un caso aislado, y ya lo has oído, McKinnon te ayudara... y no le gustara ni un pelo saber que abandonas... y no es la clase de mujer que quieres ver enfadada... por lo visto es peor que la mía-concluyo su padre con una sonrisa, Rose le agradecía la confianza que estaba depositando en Teddy.

-Gracias, Señor... pero ya he echo los tramites...-dijo Teddy convencido.

-¡¿COMO?-le grito su padre. Teddy bajo la mirada una vez mas-¡Eres un desastre!-le reprocho-te quedaras a cuidar de mi Princesita-Rose se abochorno... su padre casi siempre le llamaba así-¡yo intentare arreglar tu desastre!-le reprocho.

-Pero...-intento decir Teddy.

-Nada de peros-atajo rápidamente Ronald Weasley-Teddy serás un auror de los grandes-le dijo con una sonrisa- McKinnon también lo ve así, ha echo una mención especial por ti-añadió riéndose, Teddy le miro sorprendido y su pelo se volvió de golpe azul marino.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto Teddy feliz, el padre de Rose se marcho no sin antes dedicarle un guiño-¡NO ME LO PUDO CREER!-dijo Teddy feliz, Rose no entendía nada.

-¿El que? ¿Que pasa con la Señora Prince?-quiso saber Rose.

-Rosie... seré tutelado por la mejor auror del mundo... al salir de la Academia todos los aurores en su primer año siguen a los que tienen mas experiencia para seguir aprendiendo... a mi madre también la tutelo el mejor... Ojoloco Moody y a mi... la imbatible McKinnon-dijo Teddy con una gran sonrisa-los propios aurores eligen a sus alumnos... ¡el sueño de cualquiera es ser llevado por el mejor auror del momento!-concluyo Teddy feliz.

-Me alegro mucho por ti-se sincero Rose, pero al verle no pudo evitar recordar todos los malos recuerdos de Teddy... que no eran pocos, era muy duro ser huérfano a tan temprana edad, Teddy en su juventud se afano totalmente en saber todo lo posible sobre su padre y su madre.

-Gracias...-le dijo Teddy, su mirada triste volvió y su pelo castaño ralo también, Rose se avergonzó... era malísima en Oclumancia y Teddy demasiado bueno en Legeremancia-Rosie-empezó con cuidado Teddy-lo siento mucho... yo de verdad no sabia lo que me pasaba y por culpa mía...

-Teddy, tranquilo, ya veras que pronto lo controlas muy bien-le dijo Rose con fe- además tienes que aprenderme Oclumancia...-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea lo conveniente... tu padre es muy bueno-le dijo Teddy.

-Ni de broma, mi padre descubrirá el tiempo que paso con Scorpius y le matara-dijo Rose convencida, mientras Teddy se reía.

-Rose, eres un poco exagerada-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-De eso nada-añadió Rose avergonzada-le dije a mi padre que mi _Patronum_ es un milpiés por no decirle un escorpión-Teddy se empezó a reír a carcajadas-prometo hacerlo mejor... la verdad no se por que no me concentro...-le dijo Rose avergonzada.

-¿De verdad que no lo sabes?-le pregunto con una falsa sonrisa Teddy, y cambiaba su pelo color claro con una tono de piel bronceado, Rose se puso coloradísima, le había descubierto, tenia cierta debilidad por ese aspecto.

-¡Vale si me gustas!-le dijo Rose muy abochornada, se sentía humillada de reconocer que le gustaba el novio de su prima Victorie-pero es algo platónico...-intento explicarse aun para no seguir tan abochornada-puedes cambiar tu físico... puedes gustarle a cualquiera-se quejo.

-Ya... eso me lo dice Victorie a menudo...-dijo Teddy sonriendo-ahora entiendo por que de pequeña te escondías de mi-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No se lo digas a nadie...-le suplico aunque Rose se sentía entupida, el era el ultimo que ella quería que se enterara y resulto ser el primero...

-Te guste... es pasado, ya no te escondes, ¿o si?-le pregunto con una sonrisa el pelo volvió a ser el azul de siempre.

-Supongo-le dijo Rose con una sonrisa-¿me enseñaras?-pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro que si, Princesita-le dijo Teddy riéndose, Rose se tapo con las mantas... definitivamente, Teddy era el único que conseguía que Rose se escondiera pero por esta vez era por la burla y no porque le gustara.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron tranquilamente para los demás, ya estaban casi a finales de Mayo, pero terriblemente angustiosos para Albus... desde aquel fatídico día, solo vio a Eleine en las clases, el castigo que le impusieron sus padres era ejemplar, casi no podía verla y menos hablar, lo que a Albus le entristecía... además... Matt aun estaba pensando en llevarse a Eleine lejos de Hogwarts...<p>

Sin la presencia de Eleine, Albus volvió al comportamiento arisco y taciturno, además Albus ahora entendía porque se sentía identificado con Severus Snape... el jamás reuniría el valor necesario para hablar con Eleine, ella nunca le dio muestras de cariño como a los demás... a Eleine nunca le gusto Albus.

Albus caminaba por los terrenos en soledad, esos días pasaba por su peor mal humor y nadie se atreverá a acercarse a el, ya estaba cerca otra vez de la tumba de Snape y se sentó, pensando en lo solo y desgraciado que se sentía...

-Con que aquí es donde te escondes...-dijo una voz amistosa a sus espaldas, Albus se giro y vio a un contento Scorpius.

-¿Que haces aquí y como me has encontrado?-pregunto con cuidado Albus, ahora que sabia todo no quería volver a meter la pata con Scorpius, era su mejor amigo, además era el único capaz de quitarle esa pena, pero era Albus el que se empeñaba en sentirla.

-Fácil, te seguí-le contesto amistosamente Scorpius sentándose a su lado y mirando la lapida de Snape con curiosidad-Rose esta practicando con Teddy...-Albus le miro preocupado- tranquilo quedan tres semanas para la luna llena y es de día, según Teddy Rose mejoro mucho y Eleine sigue confinada...-le contesto simplemente-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-No se...-le dijo sinceramente Albus-me siento identificado con el...-Scorpius le miro sin entender y Albus le contó la historia de Snape con su abuela.

-Valla...-dijo Scorpius cuando termino-no tenia ni idea...

-Ni tu ni nadie-le contesto Albus, ahora se sentía un poco menos solo, pero seguía presente ese nudo en el estomago de nombre Eleine.

-Pero... ¿no piensas en decirle nada a Eleine?-le pregunto Scorpius riéndose.

-No-sentencio Albus avergonzado mientras Scorpius se desternillaba de la risa-¿y se puede saber como lo sabias?

-Es que estaba mas que claro... todos lo saben-Albus le miro angustiado- menos tus hermanos, Fred, Alex, los Scamander, Alice y como es obvio Eleine...-dijo riéndose.

-¿Como es...? si yo no lo sabia...-dijo un mas avergonzado Albus.

-Mira yo lo empecé a sospechar en el tren... cuando Eli me abrazo me mirabas como si me quisieras matar...-le dijo Scorpius riendo, Albus pensó que estaba en lo correcto pero no se lo confirmo-después de... eso-Scorpius vacilaba, Albus sabia que se refería a su pelea-me di cuenta de que estabas celoso...

-Eli te adora-dijo Albus abatido.

-Somos amigos, de verdad, tu también adoras a Rose, ¿no?-le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa-además ella no es mi tipo...

-Es guapa, inteligente, amable...-empezó a rebatirle Albus un poco molesto, Eleine era la perfección, pero nunca se fijaría en el.

-Es enana-dijo Scorpius riéndose.

-Adorable...-refunfuño Albus, Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estas perdido-le dijo riendo Scorpius. Albus bufo, pero era agradable tener de nuevo a Scorpius le había echado de menos, pero jamás lo reconocería en publico.

-Scor... siento todo lo que paso, fue culpa mía, metí la pata, confundí unas cosas con otras...-le dijo arrepentido Albus.

-Ya deja el tema de una vez-le dijo Scorpius aburrido-tranquilo, todo olvidado-le dijo con una sonrisa, Albus se sentía aliviado-pero vamos a dar una vuelta... los cementerios no están entre mis lugares preferidos...-se quejo Scorpius.

-Vale, vamos a darle una visita a Hagrid-le contesto Albus, pero antes de irse conjuro unas flores y se las dejo a Snape.

De camino a la cabaña de Hagrid veían como el semigigante salía y les indicaba que le siguieran al bosque, tanto Albus como Scorpius se miraron asustados... Albus sabia que aun quedaban muchas acromándulas por allí, pero confiaron en Hagrid... pero para alegría de Albus no fueron muy lejos, fueron hasta el cerco donde descansaba la manada de hipogrifos...

-¡Humberto!-grito al reconocer el hipogrifo marrón oscuro, estaba tumbado en el medio de todo el cerco, y tenía sus alas abiertas y apoyadas en el suelo, Albus se acerco sin miedo al hipogrifo y este también parecía contento de verlo.

-Albus con cuidado...-le pidió Hagrid con una sonrisa-Humberto tiene sorpresa-dijo con una gran felicidad.

Albus miraba desconcertado a Hagrid, pero de todos modos se acerco a Humberto y este parecía contento, cuando ya estaba cerca de el, Humberto levanta una de sus alas, Albus se queda sorprendido no se esperaba eso... era un hipogrifo cría, de un color castaño claro, parecía aun un bebe.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Albus encantado mientras se acercaba a la cría, esta le vio y se dejo acariciar encantada, pero siempre bajo la mirada protectora de Humberto, aunque Albus reconoció un copioso vendaje en una de sus patas traseras.

-Albus... esa el la primera cría de hipogrifo que nace en Hogwarts, Humberto no dejo que nadie se acercase a ella, solo yo, Aldy y ahora tu, ha mejorado mucho-añadió contento-... y se llama... Berta, creo que Humberto es su padre, por como la cuida-dijo Hagrid encantado-y es...

-Preciosa-concluyo una bonita voz que hizo que Albus se girara emocionado, era la voz de Eleine.

-¡Eli!-grito Hagrid encantado-¿que haces aquí? ¿No estabas aun castigada?-le pregunto inquisidoramente, pero Hagrid estaba encantado como Scorpius, pero Albus mas que ellos dos juntos, esta seguro.

-Me escape-dijo Eleine un poco avergonzada, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Albus, y a este le daba un vuelco el corazón al tenerla cerca una vez mas, se inclino, Humberto le miraba fijamente, pero Albus le acaricio una de sus plumas, quería darle a entender, que Eleine era alguien de confianza y Humberto debió entenderlo porque bajo su cabeza ante ella, permitiendo que Eleine se acercara y empezar a acariciar la cabeza de Humberto.

-Eli eso no estuvo bien-le dijo Hagrid, pero no parecía nada enfadado, más bien todo lo contrario.

-Lo se, pero os echaba muchísimo de menos a todos-dijo Eleine, Albus no podía dejar de mirarla, se sentía entre avergonzado y feliz, le daba miedo perderla.

-Bueno, iré a buscar a tus padres, para que no se preocupen...-dijo Hagrid con mimo.

Y los tres se quedaron solos, aunque Scorpius quería quedarse al margen y estaba sentado un tanto alejado de los hipogrifos, Albus se puso nervioso.

-Scor... ¿por que no te acercas?-le pregunto Albus nervioso, no quería estar tan cerca de Eleine, pensaba que haría una tontería o diría una tontería de un momento a otro y echaría todo a perder, si había algo... pensó desilusionado

-No, gracias me quedo aquí...-dijo mientras se reía Scorpius, el debía de captar la ansiedad de Albus- me he quedado arto de criaturas para una buena temporada...-siguió mientras se reía.

Albus lo maldijo un poco por lo bajo, mientras miraba a Eleine embelesado... Albus no entendía como fue tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Eleine, era tierna, buena, lista, amable, guapísima, adorable, fuerte... y una lista inagotable de virtudes, pero lo único malo que tenía... es que nunca mostró ningún interés por Albus y eso le deprimía.

-¿Por que estas tan triste?-le pregunto dulcemente Eleine a Albus, este se quedo tan sorprendido que no pudo evitar que la pequeña Berta de diera un picotazo, para desertarlo en la mejilla.

-¡Ay!-se quejo Albus, pero la pequeña hipogrifo era muy juguetona, era mas la sorpresa que el daño y Albus escuchaba reírse a carcajadas a Scorpius- esto... ¿te vas?-le pregunto directamente Albus a Eleine.

-Aun no lo se-dijo Eleine tristemente-mi padre aun no ha decidido nada... se que le gusta enseñar aquí, pero...- la voz de Eleine se quebró y a Albus se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras conmig... digo con nosotros-atajo rápidamente Albus avergonzado.

-Y yo...-dijo tristemente Eleine con naturalidad.

Humberto al verles tan tristes a ambos, se levanto y se acerco a unos hurones muertos, los cogió con el pico y los puso delante de Albus y Eleine, que miraban a los animales muertos con un poco de asco, aunque Berta empezó a mordisquearlos encantada.

-Creo que os esta invitando a cenar...-dijo Scorpius aun riéndose, Albus no entendía que es lo que veía tan cómico... se prometió a si mismo vengarse de Scorpius, cuando el pasase por eso- aunque reconozco que tienen mejor pinta que algo cocinado por Hagrid...-añadió riéndose, pero Albus y Eleine se rieron mas.

-Así que piensas eso, ¿no?-pregunto Hagrid a espaldas de Scorpius este se quedo mas pálido de lo habitual- pues, Scorpius, tendrás el honor de cenar conmigo en lo que resta de curso-dijo con una sonrisa contundente.

-Hagrid... yo solo bromeaba...-dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa inocente.

-Yo no, cenaras conmigo y no hay mas que hablar-le contesto Hagrid con una sonrisa igual de inocente, mientras Scorpius bajaba la mirada rendido y Albus y Eleine se reían ahora de el, Albus quería a Hagrid, pero no era un virtuoso de la cocina.

Pero de repente todos los hipogrifos se ponen en pie y se inclinan del todo en posición sumisa, incluido el gran Humberto, Albus se queda asombrado de esta nueva actitud, pero Albus ve la que la provoca... la Señora Prince, apareció a espaldas del bueno de Hagrid.

La única que no reacciono así, fue la pequeña Berta que fue emocionada y contenta al encuentro de la Señora Prince, aunque cojeaba un poco de su pata trasera, la Señora Prince se inclino y cogió en brazos al pequeño hipogrifo y le dejo que picoteara parte de su pelo y su túnica de forma cariñosa, aunque la expresión fría y distante aun estaba presente en su rostro, pero se relajaba en cada intento de Berta, y le dejaba darle pequeños picotazos en los dedos, como hizo antes con Albus.

-Mama, esto...-intento excusarse Eleine.

-Ya contábamos con que escaparas-contesto simplemente con su tono frió y distante de siempre.

-Berta esta evolucionando favorablemente, ¿no crees, Aldy?-pregunto feliz Hagrid.

-Si, ya lo veo-dijo la Señora Prince, centrando toda su atención en el pequeño hipogrifo juguetón.

-¿Que le ha pasado?-pregunto Eleine-¿por que tiene esa venda en la pata?-añadió con tristeza.

-Por lo visto...-empezó a decir Hagrid triste-Berta apenas tiene semanas... creo que cuando su madre le estaba dando a luz... las acromándulas las atacaron...-Albus miraba a su alrededor, no veía a la madre- mataron y se comieron a su madre...-dijo Hagrid muy triste- desde que no esta Aragog, no controlo bien a las acromándulas y menos a Mosag...-Albus recordó a la reina de la colonia y le dio un escalofrió- mordieron a Bertita... pero Humberto la logro salvar-dijo con orgullo Hagrid, ahora Albus también entendía el odio de Humberto hacia esos bichos, habían atacado a su cría, matado a su compañera y quería vengarse- por eso el día de vuestra pequeña excursión-dijo Hagrid con un tono tajante, los tres amigos se avergonzaron y bajaron la mirada-yo y Aldy, estábamos en la reserva Scamander, con especialistas, intentando salvar a Berta y por lo visto lo hemos logrado-dijo Hagrid muy feliz, mientras la Señora Prince dejaba a la pequeña Berta en el suelo, muy torpemente y cojeando, se pone a jugar con Humberto con sus pequeñas garras, lo cierto es que esa imagen era muy tierna.

-Se recuperara pronto...-dijo la Señora Prince-no tiene nada que temer Maestro Hagrid...-concluyo mirando al semigigante-y Eleine, creo que por hoy es suficiente-dijo con severidad-vuelve al castillo-concluyo.

Eleine, afirmo con lo cabeza muy a su pesar, a Albus volvió a formarse un nudo en la garganta, temía que esa era la ultima vez que la veía, mientras se alejaba cabizbaja.

-Aldara-llamo Hagrid serio, sin dejar marcharse a la Señora Prince, tanto Albus como Scorpius se miraron impresionados-esta herida...

-Berta evoluciona favorablemente-dijo la Señora Prince desconcertada.

-No hablo de ella, si no de tu hija -dijo mientras la miraba fijamente- y la única cura que existe para eso son sus amigos-dijo Hagrid en el mismo tono serio de antes-y yo necesito que se quede, es mi ahijada... y adoro a esa niñita... no me la arrebatéis de esta forma-le suplico Hagrid.

A Albus escuchar a su padrino así se le oprimió mas el pecho por el coraje de la situación, pero también vio una esperanza... la Señora Prince tenia verdadera adoración y admiración por Hagrid si había alguien en el mundo capaz de hacerla cambiar de idea, era Hagrid.

-Lo se Maestro Hagrid, Eleine tiene hache a los suyos, Matt a sus adorados alumnos y yo a ti-dijo con cuidado la Señora Prince, ella si veneraba a Hagrid y por primera vez Albus vio como Hagrid sonreía con tranquilidad, y la luz de la esperanza ilumino en Albus mas fuerte que nunca, en ese momento el seria capaz de conjurar el _Patronum_ mas fuerte de todos.


	23. Aun hay luz II

El día de la final de quidditch, Rose consiguió convencer a sus padres para darle el alta y así poder ver el partido con sus amigos, aunque estaba agradecida a la Señora Scamander y a su padrino Neville, ellos fueron los que realmente convencieron a sus padres y a la Directora McGonagall respectivamente.

La final de quidditch, fue realmente un mano a mano entre los hermanos Scamander, eran impresionantes, Lysander decía que no tenia el talento de su hermano, y era cierto pero para ser nueva... le preocupaba un poco a Rose, por primera vez en muchos años ni Slytherin ni Gryffindor llegaron a la final, los Gryffindor no contaban con uno de sus cazadores, Scorpius y los Slytherin por lo visto no entrenaban, Lía Borgia decía que tenia mejores cosas que hacer, por eso casi le quitan la medalla de capitana, pero como estaban ya acostumbrados... eso solo se quedo en una amenaza.

El partido fue uno de los mas emocionantes que se recuerdan en el colegio en muchos años, Alex perdió completamente la voz en mitad del partido, con lo cual tuvo que ser la Directora que siguiera relatándolo, Ravenclaw se alzo con la victoria, porque en los últimos segundos antes de que Lysander consiguiera la snitch, Lorcan logro engañar, ya a una enfadada Alice y se alzaron con la victoria por la mínima... Ravenclaw consiguió la copa de las casas una vez mas porque no era humanamente posible recortar casi los 1.550 puntos que llevaban sobre Hufflepuff, los terceros los Gryffindor y como ya era habitual, gracias a los hermanos Borgia... Slytherin en último lugar.

Al final del partido, Alice se fue echa una furia, no llevaba bien perder y menos si resulto ser por su culpa (nadie la siguió, solo James tuvo el valor y no fue bien), pero después de su enfado felicito a Lorcan como los demás, era el nuevo pequeño genio del grupo, algo de lo que estaba celoso su hermano Hugo, le había quitad el puesto a el. La única que no recibió bien la victoria aplastante de Lorcan era Lily (seguía aun enfurruñado con el, por ganarle) mientras que una emocionada Lysander victoreaba a su hermano pequeño (nació un minuto y 47 segundos después de ella, según la Señora Scamander), por otra parte, Daniela y Samuel, por la emoción de la victoria empezaron a celebrarlo a su manera... lo cual le supuso menos puntos para su casa y algunas quejas por parte del profesorado... (Mas exactamente del viejo Slughorn y de la Directora).

-Ha sido el partido mas emocionante de mi vida... como me gustaría haberlo jugado-le dijo por enésima vez Rose a Scorpius, estaban en la Sala Común estudiando para su próximo examen de Aritmancia.

-Pues si quieres algo emocionante... prueba a cenar con Hagrid, nunca adivinaras que es lo que... comes-dijo Scorpius con voz pastosa y con las manos sobre el estomago.

-Que delicado eres...-dijo Rose riéndose, pero lo cierto es que su amigo tenia muy mala cara.

-Pues para ser tan delicado... me debes unas cuantas...-dijo entrecortadamente Scorpius- voy a vomitar...-dijo mientras corría escaleras arriba hacia los baños.

-"Mi héroe"-dijo sarcásticamente Rose, mientras veía correr a un Scorpius arrebatado de toda dignidad corriendo escaleras arriba... solo esperaba que a ella Hagrid no la castigue así, pero al momento escucho una risas a su espalda, se giro y vio a Lucy y a Louis riéndose, ellos la habían escuchado.

-¿Por que estáis tan contentos?-pregunto Rose encantada al ver a sus primos así de bien después de un año complicado para ellos, pero nadie aun sabia el motivo exacto.

-Venimos del despacho de la Directora...-dijo Lucy muy emocionada- a mi y a Louis nos han echo... ¡Premios Anuales!

-¡Fantástico!-le dijo Rose contenta a sus primos, pero le parecía raro, estaba cantado que serian Dana y Sam-pero y... ¿Dana y Sam?

-Después de su exhibición en la final del quidditch-dijo Louis riéndose-se lo esperaban... lo cierto es que en algunos sitios a esa exhibición de cariño se le llama canibalismo...-dijo Louis riendo mientras tanto Lucy y Rose lo miraban con desaprobación, pero no podían evitarse reírse también.

-¡Lucy!-dijo Rose de pronto que le hizo dar un salto por la sorpresa a sus primos.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lucy con sorpresa.

-Toma, el día en que has discutido con tu ex novio Higgs se te cayo esto...-dijo Rose mostrándole el colgante de colmillo de dragón-y no me acorde de dártelo antes, lo siento, deberías devolvérselo-dijo Rose inocentemente, porque pensó que le pertenecía a Higgs, a Lucy no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

-No es de Higgs, es mío-dijo Louis con una media sonrisa faltona- me lo regalo el tío Charlie cuando le dije que quería estudiar dragones... así que discutías con tu novio...-dejo caer Louis, mirando a Lucy que se puso muy colorada y se puso su colgante-pensaba que en esa época no querías novio-dijo con un tono faltón también, Rose les miraba sin saber y sin entender nada, ellos en esa época no se hablaban.

-¡Vale!-dijo Lucy muerta de vergüenza-siento haber reaccionado... ya sabes-dijo avergonzada mientras le hacia señas a Louis, por lo visto estaban hablando entre ellos.

Rose se quedo mirando a sus primos muy desconcertada, no entendía ni una palabra, ni ningún gesto raro que hacían, pero lo que si presentía, por lo visto Louis consiguió algo y Lucy estaba contenta pero aun bastante avergonzada...

-Bueno, Rosie-dijo Lucy aun con vergüenza-nos vemos después, quiero darle una alegría a mi hermana... por primera vez-dijo Lucy-¿me acompañas?-le pregunto a Louis, este asintió aun sonriendo y se fueron dejando a Rose mas confundida que antes.

Louis y Lucy...

"No"-penso convencida Rose y no le dio mas importancia, mientras veía a Scorpius bajar las escaleras, pero ni cinco segundos pasaron cuando volvió a subir las escaleras corriendo, Rose ya se preocupo, llevaría a Scorpius aunque sea a rastro a la enfermería.

Había llegado el día del examen mas esperado y ansiado para Albus, el de Defensa, pero no tenia miedo, conservaba su _Patronum_... Eleine se quedaba en Hogwarts, se quedaba con el... o al menos cerca, Hagrid consiguió que los Señores Prince no se la llevaran y lo cierto es que, Albus sabia para su adentros que a Matt se costaría dejar mucho sus clases y la Señora Prince como le había dicho se sentía unida al gigantón de Hagrid.

-Potter-llamo una voz secamente, Albus entro al aula, durante el examen practico la aula se vaciaba y solo estaba presente la profesora y el alumno, la Señora Prince le miro- adelante... Traicy... tienes la vía libre hasta nueva orden-dijo con seguridad la Señora Prince, Albus no sabia de que hablaba, pero al momento lo supo.

Traicy no había adoptado la forma de un dementor sino la de Scorpius y se asusto un poco Albus, no se lo esperaba, pero cogió con seguridad su varita, apunto al Scorpius que se le acercaba con un cuchillo en las manos.

-_Riddikulus_-dijo con seguridad apuntando al Boggart, rápidamente el Traicy-Scorpius soltó el cuchillo y se llevo un dedo a la boca, se había cortado y se encogía de hombros riendo, de pronto Traicy se transforma en un atroz dementor, el ambiente se enfría el pavor, vuelve a Albus, piensa detenidamente en el momento en que el sombrero seleccionador manda a Eleine a su misma casa, junto a el...-_Expecto Patronum_-dijo Albus con fe y una serpiente enorme se enrosca alrededor de Traicy-dementor.

-Muy bien, Potter-dijo la Señora Prince con su voz habitual, pero parecía conforme-no pasare por alto su bajo rendimiento de todo el año, pero me alegro de ver que usted a conseguido el _Patronum_ mas fuerte hasta ahora, aun no se ha disipado...-Albus miraba su _Patronum_ con orgullo- una bonita anaconda-añadió curiosa la Señora Prince-puede irse, ha aprobado con nota-Albus la miro agradecido- deberías darle las gracias a Humberto, a las acromándulas y... a la necia de Eleine-concluyo directamente, al momento su _Patronum_ se disipó, a Albus se le formo un nudo en la garganta, ella lo sabia, ella lo sabia... no se paro a pensar que era la madre de Eleine, en el momento de pensar en ella y visualizarla en su mente. Se sentía terriblemente abochornado, pensaba en que tenia que decirle algo- fuera -le ordeno la Señora Prince, pero visto de otra forma, Albus prefería huir antes de decirle a la bruja mas temible de la época que le gustaba su hija, además practicaría mas Oclumancia, por lo que pudiera... pensar.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, Albus apenas pudo ver a Eleine, porque seguía castigada y su cumpleaños se acercaba y quería darle un regalo especial, pero sin que se notara que le gustaba, no podía hablar con Scorpius porque estaba pasando unos días en la enfermería con gastroenteritis (por comer algo en mal estado, pero Hagrid insistía en que fue en el Gran Comedor, porque el estaba bien y cuando se recuperara le haría un banquete, esa idea solo conseguía por parte de Scorpius mas... vómitos) y siempre que intentaba hablar con Rose sobre Eleine le miraba por encima del hombro con la suficiencia que tanto odiaba Albus, no podía decirle nada a sus primos, porque se reirían y burlarían de el y antes muerto, enterrado y apaleado que preguntarle a James o a Lily, así que solo le quedaba una persona.<p>

-¿Puedo pasar?-le pregunto Albus a Theo que estaba poniendo en orden sus cosas, al verle recogiendo todo a Albus le dio una punzada, Theo acababa Hogwarts...

-Pasa-dijo mas animado Theo-¿sabes?-dijo nostálgicamente-voy a echar de menos este lugar...-dijo mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Y nosotros a ti-se sincero Albus, Theo para el siempre significo lo mejor de ser Slytherin, era un chico astuto y sabia que ambicioso, pero en el buen sentido, quería destacar y se esforzaba al máximo para conseguirlo, no quería atajos para conseguirlo, y lo que consiguió fue que los Borgia le respetaran, por tantas veces que les planto cara, Albus solo se reconocería a si mismo que admiraba a Theo y le suponía un gran peso en el estomago no contar con su protección y comprensión.

-No me voy tranquilo sabiendo que os dejo a ti y a Eleine en este nido de... Borgias-dijo Theo con preocupación.

-No te preocupes por nosotros-le dijo con fe Albus-esos aun no han olvidado las actitudes de Eli... y las tuyas-dijo con confianza, Theo le miro agradecido.

-Albus...-dijo Theo pensativamente-te contare algo, pero se discreto, no quiero que se enteren... por el momento y menos Molly... se preocupara-Albus le miro entre asustado y sorprendido-he hecho una petición para entrar en la Academia de Aurores...

-¿En serio?-le pregunto sorprendido Albus, no sabia que Theo quería ser auror, el le había dicho que tenia casi un píe en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

-Si...-vacilo Theo-quiero entrar allí y lavar de una vez por todas el apellido Nott, por esto-dijo con seguridad mostrándole las cicatrices de sus brazos- si hay alguien por hay- Albus y Scorpius les contaron todo a los demás- quiero luchar y que mejor manera de hacerlo siendo auror-dijo con confianza.

-Ya, pero el tío Ron solo coge a los mejores-le informo Albus.

-Lo se...-le dijo Theo con seguridad-pero he echo bien mis EXTASIS, por eso no quiero preocupar a Molly antes de tiempo... ya la conoces... no le gustara que me arriesgue tanto, pero lo entenderá, estoy seguro-dijo seguro de si mismo.

-Si, que conoces a Molly...-dijo pensativamente Albus.

-Son muchos años justos-dijo Theo riéndose.

-Theo...-empezó a decir Albus avergonzado-¿como sabias que... bueno, digo, Molly... a Molly le gustabas?

-Pues...-dijo Theo riéndose-supongo que el DIA en que me beso delante de su padre me lo dejo bastante claro-añadió con una carcajada.

-¿Y antes...? ¿Tu sabias si le gustabas?-pregunto con curiosidad, si había alguien al que le pudiera preguntar esas cosas ese era Theo.

-La verdad no-dijo Theo-lo siento-añadió con una sonrisa, el ya sabia el porque le preguntaba todo eso.

-¿Y tu que has echo para hacerle saber a Molly que te gustaba?-le pregunto Albus, tal vez Eleine era capaz de leer entre líneas.

-Si lo quieres saber, eso mismo se lo pregunte a mi padre-dijo riéndose Theo, Albus no se imaginaba preguntarle nada así al suyo, para el era muy embarazoso-el me dijo que le regalara algo muy caro, si le regalas algo tan caro a una chica que se cree solo tu amiga, empezara a sospechar, según mi padre-dijo Theo pensativamente-aunque mi madre dice que los Nott en general tenemos el tacto... ya te imaginas donde-Albus se reía tranquilamente-y creo que tiene razón... mi primer baile de Halloween, le di una paliza a su acompañante...-dijo Theo arrepentido-Al, un consejo, en quinto pédeselo antes que algún idiota peor que tu-le aconsejo Theo con un guiño, Albus simplemente se levanto riendo para irse, pero se dio la vuelta.

-Theo, te voy a echar de menos y no quiero perder tu amistad-le dijo Albus sinceramente.

-Y yo a ti, estaremos en contacto, no te preocupes-le dijo amistosamente Theo y por primera vez desde que Albus le conoció, le abrazo, para Theo era mas difícil que para Albus, Theo era el que se iba y a Albus aun le quedaba Eleine.

* * *

><p>Los exámenes habían pasado por fin, los cuatro amigos aprobaron todo, (la Señora Prince, con todo le puso la nota máxima a Albus) y como ya era habitual, tanto Rose como Scorpius con matricula de honor, aunque Scorpius seguía en la enfermería, Albus empezó a sospechar que Scorpius le echaba un poco de cuento al asunto, pero no le culpaba, el también pensaba que si comía un banquete preparado por Hagrid... no viviría para contarlo.<p>

El ultimo fin de semana en Hogsmeade, (McGonagall dejo a Albus ir por los hechos heroicos que había protagonizado en el Bosque Prohibido) y con su prima, (Scorpius seguía con maula y Eleine castigada) caminaban para comprar los regalos para Eleine.

Albus arrastro, literalmente, a su prima a la joyería del pueblo, donde Eleine le había dicho a Rose que le gustaban unos pendientes, pero que no los podía comprar porque eran muy caros, Rose se los señalo... si eran muy caros (eran unos pendientes largos con forma de cascada de piedras preciosa y gemas engarzadas en oro blanco) pero Albus con todos los ahorros de su vida los compro ante la mirada incrédula de su prima Rose.

-Al, estas perdido y arruinado-dijo impresionada Rose, pero se reía, Albus a miro un poco mal, ya que se parecía un poco a las palabras que le había dicho Scorpius en el cementerio

Rose le compro algo de ropa con unos cuantos dulces y todo lo pago con su dinero y parte del de Scorpius (ellos decidieron hacerle el regalo juntos) y Albus esperaba con todo corazón que el Señor Nott estuviera en lo correcto... el se había casado y Theo estaba con Molly, tal vez eso era un principio, además pronto seria el cumpleaños de Eleine y era una excusa perfecta.

Cuando llego el día 22 de Junio, Matt, después de las muchas suplicas de Rose (luego Albus beso agradecido a su prima) dejo salir a Eleine con ellos (Scorpius milagrosamente se había recuperado, pero el mismo pronosticaba una recaída en cuanto Hagrid le viese) y se acercaron al lago, en su lugar favorito, Albus había llevado allí a Humberto y a Berta, sabia que a Eleine se encantaba la pequeña hipogrifo y quería que todo estuviese bien para ella... pero Rose y Scorpius no tardaron mucho en ponerse a discutir, el motivo es que Scorpius le dijo a Rose que tuvo falta de originalidad en los regalos, aunque a Eleine le encantaba y ella les miraba un poco acongojada, Albus los fulmino con la mirada, ellos se dieron cuenta, se levantaron y se alejaron discutiendo, y además de Albus, Humberto empezó a mirarles mal, Berta se había quedado dormidita y se iba a despertar por culpa de esos dos.

-Si te digo la verdad...-le dijo Eleine en un susurro que a Albus le dio un vuelco el corazón- echaba de menos sus peleas, ¿tu no?-le pregunto cariñosamente Eleine como siempre.

-Si, claro...-dijo Albus restándole importancia-esto... Eli... te compre esto... Rose me dijo que te... gustaban-termino por decir Albus mientras le entregaba el paquete y Eleine lo cogía emocionada y lo desenvolvía con cuidado, la cara de sorpresa de Eleine lo dijo todo.

-¡Albus!-dijo Eleine emocionada-¡son carísimos!-dijo mirándole aun sorprendida y Albus veía que estaba alagada también- no puedo aceptarlo...-dijo Eleine con intención de devolvérselos.

-No, Eleine es tu regalo-le dijo Albus sin aceptarlos-quédatelos, no me hagas ese feo... por favor-le pidió Albus.

-Pero...-decía Eleine aun sorprendida-no se que decirte... gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, además... estaban rebajados-le mintió descaradamente Albus, no quería que Eleine se sintiera mal sino muy alagada y que tuviera en cuenta a Albus. Y también Albus esperaba que le diera tiempo a recuperar parte del dinero antes de que sus padres se preocuparan por las finanzas de su hijo mediano.

-Gracias-dijo Eleine mientras se los ponía... estaba realmente preciosa más aun que siempre, Albus pensaba que eso era imposible, pero Eleine lo conseguía.

Rose y Scorpius le estropearon ese momento a Albus, porque empezaron a gritarse casi a un metro de distancia, y Humberto se enfado, porque Berta se había despertado y parecía que lloraba, con lo cual Humberto con sus poderosas garras cogió de sorpresa a Rose y a Scorpius por las túnicas (sin hacerles daño y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni a Albus ni a Eleine) sobrevoló el lago negro y los dejo caer en medio de este.

Albus y Eleine no pudieron evitar partirse de risa, aun desde esta distancia, Albus les escucho al unísono _"ES CULPA TUYA" _a Rose y a Scorpius mientras un orgulloso Humberto intentaba dormir otra vez a su cría.

Pero de repente Albus vio como Rose y Scorpius empezaron a nadar hacia la orilla como auténticos posesos, Albus no entendía ese comportamiento, pero empezó a entenderlo en cuanto vio a un enorme tentáculo salir de la superficie del agua, tanto el como Eleine gritaron asustados.

-Felicidades Eleine-dijo Hagrid amistosamente y portaba una cosa que Albus reconoció como un abrigo muy raro y feo, mientras se lo entregaba a una Eleine asustada.

-¡Hagrid!-grito Eleine preocupada.

-Tranquila-dijo Hagrid calmadamente-el calamar solo esta jugando...-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, pero Albus no estaría tranquilo en el sitio de Rose y Scorpius, aunque Humberto no parecía importarle ni lo mas mínimo.

* * *

><p>Ya se había acabado el curso, y se había despedido de sus amigos, (Rose y Scorpius estaban fenomenal, el calamar por lo visto también se arto de sus gritos y los dejo en tierra, tanto Scorpius como Rose le suplicaron a Hagrid abandonar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero Hagrid se negó)<p>

En esos momentos, Albus estaba en su habitación, ordenando sus cosas, habían llegado hacia poco de la estación de King Cross, cuando escucho una explosión y sale de su habitación preocupado...

-¡JAMES!-bramo su madre.

-... fue culpa de la enana...-dijo James desde la cocina.

-Mamí bonita, fue James...-dijo Lily con voz inocente.

-¡PELOTILLERA!-le grito James.

-¡TU TORPE!-le increpo Lily

Albus miraba bastante divertido por el hueco de las escaleras, la estampa de su padre subiendo todo lo silenciosamente posible las escaleras con Kreacher y Hocicos, y se metían los tres en su escritorio, Albus recordó una vez que su padre le dijo, que prefería enfrentarse a un colacuerno húngaro antes que a su madre enfadada, así que el tomo su mismo ejemplo antes de que su madre empezara a gritar y se metió en su cuarto, nada mas entrar ya empezó a escuchar a su madre gritar pero no entendía ni una palabra, ni quería entenderla.

Albus empezó a separar la ropa sucia, cuando ve que de un bolsillo de su pijama cae una hoja de papel... que resulto ser la foto que le había cogido a Eleine para su hermana Lily, la recogió del suelo y con mucho cuidado salio de su habitación.

-¡¿...OS PARECE GRACIOSO COLAPSAR LA DESPERSA DE PETARDOS?-bramo su madre.

-Es que Albus nos dejo el listón muy alto-dijo James explicativamente como si hablara sobre el tiempo.

-Nosotros dos somos los malos...-le explico Lily a su madre.

-¡Este comportamiento es vergonzoso en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black!-añadió desde el vestíbulo la Señora Walburga Black.

-¡RETIRO LO DICHO!-les grito su madre a sus hermanos-¡VOSOTROS SOIS PEORES QUE ALBUS! ¡¿COMO...?

Pero Albus entro en es dormitorio de su hermana a correr, vio como el Kneazle Lunita de su hermana se escondía debajo de la cama a causa de los gritos de su madre, gritos que fueron amortiguados del todo al cerrar la puerta, Albus volvió a ver el empapelado dormitorio de su hermana, también Albus reconoció que encima de su cama había una foto, donde se veían a los mellizos Scamander, abrazados y llevados a hombros por la multitud después de la increíble final de quidditch. Su hermana pequeña no era tan rencorosa al fin y al cabo, seguro que esa foto la había sacado ella misma, Albus se acerco al minúsculo hueco que había en el tablón y al lado volvió a ver la foto de su madre, su hermana, Rose y su abuela.

Ahora Albus entendía lo que le faltaba allí, coloco la foto de Eleine en el minúsculo hueco al lado de esa foto, ahora si que esas eran todas la mujeres de su vida, también vio que Lily tenia muchísimas fotos de los demás amigos, y Albus pensó con seguridad, que en esa época de oscuridad aun hay luz, y esa luz eran precisamente sus amigos, su familia y su Eleine...

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a los que han leído todos mis fanfics. Pues solo puedo volver a daros las... ¡GRACIAS! De todo corazón.<em>

_¿Os gusto o no? ¿Os he defraudado?_

_Me gustaría que **me critiquéis**, así mejoro mi técnica y me encantaría que me dierais muchas sugerencias._

_Un besazo muy grande_

_**SSS**_


End file.
